Storm of Secrets
by Beware The Carpenter
Summary: Cadance is lost in The Everfree Forest with who she thinks is Shining Armor. Shining Armor tries to save Cadance from the cost of his secret. Twilight wants to help Shining Armor, but he won't let her in. Rainbow Dash abdicates The Wonderbolts in search of truth. Sequel to Spitfire's Pet Unicorn.
1. Ashen Victory

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

1 - Ashen Victory

 _Speed._

Rainbow Dash had lived her entire life for speed, and never once had she needed it more than she did right now. The frenzied cry of hundreds of ponies beneath her was blurred out by the roar of the wind as Dash raced through the clouds at breakneck speed. Her injured wing screamed in agony with every stroke, threatening to rip apart from her body, but she had no choice except to ignore the pain; she had to fly, **EVERYTHING** depended on it.

Out of the corners of her eyes, Dash could see dozens of pegasi hot on her tail, desperate to catch her. One brown pegasi, nearly twice her size, foaming at the mouth from exertion, lunged and grabbed one of her hind legs with both of his front hooves, trying to pull her back into the swelling mass of bodies behind her. Before he knew what was happening, Dash twisted through a peculiar flip that sent him spinning into a nearby cloud.

Dash regained her balance before she was knocked off course, but lost precious deciseconds doing so. A frightful glance over her shoulder, revealed the whites of the eyes of her closest pursuers; members from the Royal Guard, police, weather patrols, flight crews, delivery teams and other pegasi from across Equestria, all united in one purpose; to catch her.

Sweat poured down her neck as she swerved wildly through a dense mesh of clouds. If she hit a cloud, it would slow her down. If she slowed down they might catch her. If they caught her, her life wouldn't be worth living.

Widening her lead over her pursuers, Dash had just spotted her goal when a proximity mine, hidden in a cloud, exploded right above her head; drenching her wings with water, slowing her to what felt like a crawl. Dash watched in horror as a great white pegasus from the royal guard caught and then passed her on his way to the package which rested serenely on a pedestal of cloud, just beyond her reach. Despite the desperation of the situation Dash couldn't help but wonder at the beauty of the invaluable prize; a Wonderbolt uniform.

The Royal Guard reached the uniform a moment before Dash, clutching it between his massive white hooves, but his ecstasy was short lived. Seizing her life's dream with her front hooves; Dash spun a hundred and eighty degrees in a heartbeat and kicked the guard with both her hind hooves; convincing him to let go, as she used his ribs to push off and begin her sprint towards the finish.

Dash steeled her eyes on the dozens pegasi heading towards her and then plunged through their center. All of them were strong fliers, all of them wanted the uniform, but only one of them could have it, and Dash wanted it more than any of them. The pegasus who presented the uniform to Spitfire would have earned the right to wear it; replacing Surprise who'd retired last month with a broken wing; there was no second place, there were no second chances.

If Dash hadn't strained her wing training last week, she could have won by now. Her recent injury was making this the hardest trial of her life, but that was the way Dash wanted it. If fulfilling her dream didn't take every ounce of her skill and courage, she would be disappointed.

With no time to think, Dash shot through the center of the cloud of jealous rivals. Hooves reached out and grabbed at empty air as she slid through them as if she were dancing the quarry eels at Ghastly Gorge. Shooting out the back of the herd unscathed, Dash opened her final reserves of energy and pushed towards the finish. Gazing ahead of her, Dash could see the finish line, and beyond that, the Wonderbolts: her heroes, her dream, her idols; but between her and them hovered one last obstacle.

A night black pegasus mare who rather than taking the long loop to retrieve the uniform, had gone straight to the finish, saving her energy to steal the uniform from whoever got it this far. Her lack of spirit may hurt her repute; but Dash wasn't sure if it was enough to have her disqualified; and she _couldn_ 't risk it.

Each wing beat sent waves of agony through Dash's spine, her breath came in gasps and sweat poured off her back like rain. She looked up at the black mare ahead of her; calm, fresh, ready to pillage the prize the moment Dash got within reach.

The black mare raced towards her, hooves outstretched and Dash panicked; trying to think of some feint she could use, but nothing came to mind except something from a Daring Do book that could probably never work in the real life.

Dash rolled the uniform into a ball and threw it as hard as she could into the hooves of the black mare, who fell backwards from the force of the impact, facing the sky as her hooves fondled the precious uniform. The black mare stared for a moment, confused as to why Dash would give her the uniform without a fight; but before she came to her senses, Dash raced past her and snatched the uniform back from her startled, now empty hooves. By the time the black mare realized she no longer had the uniform, Dash had crossed the finish line, holding the uniform in her mouth.

It took Dash several moments to realize why the crowd was suddenly cheering so loud. They were cheering for her! _**SHE'D WON!**_ She was a Wonderbolt! The Wonderbolts were the fastest, coolest, most awesome pegasi in the world, Dash had dreamed of joining them since before she could talk and now, her dream was coming true! Rainbow's eyes filled with tears of joy when she saw her five friends from Ponyville were there; cheering for her. It was the happiest moment of her life.

12 months later

It had been another long morning working out with the Wonderbolts, and now, after weeks of practice, they were at last ready for their next performance. **Good!** Rainbow Dash finally had a few hours away from those airborne idiots, and wouldn't have to deal with then again until sundown. If she had to put up with any more of their complaining, she was going to scream.

Rainbow's radiant dream of being a Wonderbolt had faded to ash, as she slowly realized what the Wonderbolts were really like. They were stupid, lazy, selfish, cowards. Merchandising and gallivanting for the crowds were the only things they cared about, and they were the only things they were good at. Spitfire aside; the rest of the team was sharing two brains between them. One of the brains was used to obsess over every minute detail of their public appearances; the other was dedicated to devising shortcuts, excuses, and any other scheme they could use to get by with expending the least amount of effort. Occasionally a third brain would pop up; bringing with it that month's gossip and get-rich-quick schemes but this one never stayed long, and Rainbow could only conclude that keeping track of three brains was simply too much effort for a team of ten pegasi.

Rainbow still remembered the shock and excitement when, after the first few days of working out, it became almost instantly clear that she was already the best flier there; she had to keep pinching herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Every one of her fantasies seemed to be coming true; including the one that one of the stallions would fall in love with her; which they did. First there was Fire Streak in a whirlwind romance that lasted about a week... and then Silver Lining when that didn't work... and then made the same mistake with Lightning Streak before realizing that _that_ was **not** the life, romance, or reputation that she wanted.

She wanted to be known for her flying; and she was. She broke record after record, won derby after derby, and topped chart after chart; striving to match a standard of Wonderbolt perfection which existed only in her own mind until, just four months after joining the team, she challenged Spitfire to a flight duel for leadership of the Wonderbolts.

It wasn't much of a challenge.

Winning The Canterlot Cup with the rest of the team had been the final hurdle before her life officially ended; which the Wonderbolts won only through a sadistic fluke, to a team that deserved it ten times as much as they did. Now she was the leader of the team who were officially the best pegasi flight team in the world; who since winning the cup seemed to have lost any drive to push themselves any farther, and instead bask in vulturelike media attention which speculated on every facet of their private lives. Things like: 'The only reason Dash stopped screwing the guys was because mares gave her a better high.' Dash had denied the rumors vehemently, but the more she did, the more everyone was convinced she had something to hide. Now whenever Dash pinched herself, it was because she was hoping she was having a nightmare; and might possibly still wake up.

Diamond Tiara was graduating junior school that day and had whined and begged her father to rent the Palace ballroom and gardens for her graduation party. He complied, but then compensated himself by getting her to invite some Canterlot foals, who happened to be the foals of rich nobles whose parents he wanted to do business with. Extravagant entertainment was being brought in from all over Equestria and the Wonderbolts had been hired to perform, and attend the party afterwards.

The Wonderbolts didn't need the money and Dash had tried to turn the offer down but Spitfire disagreed; saying these kinds of parties were important for establishing ties with the wealthy elite, even if the money wasn't the same as performing for a full stadium. Technically the best flier called the shots, but Dash couldn't run the team without Spitfire and both of them knew it. It was a short argument, they took the job. This by itself was irritating. What made it infuriating was that Scootaloo just happened to be graduating the same class, at the same time, with higher grades then Diamond Tiara; and Rainbow Dash wouldn't be able to see it because she was too busy preparing the Wonderbolts to prepare for the little brats party!

Well rehearsals were finally over and Rainbow finally had a few hours for herself before the sunset performance. She needed somepony to talk to, she needed a friend. Last year, Rainbow Dash had had five friends, who she could drop in on at any time of the day or night. Now she had one friend, who she needed to book weeks in advance to see, but Rarity was still the best choice she had.

About two years ago, Rarity had gone to Canterlot to pick up some supplies for her boutique, and was meant to be back that weekend for Twilight's birthday but stayed after her cat got sick. Though originally an inconvenience; Rarity had been on her way to get some medicine for Opal when she somehow crossed paths with Fancypants who invited her to a Wonderbolt Derby which led to her being invited to a fashion show, which led to her hosting a fashion show which led to her opening a new boutique in Canterlot.

It was almost a month before Rarity actually came back to Ponyville, but that didn't last for long. It was obvious she couldn't maintain two boutiques full time, and it was even more obvious that her Canterlot boutique was raking in ten the bits as her one in Ponyville. After a few months, she called her friends together and apologized, saying she would miss them all terribly but she needed to 'be true to herself' and she had always been 'a Canterlot pony at heart'.

She'd promised to visit regularly, and for the first few months she actually kept that promise coming down for Spike's birthday and The Great Dragon Migration, but business in Canterlot kept picking up; devouring Rarity's free time and her along with it. The only good things about becoming Wonderbolt Captain was that since Rarity now made the suits for the team, visiting Rarity was part of the job description. It was time for Rainbow's fortnightly visit.


	2. Canterlot Society

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

2 - Canterlot Society

Rainbow flew over a bustling street and into the gaping mouth, on the ground floor, of an eight story tower. The first floor was a store, where colorful ponies roamed through endless racks of even more colorful clothing. The high arched ceilings were painted with beautiful ponies enjoying themselves at a variety of indoor and outdoor parties, each wearing the clothes that were sold directly beneath them. The paintings had two purposes: so visiting ponies could see what clothes were in an aisle without needing to be there, and to make customers feel self-conscious about not buying the clothes of the illustrious party-goers above them. As a result, business was brisk, no matter how high prices shot up.

Passing the fox-walk, (where the newest dresses were displayed every night by young filly models, which would be kept for a few months at the time before being replaced,) Rainbow came to the stairs. Down she knew would bring her into a subterranean world of manicures, massages, mud baths and hot swim spas, heated by an incinerator fed by the dresses that either weren't made properly, hadn't sold or gotten negative reviews by the Canterlot fashion magazines.

Instead Rainbow went up, into a lower roofed, densely packed room, filled with rows of dozens of ponies, racing sewing machines to finish their day's quota. One small unicorn walked around the room, continually casting a cold spell, nevertheless the room was uncomfortably hot and reeked with stale sweat. Rainbow Dash hadn't realized how crowded things had gotten here recently; sure she was happy that Rarity's business was succeeding; but somehow felt that things were moving a little too fast for Rarity's own good, and her workers.

Rainbow hurried through the second and third floors, where she was immediately recognized by the watch pony and admitted to the fourth floor which began Rarity's mansion which occupied the top five floors of the tower. _(Technically_ Rarity only occupied the top three floors, one floor was for servants and another was specially dedicated to Rarity's cat, Opal, whose domain was now larger than the entire house that she and Rarity used to share and included two servants).

By the time Rainbow had reached Rarity's personal workshop on the sixth floor, the sound of sewing machines had faded and had been replaced by harmonious water fountains. Rainbow weaved her way between about twenty pony manikins in various stages of being dressed, which orbited a small but luxurious lounge in the center of the room. Gentle light flowed freely through silver paneled windows and open double doors leading to the balcony encompassing the tower with a three hundred and sixty degree view of Canterlot and the surrounding countryside.

"Rarity," she called, "It's me, Rainbow Dash." There was no immediate response after about eight or nine seconds, Rainbow got bored. She helped herself to a cup of apple cider and was thinking of walking onto the balcony when something caught her eye. Half buried in a bin full of fabric scraps, was a medal for bravery from the Canterlot Royal Guard. Rainbow was about to pull it out and get a better look, when she heard Rarity's voice descending down the stairs.

"Hellooo, Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow stepped away from the bin as Rarity came into view; that last few times she had visited; Rarity had been wearing one of her dresses with more feathers and tassels to clothe a family. But today, Rarity came down simply looking like plain old Rarity from Ponyville, "Rainbow Dash! Darling! How are you?"

"I'm OK Rarity, it's good to see you."

"You too Rainbow Dash. Have you come to see the new suits I'm making for the Wonderbolts? They won't be ready until your next visit, but when they are, they will be simply magnificent!"

"Sound's good for later, but right now I just wanted to talk."

"Is this about the shield disappearing?" Rarity said anxiously, "I've been asking all the Canterlot Guards I know, but none of them have given me a straight answer."

After Luna came back she apparently wasn't happy with Canterlot's defenses, so convinced Celestia to commission a shield over the whole city. At first people were ruffled about only being able to leave the city at certain points, but most of them got over it fairly quickly. Rainbow Dash hated it, and sometimes wondered if it had begun a month earlier, if it would have deterred her from joining the Wonderbolts in the first place.

Four days ago, the shield had disappeared. Officially it was because Celestia had convinced Luna the world wasn't as hostile as it had been a millennium ago, and that the shield wasn't needed, but given that the shield broke virtually unannounced had caused an deluge of gossip; and where there was gossip, there was always Rarity.

"To be honest I'm not too worried about it. The Wonderbolts and I fly a patrol all around Canterlot each morning as a warm up and we haven't seen any invading army. Really; I just came to see an old friend."

"Oh course, it's been so long since we've simply chatted like we use to back in Ponyville. Oh how those days seem so long ago now, before we both hit the jackpot. Now we're both living the dream; queens of Canterlot so to speak! Could life get any better?"

"I dunno," mumbled Rainbow, "Sometimes I miss the way things were back in Ponyville; when we knew fewer ponies, but the ponies we did know were our friends."

"Of course those times were good, but ponies like us can't just go on being noponies forever. Sooner or later we had to move on, move up in the world, and after we've made it this far there's no going back down, only upwards, _**forever!"**_

Rainbow tried to change the topic before it got any more depressing. "Soooo, it looks like business is still picking up for you; I'm guessing you're going to open up another factory sometime soon to keep pace with things."

Rarity sighed, "You know, I've been thinking that same thing myself, but I just can't bring myself to do it. My franchise had always been in one location and I love just being able to inspect any part of it at a moment's notice; to have to go to some dingy factory on the other side of Canterlot if there was a problem… no, I just couldn't do it."

"Yea well, your workshop is pretty packed; I had a hard time getting up here it was so crowded."

"You did? Well that's no good, we can't have them obstructing my guests from visiting now can we? Don't worry; I'll have them move the tables to make the alley way a bit wider."

"...Maybe you could think of giving them another floor."

"But, the tower is already full? Where else could I put them?"

"Well, you've given your cat an entire floor to herself, maybe if you moved Opal up to-"

" _Oh no, no, no, no_ ; you know how hard Opal finds it to accept change. I mean, she just got settled in to her new bedroom. To yank her out and make her start over again, why, that would border on cruelty, and you know how I feel about animal cruelty!

But I'll tell you what I will do, lately I've been wanting to expand a bit anyways, so if business keeps improving, I was going to add four new floors to the top of my tower, maybe five. Construction wouldn't take more than a year and when I move up my servants shall move with me leaving the sewers a free floor. That should make them happy don't you think? Oh and you simply must come and visit me when my new floors are complete. We'll have the biggest housewarming party **EVER!"**

Rainbow Dash backed off, 'accidentally' bumping her leg against the waste bin and remembered the medal. "Hey what's this?" she asked, sounding a surprised voice as she scooped the medal out from on top of the cloth.

"Oh, _THAT!"_ cried Rarity in revulsion, "That was left by a stallion who used to come by here until a few days ago, and whom I don't care to ever see again."

Well that was another suitor rejected. Three dozen down, every eligible stallion in Canterlot to go until she found her 'perfect match'. She'd had less luck then Rainbow Dash, as well as less remorse and less will to change; "That's too bad Rarity, I'm sure you'll find somepony someday who will be everything you want in a stallion."

Rarity's voice rang out with indifference, "Well whoever he is, he had better know better the last heart breaker. I thought I'd finally found the one. He was everything: charming, rich, handsome and then I found he'd spent the day with another mare."

So she had a legitimate reason for dumping this guy. The last few times, Rainbow was thinking Rarity was holding her stallions to too high of standards, like breaking up with them for not holding a fork 'properly'. "I'm so sorry Rarity" she meant it.

"To think that he would spend his day wading around in sewer filth!"

"...You mean he cheated with one of your sewing mares?"

"What? Oh no, no, dear, I mean he was in the sewers; where they send all of the…well… you know. I know that the plumber was sick and that his daughter, while knowing how to fix the blockage, couldn't manage the big machines by herself, and I know that she had been his friend since foalhood. But how any stallion who called himself a gentlecolt could spend his day off bridal deep in that icky, icky sewage, and then think he could come to _**my**_ fashion show, after spending barely ten minutes washing, is beyond me! After all the work I put into that show, the least he could have done would have been to take a mud bath at the spa to make sure the smell was truly off."

"I... don't know what to say."

"Oh why is it so hard to find a decent stallion?" Rarity whined as she collapsed onto a couch striking a dramatic hoof to her forehead. "Is there a stallion for me out there, or am I doomed to walk alone as the most regal pony in Canterlot?"

Probably, "Don't give up Rarity. Maybe you just need to look harder."

"You're right" Rarity said rising firmly from her couch, "After all it really is their loss; I doubt any of those ruffians know what it is they're missing!"

 _Obviously;_ if they did know, they wouldn't keep trying to court her. "I'm sure there's a stallion out there for you somewhere." It was the only thing Rainbow could think of, not that she really thought or hoped that it was true.

"Yes there is!" agreed Rarity, rubbing her forehooves together menacingly, "And when I find him I'll grab him and never let him go! We'll be together forever!"

God help him.

"Our wedding will be the wedding of the century! Then we'll have lots and lots of little babies and name them after all my favorite gems. There will be Ruby and Turquoise and Sapphire and Jasper and Chrysolite and …

Maybe this perfect guy had a cabin out in the Everfree Forest where he could hide.

"-Topaz and little Pearl …"

Whoever this guy was, maybe Rainbow Dash could go join him there.

"… and they'll all take after their mother, and have perfect table manners, and we'll show Canterlot society all they're lacking in family graces, and I'll make them all fabulous little dresses and they will be the models in this new fashion show I'm planning, starring me, their mother, with a dress and matching jewelry that encompasses all of theirs, and we'll win first place, and the Princesses will-"

Rainbow Dash was gone. Leaping out the window and off the balcony, she watched the inviting pavement come within five yards before Dash changed her mind, spread her wings, and flew aimlessly around Canterlot.


	3. The Charlatan

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

3 - The Charlatan

" **Rainbow Dash!"** It was Soarin.

She sighed, "What's up?"

"It's about to begin; you'll be late."

Dash's wings snapped, she searched frantically for the sun and then relaxed a moment later when it came out from behind the clouds; it was barely two in the afternoon, Diamond Tiara's party wasn't for another three hours, "…What is?"

"The surprise from Spitfire." A memory hit Dash in the back of the head, knocking a curse out her mouth. Two weeks ago it had been the anniversary of Dash joining the Wonderbolts, and Spitfire had told her she'd gotten her a present… that would be ready in two weeks. Dash had put it on her calendar, and then promptly forgot about it. Soarin smiled, "You coming?"

Rainbow shrugged and faked a smile, "Sure thing." If visiting Rarity had been to forget about the Wonderbolts, maybe Spitfire's mystery gift would help her forget about Rarity. The two pegasi took off, with Soarin humming to himself in that annoying fashion like he was trying hard to keep a secret. "So I'm guessing you know what Spitfire's big 'surprise' is, huh?"

" _It's a magic show!"_ blurted out Soarin, "Spitfire says it's someone you know and that she's one of the best mages ever. She's got an act at The Canterlot Theater and Spitfire reserved a box for the Wonderbolts for her opening show."

Dash stopped cold, old friend? Best mage ever? Twilight was doing magic shows? _Spitfire's surprise was opening tickets!?_ A heartbeat later, Dash was racing; overtaking Soarin and zipping over rows lining up outside the theatre and through the VIP entrance without even pausing to dare the bouncer to try and stop her.

Only the front few rows were filled; the show wouldn't begin for a while yet meaning she still had time, to sneak back and surprise Twilight before the show started. Rainbow wove through a plywood maze that honeycombed the concrete exterior of the theater from the cherished memory of doing the Hearth's Warming Eve pageant with her friends. Turning a bend and galloping through an open door she saw the light blue rump with a white tail of a unicorn who was fidgeting through some box of tricks, _**Not Trixie!**_ Rainbow hadn't made a sound but the blue pony suddenly turned around casting a menacing glare at... hold on; that wasn't Trixie.

"What are you doing here!?" The not-Trixie snarled. "No ponies allowed backstage except staff! Go back and wait in the theater, you **impatient mule!"**

Rainbow didn't know whether to retort, ask if she was Trixie's sister or just walk away when suddenly two pegasi landed behind her, both with identical pale blue coats and white manes making the room about twenty percent weirder than before.

"You think you could just sneak back and see how all the magic is done?" one pegasi accused, "Get out, or we'll drag you out and you won't even see the performance!"

Rainbow didn't know what was happening and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She turned to leave, and then a sweetly arrogant laughter rang through the dressing room curtain. "Let her stay girls. That's right. Are you too dull to see that the leader of the mighty Wonderbolts has come so seek an audience with the Great and Powerful Trixie?"

The curtain glowed and pulled itself back to reveal the real Trixie, holding herself up with an unbearably overbearing demeanor as the other blue and white ponies shrank away from her in submission. "Welcome Rainbow Dash. To what does Trixie owe the honor of this visit?"

Dash sighed, "If I knew it was you performing, I wouldn't have come."

Trixie either took no notice of Rainbow's offense, or else she hadn't listened, "Well now that you're here is there anything Trixie can do for you? It will have to be fast as Trixie is on stage in ten minutes and couldn't stand to keep her adoring fans waiting, but if you come back after the show she will give you as much time as you desire."

Trixie kept smiling as though Rainbow was an old friend. Half of Rainbow wanted to wipe that smirk off her face with a hoof; but she listened to the other half, and asked what was really on her mind. "Why are there four ponies in one room with the same colors?"

"There are six of them actually," corrected Trixie. "Two unicorns and four pegasi. These are Trixie's disciples, who have chosen to follow The Great and Powerful Trixie and assist in her performances, in exchange for the honor of being able to continually witness Trixie's miraculous powers and skills in showmareship. While they remain here they take her colors as a sign of their loyalty."

"That's retarded."

"Come now Rainbow Dash, you're hurting Trixie's feelings. If you worked with Trixie it would be a huge help to both our careers. Perhaps you could do a joint show with Trixie someday. Trixie would like that wouldn't you?"

"Nope."

"Well then Trixie could still give you her secrets of showmareship; garnered from a lifetime of experience. If you could just get Trixie one chance to perform in the palace, she could-"

"The Wonderbolts have topped the charts for eight years. We don't need your help."

"But Trixie could still help you with promotion. Look at the crowd out there, Trixie could put in a recommendation for my audience to see you perform if you would do the same for her. Trixie will advertise you at every one of my shows this week for just one recommendation, even in private if you like, to Princess Celestia."

"There's nothing you could tell your audience about me that they wouldn't already know, and I'm not going to recommend ponies to see a show that's not worth watching; least of all Celestia."

Trixie took her eyes off Rainbow and looked around at her assistant show mares. "The show will begin in eight minutes girls, get out there and make sure every \thing's ready, if Trixie is not there in time, start the introductions without her. If she still has not arrived, go with routine five, Number Two can take Trixie's place".

When they were alone Trixie shut the door and turned back to Dash who was suddenly feeling extremely nervous. "Really Rainbow Dash there's no reason's we can't be friends if you want to be. If you help Trixie, she's willing to help you in _any_ way you desire." Her voice was softer now, almost compassionate and a spark from her horn pulled her cape a few inches down revealing more of her neck.

"Trixie has heard about you and the Wonder-stallions, how you don't pay any attention to them. You don't have to be shy with Trixie; she helped Fancy Pants, and he got her this performance at the theater tonight." Trixie took a few steps towards Rainbow, the lights dimmed and a row of candles mysteriously lit themselves. Trixie's next words were slow and full of suggestion, as she spoke she wiggled her flank and fluttered her fake eyelashes. "Funny name for somepony who doesn't wear any pants."

" **Oh you have** _ **GOT**_ **TO BE JOKING!"** Screamed Rainbow Dash, "Get this in your head; I. Will. Not. Help. you!"

Trixie's seductive smile faded; but if she was disappointed she didn't show it. If anything it seemed like she had been playing with her. "Well I suppose we have nothing further to discuss. Watch out Rainbow Dash, pretty soon The Great and Powerful Trixie will be drawing larger crowds then the Wonderbolts. Trixie will see you humiliated and finished; but don't worry. When you're out of work, perhaps Trixie will let you become one of her showmares and you can do your little tricks at her shows. You'll have to dye your mane and tail though."

 **That was it!** Dash braced herself and launched towards Trixie bringing her hind hoofs to bear. She had this brilliant idea about Trixie's head smashing into the concrete wall behind her in a colorful crescendo of white, blue and red; but before she could cross the room, Trixie's horn let off a powerful blast sending Dash flying head over hoof backwards.

Rainbow collided with a table filled with little bits and pieces with a painful thud and looked up to see an upside down Trixie leaving an upside down room to a chorus of applause. By the time she was on her hooves and seeing straight, Dash could already hear Trixie's voice ringing out over her hapless audience.

Dash just wanted to get out of there. She tried the back door but it was locked, the only other ways out were through the stage, or the side passages which led past the viewing boxes. She took the only feasible option, hoping that everypony would be too busy watching Trixie to notice her; she snuck into the hallway and was on her home break when one of Trixie's look-alike-pegasi burst into the hall, blocking her path. Dash barred her teeth and got ready to – _oh come on!_

That thing was Fleetfoot wearing a Trixie imitation cape and hat she'd gotten from the souvenir shop! "Rainbow Dash; you're missing it! Did you meet Trixie? Wait, never mind! Tell me later; Trixie is amazing! Come and watch!" Rainbow tried desperately to think of an excuse, but nothing came up. Leaving now would cause questions later, but the Wonderbolts had the attention span of bumblebees, so if she left ten minutes in no one would notice. Two minutes in, the show was infuriating. Five minutes in, she was unbearable... for her at least.

Everyone else, particularly the Wonderbolts, loved it. They cheered at the tricks, laughed at the jokes, stomped in time with the pegasi dancers, and encouraged Trixie's hubris. What if Trixie did get popular and Rainbow had to see her on a regular basis? What if the other Wonderbolts suggested they do a show together with Trixie? She had to do something.

"This stinks." It was best she could come up with.

"Stinking awesome!" Contended Lightning Streak and was echoed by several other Wonderbolts.

"Seriously; how can you guys fall for her lameness?"

"She's not lame, she's a hero" insisted Silver Lining, "I even heard that she once saved a town from a rampaging Ursa Major!"

Rainbow Dash flapped her wings in frustration; causing something small and metallic that had gotten lodged when she'd been thrown into the table fell to the ground; hijacking the Wonderbolt's attention. High Winds gave it a tentative nudge and the thing broke out with Trixie's voice, causing Blaze to break out into a wide grin; "You swiped an earpiece from one of the stagehoofs so we can hear Trixie better; awesome!"

The Wonderbolts crowded around the infernal device. Wasn't it enough that there Trixie had to be in seven places on stage at once? Did she now have to be in the Wonderbolt's 'private' viewing box as well?

Trixie's voice rang clearly through the microphone as she told some bogus story about how the great dragon migration had really been a war gathering to plot the destruction of Equestria. Then how Trixie had found a magic bracelet, which turned her into a blue dragon, enabling her to infiltrate their secret meetings and prevent their maniacal plans from being carried out. Obviously the bracelet was lost forever at the end of the story so she couldn't demonstrate turning into a dragon, but the audience seemed to swallow it none the less.

"Incredible" gasped Fire Streak in a reverent voice, "She actually saved all of Equestria."

"Come on, you can't actually believe that; she's making it up!"

Fire Streak looked at Rainbow as if she were stupid, "Look around you Dash. We're in the most appraised theater in Canterlot. You don't think they'd let her come out here and say this stuff if they didn't check out all her stories to see if they were true or not, do you? I mean, how else do you think she got her performance here tonight?"

Dash grunted, "Yeah, it's a mystery."

Trixie paced the stage, reveling in the applause, casting frequent and unnerving glances at the Wonderbolt's private box. "And now the Great and Powerful Trixie will invite a pegasi from the audience to assist her in her next act." Half the audience and all of the Wonderbolts, except Dash, put their hooves high in the air. Trixie paced the stage several times to build suspense, and then looked straight up at Rainbow Dash. "You!"

Dash wasn't about to go down there, she didn't care that all of the Wonderbolts were looking at her expectantly; she tried to pretend she didn't notice. "Go on Rainbow Dash." Spitfire smiled playfully, " _She's talking to you."_

Unfortunately for her, Trixie had forgotten to point; or name it's target. Of course it was obvious to most of the crowd who she meant, but most did not include one small gray pegasus with a blond mane and slightly crossed eyes who fluttered up to the stage, thinking Trixie was talking to her. Trixie was so focused on Rainbow Dash that she didn't notice the pegasus until she was standing beside her. Trixie jolted, then swung around to face the innocently smiling pegasus.

"What!?...What is your name, friend of Trixie's?"

"Derpy."

" **Louder!"**

"My name is Derpy Hooves!"

Dash leaned back amused. She knew Derpy from Ponyville, or at least knew that if Dash was at the top of the cool pyramid; Derpy was sort of like a block that got lost on the way and ended up falling in a ditch. Somehow she always had a way of showing up at the worst possible times, try to help and end up making the situation even worse.

She would be perfect to assist Trixie making a fool of herself.

Trixie waved her hoof dramatically, "Well then Derpy, prepare yourself to make magic history!" then much quieter Dash heard over the microphone, "Abort, abort; get that phosphorous out of there and go to stunt four, _and hurry!"_

"What did you say Trixie?" Derpy asked quizzically, loud enough to be heard.

"Trixie didn't say anything."

Trixie had said something… something about phosphorous. Since becoming a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash had accumulated enough basic knowledge of fireworks to know that phosphorous went boom. Derpy probably shouldn't be doing anything involving high explosives… but Trixie didn't know that; and had changed her act the moment she realized her assistant _wouldn't_ be Rainbow Dash.

Derpy looked perturbed; "Did you say something?"

"Trixie just said she didn't!"

"Aren't you Trixie."

"Of course Trixie is Trixie!"

Derpy looked hopelessly confused, glancing between the various Trixie look a-likes, "Then… _who are you?"_

Trixie face hoofed amiably and held it there for several seconds making Dash if Derpy might have actually succeeded in breaking Trixie's mind; a low chuckle from Trixie's throat told her otherwise, "I am Trixie; but I do not blame you for the confusion, you would not be the first to be **blinded** by Trixie's brilliance."

"I-I don't get it."

"Of course you don't; but it is nothing to be ashamed of to be unable to behold Trixie's full glory. yet even with one eye drifting in her ambiance, you shall witness more wonder than you can fathom… not that that should be anything new for you."

The crowd laughed, including the Wonderbolts, Derpy didn't say anything and Dash added, 'making fun of disability of disability first method of stalling' to her list of reasons not to like Trixie. She figured it deserved about seventh place, and then reconsidered it for fifth. Derpy didn't deserve this… and what had Trixie been planning on doing with phosphorous?

Trixie smirked; "Derpy, are you ready to continue?"

"Umm, yea sure." Derpy muttered.

Trixie began circling Derpy slowly; discreetly pushing her several lengths to the left; "Since sundering of the great alicorns of old by the fell beast Discord, all ponies have striven to return to the heights from which they have fallen. Thousands have tried, and a talented few have almost succeeded."

Trixie stopped, her horn glowing powerfully for almost a minute as she gathered energy which enveloped her before two frail butterfly wings sprouted from under her cape and she rose, strenuously, a few feet off the stage. The crowd gasped in amazement, Rainbow Dash had seen Twilight do better. Trixie made a slow lap around the stage and around Derpy then burst her wings in small jets of blue flame.

"This spell was invented almost three hundred years ago, allowing unicorns a brief taste of the lives of pegasi; though it lasts only a moment and does not allow for true flight." Lie. "Never before though have the gates turned the other way; allowing pegasi and earth ponies to draw on the depths of a unicorn's magic… until now."

Trixie stopped her circling, faced Derpy, and waved her hoof dramatically; "Derpy, with your permission I would like you to be the first pegasi, to publicly be transformed into an Alicorn!"


	4. Save Derpy Hooves!

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

4 - Save Derpy Hooves!

Right after she did the sonicrainboom at the best young fliers competition; Rainbow Dash had spent the next six weeks checking her mail eight times a day waiting for an offer from Spitfire to try out for the Wonderbolts. Pinkie Pie had convinced Twilight to give her temporary wings and then Rarity had then spent the better part of two days sticking feathers to them, redoing Pinkie's mane, and making Pinkie an imitation Wonderbolt uniform until Pinkie was a near perfect imitation of Spitfire.

She then paid Rainbow Dash a personal visit inviting her to the next Wonderbolt tryouts. She'd held the charade for almost ten minutes before Rainbow Dash realized the ploy. She then wanted to kill Pinkie for the next two weeks before they all had a good laugh over it and Rainbow Dash was able to get her life back to normal.

 _Oh how she missed those days._

The point was; Rainbow Dash had seen illusions cast by a real magician, and had seen makeup applied by a professional fashionista. After Derpy agreed to be alicorned, some smoke machines flooded the stage, Derpy fell into the smoke and then something that looked like an alicorn emerged from the smoke a moment later; but it wasn't Derpy.

Only three of Trixie's four pegasi assistants were in uniform. The fourth, Dash assumed, had snuck out the side of the stage a few minutes ago and was now flying back and forth over the stage which some cheap illusions thrown over its colors and a fake horn glued to her forehead that lit up whenever Trixie cast a spell with her real horn which was fit snugly under her hat. The crowed 'ooohd', the Wonderbolts 'ahhhd' and as the smoke around Trixie's hooves started to clear; Rainbow Dash burst out laughing.

Derpy was stuck. Her back half had disappeared down a trapdoor that was in front of Trixie but her head, wings, and forelegs a clearly visible, wriggling mass of klutz. The smoke was rising from the front of the stage, obscuring her from most of the audience, but having the front row of a viewing box had its advantages, and Dash was enjoying hers; pointing eagerly so the other Wonderbolts would see.

Trixie had also noticed the half-Derp, and looked horrified as she desperately tried to pull any available smoke into a shroud around Derpy as hissed wickedly over the microphone, "What are you doing get down there!"

Derpy's voice responded weakly, like she was struggling, "I... can't, I'm stuck."

"The audience will see you now get **down!"**

" _But I'm stuck."_

Trixie's places both forehooves on Derpy's head and shoved violently; Derpy didn't go down but did let off a pained squeak that made Dash stop laughing. The smoke cleared some and Dash saw the way Derpy's wing had twisted. She couldn't go down the hole without either breaking her wing or being raised up enough to be seen so she could re-configure.

Trixie would not take the second option.

" _We should do something."_

"Like what?" asked Lightning Streak, "Sure it sucks we saw the trick, but Trixie can get her down that hole, see she's helping her down right now."

Trixie's voice came back over the microphone, " **You're going to ruin my magic show, now get down!"**

Derpy's voice was cracked with pain, "I'm trying."

If Rainbow Dash flew down there, she could buck Trixie's head open and then lift Derpy out; right after Trixie blasted her from the air in one spell like she had twenty minutes ago. Trixie was distracted, but one of her unicorn assistants had eyes trained on The Wonderbolt box, almost like she was guarding it. Rushing Trixie wasn't a good idea. "Cause a distraction." She ordered Spitfire, and was rewarded with a blank stare.

The smoke was really starting to clear now and Trixie hissed angrily, almost loud enough to be heard by the audience, " **You get down the hole right now, or I will make you disappear forever!"**

Derpy whimpered in pain, and Rainbow Dash had an awesome idea; and turned to Fleetfoot, " _Take off your clothes."_

That got strange expressions from several teammates, but no response; so she flicked Fleetfoot in the annoying face, and grabbed the annoying hat and cape. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do next, but she had the vague idea that she could fly to Trixie unhindered if she blended in and had always been good at making up awesome on the fly. Pulling a cape over Fleetfoot's face with her teeth and grappling at the clasp with her hooves, she felt like this was a pretty good idea.

"Who's that?"

The cape unclasped, and Dash fell backwards with the cape, dropped the hat over the edge, caught it, and spun around to save Derpy Hooves before Misty's question had sunk in. A dark red unicorn stallion with a black mane had appeared on the stage in front of Trixie; she had no idea who he was or how he'd gotten there, he was just staring silently at her from a few feet away; as she looked back in confusion.

Then in a move so fast that almost anyone else would have missed it, the guy lunged forwards and launched one hoof into Trixie's chin; snapping her head back, knocked her onto her hind hooves and left her open for a blast of telekinesis that hurled Trixie against the back wall with a loud, meaty thud.

It was beautiful.

Trixie's assistants looked at each other, looked at him, and then and then one of them got the bright idea of lighting her horn and then face planted through the floorboards before she could finish her spell. The fake Derpy had been the next to go, smashed onto one of the giant speakers, and then the other unicorn lost her horn and consciousness in that order.

Dash almost wished that this guy would slow down so she could appreciate his awesome. There were three pegasi left, one of them ran for the exit and the other two were stupid enough to oblige Dash's need of seeing awesome-red-guy inflicting more carnage. One of them took a direct charge and would be taken care of soon enough; but the one coming from behind stayed out of the stallion's line of vision. Based on what Dash had just seen; this guy probably didn't need any help… but what if he did?

Dash had just gotten dressed up to launch a sneak attack and it would be a shame for it to have been for nothing. Besides, smashing timber wolves had been ten times more fun with AJ then doing it herself, so why should Trixie's minions be any different? Before she knew it, Dash was diving towards the last pegasi, hooves barred for attack.

Her disguise worked _perfectly._

Her hat covered her mane, tucked her tail underneath the cape and pulled it over her cutie-mark; and her coat was already close enough to pass for azure. The Trixie pegasi cast one glance at her and then looked back like she was weighing up whether to launch a surprise attack or run from awesome-red-guy, who'd just dispatched her friend, and didn't see the danger tearing towards her from behind.

Dash primed a kick for the aimed head, then changed her mind last instant to aim for the barrel met wing to make sure she wasn't lethal; and was rewarded with a pained squeak as the Trixie pegasi went spinning out of control. Dash hovered there for a moment feeling pretty good about herself, and then awesome-red-guy appeared right in front of her, twenty feet off the ground, and then kicked her right in the back of her head.

Dash plummeted to the corner of the stage, her wings instinctively flailing around to slow her fall, bounced once and was then pinned to the floor, by the throat, by the red stallion. The fall had knocked the air out of her; the hoof cut off any more air from coming in and she felt dizzy from the impact.

She tried talking, but no words came. The stallion's eyes noticed something above her, where the hat used to be; then turned and stared for a moment at Dash's cutie-mark and rainbow-tail. The pressure relented slightly, he looked confused and was then struck broadside by a powerful magical blast that knocked him well clear of her.

Dash rolled over, tried to breathe, and noticed Trixie was back on her hooves, mad as Tartarus, cooking up a second massive blast which she hurled at the red stallion, and which he easily deflected off his shield. The stallion charged Trixie, horn glowing like he was working on several spells; and then a scream broke his attention as the blast he'd deflected impacted the pegasi Dash had hit earlier; turning an almost-saved fall into an unconscious barrel roll that headed straight for Derpy.

The stallion seemed to turn in mid-air, threw half a missile at Trixie which she caught on a shield by blind luck, and then teleported backwards to stand in front of Derpy. The pegasus hit him with a thud that could be heard across the theater, and as the breath was knocked out of his lungs, Rainbow Dash was able to breathe into hers, and Trixie aimed something nasty at the red stallion.

Dash tackled Trixie before she could take the shot, head butting her jaw to divert the blast and then kicked wildly with both forehooves. Trixie buckled and Rainbow Dash went stumbling over her and almost went face planting into the floor. She caught herself with inches to spare, but before she had a chance to regain her balance her wings were swept out from under her, and then she _did_ faceplant into the floor.

Trixie let out an enraged scream and cuffed Dash across the face, turning her onto her back. She tried to struggle, but her body was engulfed under a torrent of Trixie's suffocating magic, pinning her legs and wings to the floor as Trixie leapt to plunge her horn into Dash's chest. Her last effort to raise a leg to kick Trixie failed, she couldn't even look away as she watched the horn descend; jutting from a face bearing a strange mix of anger, fear and desperate determination until it burst into red pain as the stallion blasted her into oblivion.

Dash felt the sudden release from Trixie's power, and was able to breath freely; then a second missile flew over her to batter a Trixie who was now badly burnt and extremely unconscious. The stallion's horn was still glowing, his eyes fixed on Trixie like he wanted her to get up, or else deciding if he wanted to hit her again even though she was down; then Derpy gave a small gasp, and his horn died away.

Dash sat up and tried to take stock of what remained of the stage and Trixie's forces; strewn about in various states of wellbeing and consciousness, but at least they were all still breathing… she thought. The front rows of the theater were empty, though most of the back rows were still packed with bewildered ponies; though at least one person must have ran out to find the nearest patrol of royal guards. Dash came to this last conclusion based on the fact that there were about a dozen of them on their way coming down from the back isles right now.

Dash tried to think about how this had started; awesome-red-guy had teleported onto stage and bashed Trixie without explanation. But there was an explanation; Trixie was going to break Derpy's wing trying to force her down the trapdoor, anyone who looked closely would be able to see that. Dash turned around in just enough time to see awesome-red hurriedly lifting Derpy out of the trapdoor with his telekinesis; saving the damsel in distress, and destroying any evidence she'd ever needed help. Dash realized her had had fallen off at some point, and snatched up another one that one of Trixie's lackey's had dropped.

"Are you alright?" Awesome-red asked Derpy, who nodded shakily in return. Awesome-red looked up at the guards, who were about half-way down the isles; then glanced back to Rainbow Dash. "We should split up."

"Right." Nodded Dash; Derpy hadn't broken any laws or thrown any punches, but the guards who'd just come in didn't know that. If Derpy got caught she would be free by that evening; but while the guards were doing that Dash and the red stallion could run away, far away; maybe someday they would even come back. Awesome-red put one hoof around Derpy's shoulder, and both of them disappeared; leaving Dash alone on the stage with the Royal Guards coming fast.

"Buck." She muttered and then scanned for possible escape routes. The Wonderbolt viewing box was completely empty; there was a door right behind it that led to the outside but getting there would mean flying directly over several colts brandishing cameras and she wasn't sure if her disguise would hold up close, assuming it hadn't failed her already. Windows big enough for her to fly through were too far away for her to reach before the pegasi guards did. One unicorn aimed a stun-spell on her and Dash galloped backstage, locked the door to the dressing room from the inside and then ran to the back exit, only to remember that it was locked.

She planed her front hooves on the concrete and then gave the door a solid buck, causing it to tremble slightly, then jumped as the door she'd locked crack with a solid ' **boom'.** Bigger ponies than her were separated from her, by a smaller door, than she was to freedom. She needed a better plan and began frantically searching the room for anything she could use.

She kicked off the lids of a few boxes that had randomly been dumped in the middle of the room and found packages of white powder. She didn't have time to figure out what it was so she moved onto some cupboards, hoping for a smoke machine or a spotlight to blind the guards, but didn't see anything but costumes.

Another boom cracked the door open further, and Dash desperately kicked off the lid of the next crate she saw, which went flying off and collided with the base of a table still lit with a dozen burning candles from when Trixie had tried to seduce her. The table teetered, and then fell, spilling the candles into the first boxes she'd opened and onto the white, powdery… _phosphorous!_


	5. The Borrower is Servant to The Lender

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

5 - The Borrower is servant to the Lender

Rainbow Dash was floating on a cloud of hot concrete. Her ears were ringing and eyes blinded by the bright dancing lights. She had a vague notion that she should be getting up and going somewhere; but she was so sleepy. She figured she would wait a few more minutes until she could breather better, then she would leave.

There was a cozy dream where a pair of strong wrapped around Rainbow, and pulled her onto the broad back of a stallion which then began taking her someplace nice. After a comfortable ride she was laid down on the ground and a pair of hooves began pushing up and down on her chest, and then a pair of lips kissed her. Short, unshaved stubble scratched against her mouth for two breaths and then it stopped, and the pushing on her chest started again.

This seemed like a really weird way to make out, but after the second round or so it occurred to her that she was being resuscitated. She thought about opening her eyes, but then realized that she was just about at the end of one chest compression session and decided that she'd let awesome-red-guy kiss her one more time before 'waking up'.

A hoof pinched her nose shut and then warm, moist lips applied themselves to hers; breathing deeply into her lungs. Dash's eyes fluttered open, and found herself looking into the eyes of some guy she'd never seen before in her life, wearing the breastplate of a royal guard. Her free hoof started flailing and the stallion pulled away.

Around her seemed to be all sorts of noise as the theater burned a short distance away; a crowd of spectators watching in silence as pegasi firefighters scrambled to douse the flames with rainclouds. She shook her head, causing the hat that had barely stayed on until then tumbled off, catching the stallion's attention as he checked her cutie-mark. "Oh my gosh." He stuttered, "Your Rainbow-"

Dash shoved a hoof in his mouth before he could finish that sentence. Everyone else seemed too busy to pay them much attention, so no one had heard what he was about to say. They stared at each other for an awkward, questioning moment and then she slowly removed her hoof from his mouth, grabbed his breastplate with both hooves and head-butted him in the face. " **Arg; what the-"** a second smack shut him up, making his eyes roll back as he passed into unconsciousness.

She felt really bad for doing this; but Tank had taught her that a hard enough knock to the head typically erased the last twenty minutes or so of memory and she really didn't want to be answering any questions about why she was dressed like Trixie. She checked to make sure he was still breathing, kicked Trixie's garments into a nearby corner and then lugged the guy a short distance to the nearest paramedic that didn't look like he was already busy.

"I was just flying past and I saw some pegasus that looks like Trixie beat this guy over the head and then run into that alley. You take care of him and I'll go catch her." She didn't give the paramedic any more time to think or respond. She dumped the guard softly but unceremoniously on the ground next to him and then took off in the first direction that seemed 'away' from the pile of burning theater.

She gave herself the length of a few blocks past the rows of emergency services, and then another street and a hundred yards of altitude before she let herself look back at what she'd done. Given that she'd been rescued from ground zero of where the fire had started, Dash figured anyone else who'd been in there would have also gotten out alive, but that didn't stop three hundred years of cultural history, and a few million bits worth of wood and stuff from going up in pretty flames.

She had the hat and cape that should have covered her well enough; given that the smoke machines had still been active on the stage when the fight was going on. The other Wonderbolts wouldn't turn her in, and so as long as that guard forgot what he'd seen, she was safe… _probably._

If she was under suspicion, her best bet would be to pack up whatever she could carry and leave Canterlot while she could; but doing that could incriminate her even if she wasn't under suspicion yet. She figured her best bet was to try and move on like nothing had happened… and maybe talk to Spitfire about establishing an alibi.

Unlike the rest of the team, Spitfire wasn't an idiot; and knew how to make someone believe a story. She and Dash had clashed several times about their varying definitions of 'honesty'; but this lying really was necessary. Besides, it really wasn't her fault the theater burnt down: Trixie had lit those candles and it was Trixie's crates of phosphorous that had ignited the blaze.

Why the hay did she had that phosphorous there anyway?

She took off towards the stables; a low headache setting in as the adrenaline wore off, coupled with a growing realization that she looked and smelled like she'd been in an explosion. She stopped on top of a large cloud to preen her feathers and rub the soot off her coat.

Long hard strokes against the soft spongy cloud removed most of physical evidence, but she didn't remove the misgivings from her mind. She settled down to do some of the breathing exercises Twilight had taught her, and tried to rehearse what kind of cover story she was going to give Spitfire; but instead found herself wondering what kind of alibi awesome-red-guy would give himself, if any.

Dash had at least put the forethought into getting a disguise so she blended in. He on the other hoof just waltzed onto the stage buck naked without even covering his cutie-mark like he didn't care who recognized him. Then he helped Derpy out of the hole like he didn't care being able to prove he had any reason for attacking Trixie and anyone else who got in his way.

He and Rainbow Dash had saved each other's lives, and she never even saw his cutie-mark.

What if Trixie was some kind of super-terrorist mastermind who was gonna use the phosphorous to blow Canterlot off the mountain, and awesome-red-guy was some government super-spy who was on a secret mission to kick her flank before she did. Rainbow Dash seriously doubted this as a plausible explanation, but it was still fun to think about.

In reality though she figured it was much more likely he didn't care if anyone saw him or his cutie-mark because he knew that nopony there would recognize him. The way he started that fight gave Rainbow Dash the feeling he was accustomed to spontaneous violence and probably moved from place to place; hunting the minions of some elderlitch necromancer.

Yup, that was probably it.

She knew she would probably never see him again which, as frustrating as that was, meant she could make up any story for him she wanted. Tomorrow he'd probably end up being a time traveler from some post-apocalyptic future; that would be cool… but then that would also leave the possibility open that he was her great-grandson or something. Not cool. He could come from a parallel universe then; that made more sense.

Finding herself considerably more relaxed than she was a few moments ago she spread wings and took off at a slow easy pace back to the Wonderbolt stables where she knew she'd find hot food, a clean uniform and a worried, confused, and very angry Spitfire who met her in the sky as she was coming in.

" _What, on earth, did you do?"_

Rainbow looked over her shoulder, like she was wondering if there was somepony else Spitfire might be talking to, then turned back and pointed hesitantly at herself as if to confirm she was the one Spitfire was talking to; "Nothing."

" _ **You burnt down the bloody theater!"**_

"No I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know." Muttered Rainbow Dash musingly, "Maybe it was that red unicorn that bashed Trixie and her co-shows to a pulp."

"And who was he?"

Rainbow Dash put her hoof over her heart, and looked Spitfire in the eyes, "I _honestly_ , don't know."

Spitfire drew back a little bit, and crossed her arms across her chest; giving the impression of a disapproving parent, "Alright then; what _did_ happen?"

Rainbow Dash breathed deeply and then confidently said what she had rehearsed in her mind to say, "Derpy got stuck going down Trixie's trapdoor. Trixie was trying to force her down the hole, either not realizing or not caring that she was about to break Derpy's wing. You saw that part right?"

"I didn't see anything."

"Well that means you weren't paying attention."

"What happened next?"

"I flew down to try and break up Trixie's show and help Derpy out of the hole before she got hurt; but I don't think anyone recognized me since I was wearing a cape and had that Fleetfoot had gotten me from the souvenir shop." Spitfire scoffed and Dash pretended that she hadn't heard her:

"I'd just reached Derpy when Red-Guy showed up and started wrecking the place. I flew out of there to avoid getting into a scuffle, but one of Trixie's pegasi co-shows tackled her out of the way when Trixie was about to kill Red-Guy; then ran back stage when the Royal Guards flooded in. I flew outside as soon as the fire started, and saw her slipping out the back door, one of the royal guards tried to stop her but she knocked him out. I took the guy to a medic in case he needed help but the pegaus -"

" **You attacked a royal guard!?"**

"...Nope... that was the other pegasi that looked like Trixie that did that. Not me."

Spitfire turned and pointed down at the Wonderbolt Stables, "Last week, Soarin got stuck, _in a vending machine_ , trying to steal a snack for his pet rock; and even he is not going to believe that you had nothing to do with that fire."

"… Are you sure?"

"You still have soot behind your ears."

" **Drat."** Muttered Dash, licking her hoof and trying to wipe it away.

"You're just spreading it further" Sighed Spitfire, plucking a morsel of nearby cloud, "Here, let me." Spitfire hovered behind Rainbow, rubbing the soft evanescent material into her coat.

"Is it gone?"

"One blob is, but you have about eight more on your back that you got from; 'not being anywhere near that fire when it started.'" Dash gulped, Spitfire fetched another cloud, held it over Rainbow and gave it a solid buck, letting a freezing cascade fall over her shoulders. Spitfire went back to hovering in front of Rainbow, just outside of the shower's spray. "Who's the red stallion?"

"I don't know."

"Level with me."

"I am." Insisted Dash, "I **don't** know him."

"And the knocked out guard?"

"Doesn't know what hit him."

"And Trixie?"

"Never saw past my disguise."

Spitfire stared at her for a long time then sighed, "This is still going to be a hard story to sell."

"I know." Admitted Rainbow Dash, "Which is why I understand you're going to need some extra holiday after this season ends," Spitfire looked slightly amused, "Which will end early since we'll be skipping out the smaller towns, just like you suggested." Spitfire looked more amused, but didn't say anything yet, "… _Money?"_

Spitfire sighed, "We can figure the details out later, for now we need to get your story straight with the rest of the team, before they start mixing with the guests at the party tonight; but you owe me."

Dash nodded, and took off after Spitfire, giving her wings extra hard flaps and a few barrel rolls to dry out by the time they reached home base; but it didn't make her feel any better about the situation. Technically she hadn't confessed to anything, but Spitfire knew that something serious had happened, and Dash knew that she wasn't going to let this go easily.

Inside however it was a different story. All Dash and Spitfire needed to do was walk around, laughing about how one of Trixie's own assistants had turned on her as soon as the red stallion showed up; and everyone joined in, no one wanting to be the only one who didn't see what everyone else did.

Somewhere along the lines someone suggested that the red stallion had been having an affair with Trixie, and chose to ruin her magic show as revenge for her cheating on him. Something about this story was unsettling to Rainbow Dash, but Spitfire supported it and within an hour or so it had been recorded as probable fact.

Rainbow did apologize, profusely, but in private to Fleetfoot for ripping the hat and cape off her, which was accepted making Rainbow confident that she would keep her sweet mouth shut. By the time everyone needed to suit up for Tiara's party, Rainbow Dash felt confident that she was safe. Meanwhile tiny pangs of guilt nibbled at her for the smaller towns she'd just canceled on because of time constraints, which really meant their money wasn't good enough to see their sports heroes, and Spitfire's words reverberated through her skull.

" _You owe me."_


	6. Out of the Frying Pan

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

6 - Out of the Frying Pan...

Rainbow Dash had chosen the timing of the performance perfectly for the sun to paint the clouds in glistening shades of gold. But the sun wasn't enough, all the Wonderbolts, especially her, had to have perfect timing as they wove through the embroidered pattern of clouds, making the entire field come alive into a changing moving shape.

Rainbow glanced up at the viewing platform where Filthy Rich and his guests sat spellbound by her speed and grace and reveled in the moment. Performing for an awestruck audience was the only time when being Wonderbolt captain seemed worthwhile; the Wonderbolts were the best fliers in Equestria, and she was the best of the Wonderbolts, she was the best of the best, and everyone knew it.

The clouds were torn through, broken and remade into new shapes until the field resembled a giant target of progressively larger circles spinning in alternate directions. The Wonderbolts kept the circles spinning, flying between the circles and through their perimeters, breaking and reforming the lines repeatedly; giving the sky the appearance of being rocked by an earthquake rippling out from the epicenter in the middle.

Teamwork was critical, and so was understanding the strengths and weaknesses of your teammates. Misty was the weakest flier so she spun the center cloud, and then spreading outwards, as the clouds got harder to spin came the stronger fliers. Dash took the widest circle at the edge, flying close to the audience themselves. Her wings beat powerfully, each beat bringing her faster and faster as she prepared to do her sonicrainboom. Her thoughts beamed with pride as she thought of her slower counterparts; none of them could make her cloud spin as fast as she could.

The west side of the stadium was built along the outer rim of the palace; open to the public for exhibits and ceremony. The east side of the stadium marked the interior of the palace; with much tighter security and was restricted to authorized personal. There were still seats built along that side though; and sometimes tax officials or analysts from the restricted archives would take a break and a free show when they should have been working.

Scootaloo had written to her about how Diamond Tiara had been bragging about the exclusiveness of the party; and Dash sincerely hoped that a few party-crashers would skip work, bust the brat's boast, and make Dash feel like she had a worthy audience tonight. She passed the eight, sparsely populated, boxes on the west side of the ring, and then the east side where all the boxes were irritably vacant.

Drat.

She took another lap and this time there was one geeky little earth pony staring down at her. She gave him a small wave, hoping he'd be brave enough to come out to where Diamond Tiara could see him, but by the next lap he was gone. Dash sighed, sped up for her final three rounds; then let her eyes dip further, below the tax office to the barracks built along the ground floor of the inner palace, and saw a row of about a dozen Royal Guards looking up at her in anticipation.

Diamond Tiara wouldn't see them, but at least they deserved a show after putting out that fire earlier today. Maybe that guy she knocked out was down there, watching her. The barracks was connected to the dungeon; so all the windows had bars on them, but of the dozen or so faces that were blurring past in flashes of white, grey and red.

Dash did a double-take, lost critical momentum and almost swiveled in midflight checking back over her shoulder; trying to see if Awesome-red-guy had been caught, or if it was just someone who looked like him. This cost her her balance, and she went crashing through the outer cloud-ring and almost collided into Spitfire.

Spitfire managed to catch her, and then threw her back out the way she came with a, sort of friendly, kick in the ribs and a brief salvo of profanity; both of which snapped Dash's attention back to the performance. It took three more laps for her to bend her cloud back to the bare minimum standard she needed it, which was still one more lap than she could afford.

The sun was setting; any moment now it was going to vanish and Dash needed every second as she broke away from the cloud circle and plummeted towards the earth. The ground raced towards her at breakneck speeds but Dash didn't flinch. She was now low enough she was passing trees and rooftops as she fell, but her course remained steady. Then, just as she started being able to identify individual flowers in the palace garden, she angled her dive into a swoop and began climbing. Her heart was racing and breathing hard as the last rays of the sun died and the sky went momentarily dark.

Breaking the sound barrier just as she tore through the center cloud, she knew without seeing that the cloud grid the Wonderbolts had assembled was being torn to shreds by the six colored rainbow blast which exploded from her mane and tail. Soaring high above the audience with the Wonderbolts, whose suits were now glowing brightly thanks to the arts of Rarity's special dyes, Dash began swerving around making tight loops leaving a shining trail of rainbow behind her, spelling a congratulatory letter for Diamond Tiara graduating junior school, clear against the dusk sky.

Even at their height, the applause sprang up clearly from their tiny audience on the west side or the ring. Dash fell with her Wonderbolts behind her to shake hooves with the little sycophant and her alleged friends. She started with the parents, partially because they'd be less likely to notice if she left early, but mostly to make Tiara wait just that little bit longer.

After thirty or forty dirty hooves, five dumb questions and one pass from some guy who was way too old for her, Dash was shaking hooves with Silver Spoon when out of her peripheral vision she saw Diamond Tiara's smug little face turn into a scowl. " _Who's that!"_

"Who's who?"

"Him!" answered Tiara, pointing towards the other side of the stadium, though the drifting cloud maze had covered him up again, "There was someone else watching."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Awww, and this was meant to be a private show." Smirked Rainbow Dash, "He didn't need to be your friend or have a rich dad or anything he just walked in." Diamond Tiara looked disturbed, "He's probably just some low life secretary or something; but since he was on the east side of the stadium he probably had an even better view of the show then you did."

Diamond Tiara's face puckered into an adorable scow, "But…"

"Don't worry." Said Rainbow Dash thinking as quickly as she spoke, "I'll go find him and beat him up for you, bye." Dash took off before anyone had time to object, feeling very pleased with herself.

When a layer of cloud blocked the party guest's view of her she felt elated. When she'd passed out of earshot and tossed her mask and suit onto a cloud for a cleaning crew to collect later, she felt like she was free; without needing to touch the brat or say anything else to anyone. Whoever it was Tiara had seen, assuming he existed, he wasn't there now; meaning she couldn't thank him. Now the only question was; what to do with the rest of her night?

If she left now… she could make it to Ponyville in time to see Scootaloo before the night was out. Of course; she'd only be able to stay for a few hours before needing to turn back; and she'd be exhausted for training tomorrow. Maybe she could leave a note for Spitrfire to take the team on an endurance flight, and she could meet up with them half-way between Canterlot and Ponyville.

No; that wouldn't work. Spitfire hated it when Dash brushed off dates with 'important' fans; and she was already trotting on thin ice with broken wings after the little theater fiasco that wasn't so little. Come to think of it… running off just now was probably already more than she could afford.

Dash hovered for moment and looked back, wondering if she had the endurance to fake smiling for the next several hours; and then something moved her mane. Dash swatted the air around her head, looking for the source but caught nothing. There was another tug, slightly harder; causing Dash to turn around, angrily looking for whatever unicorn was using magic to play with her mane, then paused when she saw awesome-red-guy leaning over one of the battlements, looking at her.

Dash looked at him for a few seconds and then flew towards him. Seeing his goal achieved, he ducked back behind that palisade, like he was hiding. The fact that she could see two teams of guards running along the east side of the stadium suggested why.

Dash picked up her pace, and then forced herself to slow down so she wouldn't attract attention, before dropping over the railing and next to Awesome-red-guy, and got a good look at him for the first time. He was tall, and ripped with solid muscle from hoof to horn like Rainbow had only seen in the most conditioned of athletes; but didn't look like any athletes she had known.

There was a big, cool looking scar that ran along his chest, with several smaller scars scattered around it. Two more scars ran parallel to each other along his back, and one scar behind his ear, and another; OK there were a lot of scars, but particularly so around his cutie-mark which looked like a hoof and some mud. Then again, maybe she just couldn't see it right behind the scars because that seemed like one of the weirdest cutie-marks ever. They stared at each other for several skittish seconds, both with one eyebrow raised and then he broke the silence,

"… _Seriously?"_

"What do you mean?"

"You burn down Trixie's theater, then you have the guts to come to the palace and do your thing here?"

"Why does everyone always blame me for that?" pouted Rainbow Dash.

"Did you burn down Trixie's theater?"

"… That theater didn't belong to Trixie."

"It didn't?"

"No, it's crown property; three hundred years old or something like that. Trixie just managed to book it."

"But you burnt it down anyway?"

"… Maybe."

The stallion shrugged, "She's fine by the way?"

"Trixie?"

"The silver pegasus… Derpy."

One of the guards that was combing the lower palace shouted, and a quick glance over the railing showed they were closing in on this position.

"Did you just escape from prison?"

The stallion swallowed, "… No."

"You did, didn't you?" she grinned heatedly.

"… Not exactly."

Dash glanced over the railing again, gauged the stallion's weight, and lowered her voice; "I can fly you out of here right now, if you ask me to." The stallion didn't respond right away so Dash swiveled her rump towards him, bending her knees to receive his weight. "Hop on my back."

Of course, for any mare from decent society, the proper way to carry a stallion, (if ever), would be for her to hold him _**under**_ her; so it wouldn't look like they were screwing. But weight distribution made it much easier to fly carrying someone on your back and if she was going to out-fly royal guards she needed maneuverability. "We need to leave before anyone sees us."

"Too late for that."

Dash glanced behind her then followed the stallion's gaze to a cloud half-way across the stadium to where Spitfire was hovering behind a cloud, arms folded in an expression that drifted between 'thoroughly pissed off' at thinking she'd been lied to, 'absolutely unamused' at Dash playing hooky with Tiara's party, and 'lewd amusement' at finding her in a suggestive position with the guy she'd just promised she didn't know.

Dash stood up and quickly swung her tail away from Awesome-red-guy. The fact that she'd excited him with her little display wasn't helping her come up with a convincing explanation for what Spitfire had seen that didn't involve anything illegal or scandalous. Spitfire, seeing she'd been spotted, spread her wings and glided towards them at a casual pace, an amused smile playing on her lips.

" _Hi Spitfire."_ Squeaked Dash.

"Rainbow Dash." Drawled Spitfire inclining her head slightly, "You're out of uniform early."

"… _Yup."_


	7. And into thhe Fire

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

7 - And into the Fire

Spitfire glanced between Rainbow Dash and the red stallion with amused disdain: "Have the two of you figured out who it was that burnt the theater down yet; or were you hoping to come up with an answer while screwing?"

"This isn't what it looks like."

"You have ten seconds to come clean if you want my help. First question; who is this?"

Rainbow Dash looked at Awesome-red-guy uncertainly; "… _He's…"_

"Silent Storm." The stallion answered coolly.

"Why did you attack Trixie?"

"...She made fun of Derpy."

"Awww that's so sweet." smiled Spitfire with utterly deadpanned eyes, "Have fun in prison." She turned and tensed her wings for flight, than froze as one of the royal guard pegasi broke over the palisade. He glanced at Spitfire, then at Storm, and then locked onto Rainbow Dash. He looked a lot like the guy she had knocked out that afternoon, who wasn't meant to remember seeing her.

" **She's here!"** the guy yelled at the top of his voice, " **The mare who knocked me out is here! I was right; it is Rainbow Dash!"**

Dash cursed loudly. She cast one desperate glance at Spitfire who repaid her with a deadpanned stare. By all logic she should have accepted arrest, but her instincts kicked in and before she knew it she'd decided she was going to try and knock this guy out again, grab Storm and get out of there.

She got as far as spreading her wings and taking the first step; and then a pair of hooves grabbed her left wing. Dash turned mid-leap and smashed lightly into the palisade. She kicked twice into thin air, trying to free herself; but the grip tightened. It took three more tries before she realized the person holding her down was Spitfire.

"I have her for you officer;" she said coldly, to the pegasus guard who unhooked a pair of shackles from his belt and landed next to them.

Her next exhale through her nose brought a spray of blood from where she'd been hit with the wall earlier; but that was nothing compared to the rage of betrayal which was leaking out of her eyes right now. _(She wasn't crying!)_ The guard hunched over her and touched the cold steel to her skin, and then the shackle glowed green, and hooked one end onto Spitfire's arm with the other onto the guard.

Before either of them could pull back, the second shackle followed suit, chaining Spitfire to the guard, left hoof to right, and face to face; before both of them were bowled over by a wave of telekinesis. Dash felt magic pull her to her hooves, and that when she saw the bolt with the paralysis poisoned tip used by the palace guards flying towards her.

A thin flick of magic deflected the bolt, and then Dash felt herself being pulled towards Storm before a solid wall came down around them in a bubble. More guards appeared; surrounding them. Most of them surrounded Storm's shield in a loose bubble in case they tried to run, one guy went to unchain his buddy from Spitfire and a few over eager guards began trying to break the shield down.

"Talk quickly." Ordered Storm, flinching as slightly as a halberd struck against his shield. "Did you burn the theater down or not?"

" _I didn't mean too! I mean… it burnt itself down! Trixie had several big crates of phosphorous in the back room, and then left candles burning on the shelf right above them from when she tried to seduce me and I ran in looking for a way out and knocked them down and they blew up and-"_

"Hold on." Interrupted Storm, "Trixie tried to seduce you?"

Dash felt her face burning, "No-well-yes; a few months ago a story came out in a magazine saying I liked mares. It's not true, I _totally_ like guys, but people believed it and then Trixie believed it and she wanted me to help her and… **well I said** _ **NO!"**_

Storm stared at her for several long seconds, a dozen possible things to say pulling at his mouth before muttering; "... alright then."

"Great, how do we get out of here?"

"We don't."

"But the longer we wait the more guys will surround us!"

"Yup."

"… You're turning me in… to save you?"

Storm looked at her in a solid, comforting way, "No."

"Then why-"

"There's the commander." Said Storm as a crested pegasi captain arrived on the scene. The other guards fell back so not to get trampled on as he careened towards Storm's shield, stopping suddenly about half a pace away. Storm dropped the shield and stepped calmly in front of Rainbow Dash.

The pegasi commander halted, did a double take on Storm, checked his cutie-mark and then stepped back; " _What in the world are you doing here?"_

"You know I wouldn't be allowed to answer that." Storm answered, towards the other side of the tower and trotting past an uncertain guard who fell back when his commander didn't try stopping him.

A pair of bulky guards took posts on either side of Rainbow Dash, but didn't touch her. Spitfire had her own set of guards, and the rest of the mob, who didn't have anything obvious to do, tried listening in on Storm's conversation with the pegasus commander. Well OK, Dash was pretty sure everyone was trying to hear that, but the only guy who was careless enough to look straight at them got a buck of telekinesis to the face from Storm's horn, and the commander didn't retaliate.

A long wait passed, probably only about two minutes, but that's still a long time when your heart's racing and nothing happenings. Eventually the pegasi commander came back, gave one word, and his entire unit cleared off like magic.

Spitfire was caught in a rare moment of indecision, and lost her chance to leave when Storm strode up to her making her, since the first time Dash had ever seen her, look very small. " **Do you have anything you want to say to me?"** Spitfire shook her head, taking a step backwards.

Storm took another step forwards; "Are you certain?"

" _No."_ breathed Spitfire, taking another step backwards and looking very unhappy when her flank pressed against the palisade. "… _I don't."_

"Is there anything you want to say to Rainbow Dash."

Dash couldn't believe this; Spitfire was sweating! The mares locked eyes for a moment; Dash tried to think of something tough to say and then realized she didn't even need to. Spitfire clenched her small sweaty chin and swallowed, then turned to Storm in an imitation military salute; " _ **Sir, no sir!"**_

She looked _ridiculous._

Storm held his gaze on her a little longer, then just as Dash began the wild fantasy of seeing Spitfire cry he whispered _, "Get lost!"_

A few seconds later, Spitfire was an amber blur in the direction of Tiara's party; "That is the single hottest thing I have ever seen any guy do." breathed Rainbow heavily, sliding up just close enough to him to be suggestive without becoming obvious. "What did you tell him?"

"That Trixie was under investigation for alleged criminal activity, and that the fire was started by her stockpile of illegal explosives; namely phosphorous. I also said that you had been helping in the investigation, under temporary legal protection as a royal agent, as well as a criminal witness; putting you out of his jurisdiction."

Dash blinked, "Seriously? You're able to do that?"

"Probably not." admitted Storm, "Honestly I have no idea if I'm able to order anything around here; but Windrend will to check things with Shining Armor before making another move."

"Shining Armor?" Dash asked, "I thought he was like... dead or something."

"Not yet."

"...So as soon as Shining Armor hears about this he's going to reinstate my arrest?"

"Windrend will have to go through channels to report to Shining Armor. He won't get through until tomorrow at the earliest; I'll be seeing him tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Dash grit her teeth, "... When you do... could you tell him his little sister's been trying to talk to him for like... a year."

Storm swallowed; "You're friends with her sister?"

"She's one of my best friend; well, she was before I became a Wonderbolt, I haven't seen her much lately." She drawled off for a moment, "He hasn't talked to her much since he broke up with his fiancée last year, and she'd _really_ like to talk to him. Could you tell him please?"

"Alright." promised Storm evenly, "I'll tell him."

"You might also want to tell him to be careful if he shows up unannounced... she's pretty mad at him."

"I'll be sure to tell him that too."

"Thank you." Dash smiled, fluttering her eyelashes.

About seven awkward moments passed.

"Soooo," she said finally, trying to restart the conversation, "How long do you have before your big meeting?"

Storm checked the clock tower, "Four hours."

"What do you want to do until then?"

Storm looked at her for a long second, making her feel uncomfortable, and hopeful at the same time, spastic twitches of a smile stinging at his lips; and then he turned away with a small sigh. Then his eyes focused on the royal gardens beneath them; empty and beautiful, and his smile became genuine, "Let's take a walk."

…

Four and a half hours later; Storm passed deeper into the inner spires of the east palace. He crossed several checkpoints with a letter bearing the imperial seal and a silent nod to the guards who admitted him without further question and proceeded alone up a long winding staircase into a dimly lit room, and closed the door behind him.

In one corner, on a bed of soiled hay lay a shivering pony, his fur was coming out and was scattered across the floor, his muscles were wasted, his condition suggested somepony who hadn't eaten properly for weeks, his breathing was labored but steady, and the blood vessels in one eye had burst, leaving it red in stark contrast to its milky white counterpart.

"Hello old friend." Storm muttered caustically, checking what was left of the cutie-mark to confirm this really was Shining Armor; and then turned to the only other pony in the room, Princess Celestia, who stood silently over the suffering creature. She did a very good job at hiding it, but Storm couldn't help notice the faintest glimmer of smug satisfaction, tinged with guilt; buried underneath her motherly compassion. "I'm ready," he said calmly, "Let's begin."


	8. The Defense of Fort Book

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

8 - The Defence of Fort Book

It was an hour before midnight when Twilight was woken by the sound of the library door closing, and thought it was just a dream. She _knew_ that door was locked, and any attempts to force it would send an alarm directly into her horn. She turned over and tried to get back to sleep, but then heard hoof steps coming up the stairwell.

Twilight caught her breath, and reached over to wake Spike up from his basket; but he was gone. She listened vainly for the noises to appear again, hoping Spike was doing something weird that just sounded like hoof steps, but when the sound didn't repeat she crept cautiously towards her closet.

Twilight's tree had been taken as a sapling from deep inside the Everfree forest, and shared the forest's quantum distortions. Just like the forest was bigger on the inside than the outside, making it almost impossible to map or navigate; her library was larger than the tree it was built into, resulting in _very_ specific air pressure and temperature consistency. A short consultation of the instruments in her closet confirmed that there was a highly magical intruder; most likely a very large unicorn stallion or a griffin magus, inside her home on the second floor.

She searched for other bodyheat signatures; Owliscious was gone, probably hunting, though that was expected at this time of night. Pyromite, the phoenix Spike had brought back from the dragon migration, was in his furnace; but clearly in an ashen state, and may as well be dead for the next several hours. Spike… was unconscious, near the intruder.

Few people outside the academy could have breached her library door without triggering the wards; meaning this was not a random or unplanned attack. From a distant memory came Shining Armor's voice, telling her to run while she still could… but not without Spike.

Twilight fumbled for a layer of protective spells over her, and tried to keep herself from panicking. She'd been trained for this, but she wasn't ready. Since coming to Ponyville, Celestia had assigned all of the Elements of Harmony self defense classes which Twilight had taken to with enthusiasm... at the start.

Her first assigned teacher had been Shining Armor, and she loved learning from him just like he loved him. But when he got replaced by Star Swipe, her zeal had waned, and with each passing month without hearing from her brother, the conflicted emotions associated with combat training had made it more difficult for her to focus.

After listening for eight heart beats, Twilight took a mirror from her bedside table and began moving forwards, stopping every three or four steps to listen. Moonlight was casting ominous shadows on the hallway wall, whispering invitations for Twilight to hide among them; but instead she flattened to the wall, and inched the mirror around the corner with a trembling hoof.

A stallion stood with his back to her; dark, blood red fur draped over heavy muscle and crisscrossed in a grizzly collection of scars that gave the impression of bone jutting out of a shredded bloodied corpse. His horn was softly glowing, suspending Spike's unconscious body a few feet off the ground, while rays of light probed over the magically sealed door that _used_ to be hidden behind the bookshelves he had carefully pulled away from the wall.

Twilight grit her teeth, and forced herself to breath. Until recently, She'd had traveled sixteen hours a week, to and from Canterlot, to use some **highly** sensitive tomes and equipment in the restricted archives. Last winter she had _finally_ managed to convince Celestia to let her keep them at her library, pending a checklist of stringent conditions the included a reinforced lab being carved into an unused portion of her tree, capable of safely containing her experiments.

Last winter this had seemed like a good idea.

Only a few people were meant to know this lab existed. Of the people that did, no one could have known that; unless Pinkie's visit that afternoon hadn't left Twilight too exhausted to keep to her usual schedule, Twilight would be in that lab right now, with her back to the door, thinking she was safe.

This stallion knew her house and he knew her habits; he'd been stalking her… possibly for a long time.

Spike flinched like he was starting to wake up, Twilight drew back and the edge of her horn knocked against the door frame unmercifully loud. The stallion spun around, and Twilight lunged out from where she'd been hiding, hurdling every stun spell she knew simultaneously. The stallion lurched to the side, and her volley collided with her lab door whose defensive wards promptly reflected her own missiles back at her, while triggering a deafeningly loud alarm inside her skull.

She reflexively threw a shield over herself that managed to catch most of the incoming blasts except for the one that stabbed into her left knee. Twilight winced with sudden pain, then complete numbness as hurled a second volley towards the stallion. He raised a shield with lightning speed, but not enough power.

Her missiles caused it to fracture and the stallion stagger back as he tried to maintain his defense. Her laser broke through, and burned a hole in her wall behind where the stallion had been standing.

Twilight poured more energy into her shield and tried to track the destination of his warp-tear, then suddenly, the back every bookshelf in the room was struck by a telekinetic kick hurdling their contents into the air. Twilight lurched forwards with her magic, and felt very proud of herself that she managed to catch every book and beaker before they shattered on the floor. She also let her guard down, and then felt something like a hot blade sink into her vertebrae right below the neck.

Her horn fizzled as she tried to remain standing, and then her own curtains shot out of the shadows, wrapping around her hind legs and pulling her onto her belly. She tried to kick, and failed to scream as she realized she couldn't move anything below her neck.

The next thing she knew she was being tumbled over, flipped, and turned as her traitorous curtains pulled themselves off the railing and cocooned her before the ends tied themselves into a bow on her chest; offering her as a gift-wrapped sacrifice to the invader.

" _P-please don't hurt me."_

"Hurt you?" Mused the red stallion playfully as he appeared in front of her, " _Now why would I do that?"_

"Because… because you want the books in my lab." Twilight stuttered desperately, "That's what you came here for; but the door is rigged! If you try to force it, the books will be incinerated before you can get to them."

The stallion perked his ears forwards, and resisted laughing to himself like he thought this was a game, "I see, but you'll give them to me if I don't kill you. Is that the deal?"

Twilight hesitantly nodded; the stallion looked at her like he was making up his mind whether to trust her and in that moment of indecision she closed her eyes and flashed her horn as brightly as she could. Hoping she'd blinded him; she then teleported behind him, aimed at his head, and let loose with a spell would burst the blood vessels of anything it it's way.

There was the sound of another shield breaking; but when her eyes had cleared, the stallion was gone, no body, no trace until she felt telekinesis spin her around and press her horn **painfully** against her spell-reflective lab door. She couldn't struggle, but just when the pain became unbearable the stallion pulled her away from the door and then impaled something large, wet and suffocating over her horn; smothering it of oxygen.

" **Do** _ **not**_ **try that again."** He hissed into her ear, dragging her back around to face him again, any trace of enjoying himself now gone, " _I'm not here for your books."_

Twilight quivered, trying to maintain a brave face but the tears edging into her face gave her away. The stallion looked at her for several long seconds; pity creeping into his face. He sighed, picked up the bucket of water she kept next to her chalkboard and sprinkled the wet thing on her horn, which turned out to be the sponge she used to clean her chalkboard; then backed off almost to the other side of the room. "Listen," he ordered, then went quiet off like he wasn't sure what to say.

As feeling started creeping back into her limbs, Twilight waited, her mind running through alternatives that kept getting bogged down in confusion. If this stallion wanted her dead she'd be dead. If he wanted to kidnap her he could have dragged her outside by now and into a waiting cart. She even wondered briefly if he was here to rape her; but why would he do that to her when he could steal her books instead? Besides; if he'd come planning to abduct her, he would have brought a proper horn lock, rather than improvising one out of her chalkboard sponge.

When the stallion still didn't say anything she wondered if he'd meant for her to listen to him, or something else; but all she heard was the two of them breathing… and Spike. Twilight had lost track of him during the battle, now she saw him, huddled between two ruined book shelves just starting to stir. Twilight assumed it was a sign of dragon maturation, falling into deeper and deeper sleeps, but now he might be able to help her.

"What is your name?" she asked the stallion quickly, hoping to distract him for a little longer; "I mean; obviously you're not going to give me your real name, why would you after you just broke into my house, _paralyzed me_ and _tied me up_ ; but if your _kidnapping me_ then I should at least be able to call you something."

The stallion raised an eyebrow, and then followed her gaze behind him just as Spike rose his head wearily. He opened one eye, looked at the red stallion sleepily, closed it, and then opened both eyes. "Hey Shiny." He yawned, stretching calmly, "How you doen?"

"Twily's trying to kill me." The red stallion muttered sulkily.

" **What!?"** Spike jumped to his feet and looked at Twilight accusingly, " **Twilight, what's wrong with you!?"**

Twilight blinked, "… _What?"_

"You didn't tell her, did you?" The stallion asked.

"Of course I did; well, no, actually Pinkie Pie told her, but Twilight responded so-"

" **Pinkie Pie?"** hissed Twilight, trying to stand up, and falling flat on her face.

Spike shifted uneasily, "Yea, when Pinkie when here last night you got a letter from Celestia saying that Shining Armor had been in a body swap and wanted to come visit you; and then tagged on a picture of what he looked like now and-."

" **Now?!"** Howled Twilight, " **You tell me this** _ **now?!**_ **"**

"Pinkie said she did." Argued Spike defensively, "She grabbed the letter and ran up to your study and a minute later came down with your letter saying for him to come as soon as possible and you'd be in the lab waiting to show him something awesome. I taped the spare house key to the letter and sent it… I… guess I fell asleep after that."

"… _I'm going to kill her."_

"Easy Twily" smiled the stall… Shining Armor; untying the knot on her curtains; "You've gotten violent since the last time I saw you."

" **Violent?"** snapped Twilight, " **What do you expect!?** _Last year you tell me you're going to marry Cadance; then two weeks later you tell me the wedding is off and you never tell me why! You don't talk to me for over a year! Then you do a body-swap with some guy who looks like he escaped Alkzum Mental Asylum and you break into my house!"_

"...And **worst** of all." Concluded Shining Armor, "I've just done a black-marked spell that you never have, and you know that I'm not going to give you the formula for it."

" **YES!"**

"I missed you Twily." smiled Shining Armor, stepping forwards and drawing his little sister into a hug. Twilight hesitated, then found herself able and willing to reciprocate. "No more secrets." He whispered, running his hoof through her disheveled mane; "I'm allowed to tell you what's going on now."


	9. The Reason for the Year

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

9 - The Reason For The Year

Shining Armor's bags had been gathered to the library's spare room, Spike and the unicorns had been gathered to the table. Spike looking guiltily apologetic for falling for Pinkie's prank, Twilight, not quite calm yet, waiting anxiously for Shining Armor to start; "Two months before Cadance and I were supposed to marry," Shining Armor began slowly, "There was a... mistake made by our border security; and a particularly large changeling hive penetrated into Equestria. There's always two queens controlling each hive, the old queen stays with the hive while the young one scouts new targets.

We found them hiding in the lower reaches of the caves beneath Canterlot; when I and some other special forces found them and launched a surprise attack. We managed to kill the old queen, but the army scattered itself into the cave network. Chasing each group through hundreds of miles of dark tunnels would have had a disastrous cost, collapsing the tunnels could have destroyed Canterlot and so instead we pulled back. We knew they wouldn't leave, or do anything drastic without orders from the young queen, and we knew the chances of her being somewhere in Canterlot were almost absolute. If we could guarantee a way to stop her from escaping or communicating with her army, it would only be a matter of time before she was caught, so I did for the first time something I had trained a very long time to do." Shining Armor leaned back, a small, smug grin settling over his lips; "I began maintaining the shield around Canterlot."

Twilight took a couple moments to understand what Shining Armor had just said, three more deciding if she believed him, then asked for clarification, "You mean you provide the nucleus for the assembly spell that maintains it?"

"Reflective wards and ley circles placed around the city to help me form and maintain the shields strength; but ultimately, the shield is mine alone. The more people who pour their magic into it, the less accurate it is scanning individuals as they pass in and out of the shield. Celestia thought the only way for it to be accurate enough not to be fooled by a changeling queen would be for it to be maintained by one pony; and I was the best suited candidate."

Twilight raised her eyebrows as Shining Armor continued; "Maintaining the shield by myself was... draining. I should have let someone else head the search for the young queen, but I kept the position for myself, while Cadance took responsibility for the wedding preparations. Then one night, Princess Luna invited Cadance and I to a meal; supposedly to discuss 'her blessing' for our marriage... and then she killed Cadance in front of me."

Sarcastic eyebrows hunched over Twilight's eyes, demanding answers; "'Cadance' was the changeling queen we'd been looking for. She'd been hiding for weeks, under my very nose, and I hadn't seen it; even though it should have been obvious she'd try to get to me so she could disable my shield and escape. I failed to protect Cadance from being taken, I failed to notice she was missing, and I failed to rescue her."

He sighed, hunching over, "Cadance had been injured in the battle to free her, it wasn't serious but she needed time to rest; and after holding the shield by myself for so long, so did I. When I did start to recover however there were some... interesting effects. My MQ had permanently increased by fourteen points."

Now Twilight's ears perked forwards, reaching over her disbelieving eyebrows. A unicorn's Magic Quota was more or less set by the time they were able to wield any control over it; it could go down due to injury or disease, but it _never_ went up.

Most unicorns didn't have more than a hundred; only about zero point one percent of unicorns had an MQ over four hundred, and were often referred to as 'alpha unicorns;' (a term that Twilight had always found slightly arrogant, but never unpleasant.) Twilight herself boasted a MQ rating of six hundred and thirty-six; just over half the power of Princess Celestia herself. Shining Armor, in his own body, was slightly higher with six hundred and seventy-eight. But to increase it...

"Balancing the ley energy through the grid of reflective wards resonated with my magic, and my talent. After resting I maintained the shield for another three weeks however, and I didn't increase at all. There were some more tests at The Restricted Archives revealed a rare genetic mutation that could drive my mana well deeper, the longer I maintained the spell, but would reset if I dropped the shield."

"And so you maintained the shield, by yourself, without stopping, for a year?" finished Twilight quietly, the magnitude of the feat seeming impossible even in hindsight. Shining Armor nodded. "How much did you increase by."

"I don't know. We won't for a long time, but based on early estimates it's very likely that I've more than doubled."

" _That would make you stronger than Celestia!"_

"I know." said Shining Armor calmly, "Now sit down!" Twilight hadn't realized she was standing; nor had she noticed she was already reaching for her bags and scarf, as if her body was planning on going somewhere right then, and take her along for the ride. "What is the most obvious question to ask right now."

" _How much I could improve my magic with this-"_

"No."

" _What could Celestia do if she-"_

"Guess again."

Twilight paused, biting her bottom lip, "...Why haven't you talked to me for a year?"

"Because if you knew what was happening, while it was happening; you would try to do what I have, and you would now be dead."

"What?"

"I was monitored the entire time I maintained the shield, by a team of researchers who are capable of keeping their curiosity under control. You were not included. It was blind luck that I stumbled upon this, and we are discreetly testing limited samples to see if there is anyone else with the mutation that I have; so far we haven't found anyone, and just because someone can have their magic multiplied, doesn't mean they should.

I ran the numbers to forecast what would happen if you attempted what I did, double and tipple checked by the other researchers and Celestia. By the best possible odds; you would have between a two to three percent chance of increasing your magic by ten to eighty percent, a thirty-six percent chance of losing your magic permanently, and a sixty one percent chance you will kill yourself. I have dramatically increased my magic; you cannot. Also; the assembly I was using has already been dismantled, so you can't go and try to spy it out to to learn how to build one of your own."

"... I wouldn't do that."

"You're wearing a scarf."

Twilight looked down at the yellow scarf she'd coiled around her neck without her noticing, " _...I'm cold."_

Shining Armor smiled, hanging her scarf back onto its hanger, "Of course you are."

The two unicorns started at each other for three seconds and then burst out laughing. Both were slightly more anxious than they wanted to appear, both knew the other was trying to hide how anxious they were, and both knew the other saw right through their charade; making the situation funnier the longer they laughed. Spike also laughed; largely out of relief that there was someone else to keep an eye on Twilight to stop her doing anything weird.

"Alright." grinned Twilight nervously, "Now for a different question; if your own body has just become as powerful as you say, why did you leave it?"

"After maintaining the shield for a month, I was exhausted. After two months a subtle migraine had become a omnipresent companion, and every day it grew worse over the course of the year. Bit by bit I began shutting down, until I couldn't even take care of myself. I took every painkiller and dietary supplement I could, until finally I let go.

I should have been happy that my trial was over, and all I had left to do was wait to get better; but I didn't feel happy, and I didn't get better. When a soldier is recovering from battle wounds, one of the most important factors in his recovery is that he keeps a healthy mindset. But keeping the shield up for so long exhausted me mentally and emotionally as well as physically. I was still in agony and on the edge of a pitch black depression, and if I didn't get my mind right it's possible I might never recover.

My body was too weak for my mind to find any solace there, and so Celestia opted for taking my mind out of my body. By putting a healthy mind in an exhausted body, and an exhausted mind in a healthy body, she theorized, both could recover in a matter of weeks instead of months. I think the Princess had predicted when I would break and planned ahead, because just four days after I let the shield down, a friend of mine showed up to take my place. I didn't need that much convincing."

"This friend who swapped with you must be a very good friend if he's willing to suffer like you're describing to help you."

Shining Armor nodded, his muzzle lowered into a frown "I'm not meant to talk about him."

"Well, whoever he is thank him for me the next time you see him. Because of him I get to spend time with my brother. How long can you stay? Please say it's a long time."

"For a few weeks, or until you get tired of me; I won't impose on you, but the Princess was hoping you would want me to stay here so you could observe me."

"Observe you?"

"In case there are... unexpected side effects to this body swap."

" _Like what?"_

"Body swapping magic is kept highly classified due to the potential security risk it could pose if left unchecked. It's only been done a few times that I know of, and half of them were by accident. Either way, to my knowledge this is the first time the spell was done with one of the participants as weak as I was. Everything seems to be alright; I mean, I feel great, but the body swap could have unexpected consequences and it might not affect both of us the same way. Celestia wanted someone she trusted and who knew me well, to keep an eye out; you know, in case I go crazy or something."

"But... what if something terrible has happened and we don't know it yet? What happens if you can't change back?"

"We'll deal with that if it comes to it. In the meantime I'll try not to think about it, the whole point of this vacation is NOT to get stressed."

"Are you sure you feel OK now? If I'm meant to monitor any changes, I need to know how you feel to start with."

"Well," Shining Armor thought, "My ribs hurt whenever I breathe in, and my face feels like it's been splashed with acid, but compared to what I was feeling yesterday, it's nothing."

"OK," Twilight taking out a notepad and listing her brother's symptoms, "What about your magic?"

"With my body, I'm using my friend's magic instead. If I remember correctly he had a MQ of four hundred and eleven, and a freakish aptitude for teleportation."

Twilight made some more notes, "What about your mental condition?"

"So far so good. The Princess thinks that as long as I don't get stressed out, I should be fine."

"Good, remember to tell me the moment anything changes. Promise me if something is wrong I'll be the first to know."

"Alright." agreed Shining Armor, "Next question?"

Physical, magical, mental... The next category should logically be emotional; but she wasn't sure how to phrase this, "How does Cadance feel about all this?"

A small bell rang from the library and Spike ran off to investigate; meanwhile Shining Armor had stopped smiling; "...She didn't want me to do it. She was OK with it at first, but as the months wore on and she saw how much pain I was in she wanted me to stop. Celestia assured us both that the damage to my body, and the depression would be temporary, but Cadance kept worrying that something terrible would happen."

"Did it?"

"No, I already told you that. My fur fell out, my weight dropped, I found all sorts of new aches and pains; but I had a team of physicians monitoring me and nothing broke that can't heal. Cadance asked me a few times to drop the shield before I'd reached me limit; and when I refused she left." Twilight's eyes widened, "Canterlot." added Shining Armor quickly, "She left Canterlot; before our wedding Cadance and I bought a house in Fillydelphia to spend our honeymoon in, and use as a holiday house afterwards. She wanted to go there and make sure the house was ready."

"And you were OK with that?"

"Honestly Twily, I was glad when she left. The weaker I got, the harder it was for me to let her see me like that. I promised I'd come for her in Fillydelphia when I was better."

Spike came wadling back from the lab with a scrap of paper in his hand, which he seemed to have forgotten, "So all this was so you could become some sort of super-horse with more magic than the princesses... do you really need that much magic."

"Yes actually, I do. A year ago holding the shield exhausted me enough that I couldn't see Cadance was a changeling. Once I'm back in my own body, and retrain to my new potential, I could be capable of holding up the shield indefinitely, while using other spells, and still regenerate magic faster than the drain. Canterlot will be safer than it's ever been, my duties as Captain will be easier, and I will have delayed marrying Cadance by one year, to have a better lifetime together, for both of us."

"Alright, alright." said Spike, holding his claws up in surrender, "Do you want me to send a letter to her so she can visit you here?"

"No." ordered Shining Armor quickly, "She doesn't know about the body swap, and I don't want her to see me... like this—hiding from pain in another pony's body." Spike chewed his lip thoughtfully then started to open his mouth; "Did you finish the test?"

"Oh yea," mumbled Spike, holding the crumpled paper out for the unicorns to see, "You were right about Pinkie Pie putting something in the cupcakes Twilight and I ate last night; that's why we both fell asleep early." Twilight facehoofed embarrassingly with one hoof, and slammed the other on the table, "Come on Twilight, it was just a joke; Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie."

"This wasn't just 'a joke'; I could have killed Shining Armor."

Shining Armor smiled at her from across the table, and ran a hoof through her mane; "It's cute that you think so."

" _I could have!"_

"And yet within one minute I still had you disabled and bound, without hurting you in a body I'm still not familar with and an MQ two hundred and sixty-nine points weaker than I'm use to."

"Sixty-seven."

"...What?"

"If your new MQ is four-eleven; you've lost two hundred and sixty-seven points from before you began holding up the shield."

"...You're right." He admitted, "My mistake." Twilight grit her teeth, maths was always one of Shining Armor's strong suits, he didn't make mistakes like that; mentally she added a note to her list of his symptoms. Shining Armor sighed, "If you like, we can resume your self-defense classes tomorrow evening so you really can kill the next stallion that breaks into your house in the middle of the night.

"Deal." agreed Twilight quickly, "And then you can verse me in quizzes on maths, history, chemistry, biology, physics, engineering, robotics, clockworks, astrology, exogeology, gemology, and herpetology."

"If you're gonna do all of this you should do it in the afternoon," suggested Spike, "Tomorrow evening is Shining Armor's party."

Shining Armor raised an eyebrow, " _Par...ty?"_

"From Pinkie Pie, she throws a welcome party for almost everyone who comes to Ponyville, even if they only plan to stay for a few days."

"My body swap is meant to be kept secret;" growled Shining Armor standing up anxiously, "It said so in the letter. If Pinkie goes and tells everyone in town what's happened then-"

"Oh don't worry about that." smiled Spike, "Pinkie already thought about it and so she's going to introduce you to everyone as Twilight's circus performing, bull fighting, third cousin from Haywaii... she said Twilight agreed."

Shining Armor's eyes narrowed slightly, looked to Twilight who gave him an apologetic shrug, and then to the clock showing it was past one in the morning. "...I'm going to bed."


	10. Reflections

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

10 - Reflections

Rainbow Dash woke; uncomfortable yet content, listening to the bellowing snores bellowing from Scootaloo's boisterous little snout. It felt good to be home. After Spitfire had left, Dash and Storm had dropped down from the tower; via flying and teleporting respectively, and spent the next several hours perusing the gardens, mostly in silence.

She'd noticed his voice was considerably different from what it had been in the theater; but couldn't get him to tell her why. He didn't say much about himself, and when he did talk teased most of her questions by saying she should be afraid to ask because he might tell her the truth.

He asked a few questions about her, the kind you'd expect on a first date… though not the ones she'd expected. He seriously didn't seem to know what the Wonderbolts were until then; and the way he talked about other things gave the clear impression that he wasn't from around here, or... anywhere that Dash knew of. It was an act; it had to be. All part of one big play on mystery to get her straining at the bits to find out more… but then he was doing a remarkably good job at faking genuine interest in things he already knew.

She tagged along, and let him play his game with her; waiting for the inevitable moment when he would ask if she wanted to shack up before he went on his totally secret mission that might or might not exist. She came up with a few good reasons why she shouldn't repeat her past mistakes, but still wasn't sure what she'd do when he did ask. Strangely, he never did.

After a few hours of pretty gardens spaced with intermediate conversation he asked once hesitantly about where she lived, and then said that he needed to go; and then he left. Rainbow Dash spent a few minutes wondering if she should have given him a kiss goodnight; and then realized that if she left now, she could reach Ponyville before it got ridiculously late.

Whether or not she was going wasn't even a question now. First of all, she wanted to see Scootaloo. Secondly; there was no way she was heading back to the Wonderbolt Stables alone. Spitfire thought she was sleeping with Storm, and that Storm was some kind of special agent in the royal guard. Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't; but the belief gave Dash respect with Spitfire, which meant leverage.

She left an intentionally brief note for Spitfire, saying she'd be spending the night 'out' and for Spitfire to meet her with the team for exercises at eight tomorrow about three quarters of the way to Ponyville. She arrived home just a few minutes before midnight, right when Scootaloo should have been going to bed and succeeded admirably in waking her up all over again.

An hour or so later, Scootaloo was drifting off happily into sleep, dreaming about whatever pre-pubescent fillies dreamed about when they finished middle school; as Rainbow Dash dragged the cloud couch from the living room to the other side of Scootaloo's room to enjoy rather more **mature** rated dreams that involved a red unicorn.

He seemed different from the other guys she'd met... but then, at the time; Lightning Streak had seemed different to Silver Lining. She did not want to make the same mistakes over again... but she did want to see Storm. She wanted to see Storm again; but at the same time she was afraid she would make the same mistakes over and over again.

Besides, she wasn't even sure if he was stable. It was unlikely he could have seen the position of Derpy's wing from anywhere but the Wonderbolt's box, and he would have needed a lot of experience with pegasi to have known what that meant. So why did he go and beat up Trixie like he did?

She still wanted to see him again.

Dash stretched, shook last nights fantasies to the side and looked at the clock. She'd told Spitfire to meet her was right at the intersection of a series very wealthy country manors, whose gardens were bigger than most city parks. If Spitfire thought Storm was connected to that kind of money that would really get her mind flying through barrel rolls thought Dash with a grin that slowly faded with a feeling of ice water running over her.

 _Since when had she started thinking like Spitfire?_

…

Silent Storm rested on a bed of fresh hay where Shining Armor had lain the night before, too tired to move; wondering about the long trial that awaited him. Every inch of his body ached with constant, tearing pain, like he'd had after being been mauled by an ursa minor, only worse. Holding dark thoughts at bay was something he had vast experience in, but usually did this by focusing on the task at hand and ignoring any emotion that tried to get in the way. Here though, there was no task, except to wait and get better.

His thoughts drifted again to the rainbow-maned wonder he'd seen the night before; but he killed them before letting them go too far. He knew where that path led, he lived there; and knew better than to risk going deeper. Had she known what was really going on? He'd tried to ask her discretely several times when they were in the garden, and from her lack of answering had concluded that she didn't. But if that was the case, why had she helped him when all she would have known was that Trixie had done a lousy show, had made fun of a random pony's eyes, and maybe if her vantage point was right, had seen Trixie try to push Derpy down the hole. That didn't sound like it even deserved a battle, unless... was there something she knew about the situation that he didn't?

He wanted to know and, try as he might, he wanted to see her again... but he wouldn't. Storm looked wearily at his saddlebag; void of anything interesting, exceept for his portgem. Portgems were useful little things—a recent invention from Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. After a blank portgem was made, it could be inscribed by a unicorn. Wherever it was inscribed, the portgem would become an anchor for one, infinite range, teleport, back to that location.

The cost of making one was rarely justified with only being able to use them once; and were mostly kept by soldiers who might need to evac a hot area, someone going on a long journey and wanted to save themselves the return trip, or someone who was wealthy enough to keep one so they could get home in case of an emergency. Storm would finish his mission, collect his armor, and then use his portgem immediately, without saying goodbye—one spell and Canterlot, and its inhabitants, would be only a distant memory.


	11. Lost!

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

11 - Lost!

Spitfire had called in sick.

Spitfire **never** called in sick.

Seriously; in her entire career as a Wonderbolt, Spitfire had taken sick leave like, once, when she was in a coma after taking a class-seven lighting bolt to the head. This morning however, the rest of the team had shown up one pony short, and a note from Spitfire saying she was hung over after hitting the bar a little too heavily last night and was taking the day off.

For about ten whole minutes Dash let herself dream that Storm had scared her so much that Spitfire really had plastered herself stupid; then she wondered if she was daring Dash to fire her after what she'd done last night. Now Dash knew better than to take either of those theories seriously. Not showing up today, was a warning; and a reminder reminder that without her, the rest of the team was unmanageable.

If Spitfire had been leading them, the team would have been on time, and in show condition; but Spitfire had left Soarin in charge, and told him that he could be vice-captain for the day. The team was late, Lightning Streak was wearing her uniform inside out, three people complained about the long flight out here, five of them actually **were** hung over after the party last night, and to top it all off, Soarin had brought one of his pet rocks with him.

Soarin had missed his hope town after leaving it to become a Wonderbolt, so he had built his room into a replica of it inhabited by pet rocks; one for every pony he'd left behind. Since then he'd added to his collection to include everyone he currently knew, including each of the Wonderbolts. According to Soarin, that morning he'd told Spitfire that it just didn't seem right for the team to go out without her, so she suggested that he bring Spitrock in her stead.

Of course, Spitrock didn't fit in any of Soarin's pockets. He couldn't put her on a cloud or else she would fall through to the ground; and they couldn't set Spitrock on the ground because they were above private property that stretched ten miles in every direction; and since Dash wasn't screwing the guy who owned it, they weren't allowed to be below two hundred feet.

This of course meant that someone needed to hold Spitrock, meaning that person couldn't do the routines Rainbow Dash had picked out. There was no way the rest of the team would push themselves knowing two members were getting the day off for virtually no reason, so Dash made the really stupid decision of saying they would share the rock with everyone getting a turn holding it.

It took five minutes of debate and a vote in order to agree that the person holding the rock would be referred to as 'the rock wielder', (as opposed to rock bearer, rock holder, rock sitter, or rock sergeant). It took ten more minutes arguing about the order they would hold the rock in, and how long everyone got, before Rainbow Dash changed her mind and declared that she would be the permanent Rock Wielder for that day.

 _Finally_ Dash hoped they could get down to actual training; but everyone was sloppy. There weren't any impending shows that they needed to prepare for, there weren't any media hanging around and, truth be told, they simply weren't afraid of her the way they feared Spitfire.

That gave Rainbow Dash the even stupider idea that when she called someone out; she would hold Spitrock and try to imitate Spitfire's voice. This lead to Soarin telling her very solemnly that if she was going to speak on behalf of Spitrock, she needed to do the voice right, which was 'almost like Spitfire, but a bit deeper and more croaky.'

It was all Dash could do to resist throwing the stupid little thing to the ground, but she knew it wouldn't be worth it. She could just imagine the questions that would come from that; stupid, illogical things like how could the team expect her to lead them when she couldn't even hold a pet rock properly. Besides, Dash knew better than to hurt any of Soarin's rocks; and there was no way she was going to sit through another one of Soarin's rock funerals.

Now it was almost midday, almost no real work had been done; and Dash couldn't stop imagining Spitfire, perfectly sober, relaxing on a lawn chair on the city wall with a telescope, laughing her head off as she watched Dash's pitiful efforts to keep the team organized. This made it even easier to imagine heinous laughter pouring out of the crayon sneer that made Spitrock's mouth.

As the day wore on, each crackle grew louder reminded her over and over that The Wonderbolts answered to one captain and one captain alone. Spitfire may have relinquished the title due to Dash being that little bit faster, but without her support, Dash's actual authority was worth less than a rock with crayon on it.

…

Storm was drifting in and out of a light sleep when he heard the soft click of hooves coming up the stairs and stopping outside the door. They paused, as if whoever was on the other side couldn't decide whether to come in or not, then slowly the door creaked open. Storm managed to open one eye, expecting to see Shining Armor's squire but was surprised to see a pink unicorn mare standing over him.

Or was she a pegasus?

Whoever she was, she was staring at him with a look that was slowly shifting from long awaited joy, to abject horror, to deep nurturing compassion as she took in the wasted sight of him. Her lip quavered as if she was about to cry, but instead she lay down on the stone facing him and gently nuzzled his destroyed face. "I came to see you."

Storm didn't know who she was, but he already had a caretaker, and the last thing he needed was somepony with strong emotional attachments to Shining Armor who didn't know what was going on, " _Leave."_ It hurt to talk, Celestia had warned him against trying to speak, and apparently Shining Armor had lost his speech some weeks before his spell finally broke.

The pink pony looked hurt but didn't go away. Instead she kept talking in her sad, gentle voice. "Please don't be angry; I know you didn't want me to see you like this, but let me help you. We both suffer when we're apart. I don't care how you look, I love you. It would hurt more for me to leave you like this, and you'll feel better with me to look after you. Let me stay, please."

She wasn't leaving without more of a fight then Storm wanted to give. If he had been healthier and more alert, he would have perceived the relationship between this pony and Shining Armor and realized his next question was a bad idea, but he didn't have the thought or voice to ask more than what he needed to know, " _Who... are you?"_

If the visitor had held herself with an air of grace before it vanished now as she drew back in shock and stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. She looked at him in sorrow and disbelief, until she finally croaked out, "It's me, Cadance. Shining Armor please say you remember me! You have to! I'm your fiancé! Please say you remember who I am!"

Cadance? That name sounded vaguely familiar… Storm didn't know Shining Armor had been engaged, but right now it posed a problem. One pony acting stressed out could easily spread, and the whole reason he had taken over Shining Armor's body was so that wouldn't happen. He needed to get rid of this Cadance, but to do that he should tell her what was really going on, and he didn't have the voice to do that right now. "Shining Armor" Storm rasped and then shook his head in denial of the identity.

Cadance stared at him in horror and then jumped to her hooves, fear and pain stabbing her face like her reason for living had just been struck down. " **NO!"** she sobbed "This can't be happening! You don't even remember who you are! Celestia said your body would become weak but your mind would be safe. She promised!" Cadance looked helplessly around the room and then back to the shadow of a fiancé who seemed to be dying at her hooves. "I need to get you out of here." Her horn glowed and a small white portgem of her own floated out from her saddlebag. "I'm taking you to Fillydelphia, you'll get better there, I promise."

What was she doing? Storm had to stay here and get better; if he disappeared Celestia could turn the whole city upside down looking for him. If this Cadance would only listen for a moment instead of getting emotional and then doing the first thing that popped into her head, she'd see!

Storm focused all the energy he could muster and managed to knock the stone from Cadance's shaky grasp. She spun around to look for it, and as she did so her hoof knocked over Storm's saddlebag, spilling its contents across the floor, including Storm's own portgem. Cadance spied it as it fluttered over the floor and grabbed it with her telekinesis.

"Don't worry my love; I'll get us out of here."

No; not with that stone! She couldn't think it was hers, but she did. Storm opened his mouth to try to scream in protest but it was too late. Cadance's horn glowed and Storm felt Shining Armor's body rapidly becoming lighter. **FOOL!**


	12. Mail Delivery

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

12 - Mail Delivery

There was a flash of lightning from the east; and then the clouds gave way and a gray pegasus plummeted toward the Wonderbolts— well, plummeted into them would be more exact. Whoever she was, she was going way too fast, or couldn't see where she was going, or both. Whatever the reason, she came out of nowhere and crashed into Soarin, who crashed into Wave Chill, who crashed into Firestreak, who crashed into Rapidfire, as a wall of spontaneous thunder broke sarcastically over the cloud field.

"Sorry." groaned Derpy, untangling herself from the wondrous mess she had made.

"Derpy?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

"Hi Rainbow Dash" croaked Derpy as she waved with one hoof and rubbed her head with the other, while her eyes seemed to spin in opposite directions.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see we're training?"

"I have a letter for you. It's from Celestia."

Dash spun around for a quarter of a moment, biting her bottom lip while her mind screamed a brief but violent session of profanity. Sending someone out here to find her, rather than wait a few hours for her to get back to Canterlot, meant Celestia was rather eager to see her, presumably about what used to be a nice, shiny theater. She spun back around and pasted on a big fake smile, "What does it say Derpy?"

"Hold on, I'll get it for you" Derpy turned around to the mail-bag on her flank and tried several times to open it; failing because she was trying to open it from the bottom. Dash realized before Derpy did that the leather strap connecting the bag to Derpy's harness was twisted, and the mail bag was being worn upside-down with the bag's mouth hanging open.

Eventually it dawned on Derpy that she was holding the mail bag upside-down. She unhooked the bag from her harness (almost dropping it in the process) and stuck her mussel inside looking for Dash's letter, finally realizing it was empty. Derpy's ears drooped and her hooves shook slightly as she held out the empty bag for Dash to see.

" _ **You idiot!"**_ cried Lightning Streak behind Derpy.

" _You're a bucking mail-mare and you can't even deliver one letter without losing it?"_ echoed Misty.

"I'm sorry." pleaded Derpy, "I was just picking up the mail from the Canterlot post office when a pony ran in and said there was a letter from the Princess that had to be given to you right away. I was the only mail-pony there so I took it, but then you weren't at your usual place and so it took me a long time to find you and somewhere between those big clouds over there," she gestured helplessly, "I must have... dropped your mail."

Dash stared open mouthed, somehow uncertain whether she was having remarkably good or bad luck; then the bag's mouth turned slightly, and Dash noticed two things. The first, was that flying through the clouds had left the inside of the bag very wet. The second, was that there was a letter stuck to the inside of the bag's lip.

No one else had seen it.

Dash lunged forwards, and pushed the mailbag into Derpy's chest, " _Go away!"_

"I'm sorry," pleaded Derpy, "Please don't be angry, I was trying to help."

" _Forget it! You've done enough, now SHOO!"_

Derpy slowly attached her mail-bag back to her harness, withered under the judgmental glares of the Wonderbolts and left without another word. Dash tried to swallow back the guilt she was feeling, and after the second or third time she succeeded. After all, she had bigger things to worry about.

"We should go back to Canterlot." suggested Wave Chill, "That letter was probably important. We might need to go back for an emergency performance, or to get our pictures taken or something."

"No." Dash countered, turning around and pointing to Ponyville, "I have a friend who lives there whose one of Celestia's protégées, with a dragon who can teleport messages. You guys stay here and do two hundred laps of the field, I'll get Spike to send a letter saying hers got lost; and get a repeat in half the time it would take us to reach Canterlot."

This was perfect. Celestia always had a soft spot for Twilight and Spike; so if she knew those two were standing right next to Dash she would probably go really soft on her, right? Besides, Celestia was angry, and didn't believe her about the phosphorous; Dash felt it would be a really good thing that she would be more than a hundred miles from anyone Celestia could get to arrest her except Twilight; but she wouldn't actually hold her against her will, would she? Dash began her decent, trying to think of what she was going to say to Twilight... and... maybe how to apologize to Derpy.

…...

Shining Armor bounded around the trunk of a large tree, he could see Twilight about thirty paces off but she hadn't seen him yet; if he did this right she never would. Shining Armor picked up speed and zeroed in toward his sister, who turned to face him seconds before he reached her, her sweet lavender eyes filling with terror.

" **DON'T!"** she cried, but it was too late. One of the razor sharp swords Shining Armor was levitating flashed forward and caught her across the neck, cutting the jugular and spraying blood in every direction. She wasn't dead yet though, as she hit the forest floor she screamed with all the strength she had left, " **PLEASE, STOP! IT'S ME!"**

That hateful voice! Shining Armor wouldn't listen to it again; he would end it. " **LIAR!"** he yelled as he brought his other sword swooping down, severing her head from her body. As the head rolled across the forest floor the purple body went into spasms; Shining Armor began hacking with both swords, rending flesh and gore until it was beyond recognition. He continued trampling his sister's corpse even after it had stopped moving; splattering layer upon layer of her blood unto his pure white coat.

 _WHAT HAD HE DONE!?_ Shining Armor looked down to see his coat had turned a dark red, soaked with his sister's blood! He yelled, and shook and kicked against the sheets, trying to get the awful redness off him. But the red wasn't coming off, it would _NEVER_ come off! He would be guilty of his sister's blood for the rest of his life!

"Shining Armor?" Shining Armor looked up; to see the decapitated head was floating off the ground, talking to him, mocking him, accusing him with silent words of death. He clamped his eyes shut and hid his face under his hooves. "Shining Armor, are you alright?" He forced himself to look again. The head looked concerned, had regrown a body, and was standing in the doorway next to Spike. The head spoke again, "Are you OK? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

A dream… ? But if his sister was still alive, whose blood was he covered in? "You're not dead?" he gasped.

Twilight's eyes showed she was worried, but she tried to make her voice sound calm and comforting. "I'm alright B.B., you were having a nightmare."

" **Then why am I covered in blood?"**

Twilight looked confused for a moment; then tried to explain, "You're not covered in blood you're covered in sweat. Your fur is red because you swapped bodies with your friend, remember? You're in Ponyville now, it's Wednesday, and everything's OK; it was just a nightmare. Princess Celestia said there might be unforeseen side effects, you _do_ remember, don't you?"

Shining Armor was slowly starting to remember, but the dream had seemed so real. For now it seemed he hadn't murdered his only sister and that was enough for him. With his heart still pounding, he checked one more time and realized he wasn't really covered in blood. Getting up from the floor beside the bed he threw his trembling hooves around his younger sister's neck. "Thank you for not being dead."

"You're welcome, I'm glad I'm not dead too." Twilight's fear was giving way to relief but it was nothing compared to what her brother was feeling.

"I love you Twilight."

"I love you too."

Suddenly there was a crashing sound and a vaguely familiar rainbow-maned pegasus fell through an open window, talking quickly. She shouted something about needing to borrow a spike; took one look at them, and her eyes went wild, " **WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU!? LIAR!"** That was all Shining Armor could make out before she threw the nearest book at them, and then left in tears.

"...Well that was random," he said finally, closing the window and turning to Twily; "Have you got any idea what-"

Twily was already running to the front door, then stopped only briefly to look at him; "I don't know what's wrong, but Rainbow Dash was obviously upset and so she needs our help."

Shining Armor watched his sister gallop out the door, sighed and took three steps to canter after her and then Spike stopped him at the door, holding out a parchment. "A letter came for you when you were sleeping; don't know who it's from though."

Shining Armor ripped off the seal from Mute Wind and his eyes began breezing over the scroll then stopped, and he started again more slowly, reading every word carefully as his lips pressed together in a hard line and his ears flattened against his head. He finished the letter; then threw it into a corner. "Spike, stay here; start packing saddlebags with food—whatever you can find that can be eaten on the move, will last a few days, and won't require preparation. Pack as much as you're able and keep doing that until we get back, and get some blankets as well." He thew the door back open and began galloping, " _Twily!"_ he called, glimpsing her tail disappear down the end of the street, " _ **Twily!"**_

…...

Storm felt as though he was spinning, not just one way, but like his organs were spinning clockwise, his bones counter-clockwise, and his skin was doing somersaults. Ponies couldn't vomit, but Storm still felt like he was emptying his stomach into his lungs, bladder and brain simultaneously.

Nevertheless, he would gladly have felt that way for as long as possible, if it meant delaying his arrival at the destination on the other side of his portgem. The sensation of spinning stopped almost as suddenly as it had begun and Storm felt moist earth under his body. He closed his eyes, hoping against hope that he was still in the palace or even Fillydelphia, but the smell of the rotting trees was unmistakable.

He was home.

After a long moment he opened his eyes, to see an endless sea of dense trees stretching in every direction. Their branches were twisted into cruel, demented shapes, but Storm knew that they were just coverings for the things that hid behind them. They had to get inside before they were seen. Storm looked beside him to where Cadance sat dumbly, looking around at the trees as though she were expecting to find Fillydelphia hidden under a branch or inside one of the tree hollows. Storm tried to speak but she didn't hear, instead she rose on shaky hooves and started spinning in slow circles, trying in vain to take in their surroundings, then looked back at Storm as if hoping for some sort of answer.

Storm steadied himself and tried to push to his hooves, but sharp pains ran up his legs and he collapsed. Again he tried to rise, this time he almost made it until the hawk of one of his front legs gave way underneath him. He began falling forwards and braced himself for agony knowing that any one of the twigs beneath him could easily tear open the fragile flesh on his chin or throat. But before he hit the ground Cadance was suddenly under him; supporting his chest with her neck, she slowly raised him to his hooves and helped steady him.

Not taking the time or effort to try to thank her, Storm took one shaky step and then another toward a large hill crowned with several dead trees. He probably wouldn't have made it if Cadance hadn't walked beside him every step of the way, supporting him with her own body. Storm stopped at the foot of the hill and tried to muster his telekinetic energy, but failed. His heart sank in despair but then he remembered the confused mare by his side.

At least now she was paying attention; if he couldn't give her verbal instructions, maybe there was another way he could tell her what to do. Storm mustered his energy once again; it was faint, but just enough to make a little light dance along the forest floor. She didn't see it. He tried again and this time the small light caught her attention. Finally, when Storm had almost passed out from exhaustion, Cadance finally realized that the light was moving up and down a length of rope, hidden under the fallen leaves. Cadance's horn glowed brightly as she raised the rope and, seeing nothing better to do, pulled; making a section of the hill rolled back like a canvas, revealing a gaping black mouth that led into the side of the hill.

"Inside." whispered Storm, hoping they hadn't already been spotted.


	13. Chasing Rainbow Dash

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

13 - Chasing Rainbow Dash

The good news was that Rainbow Dash either didn't know where she was going, or she kept changing her mind meaning she kept back tracking and costing her a good deal of her speed. The better news was that, so far, Dash hadn't been going too far off the ground. The bad news, was that Twilight was unseemingly unfit, and even boosting her speed with teleports wasn't enough to keep Dash from falling farther and farther away.

By the time she'd followed Dash's chaotic trail to the edge of Sweet Apple Acres, she was breathing hard, didn't watch where she was going, and came very close to colliding with Applejack. She managed to swerve at the last instant, slipped in some mud and landed sprawled out on her belly, looking up at a bemused Applejack.

"...Yes?" asked Applejack after staring at her guest for a few seconds, "Can I help you?"

Twilight scrambled to her hooves, "Rainbow Dash is back, I don't know why but she needs help; but we need to catch her first." Applejack raised an eyebrow, "Please, just trust me." Applejack dropped her apples on the ground and grabbing a coil of rope from a nearby tree branch, Applejack galloped after Twilight.

…...

Cadance's horn lit the way as she carried Storm through the opening. Inside, the hill was hollow, but the walls and roof were laced with thick support beams; so to anything climbing over the hill it would seem just as solid as any ordinary mound of dirt. There were several large holes in the roof; and Storm knew that above each of them was one of the dead trees that crowned the top of the hill, which he had carefully hollowed when he built this place. One large hole in the top of the domed roof drew hot air out of the burrow, several smaller holes around the sides brought cool air in; like an ants nest.

The far wall was covered floor to ceiling with densely packed shelves containing an abundance but small variety of foods, and other supplies in an organized fashion. Nine lamp stands (fueled with peanut oil so they wouldn't give off any smoke) stood at even intervals throughout the large single room that made up the dwelling. There were three clocks, in case one of them began losing time, and two holes in opposite sides of the wall, below a hole that led to a fast moving underground river that flowed deeper into the forest, and along the opposite wall was another hole that led downstream of the same river for refuse. Next to the door stood a magnetic rack for Storm's armor and weapons, which was currently empty except for a spare sword and a couple of knives. A simple bench was all that resembled a kitchen, dining room or lounge room, and in one corner was a comfortable looking bed of hay.

Storm was glad when, after taking in the room, Cadance's first act was helping him toward the bed; and, as designed, the door swung shut automatically behind them. But his relief vanished when he heard Cadance speak again: "Rest, my love. I don't know where we are, but there must be somepony around here who can help us. I'm going to have a look outside, but I'll be back soon."

 _How could she be so stupid!?_ Storm had lived in the darkest parts of the forest long enough to know what would happen if she went out there. She'd make noise, she'd leave tracks, they would find her; they would suck her dry of everything useful to them, kill her, and then backtrack her to the burrow and doing the same to him. If she opened that door, they would both die! "Don't!" he tried to emphasis as much as he could but ended up in a coughing fit that made his lungs ache.

"What?" Cadance put her ear next to his mouth so he wouldn't have to talk loudly, but Storm's voice was already beyond gone, he couldn't afford to waste another word. If he didn't convince her not to leave with the few words he had left, it would be death for both of them. He tried to think, searching for the perfect words to make her understand why she mustn't leave the shelter, but he was exhausted and his thoughts came slow. One idea alone presented itself, and he took it.

" _Don't leave me."_ he begged, trying to sound pitiful.

Cadance smiled and then lay down next to him, half on the hay and half on the dirt. Spreading one of her wings over him like a blanket, she said in the sweetest voice Storm had ever heard, "I'm here."

Storm knew that they were safe, at least for the moment, and let his exhausted muscles relax. Within minutes he was sleeping soundly while Cadance kept watch, keeping him warm in her silent embrace.

…...

What had happened? What had she missed? What could she have done to prevent it?She thought she'd learned, she thought she was different from when she first joined the Wonderbolts but no, her ability to fall for a reasonable guy hadn't gotten any better. Rainbow Dash didn't care where she was going. She had forgotten about the message she was meant to get, and wouldn't have cared about it if she did. She knew what she had seen: Silent Storm and Twilight Sparkle locked in an embrace not two feet from a chaotically ruffled bed in a room that reeked with sweat.

And now they were chasing her.

Dash ignored them and swerved madly through Applejack's trees; but as she came to the crest of a hill, there was the flash of a teleport behind her, and she felt her body being grabbed by a hatefully familiar telekinesis.

" **LET ME GO STORM! I AM NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU!"** Rather than spinning her around to face him, Storm tried moving around so he could face her, but let himself get too close. Dash let forth with a quick kick that caught him between the eyes. Storm faltered for a second, and Dash was released from his grip, but was caught an instant later by Applejack's lasso. Dash struggled fiercely, but Applejack held firm, looping her a second time, and tying the other end of the rope around a tree.

Storm used his magic to pull her to the ground and stood over her, ignoring the thin trickle of blood leaking down his nose. "Rainbow Dash, **settle down!"**

He took another step towards her but right then Applejack blocked him, "Look Mister; I don't know who you are, or what's going on. I just tied my best fried to a tree because Twilight asked me, but this is as close as you're coming to Dashie without my say so." Storm backed off, "Now what in tarnation is going on?"

"We will wait for Twilight." Storm said evenly. Applejack slowly nodded, Dash cast some dirty glances at both of them, and Twilight, who took her sweet time in coming, eventually staggered up to the top of the hill and collapsed panting on the ground.

"Alright now." grimaced Applejack uneasily, giving Twilight a drink from her canteen and fanning her with her hat, "My name's Applejack in case ya don't know; what's yours?"

" **Storm!"** shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Shining Armor." the stallion answered.

Applejack frowned, "You ain't Twilight's brother; she showed me a picture of him one time when his fancy wedding got canceled."

"Postponed." Storm interrupted.

"Well you don't look anything like Shining Armor."

"See, I told you he was lying!" cut in Dash, "He wouldn't tell me anything except that his name was Silent Storm; and now he's got Twilight thinking he's her brother!"

"It's... OK." panted Twilight, standing up slowly, "This is Shining Armor, he recently went through a body swap with..." she glanced at Dash, "Storm."

"Body swappen?" asked Applejack, raising an eyebrow at Twilight, "I thought you said people couldn't do that sort of thing?"

"It's possible." admitted Twilight, "It's just difficult... and illegal... but Shining Armor got special permission from Celestia."

"What for?"

"Classified." the stallion ordered.

Applejack looked between the unicorns, "Are you two being serious?"

"Yes." They both answered in unison.

"Wait a second." grumbled Rainbow Dash, "I you really did a body swap with Silent Storm, when was that?"

"Last night, about ten o'clock."

" **But he was with me then!"** Dash blurted before she could stop herself.

"That was when he was _supposed_ to be there." The stallion smiled suspiciously, "He was late." Dash felt like her face was burning... and possibly falling off, "Might I ask what you two were doing?"

"... Talking."

Shining Armor looked legitimately surprised, and also disbelieving; " _Really?_ About what?"

" _...Nothing."_

Both her friends blushed, AJ with a judging chuckle and Twilight with embarrassed glances too and from the grass, which she suddenly seemed to find very interesting. Shining Armor didn't blush, and he didn't laugh; he looked like he almost believed her. "Did he tell you where he lives?"

"No."

"Did he tell you what he does?"

" _ **No!**_ _I hardly know him; who is he even, how do you know him and why the hay would he do a body swap with someone like you!?"_

Shining Armor glanced at Applejack and Twilight; "I'll tell you later."

"What, so you think you and I are going to be spending time together."

"As a matter a fact, yes." said Shining Armor firmly, "At least four days probably, because I'm drafting you."

Dash looked to her friends, who were as confused as she was; but Shining Armor actually seemed serious, " _...What!?"_

"The Wonderbolt's are paramilitary, arn't they?"

… Yea... _technically_. The Wonderbolts began as a group of elite pegasi guards who practiced stunt-flying in their spare time. Spitfire joined after they started taking on non-guard members; and when she became Captain they got popular enough to turn professional, and the members who had been guards were all... allowed to retire from the military, so they could focus on stunt flying; but that was years ago! No one who'd ever been a guard was still there, and the only ones with any combat training were Spitfire and Rainbow Dash. They'd been trained to... salute, and that's about it.

 _Technically_ though, they were all Royal Guards who were on permanent leave; but Shining Armor must really not pay much attention to sport if he thought those pegasi flying around in ceremonial armor, repeating a military mantra and saluting people were actually Royal Guards. All that stuff was just for playing the crowds... and tax purposes.

 _ **Technically;**_ they could be drafted into armed service by a high ranking officer of the Royal Guard in a state of emergency, but Spitfire had promised everyone that that was **never** going to happen! "Yup." Dash swallowed hesitantly, "We totally are."

"How far away is you team?"

"About an hour."

"Good, I want you to go get them and be at Twilight's library in two hours for a briefing. There's been an accident; and I need help conducting an emergency search and rescue for two ponies are lost in The Everfree Forest."

His horn flickered a moment and the rope holding Rainbow Dash snapped at her waist; but she didn't move; "Come on; you expect me and my team to go running after you when you won't even tell me what happened or who we're looking for?"

"One of them is the pony whose body I'm using now, Silent Storm."

"Well, he can't have been missing for long; and even if he is lost, Storm can take care of himself!"

"If he had his own body with him he could manage just fine, but he doesn't. His body is here, wasting time talking to you instead of looking for him. The body he's using right now, my body, is almost useless at the moment. The Wonderbolts are the best fliers available, we need their help to cover a lot of ground quickly if we're going to find Storm and Cadance before something happens to them."

"Cadance?"

Shining Armor's jaw tightened, "The other pony is my fiancé, Princess Cadance. She came to visit Storm, thinking he was me, and when they were checked on an hour later they were both gone. Storm's portgem was also missing. Cadance's portgem was still in the room next to Storm's bed. We don't know exactly where Storm's portgem leads to, but we know it is deep inside the Everfree Forest."

"Whoa, hold on there!" cried Applejack, "Portgems are rare and mighty expensive; why would this Storm character have one that led out to the middle of nowhere?"

"He had business out there after we swapped our bodies back," Shining Armor snapped.

It was easy to tell that Shining Armor was getting edgy. Dash suspected that he hadn't intended to give away Cadance's identity and was almost certain he had said more then he meant to about Storm's portgem leading into the forest. "Who is Storm."

Shining Armor grit his teeth, "You don't need to know."

"Yes I do!" Insisted Rainbow Dash, "If you want my help, you will have to tell me that. Who is Silent Storm?"

"Twilight," he said helplessly, "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do; I wish there were another way to save Cadance and Storm, but there isn't."

" **Who is he!?"**


	14. Thorns of Truth

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

14 - Thorns of Truth

"Storm is an Everfree Ranger." Shining Armor's voice was flat, as though he realized that it was hopeless to get anywhere without telling the truth and had consigned himself to telling all; pricking Twilight's ears with the promise of new information. "The Everfree Rangers are an elite band of warriors who live in the forest, spending their lives and their blood to keep us safe from the monsters therein. If it was not for them, we would have all been killed many, many years ago."

Applejack jolted when he mentioned the woods, "They live in the forest! Are they all crazy ponies? Who knows what kinds of nasty critters live in there?"

"The Everfree Rangers know exactly what's in the forest, and that is why they are there—to make sure that the things that are in the forest stay there. That's why they're called the Everfree Rangers, they are sworn to keep Equestria ever-free from the forest creatures, and the price they pay is their blood and their minds."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Shining Armor turned to Twilight, "What do you know about changelings?"

"Emotional parasites," responded Twilight quickly, "In their undisguised form they appear as small, black, insectile alicorns but they can take the form of virtually any pony, (though most of them have trouble hiding their fangs), and then feed off the love that others have for them.

They reproduce like bees, with between two hundred to a thousand changelings per hive, controlled by their queens, who are the only ones with magic beyond metamorphosis, and share some sort of a hive mind, the extent of which is yet to be determined. They can alter their size but not weight, which based on limited data, is on average, considerably less than an average pony, accounting for their weaker physical strength.

They can remain undetected in a settlement for months, feeding off the population, but if they stay that long then the detrimental affects to their victim's health becomes obvious. They prefer to draw out the feeding process over several months to optimize feeding opportunities but if they believe they've been discovered they will try to take as much of the remaining energy as they can at once by," Twilight swallowed,

"Drinking the blood of their victims dry.

No one knows where they come from, and tracking the movement of nomadic changeling hives is difficult, but it's believed there are at least three hives active on the continent though some believe there could be as many as nine. Historical sightings of changelings are abundant but need to be considered in the accuracy of the source, did the witness have motive to lie and would they have been able to differentiate between a real changeling and a unicorn casting a magical disguise, but the first confirmed encounter was in the-"

" **Enough** Twily," Said Shining Armor, holding out his hoof; "You're right except on two accounts. Firstly, there are some changelings who aren't queens who are mild telepaths who can read your mind and draw out images of your loved ones without seeing them, secondly there are somewhere between twenty to thirty hives in the Everfree Forest alone."

"So that's what Storm does in the forest," asked Rainbow Dash intrigued, "Fights changelings?"

"They're not half of it." warned Shining Armor, "Twilight's books can tell you about emotional parasites like changelings or windigos, but what her books won't tell you about are the terrormongers, who feed off fear. They're strong selective telepaths, able to read your mind, and almost instantly know what you're afraid of; and they're able to project hallucinations of almost anything, sounds and smells included. When they find a prey they begin throwing ghostly illusions into its mind, designed to scare it. As the victim becomes more and more terrified, the terrormonger feeds off the fear, using that energy to make the nightmare grow worse and worse.

They can feed for days off a single prey, savoring its horror as they invade every thought and memory. If the prey cannot either destroy the terrormonger, or escape; the terrormonger will keep feeding until the prey dies.

They aren't able to feed off the fear of the non-sentients of the forest; like manticores or cockatrice, but they can still fill their minds with visions that bend animals to their will; and can wield packs of forest animals, mad with terror, as weapons augmented by scores of phantom creatures so you never know if what you're fighting is real, of if you're leaving your back open to a real enemy.

They work together with the changelings in an alliance we can only guess has something to do with ponies clinging more tightly to each other when they're scared. Together they stream by the thousands from somewhere in the unreachable depths of the Everfree Forest; always trying to move northwards into Equestria and blocked only by the Rangers."

The three friends looked blankly at Shining Armor for a few moments and then Twilight asked the obvious. "Why haven't we heard of this before?"

"Simple: Terrormongers can smell fear from miles away; they're drawn to it like moths to light and feed off it like maggots on rotten fruit. The more people know about the war, the more people worry, and the Terrormongers grow stronger, and more motivated to push their attack. If the general population realized how close they lived to destruction, it could cause panic; inviting the terrormongers to make an all out invasion, and giving them the strength to do it.

The masses of Equestria have no idea of the war that is waged, or the sacrifices that are made, to keep the peace which most of them take for granted. But if we are to survive, that's the way it has to be. That is also why none of you must ever breathe a word of this to ANYPONY unless the situation is absolutely critical."

"How long?" asked Twilight slowly, "How long has this been going on?"

"Since the fall of Discord; and since Celestia and Luna sealed most or Discord's creations in Tartarous."

" _But that's!"_

"More than a thousand years." Finished Shining Armor, "During which hundreds of thousands have died, and hundreds of millions have lived in safety. If we were to go public with this, and resort to mass recruitment; tens of thousands would die at least, and there is a good chance we would lose everyone. If Celestia chooses to have a few hundred die each year instead... that is her prerogative.

Silent Storm is one of the Rangers, we don't know exactly where he is posted, but we do know it's at the uttermost forefront of the protected wood. Now he's out there, in a body that can barely stand, with Cadance, who doesn't know the first thing about survival or combat, outside of her medical skills."

"How deep?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"About five days."

"But how can anyone go that deep?" argued Rainbow Dash, "The trees move, paths change behind you."

"Not if you return by the exact same route you came in by." corrected Shining Armor, "The forest doesn't move, but the trees resonate a quantum distortion; making the forest bigger on the inside than the outside. On the outskirts it's barely noticeable, but the deeper you go the more it takes hold, and navigation grows more and more twisted. If you move south for one mile, then one mile north-east you might end up five miles from where you began."

"Then how can you navigate at all?"

"...We leave markers;" said Shining Armor hesitantly, "Breadcrumbs to map out the forest. You probably don't want to know."

"B.B."

Shining Armor sighed, "All the dragons from Celestia's students have to go somewhere."

"Of course." answered Twilight, "When they're close to maturation they get released back into the wilds to..." she droned off, her mind filling in the blanks. Everyone knew that academy dragons were taken to the wilds once they started growing up; but it wasn't until Spike's rampage it wasn't common knowledge how fast that could happen, as most academy dragons take at least a week to grow as big as Spike had in one day.

Spike however, was one of the very few that turned back into a baby, after his growth spurt. Celestia had told her at the time that one day, probably soon, Spike would mature permanently; and had strongly encouraged that Spike get ready to leave immediately. Both Twilight and Spike had pleaded, and in the end Celestia had relented. Since then Twilight had cherished each day with Spike, waiting for the inevitable, yet so far Spike had resisted any urges to return to what he once was. "But Celestia promised the dragons would be safe!"

"They are safe." answered Shining Armor, "Safer than most things in the forest, including the Rangers as terrormongers and Channellings will avoid attacking them, and there aren't many natural predators that are going to try and prey on them except other dragons. So long as a dragon's hoard is too big for it to easily move it will stay put, and so a developing dragon is very easy to permanently place where we want it. They vary from each other significantly enough in appearance that each of them can easily be identified from distance.

We form them into great chains called dragon walls that stretch out over the length of forest, each just far enough from the next so they don't fight over dragons guard their territories from both Rangers and terrormongers, and will not retreat from a fight, even if they know that they cannot win. The only way to pass them is either with a force large enough to defeat a dragon or in groups too small to attract their attention, no more than ten at the most. This forces both sides to break their armies into dozens of small squads which fight innumerable skirmishes across the breadth of the entire forest, which is advantageous to the smaller army—us."

"Hold on!" growled Rainbow Dash, "You're saying that the whole reason for Twilight taking care of Spike is so that she can raise him into some kind of weapon?"

"Partially, but don't make it sound so bad. If the dragons were born in the wild they would spend their childhood alone, and those that survived long enough to mature would gather a hoard and protect it for the rest of their lives. With our involvement they spend their childhood loved and cared for by Celestia's students as they assist in training the future leaders and magic professors of Equestria. Then, when they mature, they are given an already started hoard which they readily protect, and in doing so protect Equestria. This takes nothing away from their quality of life, it adds to it, meanwhile the benefits to Equestria can hardly be measured."

"But if the Rangers already have dragons in the forest; can't Celestia send a message to the group that's already close to where Storm and Cadance are?"

"The fabrics of magic are different in the forest making the dragons unable to send or receive messages once they've crossed the border. We can't use drums or horns or anything like that to communicate either. The terrormongers could rip the codes out of any ranger they caught, and every real message would get buried under a thousand fabrications, rendering them useless. The only safe way to spread a message is in person, which takes time given that anyone you see could be a changeling. The fastest way to reach Storm and Cadance will be to go ourselves."

"You're going?" asked Twilight surprised.

"I am, and as Captain of the Royal Guard, I'm assuming command of the mission."

"But you just got here, and are still weak from keeping the shield up for so long." Twilight reminded him, "The Princess sent you here to rest; there's no way you can go on this mission in your condition."

"My fiancé, my friend, and my body are out there in that forest. None of you could stand a chance making it to Storm's sector without me, and there's no time to wait for reinforcements from Canterlot; every hour counts. I'm coming and that's final."

"Then I'm coming too." said Twilight, "The Princess told me to watch you and make sure you were OK. That would be hard to do from Ponyville if you're in the forest."

Shining Armor glared at her. For a long moment she thought he was going to order her to stay here since it was too dangerous; if he hadn't just drafted Rainbow Dash who was standing right there, he probably would have; "You will do **exactly** what I say, **when** I say it; or you will not return alive."

"Agreed."

Shining Armor stood up, brushing bits of grass off his barrel; "Rainbow Dash, get your team. Twilight and I will meet you back at the library in two hours with supplies for the journey."

Twilight stood up too, but nervously; she didn't know what Shining Armor was expecting, but she didn't have nearly enough food in her library for fourteen ponies for four days. Fortunately they were on a farm; "Applejack." she said, to her friend who'd been so quiet through this entire conversation that Twilight had almost forgotten she was there. "We'll need to buy some supplies."

Applejack gave a small jolt, like she only just realized she was being talked to; she'd turned pale, and Twilight even noticed a thin trickle of blood from where she'd been bighting her lip, but if she was in pain she didn't show it. Applejack looked up at Twilight with tear creased eyes and then whispered, " _No."_


	15. Father and Mother

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

15 - Father and Mother

" _What?"_ growled Shining Armor.

" _ **I said no!"**_ shouted Applejack leaping to her hooves, "Ain't no way that you're leaving me behind on this one; there ain't no way! I won't be left behind again. _I won't!"_

Twilight took a step back, Applejack had been so quiet during everything she hadn't thought to ask her opinion. Sometimes she could get irritated when she didn't feel listened to, but this was something new. "When have we ever left you behind?"

Applejack looked down between her hooves, " _You_ didn't."

"Then who did?" asked Rainbow, who was just as confused at Applejack's sudden surge of emotion as Twilight.

Applejack looked between her friends and then answered in a voice full of hurt, "My papa."

Twilight was stunned, "You've never said anything about your parents before, not ever."

"Well that's cause you never asked! It's not something we really talk about."

Shining Armor regarded her solemnly, "Who was your papa?"

Applejack fought for a minute to get her feelings under control, "His name was Lasso Mac and he was the best darn rodeo king ever to set hoof inside the ring. He was amazing, Twilight, you should have seen him; he'd fill his lasso with dozens of little whistles, so he could play them like an instrument, or he would weave little bottles into it, that would open when they spun at different speeds and release different colored smokes."

"Traveled all around Equestria he did, winnin' medals and trophies until he met mamma and settled down at the farm. I remember growing up with Big Macintosh, how we wanted to be just like him. When I was a filly he got me my first lasso and taught me to throw it. He was great at the farm too; he had a special connection to the apple trees that kept them healthy and I don't reckon I've ever tasted apples as sweet as when he was growing 'em."

Twilight looked on in amazement as her friend poured out things she had never heard her talk about before, things she may have never told anypony. So far these sounded like they should be happy memories, but the way AJ was saying them; it was like a dam full of hurt and frustration had suddenly burst and wouldn't stop flowing until it was emptied.

"Us and mamma adored him, but he never stayed! HE NEVER STAYED! He would just disappear, for weeks at the time, and he never told us where he went! When we asked him where he went, he'd say he didn't want there to be any lies between us, but that he couldn't tell us the truth. Tore mamma up inside being treated like that, tore the rest of us up too, but she was the one I heard cryin at night for him ta come home.

I started practicing with my lasso as much as I could, hopin' maybe if I was as good as he was, maybe he'd want to stay home more; but no matter how good I got it didn't seem to matter. We never knew when he'd be home or when he'd leave. Sometimes he'd bring strangers home for dinner, sometimes he'd take a wagon of apples away and not come back with any money, but quite often he'd have money that we didn't know where he got it from. But he'd NEVER tell us what was really goin on.

Then one night right after Apple Bloom was born, he just disappeared and never came back. Mamma couldn't take the secrets anymore so she decided to go out lookin' for him. She followed his tracks into the Everfree Forest and she never came back either. Big Macintosh shut himself off from the rest of the world, Apple Bloom never knew either of her parents; Granny Smith was too old and too upset to help much with the farm or Apple Bloom, so I raised Apple Bloom like I was her mother and kept the farm running!

Now you're tellin' me about these secret Ranger folk livin' in the woods, fightin' against these terrormonger and changelings and who knows what else. _What if my daddy was one of you?!_ The answers could be in that forest. If you know the deep forest, and you're goin' in, then I'm comin' with you!"

Applejack stood squarely and faced Shining Armor down, turning almost as red as he was, but whether from anger or shame at realizing what she had said, Twilight couldn't tell. In all the time Twilight had known AJ, she had never acted like this. Twilight was scared; a few hours ago she thought she knew what the world was like, but now it seemed she knew absolutely nothing about a forest that was practically on her doorstep, or about the truth behind her education, or her brother, or even her closest friends. At the same time she felt compassion welling up inside her for the entire Apple family and couldn't believe her ears when she heard her brother say "No. You're **not."**

" **Yes I am!"** insisted Applejack, "I won't take no for an answer."

"This is an urgent rescue mission for two missing ponies. We do not have time to help you run down a personal family vendetta. If you ran off by yourself past the first dragon wall, you would be dead within a day, and I will not have that on my hooves."

"I won't run off, I'll help with the rescue, but in exchange, on the way back, I want you to point me to where I can find somepony who can tell me if my papa really was a Ranger."

"Let her come B.B. I've seen what she can do, she - "

" **Stay out of this Twily!"** snapped Shining Armor sounding much more like a military officer than Twilight liked, "I said no, and that's my final answer; you're too emotional. I'll pay you double for your wares, otherwise I'll confiscate them; but either way you're staying here."

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Shining Armor turned to leave, but before he could take a step Applejack raced around, blocking his path. Shining Armor moved to push her aside but she lunged forward with a kick, barely missing his head. Before Twilight could do anything, her friend and brother were both rearing and kicking fiercely. Twilight tried desperately to leap forth and pull Shining Armor and Applejack away from each other but found she could no longer move.

Shining Armor flipped AJ, who tumbled onto her back. Lowering his horn, Shining Armor ran forward as if to hold his horn to her throat; but before he could get close enough, AJ's hind hoofs kicked powerfully into his chest. Shining Armor staggered, and AJ leaped to her hooves in a single splendid movement. Grabbing another coil of rope from another tree, AJ lassoed his front-right hoof and pulled, trying to drag him to the ground.

Shining Armor began to fall forwards but stomped his front-left hoof onto the rope, canceling the pressure. Ducking his head, Shining Armor plunged his horn through the rope and into the ground; then, flicking his head back up, he sprayed Applejack's face with loose bits of dirt. Strangely, thought Twilight, Shining Armor wasn't using any of his magic. His horn was glowing brightly, but she could see that it wasn't having any effect. She tried again to move, but still seemed to be paralyzed.

AJ retreated to a nearby apple tree, one kick summoned a cascade of falling fruit, another kick sent two apples directly toward Shining Armor's face. He ducked just in time and rolled; then picked himself up and charged full speed. Applejack stood her ground until the last second and then leaped to one side, letting Shining Armor barrel harmlessly past.

Shining Armor cantered around a tree before wheeling back to face Applejack; but instead of trying to charge her again, he slowed to a trot and then a walk, "You're not bad for a farm girl," he said smiling, "Not bad at all."

"I've wrestled with Big Macintosh often enough, and I'll finish you yet!" Applejack shouted as she charging toward Shining Armor. But suddenly she was lifted off the ground, with her legs running helplessly in the air.

"Enough," said Shining Armor.

"I ain't letting you go without me!" Even powerlessly dangling in the air, Applejack still had the nerve to make demands.

"All right, you can come," with that Shining Armor's horn died down and Applejack fell a few feet to the ground. Twilight gasped as she suddenly realized she could now move as well.

"Do you mean it?" asked Applejack slowly.

"First of all" said Shining Armor, "I needed to know if you could fight, and you do, at least enough not to be a liability. You were highly emotional, but you didn't let that block your thinking, as demonstrated by the tactics you used. Second, I can't be sure, but I think the name Lasso Mac sounds vaguely familiar. Third, there are archives and graves that are maintained between the first and second dragon walls. After, and only after, we find Storm and Cadance I will show you where they are, and you can search for your father there. However, if you come on this mission you _will_ accept my command. I am the only one with experience in the deep forest, and I meant it when I said that if you ran off by yourself, you wouldn't last one day. Do you accept?"

Applejack blinked a few times trying to process everything had happened then broke out into a smile, "Yes sir."

"Good." Shining Armor turned back to Rainbow Dash, and nudged her onto her hooves with his telekinesis; "Get the Wonderbolts."


	16. Intrigue and Lies

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

16 - Intrigue and Lies

" _The ...Everfree Forest?"_ stammered Misty in disbelief.

"Yes of course," said Dash casually, "Two ponies went into the forest to look at something. They were meant to be back yesterday but nopony's seen them since. The secret letter from Celestia was asking us to go help someone who's like a park ranger go and look for them; any questions?"

After a few awkward moments High Winds burst out laughing, "I get it! You're joking, like with the lightning bolt. You're just having some fun with us, right?"

"Nope," said Dash cheerfully, "I'm serious. Three ponies are already waiting for us in Ponyville. We're supposed to meet them at the library and then we're going into the forest until we find our missing ponies."

Several moments of silence passed before Blaze finally said what was on everypony's mind "Isn't this like, really dangerous? I mean, don't all sorts of monsters live in the forest?"

Dash hesitated; no matter how irritating the Wonderbolts were to live with, she had always tried to maintain the veneer of honor and valor that the public saw in them—the lie that had drawn her to them in the first place; the lie she had become a part of.

She knew that the Wonderbolts were capable of acting courageously, and sensibly, if they were properly motivated. How to motivate them properly was something that until now, Spitfire alone could accomplish; but not anymore. If everything Shining Armor said was true, then if The Wonderbolts were in the forest they would have to act sensibly, because there would be no other choice.

Two images came to her mind. The first was The Wonderbolts, and herself, dead; because when it came down to the wire they were worthless. Storm and Cadance would probably fare just the same though as help that never arrives is just as useful as help that never launches.

The other image was The Wonderbolts returning with a captain who had led them through something far more intense than anything Spitfire had ever attempted. Respecting her as they should; and Spitfire's expression when she realized that Rainbow Dash, not her, was the real captain.

She put on a brave smile; "Sure it's probably a little bit dangerous, but as long as we stick together we'll be fine. Our guide says there are heaps of ponies who live in the forest full time, so it can't be that bad. You know how stories spread: ten ponies go into the forest, one of them gets into trouble and nothing happens to the other nine.

When they get out, the nine ponies don't say anything because their stories are boring, and the one pony that did get in trouble gets all the attention. We'll go in, find the missing ponies, and be back out before you know it. Think how much our ratings will improve when Canterlot hears how we bravely faced the 'perils' of the forest to bring back the lost ponies. We'll be heroes!"

"Are you sure about this?" High Winds asked.

Dash motioned for the Wonderbolts to draw nearer and spoke excitedly "OK, I was going to keep this as a surprise, but I'll tell you now. The forest is a tiny bit spooky around the edges but deeper in it gets really cool. The Royal family has this awesome, secret holiday resort in the middle of it all, and they're the ones who made up the stories about all those monsters so that their holiday resort doesn't get swamped.

Princess Mi Amore Cadenza went to visit it with one of her Royal Guards, but after getting there he got really sick and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza doesn't want to come back alone. All we have to do is go to the holiday resort, pick up The Princess and her sick guard and then come back home. The royal family will keep up the charade of there being monsters in the forest to keep their privacy, and so they'll tell everyone how brave we all were in rescuing Celestia's favorite niece from a bunch of evil monsters. We'll be heroes!"

At this the Wonderbolts lit up like school foals and everypony started talking at once. Wave Chill pointed out how Princess Mi Amore Cadenza took six Royal Guards whenever she visited a Wonderbolt air show, so if it only took one guard to visit the forest, then the forest must be one of the safest places in Equestria. Blaze, Fleet Foot, and Fire Streak fell to excitedly estimating (with ever more fanciful figures) what Celestia's 'generous reward' would be for helping her niece, and how much the Wonderbolts ratings would skyrocket once the media got wind of this.

Silver Lining and Misty wanted to know if whatever had made the guard sick was contagious, but Dash assured them that it wasn't. Soarin and High Winds wanted to know if the Wonderbolts could book this secret royal resort for their next holiday, (which they seemed to assume would come immediately after the impending success of their 'daring mission'). The rest of the pegasi showered Dash with praise for having landed such a golden opportunity for the Wonderbolts to show off their greatness.

Dash let their imaginations fly wild for a few minutes before calling them back to order; the Wonderbolts would only receive credit for the rescue if they were the first to the scene. By now several other groups of would-be rescuers would have heard of the royal plight and be on their way. The Wonderbolts wasted no time in falling in behind Dash as she began the long dive to Ponyville, and after a few moments they began singing one of their many victory chants. Dash remained silent, basking in their adoration and trying to force down any doubts of what might happen if things went wrong. This had to work; after all, they were the Wonderbolts.

…...

Spike wrestled another bag of oats into an already overstuffed saddlebag while Twilight's phoenix, Pyromite, was using his flames to speed cook some bread, when the library door swung open for Twilight, Applejack and Shining Armor, each carrying a large bucket of apples. "Hey guys, did you find Rainbow Dash?"

"She's getting the Wonderbolts and then she's coming here," answered Shining Armor, "How are the supplies?"

"Good … I think. I still don't know how much food we actually need."

"We need enough for fifteen ponies for about four days of hard work."

Spike looked at his miniature hoard of snacks. "I don't think I have quite enough for that."

"Well, it's a good thing we brought these then," said Applejack with a smile, setting down her bucket of apples and indicating the others.

"Will these make up the difference?"

"I guess. But I'm already out of saddlebags; we don't have room for any more apples."

"There are some sacks under the counter," volunteered Twilight, "You can tie them together and improvise saddlebags."

"Good thinking," nodded Shining Armor, "Applejack, help Spike get the rest of the food ready; but save some room, we'll be getting some medical supplies later. Twilight, meet me outside in two minutes, I want to see your combat spells in practice."

Twilight was about to follow her brother when Spike jumped on her back, "Combat spells? What's he talking about? What's going on?"

"Twilight, Applejack, the Wonderbolts and I need to go into the Everfree Forest. It might be dangerous so I'm making sure that Twilight is up to it."

"But aren't you meant to be on vacation from keeping the shield up?" Spike asked, worried.

"I've already been through this with Twilight. I'm going. End of discussion."

"Well then, can I come too?" pleaded Spike, "If it's dangerous you might need me."

Shining Armor turned to Twilight, "Can he fight?"

"Well... " hesitated Twilight, "Not really."

Spike felt himself deflate as Shining Armor plucked him off Twilight's back and put him on the bench next to Applejack. "Stay here and help prepare the supplies." Before Shining Armor could turn away, flames engulfed half the kitchen forcing Shining Armor, Twilight, Applejack and even Spike to cover their eyes. When the party's eyes cleared they saw Pyromite; wings extended, burning brightly, croaking what sounded like a cross between humble begging and a voracious threat. (Fortunately, after his first few attempts at burning down the library as a baby, Twilight had taken to regularly casting fireproof spells over the library and everything in it.) "Can _he_ fight?"

Twilight shuddered, and Spike guessed correctly that she was recalling the one and only time she had brought Pyromite to have tea with Fluttershy. What had began as a squabble over a bowl of spaghetti between Angel and Pyromite, quickly turned into a terrible battle of beak against claw, tooth against talon, and white hot flames against Angel's deadly arsenal of poisoned katanas, knives, javelins, and silver bolts from a small repeating crossbow. The titanic clash had nearly destroyed Fluttershy's cottage before Angel finally fled in disgrace and Pyromite proudly claimed his prize of burnt noodles. " _He can fight,"_

"Well then, meet me outside, Pyromite," invited Shining Armor, "We'll see what you're made of." With a boastful squawk of delight, Pyromite lifted off his perch and followed Twilight and Shining Armor out the front door.

"I guess I should get some packages of thermite then" sighed Spike as he and got the sacks from under the counter, then held them for Applejack to tie. The two worked well together finishing the last of the supplies, but Spike couldn't shake feeling left out, as loud explosions testified to a violent sparring match between Shining Armor and Pyromite.

Applejack stopped and turned to Spike with a disturbed look on her face, though he couldn't imagine why. "Just don't try to grow up too fast, Spike. Twilight still needs you."

"I know, but sometimes I think if I were just a little bigger, I'd be able to—" he noticed the flashes from Shining Armor's dual with Pyromite had ceased, yet the rumbling sound was getting rapidly louder.

Applejack noticed it too and looked out the window, "What in tarnation!?"


	17. Watch Your Back

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

17 - Watch Your Back

Dash led her exuberant team in wedge tail formation over the rooftops of Ponyville, stopping every few streets for spontaneous stunts to wow the gawking ponies below. Rainbow knew they should be moving along, but the Wonderbolts loved showing off, and if this helped bolster their morale for the mission ahead, then fine, a few minutes wouldn't hurt. They switched formation and began a more complex routine of barrel roles and cartwheels as the crowd grew larger.

Dash could see Twilight on her front lawn with Shining Armor talking into her ear and Pyromite on her back. Twilight's eyes closed and her horn was glowing like she were focusing on some sort of spell. The eggheads were busy which meant the Wonderbolts had time to perform. Throwing themselves into a more complex routine of barrel roles, cartwheels, leaps and dives, the Wonderbolts preformed with one purpose—to please the crowds. The crowd grew with every new stunt, and so did the stakes. Simple barrel roles might be enough to impress fifty ponies, but a crowd of five hundred wanted better, more elaborate stunts. The Wonderbolts were happy to oblige.

On one rooftop appeared Scootaloo, jumping up and down and waving to get Rainbow Dash's attention. Dash flew close enough to give her a high hoof and almost knocked Scootaloo off the roof. Dash was about to double back and catch her, but Scootaloo caught herself and scrambled back onto the roof, grinning from ear to ear.

The crowds cheered louder and louder but eventually one chant rose above the rest, "DASH, DASH, SONIC DASH. DASH, DASH, SONIC DASH." They wanted the Sonicrainboom. Dash did one fast lap around Ponyville to pick up speed and gain altitude, then sped back to the center of town, breaking the sound barrier right above the audience just high enough not to cause any ear damage. Dash sang into visibility a glittering rainbow over the small township, doing all sorts of loop-the-loops through the clouds until finally settling into a spiraling dive, breaking her fall at the last possible instant and landing right in front of the library.

The rest of the Wonderbolts lined up on either side of her and joined her in taking a bow before the wowed audience. Dash turned to Twilight who seemed as amazed as the rest of Ponyville, although a little confused, then turned to Shining Armor, expecting to see a similar expression of wonder, but was met instead with eyes that glared daggers. His mouth moved but the crowd was cheering too much for Rainbow to hear anything. She moved closer and motioned for him to repeat himself, there was a flash of light and the noise faded; looking around Rainbow recognized Twilight's basement. " **What do you think you are doing!?"**

"My job, I'm the Wonderbolt captain, this is what we do."

"Your job right now is to help rescue Princess Cadance and Silent Storm from the Everfree Forest! To do that, I was hoping to leave Ponyville quietly, so nopony would think to follow us or ask us why we were going into the forest, but that's going to be a lot harder after your little charade."

"Come on, it's not that bad, is it?"

"Maybe you didn't understand what I meant when I said the Rangers plant poison joke along the paths to discourage stupid travelers. If we go into the forest now, half the town will go trooping in after us. Do you have any idea how stupid that was?"

"I..."

"Apparently Princess Celestia thinks you and the Wonderbolts are smart enough to take on a classified mission. Is she wrong? Because if you're not ready; you should go home right now. In fact that would be useful as it would distract the town long enough for the rest of us to get into the forest."

How dare he? Dash had spent her life dreaming, bleeding and striving to be a Wonderbolt, and he was belittling them as though they were nothing. He hadn't earned the right to be angry at them like she had. Dash puffed out the feathers in her wings to make herself look bigger and stared Shining armor directly in the eyes, "You bet they're ready."

Shining Armor calmed down, but only slightly, "You've told them about the terrormongers and the Rangers?"

Dash ignored the weight in her gut and answered on instinct, "I've told them everything they need to know."

"Good. I have some letters to write, go make sure your Wonderbolts are ready for the job. So long as you can keep them under control, we should be fine."

"Oh, they'll be ready," promised Dash angrily, "And frankly, you should be more concerned about you keeping yourself under control then worrying about them!"

With that, Rainbow turned and leaped to the top of the basement stairs with a single bound. Hearing about the Rangers and the mission had distracted her momentarily, but it hadn't made her forget what she saw when she flew in the window earlier today. It hadn't been Storm she'd seen embracing Twilight, it had been Shining Armor, and in its own way, that was even worse! He was engaged to Princess Cadance wasn't he? So what was that, adultery plus incest? Even if Shining Armor wasn't engaged, Rainbow highly doubted that Celestia would allow incest in the royal family, or the royal guard, or her school for gifted unicorns, or just about anywhere for that matter. Did Storm know what Shining Armor was doing with his body? Rainbow walked past the bedroom she had seen the two unicorns earlier; the rancid body odor was gone, replaced instead by a faint smell of ash.

The unicorn's lewd behavior was doubly surprising because she had always taken those two to be complete sticklers for rules. Twilight treated a late library book as if it were an appalling felony and Shining Armor well they'd... met once before, in Canterlot, when he was arresting her over that teeny, tiny, little illegal fight club incident. She'd tried telling him that she'd only just walked in there after hearing some ponies talk about it on train, and how she'd thought that some rich guy had a secret underground _flight_ club in his basement, and she had her mouth guard with her because she was on her way home from the dentist... at one in the morning.

He didn't buy it.

She ended up spending one night in a cell and getting stuck with a stupid fine; she'd decided at that stage that she didn't like him, but had almost forgotten about it until a couple months later when Twilight showed her a family photo. So far it seemed that Shining Armor didn't remember her… hopefully it would stay that way.

"Wow, a baby dragon!" Rainbow followed Misty's voice into the kitchen where several of her Wonderbolts were gathered around Spike who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"He's so cute," squealed High Winds, "What's his name? Can he talk?"

"You bet I can talk," grinned the dragon, "Call me Spike."

"How old are you Spike?" asked Rapidfire, goggling at the adorable reptile, "Wait, let me guess. You're ... seven."

Spike hesitated a few moments and a mischievous glint lit up his eyes, "Actually I'm three thousand, four hundred and forty-six! You see, dragons are born big and then they get smaller as they get older. I used to be the dragon emperor, but then I got overthrown in a horrible palace coup. So I'm hiding out in Ponyville until I can organize an army to retake my throne. Oh, I hired a unicorn assistant to help me in the meantime. She's a swell gal; sleeps in a basket next to my bed, makes me breakfast, stuff like that."

Three shocked Wonderbolts' jaws hit the floor almost in unison. Spike stood perfectly still, looking almost regal on his little three inch legs, until Rapidfire began to sink to his knees, sending Spike into a hopeless series of hysterics. Rapidfire jumped back to his hooves, afraid that his gesture had somehow offended the tiny sovereign but Spike by now was laughing too hard to notice.

"Did we do something wrong? Is he angry with us?" asked Fleet Foot in a panicked voice as Spike's laughter began to sound like some kind of barking.

"He's about to eat you!" shouted Dash who had crept up behind them, "Run. RUN!"

The Wonderbolts fled the room leaving Rainbow alone with Spike, whose hysterics only redoubled at Rainbow's interference. Eventually he was able to get enough of a grip of himself that he recognized his old friend. Still struggling to recover Spike was able to pull himself to his feet,

"Rainbow hehe Dash, good to see you. I haven't seen you since... well about three hours ago really..."

"You saw me when I came in before?"

"Well of course, I was in the room with Twilight and Shining Armor. You probably just didn't see me because I was behind the door."

Dash felt like her blood was running cold. Shining Armor was horsing around with Twilight... with Spike in the room. What kind of a library was this? "...What were you all doing in the room?"

"Well Celestia said that there might be unexpected side-effects from Shining Armor's body swap, so I moved my basket into Shining Armor's room so I could keep an eye on him. He slept for ages and then he started thrashing around and yelling in his sleep so I ran out and got Twilight, who came in and woke him up. He was freaking out from whatever he had been dreaming, something about Twilight being dead, but then he realized it was just a nightmare and gave Twilight a hug. Ah and then you came in... screamed at him... then flew away crying." Spike's voice trailed off and looked at her quizzically, "Why did you do that?"

Rainbow took several moments to digest what Spike was telling her. Nightmare, brother and sister hug, not inflamed lovers hug. "I just... ummm... I saw Twilight with this red stallion, hugging next to a bed, saying they loved each other and thought-" Spike started snickering, "Well I didn't know it was Shining Armor! I thought he was... somepony else."

"Which you obviously wouldn't care about as you hardly know Storm." said a voice behind her. Dash pirouetted to find herself nose to nose with Shining Armor, again. Shheesh! Couldn't he announce himself before sneaking up on somepony like that!? "Just how well do you know Storm?"

"None of your business!" snapped Dash, "And you should learn not to listen in on other ponies' conversations."

Shining Armor regarded her coldly for a few seconds, "I need Spike for a few minutes. Go make sure that your Wonderbolts are ready."

…...

Spike watched Rainbow huff in frustration and then trot out after her Wonderbolts, before giving his attention to Shining Armor who was levitating two scrolls in front of him. "You want me to send these to the Princess?"

Shining Armor pushed one of the scrolls a little closer, "I've already inscribed it with an alternate address, just breathe on it and it will go where it needs to."

Spike complied and the two watched as the letter dissolved into smoke and flew out an open window, "And that one?" Spike asked indicating the remaining scroll.

Shining Armor looked around to make sure they were alone then closed the door and lowered his voice, "Once the crowd outside dissipates, hide this somewhere near, but not inside, the library; tying it to one of the higher tree branches would be fine. Someone might come looking for it later, but if they do they'll know how to find it and open it without your help."

Spike reached for the scroll, instantly feeling a tingling of magic as his nails touched it. Spike had spent enough time with Twilight to recognize a protection spell when he saw one. Without the proper counter spell this scroll would be impossible for him to mail or open without destroying it. Spike tossed the scroll around in his claws, getting a feel for the energies that emanated from it. It was obviously a powerful enchantment; even Twilight probably couldn't open this without... Spike looked questioningly at Shining Armor.

"I'd appreciate it if the others didn't know about this. Can I trust you?"

Shining Armor was one of the first ponies Spike had met after Twilight hatched him. He had been about the only pony who could knock Twilight out of her obsessive studying and get her to go have some fun, and on his weekly visits to Twilight he had almost always brought Spike a bag of sweet sapphires or spicy fire diamonds. But to keep a secret from Twilight, "...Yes."


	18. Zebra Tales

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

18 - Zebra Tales

For all their failings, the Wonderbolts were able to understand that they needed to get into the forest secretly, or else other ponies wouldn't learn about the troubled princess, and organize competing rescue teams. After collecting their share of the supplies, they provided a brief but fantastic farewell to the ponies still gathered outside the library and then took off at a considerable pace and altitude towards Los Pegasus. After putting a few miles and a large hill between them and Ponyville, they dropped almost to ground level and slid into the forest; skirting along the edge just inside the tree line, until they met the others.

In truth, Dash wasn't that interested in helping find Cadance or Shining Armor's body. Those things were important, and a few days earlier she would have been racing off for their sakes alone, but they were shadowed by much more important questions that was bighting at her mind; 'Was Storm OK and did he feel about her the same what she did about him?' She'd find him and ask. The fact that there were hundreds of miles of monster infested terrain between them didn't deter her in the least; it just made things a bit more interesting.

After regrouping with the others, the company set out into the forest. The path was just wide enough for two ponies to comfortably trot abreast. The two unicorns led the way, deep in conversation and giving the clear feeling that they did not want to be disturbed. Leaving the Wonderbolts to take up the rear and carry on with their own pointless discussions, Rainbow walked beside Applejack and couldn't have asked for a better companion.

Applejack did most of the talking, telling her all about the comings and goings of Ponyville this last year: the blind cockatrice that Fluttershy adopted, Twilight doing substitute teaching for Cheerilee, the apple harvest and a dozen other minor, everyday occurrences that Rainbow had missed. Rainbow would have been content to listen to Applejack for hours but it wasn't long before Zecora's hut came into view and both mares came to understand the empty room in their packs for 'medical supplies'. From the window drifted the smell of bubbling concoctions and the laughter of two ponies. Was one of the Rangers visiting Zecora? No the other voice sounded more like a filly. Rainbow jumped towards the window to get a better look but only made it a few feet before she was seized mid air and dragged back to the ground. Rainbow shot a dirty look over her shoulder just in time to see Shining Armor's horn stop glowing. "Wait here with the Wonderbolts and Applejack." he commanded, and then turning to Twilight he more cheerfully invited "You coming?"

…...

Twilight opened the door and entered into to a warm room lined with pots of exotic herbs and spices. In the middle of the room sat Zecora next to her large cauldron along with Apple Bloom who must be on one of her semi-regular visits.

"Twilight!" exclaimed Apple Bloom when she saw her come in, "It's a good thing you're here; tell Zecora that that she should give me somethin' to make me stronger so I can beat Scootaloo in a contest."

"To defeat your friend in ways not legit; heed my words, no good will come of it." warned Zecora as she scoped spice from a drum into the cauldron.

" _But Zecora"_ whined Apple Bloom, "She's got her wings which give her an unfair advantage, I'm not looking to cheat, ah just want things to be even. Are you sure you couldn't fix me up a little something?"

"Indeed I could, but that does not mean, I should."

Twilight only half understood Apple Bloom's desire for a muscle stimulant. She knew that Diamond Tiara had boasted endlessly about her planned graduation party at the palace with the Wonderbolts performing a private show, and how Silver Spoon was the only other foal from the class she invited. Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon had rubbed the other foal's mussels in it till they were sick to death of it, and so as compensation Mrs. Cheerilee had put on the best party she could afford for the rest of the class.

Word spread from student to parent and from parent everypony else. Soon, half the town was involved in creating a counter party that was probably far more fun, but at a fraction of the cost. Fluttershy established a petting zoo, Pinkie and the Cakes made sweets, Twilight arranged a fireworks display and preformed magic tricks, Cranky Doodle Donkey played the bagpipes (which he did remarkably well), but the real star of the show had been Cheerilee's new coltfriend, Jell Gibson, who brought a two-hundred gallon tub of jelly for the foals to play in. The foals took to having wrestling contests in the jelly with Scootaloo claiming first prize and Apple Bloom coming second. "I thought the contest was already over Apple Bloom. Why would you need help winning something that's already happened?"

"Cause the fight wasn't fair!" Insisted Apple Bloom "I was gonna just challenge her to rematch in the pond, but Snips and Snails heard about it and suggested we hold our own iron pony competition to decide who's the most athletic pony in the school. We start next week but if Zecora doesn't help me, Scootaloo's gonna use her wings to cheat, just like Rainbow Dash did against mah sister."

Twilight thought for a minute, "Doesn't the fact that Snips and Snails suggested it; tell you that an iron pony competition is a bad idea?"

Before Apple Bloom could answer her eyes looked behind Twilight and blinked. "Well howdy do Mr., I'm Apple Bloom."

Twilight turned to see Shining Armor in the doorway, looking impatient to get a move on. "Apple Bloom I'd like you to meet-" Shining Armor's clearing his throat cut her off.

"Well Apple Bloom," he said quickly, "I'll bet you'll never guess what's happened. Apparently the Wonderbolts got lost on their way to Los Pegasus and are right outside. I just gave them directions out of here but they've decided to rest for a few minutes before heading off. Why don't you go say hi?"

"Do you mean it?" asked Apple Bloom, her eyes growing wide as saucers.

"I do, but they're won't be there for very long so you'll have to hurry up if you want to see them."

"Oh boy, oh boy," shouted Apple Bloom jumping up and down with excitement. "Bye Zecora, bye Twilight, bye... whoever you are" and with that she was bolted out the door with her with her mane and tail billowing behind her.

"Salutations Silent Storm" smiled Zecora after Apple Bloom had left, "Your return is sooner then you warned. Yet never fear my long held friend, your armor's buffs I was quick to mend."

"Madam Zecora-" began Shining Armor with a bow but he was but was almost instantly cut off by Zecora who had risen to her hooves, catching him in her intense stare.

"Perhaps just now I spoke in haste and my words of greeting were but a waste. I sense not the stench of a changeling veneer, but yet it seems you are not whom you appear."

"Age has not dulled your sight" said Shining Armor; head still slightly inclined "It's me, Shining Armor. Storm and I engaged in a body swapping spell and-"

" _ **Shining Armor!"**_ bellowed Zecora, drawing herself to full height, suddenly appearing menacing as though the cauldron next to her was boiling due to her rage instead of the fire beneath it. " **To dare come here you show great nerve, or care not for your life preserve!"**

"Zecora, please listen to me" started Shining Armor as he backed away before Zecora's advance, ears flat and mohawk bristling.

" **No! For your offense it was most grave, your shameful acts prove you a knave! To become a friend and one so dear, then leave and then visit not, in donkey's years!?"** Quick as lightning Zecora threw one hoof around Shining Armor's neck and drew him in for a brief but fierce hug, ruffling his mane with her other hoof before releasing him with a cheerful laugh. "Come and be welcome my prodigal friend. Tell me what aid that I might lend. Tell of your travels, while you were away, and tell why Storm's face you have today."

Breathing a heavy sigh of relief, Shining Armor sat down with Twilight and as quickly as possible, described his keeping up the shield, his body swap with Storm, and the disappearance of Storm and Cadance through Storm's port gem. Zecora listened patiently, waiting for Shining Armor's tale to finish before speaking, "The path you have taken, it was not wise. Great shame on you, for misleading your bride; yet what's done is done and those lost must be saved, I will provide what help you need that I might speed you on your way."

"Thank you Zecora. We have enough food and blankets to last the journey, but we don't have any medical supplies, or anything to reveal the illusions of the forest. The rescue party is myself, Twilight, thirteen pegasi, one earth pony and one phoenix."

"All that I have and indeed much more, you have come at an opportune time to drain my store. Flares to reveal what lurk in the night, potions to heal and restore your might."

"Thank you again" affirmed Shining Armor, "But tell me, did I hear you correctly when I came in? Do you have Storm's armor here?"


	19. Denial

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

19 - Denial

Outside Zecora's hut, Applejack sat down next to a disgruntled Rainbow Dash. "Well, I've been yapping on about what's been going on in Ponyville without given you so much as a chance to talk; what about you? How's life with the famous Wonderbolts?

" _Please,"_ begged Rainbow "Don't talk to me about the Wonderbolts. Ask me about _anything_ except the Wonderbolts."

"...All right... so Rainbow Dash, what have you been doing this last year?"

"...Nothing."

"Nothin?"

"Nothing."

A few awkward moments passed as both ponies inspected their hooves before Applejack tried again. "If you don't mind me sayin'," she said a little cautiously, "Seems to me that you have a bit of a thing for this Storm fella Shining Armor swapped bodies with. Are you sure you're not walking ahead of yourself life last time?"

Was it really that obvious? Fine, it's not like there was much point in denying it. Rainbow had spent the last year lying about how she felt about almost everything to everypony, it might feel good to tell an old friend the truth for once. She didn't know if what she felt for Storm 'love', (they had only been together for a couple hours after all,) but she had a crush on him the size of Cloudsdale. "I guess a little" she admitted.

"And for a while there, I was almost starten to believe all those stories of you filly foolen around in Canterlot." smiled Applejack giving her a playful nudge, "Hope it works out for you, I mean, I hope getting involved with one Ranger doesn't get you involved in the whole Ranger business."

"Well what would be wrong with getting involved with the Rangers and what they do?" asked Rainbow indignantly. "I mean, someone's got to do it, right?"

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" everypony turned to see a yellow filly jumping up and down in excitement. "The red pony wasn't lying, the Wonderbolts really are here!"

"What are you doing all the way out here Apple Bloom?" asked Applejack sounding concerned and almost hostile.

"I was visiten Zecora. What are you doen with the Wonderbolts?"

"I don't want you coming into this forest ever again, do you hear? Not without me or another big pony."

"But I am a big pony!" Apple Bloom insisted, "And yu know that I've been coming to visit Zecora for a long time now and you haven't complained before. Why are the Wonderbolts here?"

"Well not anymore." declared Applejack, "If you really wanna see Zecora come and ask me or Big Macintoch and we'll take you if we can. Otherwise this forest is off limits from here on out!"

Rainbow slid between the sisters before the looming argument blossomed into Apple Bloom being grounded. "I didn't know you were a Wonderbolt fan Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom nodded furiously, "Are you kidding? I might not have been that much of a fan back when you lived in Ponyville; but after you joined up with the Wonderbolts, Scootaloo kept on showen me and Sweetie Bell all her Wonderbolt stuff. At first we both thought it was silly, but then we saw just how really cool you guys are. Now I've got all your tradin' cards and all your comic books from seasons one and two and when season three comes out the Cutie Mark Crusaders are all gonna get em and read em together."

"She's a real fan alright." confirmed Applejack, "Had me set up her room with your posters and Wonderbolt bedsheets and everythin' for her last birthday."

"Oh, oh and since we got tired of waiten for the third season to come out; we've started writing our own comic book about yas!" Ah yes the fan fictions. If it was anything like the other fan fiction comics Rainbow had read about herself, it was probably about ten times cooler then the official comic books in print.

Ever since the first installments of the Wonderbolt comics had come out, fans from all over Equestria had been writing their own; bizarrely often containing; better stories, better songs, and sometimes even better animation than the original series. All the stories were completely made up of course; unlike Trixie, not even the Wonderbolts had ever even tried to pretend that they went on wild adventures between shows (it's like they'd have time), but the visage of fearless adventurers the books portrayed still rubbed off on their public image.

"A fan fic eh? What's the story?"

"Well, it start at the next Grand Galloping Gala where there's a big contest to see which set of performers can put on the best show. You and the Wonderbolts do great, but you only come in second."

"We lose?"

"Ya... sorry about that."

"Who to?"

"An OC we invented named Ekips. He's a dragon who was going to be a traveling magician, but Sweetie Bell wanted to make him a musical as well, so he's got this magic harp that he plays to cast spells. Oh, and he's the only creature alive to have survived preformen the world's most dangerous card trick! That's what he uses to beat you with at the Gala."

"...Alright."

"At first you and the Wonderbolts don't like Ekips cause he beat yas, but then you all become really good friends. But then he gets kidnapped by this really evil Alicorn Princess and so the Wonderbolts need to go fight her to get him back."

How much would Rainbow pay one of her writers for making a story like this? A thousand bits maybe? Why not just fire her entire staff of producers and start paying some of the kids who were already doing a better job for free. "So do we all slay the princess and save the dragon?" she asked with a smile.

"Yea; but Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo are arguen about how it should end; Sweetie Bell wants there to have been a singen unicorn who was at the Gala and took third place right behind the Wonderbolts that comes with you to rescue Ekips and those two end up falling in love and becomen' a preformen' duo. Scootaloo thinks that that's too predictable and wants a surprise enden where Ekips turns out to be a giant magic chicken."

Rainbow laughed, more out of concern than amusement, but Apple Bloom didn't seem to notice; "I think you'd better go with Sweetie Bell's idea," Apple Bloom nodded, and Rainbow Dash changed the topic before she could comment anymore about Scootaloo and 'chickens',

"So... if you're such a big fan, how many times have you been to one of our shows?"

"Welll... I've never really been to one of your shows. But Big Mac says that if I'm good, he'll take me to the Hearths Warming Eve performance when it's half price."

"Hearths Warming Eve?" asked Rainbow "That's months away. Why not right now?" Looking around, Rainbow took quick stock of the glade; white barked trees that grew straight and tall without any low hanging branches, wide open spaces the perform the more complicated stunts, plenty of light, a small lush hill for the Apple sisters to watch from. This would be almost perfect for a small show! "Wonderbolts assemble!" she cried, and felt pride and hope wheal up inside her as it took only a few seconds for her team to line up in a perfect row.

"We're going to do the Star Trot for this little filly here. Firestreak, you take High Winds and Wave Chill and form the base. Lightning Streak, Blaze, you've got the stunts. I'll take the lead with Silver Lining and Surprise as my wingponies. Everypony else, you know what to do."

The Star Trot was perfect for the space they had; it was a personal favorite of Dash since it had been the first real routine she ever choreographed, lasted only lasted a few minutes so it wouldn't wear them out, but had never once failed to revive a standing ovation. Dash jumped ten feet in the air and hovered there for a moment, expecting her Wonderbolts to follow her, but to her dismay they just stood there looking dumbly at her. "Come on, what are you waiting for!?" she asked, even though she regrettably already knew the answer. She'd seen that look on their faces before.

"Um, why are we doing the Star Trot?" asked Fire Streak after a few moments of awkward silence.

Dash dropped back to the ground to face her crew, doing her best to imitate Fluttershy's menacing stare, as she draped one hoof around Apple Bloom and pulled her to her side. "This little filly is the sister of one of my best friends from before I became a Wonderbolt; she's a HUGE Wonderbolt fan but has never seen us in a live performance. We aren't doing anything at the moment and so were going to give her a performance that she is never going to forget.

"We're doing a show for one filly?" asked Misty in surprise.

"We did the show for Diamond Tiara's party a couple days ago," Dash growled, redoubling her efforts to do the stare, "There was only about twenty or thirty ponies there and you didn't complain."

"Does this filly's dad have three hundred thousand bits?" Fire Streak asked dryly.

Dash felt Apple Bloom stiffen when she heard how much a private show with the Wonderbolts usually cost. Dash knew there was no way the Apples could afford that, but it didn't matter; Applejack was her friend, Apple Bloom was Scootaloo's friend, and even if they weren't, for a appreciative fan who couldn't afford a ticked, Dash would have happily preformed for free. She would have... the Wonderbolts wouldn't.

Dash knew that they were always like that behind closed doors but they _NEVER_ acted like that in front of the fans. Maybe some fans just weren't worth pretending for. FINE; if her team wouldn't help her, she'd just do the freggin show for Apple Bloom herself!

Dash shrugged off her saddlebags and launched into a frantic series of loops, dives and barrel rolls, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her mind off of the pathetic creatures beneath her that called themselves the Wonderbolts. In the end, Wave Chill and Blaze were the only ones that bothered to help her, High Winds came in for a few plays, but dropped out when she saw that the rest of the herd weren't coming.

Of all the performances that Dash had done recently, this one meant the most to her, and it was by far the worst. Her timing was off, her maneuvers were sloppy, and without any decided upon script, she, and Wave Chill lacked any trace of harmony, and each mistake only broke her concentration further making her performance deteriorate even more. Dash could imagine what she must have looked like from the ground, and knew she had seen better performances from Soarin' when he was drunk then what she was doing right now.

Dash didn't know how long she scribbled through the air, but after what seemed like an eternity of lameness, she realized she was the only Wonderbolt still in flight. Heaving with disgust Dash finally let herself drop onto the dirt, breathing heavily. Her... 'performance' did not merit a bow, there was no applause. With considerable effort Dash forced herself to make eye contact with Apple Bloom, seeing everything she expected and feared; confusion, disbelief, maybe even a hint of worry, but most of all... disappointment.

"Was that... it?" asked Apple Bloom after a agonizingly painful wait. "Cause that was... well-"

"Now Apple Bloom" cut in before her sister said what they both were thinking, "Rainbow Dash is a great flier, the best, she's just not acten' herself today." Applejack turned to Dash with genuine concern, "Are you OK sugarcube?"

Dash didn't know what to say. She wanted to pretend that that had all been a joke and then give the performance of her life, but her wings refused. She wanted to go bury her head in the dirt and scream in defeat, but that didn't seem like a good idea either. Instead she just stood there, looking like a fool and a leader of fools. "I'm just... that was-" she stammered, but her tongue was even less cooperative then her wings had been.

"Perhaps the mare, just needs to rest; before she can fly at her best. But the time has passed for you to roam, come Apple Bloom, I will take you home."

From out of nowhere Zecora had appeared in their midst. Apple Bloom looked at Zecora, then at the Wonderbolts, then to AJ and finally towards Zecora's hut. "What's going on here?" she asked suddenly, "Why are the Wonderbolts really here? Why has Rainbow Dash forgotten how to fly? Who was that red pony?"

"You don't need to know" answered Applejack quickly, "Now be a good girl and go home with Zecora."

"And what are you gonna do?" the filly retorted looking around at the strange gathering, "Every pony has their saddlebags on like they're goen someplace; and look they've got our apples." Apple Bloom pointed to an apple core Rapidfire had left on the ground. "You're goen on an adventure with the Wonderbolts, arn't you? Where are you goen?"

Rainbow knew Applejack wouldn't want to lie to Apple Bloom, but neither could she tell her the truth, so Rainbow decided to help her out.

"Well you know how the Wonderbolts acted so mean before?" Apple Bloom nodded, "Well that's because they've all been put under a curse by an evil enchantress that's made them lose their brains their hearts and their courage. But there's a good wizard who lives in the forest who's able to make them all cool again, and so we're off to see the wizard!"

Apple Bloom's eyes widened in amazement, "Is that what happened to them?"

"Eeyup; and I just found out now that the spell took away my flying skills as well, so that's why I sucked so bad before." This was a good save. It vindicated her and the Wonderbolts, gave the illusion they were doing something cool, and explained their presence in the forest. Rainbow mentally gave herself a high-hoof.

"If you're under a curse y'all should talk to Zecora. She's got cures for everythin."

"This is a special kind of curse, and it can only be broken by the wizard in the forest."

"I ain't never heard of this wizard. What's his name?"

"His name? ...Awesome. His name is Awesome, but he prefers Awes for short; so ponies call him the Radical Wizard of Awes! He's the only one who can make the Wonderbolts awesome again, because... he's so awesome."

Apple Bloom scrutinized Rainbow's story for several moments and then looked to her sister in confusion, "Is she tellin' the truth?"

Applejack smiled but shook her head. "I don't think so, though she might have been sayen somethen right about them Wonderbolts."

"Then why are you going?" insisted Apple Bloom, "And don't lie, I'll know."

"Your sister's judgment you should trust, and come with me without a fuss" chided Zecora as she began prodding Apple Bloom along with one hoof.

"No" she stamped. "I wanna know what's really goin' on."

"You beat my patience as though like a drum. Our time wears thin and so now you must come." Zecora reached forwards to pick Apple Bloom off the ground but Applejack placed a hoof on Zecora's.

"I'll talk to her" Zecora gave Applejack a concerned glance but released Apple Bloom and stood back. Applejack placed both front hooves on her sisters shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Apple Bloom listen to me. I might be close to finden out what really happened to our parents."

"Is Awes gonna tell you?"

"I dunno, but one way or another I'm gonna find out the truth."

"Then ahm coming too!"

"No you ain't! You're goin' back to the farm with Zecora right now!"

"But-"

"No buts! Your leaving now and that's final! You can walk with Zecora or she can carry you. It's your choice."

"I... I'll walk" Apple Bloom finally conceded in defeat.

"Then come along and let's make haste, lest more time we come to waste" said Zecora as she started down the path to Ponyville. Apple Bloom gave Applejack a quick hug and then trotted off after Zecora. Applejack watched them leave with cold certainty on her face, "She'll try to follow us."

"Zecora seems like a responsible mare," comforted Rainbow, "Don't worry."

"She's a slippery one that filly. I hope your right Rainbow Dash, cause if she gets away and comes after us, after what Shining Armor said about the forest..." Applejack couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, and neither could Rainbow.


	20. Marching Orders

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

20 - Marching Orders

Storm had been sleeping peacefully, having a wonderful dream about something he couldn't quite remember when he heard what sounded like Cadance's voice calling to him from a long way off. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep, but then felt something hot dab against his mouth. He licked his lips and his taste buds sang with something like sweet lemons. Storm opened his eyes first to see Cadance crouching to one side of him, and then to a bowl of some sort of tea she was levitating in front of him.

"Try to drink this" she offered compassionately, "It will make your throat feel better."

Realizing how parched he was, Storm opened his mouth and Cadance carefully lifted the bowl to his lips which he drank down in thirsty gulps. It was good, very good, Storm didn't know he could make this with the supplies he had, (then again, it had been years since he had viewed food for more than it's nutritional value). The warm sweet tea flowed over his tongue and down his throat, soothing the terrible pain that had made every word before then an agony. A small drip of tea dripped down his chin and almost onto his hoof but Cadance noticed it and gently wiped it away with a cloth.

With the bowl emptied, he looked over to Cadance to thank her, surprised to see her eyes were moist with tears. At first he thought she was just upset to see him in the condition he was in, but she didn't seem sad at all, she looked... happy. Storm wasn't sure, but he thought he remembered that some ponies cried when they were happy as well as sad. It seemed strange that opposite emotions should cause the same response, but then, Storm had little interest in understanding emotion aside from how to block it. He knew that Rangers who were prone to strong emotion usually didn't last long in the forest, while Rangers who didn't feel much emotion lived. What good was it to love another pony anyways? Eventually one of you would die, and caring just made it painful for the survivor. Besides, what reason did Cadance have to be happy? She was stuck in a one-room house, deep in the forest with a fake fiancé. She was probably just too stupid to realize the danger she was in and yet... was it possible that simply thinking she was with somepony she loved, and helping him when he needed her most, was enough for this simpleminded mare to feel glad?

Storm finished the tea and the empty bowl floated back to the bench. Not feeling his voice was fully ready to try and talk, Storm smiled at her in thanks. Cadance replied with a wordless answer of her own, a kiss, placed gingerly to his disfigured cheek. This wasn't right. Sooner or later she was going to find out he wasn't Shining Armor, and the longer she remained deluded, the worse she would feel when she learned the truth. But what would she do if he told her? She would almost certainly be less inclined to care for him, knowing he was a stranger; but she'd probably care enough about Shining Armor's body that she wouldn't just let him die. What if she tried to leave the burrow to search for her missing fiancé?

Storm tried to forget about Cadance and go back to sleep but his conscience wouldn't let him rest. He had made _**far**_ too many mistakes already, adding any more guilt to his burden would make it even more unbearable. So long as he could convey some measure of her need to remain in the burrow, and so long as she was still willing to keep him alive, it would be better for her to know the truth and be upset then to frolic on in blissful ignorance. "Cadance" whispered Storm, finding his throat was already improved. Cadance had been on the far side of the room, examining Storm's inventory of supplies, but immediately came and knelt down beside him with her ear close to his mouth. "I'm not who you think I am... I'm not Shining Armor-" was all he got out before Cadance gently placed her hoof over his mouth.

"Shhh." she cooed gently "Yes you are. You've been through a lot, but don't worry, I'm going to look after you. You'll get better, you'll remember who you are... and who I am. I promise." Storm felt too tired to try and argue, at least he had tried. Cadance gently nuzzled his neck and then lay down next to him again. Wrapping him once more in her wing, she began singing softly as Storm fell back to sleep.

…...

Rainbow and Applejack sat next to each other, silently, until the door to Zecora's hut opened to reveal two unicorns. Ordinarily, Rainbow would have noticed the belt fastened around Twilight's girth, studded with deadly knives, or been curious about the dozens of clay pots tied to rope harnesses that hovered in the air, but it was the other unicorn that came out who caught Rainbow's attention.

He seemed taller than Storm had been clad nose to tail in a suit of armor. Against the foliage surrounding Zecora's hut it seemed to blend in, as though its wearer had become one with the bark; but when he moved into the sun it was as though the armor was alive with fire. Two wicked retractable spikes protruded out from the chest piece, looking as though they wanted to impale an entire army on their razor sharp peaks, near the shoulder there were several small sockets on either side, holding contraptions that looking like fireworks, and on his back were the scabbards of two massive swords. If Rainbow had thought Storm looked stunning without his armor, now he was... was... Twilight's brother, engaged, and a total douche.

"Gather the Wonderbolts" ordered Shining Armor when he and Twilight had joined Rainbow and AJ, "We'll go over the plan once in detail and then move out."

"Tell the plan to me and then I'll pass in onto them." Rainbow interjected, "I'll be able to translate it from military lingo to Wonderbolt lingo and things will go faster."

Shining Armor paused, and Rainbow could imagine him scrunching up his face under his helmet, but he didn't object. "There's no 'one size fits all' when it comes to field dressings, so we have a variety of remedies for different injuries. The pots are color coded so remember what you have, if Twilight or I call for a medicine you're carrying, get there quick. The smaller jars are for throwing. Each jar has several compartments filled with different chemicals, when the jar breaks the chemicals will mix, creating a gas cloud that will disrupt the magic changelings use to shape shift and terrmorongers use to create illusions."

"So their tricks won't work if they're in the gas cloud?" asked Applejack.

"Precisely," Shining Armor picked out eight jars and hoofed them to Applejack, then turned to Rainbow Dash. "Can you divide these among the Wonderbolts?" he asked indicating the rest of the pile.

"But what about you and Twi" interjected Applejack, "You aint saven any of these for yourselves."

"That's alright." said Twilight confidently with a hint of embarrassment. "Shining Armor taught me a revealment spell that will disperse the illusions with my magic; and Zecora gave us each a few of these flares" she pulled one of the firework like things from her saddlebag, "They can only be lit by magic, but will burn for almost a minute and any illusions caught in their light will disperse."

"Keep in mind" warned Shining Armor, "The clouds the jars release will only last for a few seconds and it's a long journey, so, use them wisely."

"Just how far out did Storm and Cadance teleport?" Applejack asked worryingly.

"There are four completed dragon walls that stretch across the forest with a fifth well on its way. Zecora believes Storm's post was holding open a section of forest that will eventually become part of the fifth wall. This information is two months old however and he may have moved since then, but if we don't get better intelligence from the Rangers along the way, that's where we will begin our search."

"How big is each dragon wall?"

"There are brief respites between each wall which are patrolled by Rangers. Each dragon wall, along with its respite, is meant to take about a day to cross if you take it easy; I hope to have crossed all four dragon walls, by the end of the third day, and begin combing the forest for Storm and Cadance on the fourth. Each dragon wall we cross will bring us closer to danger and we will run a higher risk of being attacked, though I doubt we'll see any action before the third wall. Terrormongers usually won't attack unless they have the advantage, and any force large enough to challenge seventeen competent fighters, wouldn't make it past the third wall undetected.

Whenever we pass one of the walls, we will have to break into two squads that circumvent a dragon's territory on opposite sides so we're not attacked. I'll take one squad, with Rainbow Dash and six more Wonderbolts; Twilight will lead the second squad with Applejack, Pyromite, and the remaining Wonderbolts. If at any point I'm not around; Twilight's in charge." Twilight's mouth flew open when Shining Armor named her his lieutenant. She gawked at him for several moments before trying to compose herself, making a concise effort to look the part she'd just been given.

"When we find Storm and Cadance," continued Shining Armor, "We'll group together, and I'll activate a portgem that will take us back to Canterlot. Any questions?"

"None from over here" said Rainbow hitting the air with one hoof, "Just show us the baddies and the Wonderbolts will show you what we can do."

" **Don't get cocky."** warned Shining Armor, "At the end of a battle there's no points for looking cool; there are the living, the dead, and those who have had their minds permanently destroyed. I knew a mare once who acted a little bit like you; she spent three hours trapped by a terrormonger and spent the rest of her life in a hospital, _thinking she was a dog!_ Any more questions? No? Good. Let's move out."


	21. Into Darkness

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

21 - Into Darkness

Shining Armor led the company southwest, single file as he contemplated the improvised team he had gathered. If he thought for one moment, that he could have convinced Twilight to stay in Ponyville he would have tried. But he knew that once she heard Cadance was in danger, and he intended to join her, nothing in Equestria could convince Twilight to let him face the danger alone, and letting her come in an official sense would be much safer than for her to try tracking him from a distance. Shining Armor would never forgive himself if he let something happen to her, but he couldn't help feeling some selfish comfort to have her there.

He needed a lieutenant for the second squad, and she was the only pony there that he knew or trusted. She was smart, a competent spell caster, and her maturity of being honest about Spike's capabilities had sealed the decision in Shining Armor's mind. (Taking Spike, or anyone who wasn't ready into the forest, could very well have meant a death sentence for everyone on the mission; one coward would act like a beacon that would attract terrormongers, setting the company up to be ambushed, and then feed the terrormongers throughout the battle, enabling them to defeat the rest of the party.)

Pyromite was also a welcome companion; Shining Armor had dealt with phoenixes before and although sometimes unstable and prone to 'friendly fire' they made stalwart companions who would stick with you to the very end. Twilight had told him that Pyromite was just over a year old, meaning he was probably about half way through the phoenix equivalent to puberty. This meant Pyromite would sleep most of the day, eat ravenously, and spend his brief waking hours as a raging inferno. So long as he could direct that energy into fighting terrormongers and changelings, half the party might owe their lives to Pyromite by the end of the mission.

As for the others Shining Armor wasn't sure what to make of them, and had accepted them almost solely on Twilight's recommendation. The farmer seemed a competent enough fighter in her own element, but out here there was every chance she would crumble. The rainbow pegasus was the one who worried him though; she obviously knew Storm, her... disturbingly understandable misconception that Storm and Twilight were lovers had nearly driven her insane with jealousy, but from what Shining Armor had heard, Storm almost never left the forest. It was true that most Rangers rotated between the forest and a normal life; and many of them had marefriends who didn't know their true identities, yet somehow that didn't seem like Storm.

If this mare was attached to Storm, she was probably very capable but bordered on being psychotic; from what he had seem so far his guesses seemed accurate. She wasn't really the kind of friend he had hoped for Twilight, but Twilight knew her better than he did and she had vouched for her, Shining Armor owed it to Twilight to give her the benefit of the doubt. As for the other Wonderbolts; Shining Armor knew almost nothing about them. So far they didn't seem like warrior material, but Rainbow Dash had insisted they were up for the mission. Given the circumstances, he had little choice but to take her word for it.

…...

Twilight cantered through the woods, Shining Armor's parting words lingering in her mind: 'Stay together, keep quiet, move fast. I should be waiting for you at the rendezvous point. If I'm not, wait three hours. If I'm still not there it means I won't be coming, in which case you head straight back to Ponyville and tell Princess Celestia what's happened. DO NOT come looking for me, DO NOT try and rescue Storm and Cadance by yourself. Most importantly, don't trust anything you see. Cast the revealment spell on anything that tries to come near you; that includes myself, my team and any of your team that you lose sight of for even a few moments. Good luck.'

Twilight had graduated top of her class in navigation at Celestia's School for gifted unicorns, and so pacing off the miles towards the rendezvous point was almost too easy, (if not fun). Applejack kept close and comforting and the Wonderbolts, well... they weren't really what Twilight expected, but Dash vouched for them and Twilight wasn't about to question Dash's expert opinion because of a bad feeling.

Twilight remembered what Pinkie had taught her during the extremely brief 'eternal night' brought about by Nightmare Moon. There had been some scary looking trees, but all Pinkie had to do was laugh at them and they would vanish in puffs of smoke. The trees were just illusions; they couldn't hurt you, and could only scare you if you let them, that sounded a lot like what the terrormongers did. Shining Armor had taught her a whole range of spells to dispel an illusion or to kill a real enemy, but Twilight didn't want to kill anything unless she had to. Shining Armor wasn't the sort who would think of using laughter to destroy an enemy so maybe he had never tried it. Twilight decided that if she did run into trouble, she would use laughter as her first line of defense.

After passing over a brief rock plain (precisely on schedule), Twilight saw a heavily wooded hill a short distance off. "That's the rendezvous point, at the top of the hill" she announced, pleased that the first leg of their journey had gone so smoothly. Uninhibited by the dense foliage, the Wonderbolts took off ahead, leaving the two earthbound ponies to struggle on behind, but as they reached the crest of the hill, cries of dismay echoed down through the dense branches. Twilight teleported herself and Applejack the last few hundred yards to the top of the hill, and then stopped cold. Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash, and the rest of the Wonderbolts had reached the rendezvous point before them. They were all waiting for them around a great oak tree at the top of the hill...

On the tree...

 _Impaled to the tree._

Shining Armor was closest to the ground, stripped of his armor, his neck bent at an unnatural angle, eye's clawed out of their bloody sockets, cheeks stolen, revealing a jagged line of broken teeth and a tongue that had nearly been cut through and was hanging only by a thread of flesh. Rainbow Dash hung above him, wings and forelimbs torn off and lying around the base of tree, skin shredded on most of her torso revealing a mangled rib cage that was dripping offal. The Wonderbolt Twilight recognized as Blaze still had her hooves clasped around a spike that had been driven through her chest, as though she had been impaled alive and died trying to free herself. The other Wonderbolts that had gone with Shining Armor were all arranged in similarly gruesome displays, but no two alike; some headless, others limbless, while others seemed to have extra body parts that had been attached with wooden stakes. The faces of the corpses showed one thing in common; they had all died in extreme pain.

Twilight had to fight just to stay standing, and felt her organs churn inside of her as though they were trying to get out. She knew that Shining Armor was a far stronger worrier then she would ever be, and Rainbow Dash would probably have been better in a fight then Applejack. The wounds were still fresh and the blood hadn't even clotted yet in most cases meaning these ponies had only been dead for a matter of minutes. Whoever had done this was close by, and if they came back would do to her and her team what they had done to Shining Armor's. There was nothing more they could do; they needed to get out of there now!

Twilight was about to order a retreat, when AJ ran past her and hurled one of Zecora's jars into the middle of the tree. The jar exploded, releasing a cloud of mist which quickly rolled over the stakes and bodies which vanished upon impact with the mist, divulging a perfectly ordinary oak tree. "Didn't ya hear what Shining Armor said bout them terrormonger's?" yelled Applejack, "Don't trust anythen you see!"

Twilight forced her rational mind to take over. If there were illusions, it meant terrormongers were nearby. "Get ready!" she called, "We're about to be attacked!" The Wonderbolts who had dropped to the ground after seeing the carnage were all back in the air within seconds, but instead of taking an attack formation like Twilight expected, they took off the way they had come at an astonishing speed, leaving Twilight, Pyromite and AJ alone.

 _Where were they going!?_ They were Dash's team, and Dash was the element of loyalty, surely they wouldn't just run like that. Realizing that the Wonderbolts must still be there and the terrormonger had only made an illusion of them running away to make her feel alone and afraid; Twilight began casting the revealment spell around the hill, hoping to find the real Wonderbolts before the attack came.

Three spells later, Twilight still hadn't found her missing allies, but had run out of time to look; scores of giant white bats were pouring down from the upper branches of the tree that had borne the illusion of death, filling the air with a chorus of starving, rabid shrieks. Twilight directed her next revealment spell on a large swath of the ravenous creatures and all but two disappeared. One fire blast shot through the center of the first bat, sending its charcoal corpse smoking to the ground. The other bat dodged her next blast, but bounced off Twilight's shield before fleeing, pursued vehemently by Pyromite, who was bellowing his delight that 'something interesting was finally happening'.

Behind her, Twilight could hear Applejack's lasso whistling through the air, as the palomino cussed at the 'little varmin' trying to bite her. There was a smack, and one bat flew through the air and crashed into a tree. The remaining bats scattered when Pyromite bowled himself into the middle of them, matching their blood curdling shrieks with his own. Shadow's bigger than bats began zooming over her head, andTwilight looked up in time to see the missing Wonderbolts return to the battlefield, pursued hotly by a brigade of headless griffins. They flew over the mares in an effort to escape, only to be met by more headless griffins coming from the opposite direction. Trapped in a pincer movement, the Wonderbolts scattered and fell to individual evasion maneuvers, each trying to save themselves.

Shining Armor had said nothing about undead in the forest meaning the headless pegasi must obviously be fakes. Dash should have told them enough to understand that but they seemed totally lost as to what was happening. The headless griffins were too high up for Twilight to cast the revealment spell on them, so she tried calling out for the Wonderbolts not to worry, but her voice was drowned out by the deafening roar of a pack of manticores that was racing up the hill.

"Here they come!" called Applejack as more manticores came into view, filling her vision left and right, foaming at the mouths. The manticores were too big to cast revealment on more than one at a time, and Twilight only had time to dispel one illusion before she and AJ were surrounded by at least a dozen foes. Twilight used a double teleport to get her and Applejack outside the ring, seconds before the manticores leapt as one where the two mares had been. AJ whirled out two more of Zecora's jars into the raging mass of fur and claws, dissipating all but three of the creatures.

The chase in the air seemed to have gotten lower and one of the Wonderbolts flew towards the earthbound mares, but was intercepted by Pyromite, clothed in flame as he tore at the Wonderbolt mercilessly with his beak and talons. Twilight watched in horror as her pet murdered one of Rainbow Dash's friends, and then confusion as beneath the blue and gold uniform appeared the black scales of a changeling. With a horrific wrench, Pyromite tore out the heart of the pegasus, at which the uniform transformed into scales and the feathered wings of the creature turned insectile.

Holding his dead enemy in his talons, Pyromite swooped and used the dead changeling to clobber one of the manticores who was about to pounce on Twilight. The manticore took the blow to the face, but barely faltered. A claw shot out for the flaming bird only to seize thin air. Pyromite popped out from behind the manticore's head, and with a flourish, set the manticore's mane on fire before biting off its left ear. The manticore howled in pain and tried to jab Pyromite with its tail, but again Pyromite vanished and the manticore's stinger pierced its own heart.

By this time the other two manticores had reached the mares, one lunging for each of them. AJ let loose with her lasso, tying her manticore's forelegs together to trip it up and then throwing another loop around the monster's throat. Twilight, acting on reflex, projected a small shield around herself. The manticore bounced off her hasty defense, which shattered from the impact, before a telekinetic kick sent it rolling down the hill, unhurt but temporarily out of the battle.

Momentarily free, Twilight looked up to see that the aerial battle, (if you could call it that), hadn't changed much. The Wonderbolts still flew in mad circles trying to escape the headless pegasi, but never made it far before being herded back into the centre by more of the phantom menaces. Strangely, none of the Wonderbolts seemed to be hurt, and no corpses had fallen down. An ear piercing roar sounded right beside her. She turned in time to see a manticore diving at her. She froze. But when it was only inches from her face, she heard the sound of a revealment spell and the manticore vanished before her eyes. With the manticore gone, Twilight saw Shining Armor, galloping up the hill. As he got half way however his eyes focused something behind her; "Duck!" he ordered.

Without thought, Twilight obeyed only to be pummeled an instant later by what seemed to be a Wonderbolt hitting her from the side. The thing latched onto her, jabbing her with its hooves and trying to bite her face. Keeping the thing at bay with her horn, Twilight swiveled to allow Shining Armor to knock it off, but instead 'Shining Armor' only lunged towards her, fangs bared as he kicked her ribs before trying to bite her neck and coming up with a clump of mane. Twilight writhed frantically, trying to shake her attackers off and then felt them both yanked behind her. Jumping to her hooves, Twilight swiveled to see AJ, pulled impossibly between two lassos; one from her mouth holding a struggling manticore, and one from her tail, wrapped around the 'Wonderbolt' and 'Shining Armor' who had been trying to kill her. A revealment spell made them both look like changelings. A fireball spell made them both look extra crispy.

…...

Applejack felt a heat wave behind her and then the tension on her rope snapped. The broken end of her lasso flung forwards, reached the end of its length somewhere above the manticore she was holding and gave off a fiery **'CRACK!'** as it shot off a dozen sparks. Her lasso had become a flaming whip! Now that was useful!

With Twilight alright, AJ turned her attention back to wrestlen her manticore, cracking her flame whip repeatedly above it to make sure it thought twice about liften its head. She had almost succeeded in getting her remaining lasso good and tight around its neck when her whip coiled around the tail of the manticore, which pulled back, lifting Applejack up several feet off the ground. Applejack felt like her tail was getting torn off and had just barely managed to squeeze out of her own knot and drop to the ground, tail intact, when above the din of battle she clearly heard one wail.

On the other side of the glade she saw Apple Bloom white with fear, running for her life from a ravenous manticore ten times her size! Dropping the rope that held her manticore, Applejack galloped across the glade, " **APPLE BLOOOOM!"** Apple Bloom's head swung towards Applejack, eyes full of fear, and then tripped over a rock landing flat on her belly. The manticore pounced on Apple Bloom, but as it dove, so did Applejack, who reached Apple Bloom an instant before it did, hooves outstretched to push her little sister out of the way. The filly seemed to vanish into thin air as Applejack's hooves touched her; Applejack's hooves clasped at thin air for a moment and then screamed in agony as the manticore's claws found her neck.


	22. Splintering

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

22 - Splintering

Rainbow Dash sped up the hill, the sound of battle ahead, the Wonderbolts by her side, Shining Armor galloping beneath. As she whizzed through the remaining trees the sound became louder and suddenly the sky became filled with Wonderbolts who were being harried by dozens of rather stupid looking griffin zombies. Dash aimed herself and kicked, sending a hoof each through a pair of zombies that were chasing Misty; both of them disappeared and her hooves felt as though they had simply struck air. Her next target was a zombie who was after Blaize, meeting it head on with her hooves outstretched, but it too disappeared into nothingness as she plowed right through it. Five more tests over the next minute confirmed Dash's earliest suspicions; the headless griffins that were chasing the Wonderbolts were all illusions. Dash tried to call her Wonderbolts to order, but they were too panicked to hear her. Then she saw Wave Chill, buck a zombie of his own and recoil in confusion as it disappeared into mist. Dash flew next to her and the duo took on another pair of zombies.

"Dash! What's going on?"

"No time to explain! Come on; you gotta help me get the others under control!"

The two tried to calm the rest of the panicked team, but their efforts proved useless. Seeing that the Wonderbolts would only calm down when the zombies were gone, Dash and Wave Chill fell to separately dispelling as many of the illusions as they could, but for every zombie they vanquished, at least two took its place.

Dash circled back from chasing a zombie that had flown behind a tree and let a primordial streak of color catch her eye; flying next to Misty was a spitting image of herself! Dash took off towards them, but as she got close, her doppelganger spotted her, cartwheeled above Misty and bucked her forehead, causing Misty to fall like a stone, unconscious. Dash broke off the pursuit of her doppelganger, and caught Misty, then wove to the outskirts of the battle, looking for some hidden refuge she could stow her for the time being.

An especially dense cluster of branches looked promising; Dash had made half the distance when 'Misty's' mouth dropped open revealing a pair of fangs. The thing in Dash's hooves shot to life, and within seconds was trying to stab her with a pair of spikes it had withdrawn from somewhere behind its back. Dash, grateful for her lightning fast reflexes, knocked the spikes from the creatures hooves, flipped it around, and then splattered it against the trunk of a looming tree.

Dash spun around, looking for her doppelganger and saw it just in enough time to watch it transform into Soarin'; now that was a face she wouldn't mind breaking. She lunged towards it, hooves ready, but a moment before she would have been close enough to buck, Pyromite shot up from beneath, colliding with the changeling and exploding on impact. The force of the blast hurled Dash backwards and blinded her for almost a minute, when her eyes finally cleared she saw no trace of either the changeling, or Pyromite.

…...

Twilight fought desperately against what seemed an endless tide of manticores, dashing and teleporting to evade their claws, throwing a revealment spell whenever she got the chance, breath coming in irregular gasps as she searched the field for Applejack who had screamed, then disappeared. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it up, she needed to find AJ, but all she saw were manticores.

An explosion shook the air above her, knocking her off her feeble hooves. The manticores did not miss the opportunity, and came barreling towards her, mouths wide in anticipation of their coming meal. Twilight braced herself, and hoped for a quick death. The glade came alight in red flame, and Twilight noted with vague interest that the explosion overhead must have set something on fire. Her thoughts passed to Shining Armor, hoping that he would be able to rescue Cadance, and the two would live happily together... and remember her. The fire was spreading rapidly, coming towards her.

A flare shot out from her right field of vision, emanating red light that dispelled any manticore it touched as it waved back and forth through the manticore's ranks and then over her head. Twilight looked to see Shining Armor, racing towards the two manticores that hadn't dispersed, levitating a sword on either side of him. The first manticore that came within range was cut down in seconds, first having its leg sliced off and then its throat cut out by the duel precision of Shining Armor's blades. The other manticore would have been just as easy pickings, but for some reason, Shining Armor let it go, veering off and dropping the swords to pick up speed, he galloped towards a dense thicket of bushes between two trees.

Then Twilight saw it.

Crouching menacingly was something hiding among the shadows, larger then a manticore. A myriad of legs supported a bloated spider-like body from which jutted a twisted neck and head. Two massive pincers like those of a praying mantis arched in front of it; one waving madly as though it were conducting some maniacal symphony, the other greedily clutching some kind of wicked mace. Shining Armor was heading straight towards it.

The thing waited until Shining Armor had almost reached it and then became a blur as it lunged to one side and raised its weapon, ready to bring it down on Shining Armor's skull as he flew past. Then Shining Armor wasn't in his armor anymore, his suit continued forwards but Shining Armor had teleported above the terrormonger and behind it, striking its back with an earth shattering buck, knocking it forwards, into the path of his empty armor, which impaled the creature on its front spikes. An instant later and Shining Armor had teleported back inside his armor and was on top of the terrormonger. One hoof drew back and fell heavily onto the creatures chin which flew backwards with a thunderous crack. The body went lifeless and shriveled, Shining Armor stepped off its corpse; the final manticore sped off down the hill and the headless pegasi who were harassing the Wonderbolts vanished.

…...

The Wonderbolts continued their frenzied dashing even after the zombie pegasi had disappeared. Dash was fighting desperately to get them under control, before Shining Armor or one of her friends saw through their cover. If she could just make it look like they were doing something usef- " **AJ!"** Dash looked down to where Twilight stood quavering over a small mound of orange and red fur. Noticing a three legged manticore corpse nearby, Dash wondered why Twilight was looking at the severed leg that... _oh no._

Dash dropped beside Twilight, feeling her insides turn to ice. Applejack's neck had been shredded, her platinum blond mane was scarlet red and sticky from the blood. "Applejack speak to-" was all the Dash could get out before Shining Armor teleported between her and Twilight and unceremoniously shoved Dash aside as he dropped to his knees and began evaluating the wide, jagged wound across Applejack's neck.

Dash struggled to her hooves casting a hateful glance at Shining Armor. Any other time she would have bucked him to kingdom come, but to her intensely aggravating relief, she realized that he actually knew what he was doing. "Applejack, can you hear me?"

Applejack's eye fluttered open, but only half way. "App-ple... Bloom" she murmured, "They got Apple Bloom. We need to go after them."

"There was no Apple Bloom. What you saw was only an illusion."

" _No!"_ insisted Applejack, "I saw the manticore grab her and run off with her into the forest. She screamed for me to come rescue her. I gatta go get her. Help me up." Applejack's legs started moving like she was walking but her hooves only scraped along the ground. "Help me up."

"The was no Apple Bloom." repeated Shining Armor looking at the ground just to be sure there were no filly sized hoof prints, "And you are in no condition to continue."

"I'm alright. It's not as bad as it looks. Just gimme a few moments to-" Applejack tried to raise her head, but Shining Armor gently forced it back down.

"Whoever has the green medicine pot with the claw mark stamped on it, _**get here now!"**_

Dash quickly saw that neither Twilight, AJ, Shining Armor, or herself had the medicine Shining Armor had asked for; she spun around to see the Wonderbolts standing a short distance off, but not one of them was moving forwards with the pot or even looking to see what they had. Dash plunged into their ranks and began searching desperately for the medicine that would save her friend's life, after what must have been seconds but felt like hours, Dash spotted the green pot on High Wind's harness. Dash lunged for it, grabbed it uncouthly from Fleetfoot and shot back towards Shining Armor, opening the pot in transit and holding it out for him.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Dash, biting her lip as Shining Armor applied the salve.

"The blood is dark and oozing instead of bright and pulsating meaning a vein was hit instead of an artery. That's good."

"Does that mean I'm still able to go on?" asked Applejack sounding even weaker then she had just a few moments ago.

"It means you get to live. Now hold still." With that Shining Armor's horn began softly glowing, the salve and the wound seemed to fuse making a kind of artificial scab.

"I-I feel OK, there's gotta be somethen I can still do." protested Applejack, "I'm the most dependable pony in Ponyville."

"If you really wanted to stay and help, you could start digging your own grave. In your condition you might get a third of the way through before needing it." Shining Armor spread out their largest blanket, tied the four corners into knots and laid Applejack in the center of the makeshift stretcher, who was now too weak to protest, then turned to Rainbow Dash, giving her an icy glare. "We need to get her to Zecora, _immediately."_

"I'll take her." offered Wave Chill, stepping forwards.

Dash bit her lip and thought about it, " _If you're late, and she dies;_ _ **I swear,**_ _I will hunt you down and break your wings so they don't heal."_

"Ummm... sure."

"We still need three more pegasi." ordered Rainbow Dash, but noone moved; "The rest of us are going to continue on to rescue the Princess." The Wonderbolts scrambled, each trying to claim the last remaining corners. After a brief struggle Blaze and Silver Lining had seized two of the corners, while Soarin' and Fire Streak both held the final corner in their mouths, shoving each other for the right to escape. "Don't jostle the blanket!" shouted Shining Armor. when neither of stallions let go Shining Armor grabbed Firestreak with his magic, forced him to release the blanket and then threw him aside. Soarin bit down firmly on the last corner and the evac team departed out of sight.

"If being hurt means you go back, then I need to go back too." said High Winds, limping forwards holding one leg up. "I knocked my knee against a tree branch while I was fighting one of the zombies." Dash could see High Wind's 'hurt' leg, the uniform was torn just enough to reveal a slightly grazed knee. It wasn't even bleeding!

"Umm, I'm hurt too" said Misty rubbing her face, "One of those headless Griffins kicked me really hard in the face."

Shining Armor looked at the Wonderbolts and then at Rainbow Dash, through the eyes holes his eyes looked like pits of fury mingled with realization.

"If Misty is going back then one of us should go with her to make sure she doesn't pass out on the way." suggested Silver Lining, "I volunteer."

Shining Armor opened his mouth. Dash closed her eyes, hoping that if she pretended this wasn't happening they would all go away.

Lightning Streak scurried over to High Winds. "Silver Lining has a good idea. What about you, do you need somepony to make sure you make it back OK?"

"That's alright" said Surprise dismissively, "I'll take High Winds, don't worry."

" **ENOUGH!"** The Wonderbolts jumped and spun to face Shining Armor, whose expression of anger was visible even behind his helmet, almost matching Storm's from when Trixie had threatened to kill Derpy. " **Anypony who doesn't want to continue, drop your saddlebags, and LEAVE!"**

The Wonderbolts didn't need any more encouragement. Within seconds they had shed their saddlebags, and were in the air. They flew twenty yards out and then slowed down and turned expectantly, "Aren't you coming Dash?" asked Rapidfire.

Dash could do nothing but stare at them, trembling in disgust, her face turning white in anger. Memories she had tried to forget flooded back to her: refusing to do the Star Trot for Apple Bloom, their gullibility to Spike's sarcasm, freaking out over a simple lightning bolt, cheating in cloud soccer; all this had been one day in a year. One day in a _long,_ **tedious** , _**wasted**_ year. "No" she whispered.

"Dash?"

" **NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK... I... I QUIT!"**


	23. Rebirth

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

23 - Rebirth

Twilight looked on in wonder, first at the Wonderbolts, who seemed as confused as she was, and then at the pegasus she thought she knew.

"W-what?" asked Surprise in shock.

" **I QUIT! I QUIT! I QUIT!"** screamed Rainbow Dash as she tore off her Wonderbolt mask, threw it in the mud and stomped on it. " **I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A WONDERBOLT!"** Twilight cast a revealment spell on the enraged pegasus, to be sure she wasn't really a changeling, but the spell only confirmed her persona. That really was Rainbow Dash, tears streaming down her face, tearing at what remained of her uniform, quitting the Wonderbolts.

" _Why?"_ asked Misty in confusion.

Dash ripped off her uniforms leggings with her teeth and spat them onto the ground. " **I'm going further into the forest. The rest of you, GO HOME! Tell Spitfire she's in charge again!"**

"But... Dash," warned Silver Lining, "You were wrong. It is dangerous in the forest. If you keep going, you could die!"

" **Better than going back with you!"** yelled Dash, who had so many tears streaming down her face Twilight wondered how she was able to speak at all, let alone clearly.

The Wonderbolts looked at each other in confusion then at Dash. After a painfully silent minute High Winds asked what the other Wonderbolts were thinking "What do you want us to tell the press?"

" **I DON'T CARE!** Wait a second, scratch that; I do care. **Tell them I'm dead!"**

The Wonderbolts stared at each other in total confusion, until Lightning Streak broke out in a grin and a hearty chuckle, "I get it!" he called, " _ **Brilliant!**_ We all say you're dead, and then you rock up to your own funeral with the rescued Princess! You'll be a true hero! Your ratings will skyrock-" **WHACK!** A rock the size of a stallion's hoof nailed Lightning Streak's forehead, knocking him unconscious as he fell ten feet into the mud.

" **GET OUT!** " screamed Rainbow Dash, as she picked up another stone and hurled it at Fleet Foot, grazing her ear, " **GET OUT OF THE FOREST, BEFORE I BEAT YOU ALL OUT!"** Dash ignored Silver Lining and Rapidfire as they returned to collect Lightning Streak from the mud, but went after the rest of the team, pelting stone after stone like a mad mare as they made their headlong retreat down the hill. For a brief moment Twilight wondered, (along with twenty other questions), if Dash intended to chase them all the way Canterlot, but after reaching the foot of the hill, Dash abandoned the chase, collapsed in a pile of mud, and lay perfectly still as though she were dead.

Shining Armor stepped beside Twilight, eyes on the muddy, comatose mare beneath them. "She used to be your friend, right?" He asked, sounding as confused as she felt.

"Yeah."

"Could you go talk to her and try and figure out what just happened?"

Twilight teleported to Rainbow Dash; she still hadn't moved, but Twilight was relieved to see that she was breathing steadily. "I'm alright Twilight" said Rainbow, eventually without looking or Twilight or opening her eyes.

"Did you just kill Lightning Streak with that rock?"

"Trust me, he has a **thick** skull, he'll be fine." Twilight waited, unsure of what to say, until Rainbow broke the silence " _...I'm sorry"._

"… For what?"

"I lied. I knew the Wonderbolts weren't up to something like this, but I brought them anyway. I lied to Shining Armor; saying bringing them was a good idea and I lied to them; saying there was nothing dangerous in the forest, and we were going to pick up the Princess from a secret royal holiday retreat. Now Applejack is dying because I was too stupid to do what I should have done eleven months ago."

"Which is…?"

"Quit."

"But... you loved being a Wonderbolt. You kept on saying how happy you were in all your letters."

"I stopped sending those letters ages ago Twilight, and even at the start, most of what I said wasn't true. They're cowards. Spitfire aside, they have the combined intelligence of a jar of mustard and the only ponies they care about are themselves. When I quit, they thought that I was probably going to die soon, and their biggest concern was _still_ how this would affect their ratings."

"It can't have been that bad;" said Twilight sitting down, "What about the magazine article you sent me about the Wonderbolts doing the charity show at the orphanage? You all looked so happy in the pictures, or was that article a fake?"

Rainbow groaned and rolled onto her side to look at Twilight for the first time. "No. That was real. They were more than happy to do a free performance, give the kids rides, let the kids give them face paints, and all the rest of it. But then the cameras left and so did the Wonderbolts, even though half the kids hadn't had a chance to meet us yet. I'd only been a Wonderbolt for a month so I assumed there must be a good reason, but there wasn't; they just wanted to take the evening off and get drunk."

Twilight took several moments for the implications of what her friend was telling her to sink in. "But if you hated being with the Wonderbolts so much, why didn't you come back to Ponyville?"

"Because I didn't want to be a weather pegasus for the rest of my life; that was just filling in time while I waited for something worthwhile. I thought that job was being a Wonderbolt, but even after I knew the Wonderbolts weren't what I wanted, it was better than consigning myself to a normal job for the rest of my life."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know Twilight. I just don't know."

"Do you still want to try and help reach Cadance and Storm?"

Rainbow looked surprised, "You still want me?"

"Of course."

"What about Shining Armor? He seems to be the one calling the shots, and I don't think he likes me that much."

"Come on" said Twilight offering a hoof to help Rainbow Dash off the ground, "Let's go talk to him."

Rainbow accepted Twilight's hoof, and rolled to her hooves, but realized her wings were too muddy to fly. With a small grunt of disgust, she began climbing the hill beside Twilight. The gradient was steep and tiring, but as they climbed so did Rainbow's fragile spirits and by the time they finished their ascent, Rainbow had almost began hoping that there might still be a life for her after the Wonderbolts. The sun was setting by the time they rejoined Shining Armor, who had reorganized the Wonderbolts' discarded supplies, and was now trotting around the trees peering into their upper branches.

"What are you doing?" asked Twilight.

Shining Armor glanced at her, glared at Rainbow, and then returned his focus on the labyrinth crown of a sycamore tree. "I'm looking for Pyromite, he's disappeared."

Rainbow Dash dropped back to her knees when she heard the name, and for a moment Twilight thought she was on the verge of another breakdown. "I'm sorry Twilight. He's dead."

" **What!? How!?"**

"He...he flew into a changeling and blew himself up."

Twilight's horror lingered a brief moment and was then replaced by a soft smile "That's OK; he does that. Part of a phoenix's life cycle is to burn themselves out and then be reborn from the ashes." Twilight put her hoof to her mouth, gave a sharp whistle, and Pyromite popped out of a pile of nearby ash.


	24. At the Gala

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

24 - At the Gala

Storm was at the Grand Galloping Gala. All of Canterlot was alive with the celebration, and as Captain of the Royal Guard, it was his duty to make sure everypony stayed that way. Security was tight (though mostly invisible), and there had been no reported problems; nevertheless, Storm was terrified. Duty weighed heavily on Storm's mind, but paled in comparison to something far more frightening and infinitely more important. Tonight was the night he was going to ask Cadance to marry him.

" _Interesting,"_ thought Storm, " _I must be dreaming one of Shining Armor's memories."_

Storm had written out his proposal, telling Cadance how much she meant to him, and had practiced it in front of a mirror hundreds of times. He had memorized every stroke of the letter, but still kept it in his saddlebag for last minute practicing, along with an engagement ring which would please even Cadance's parents. Cadance was singing at one of the many shows that night and Storm had assigned himself security of that hall. He would listen to her sing and then, if he was able, would ask the question.

The concert began and one by one, the finest performers in Canterlot graced the stage with music and song, but each of them was outshone by the last singer who had conquered the stage, Cadance. Storm's heart was pounding as Cadance poured her heart out in song. Every pony there must have thought she sang her love song to nopony in particular, but Storm _knew_ that she was singing it to him, every flawless note proved it to him, (the fact that they were staring into each other's eyes for most of the song also helped him come to this conclusion). The song ended, Storm, mustered his courage, and waited beside the door she would come out, when one of his lieutenants pulled him away and whispered urgently into his ear. "Captain Armor, the main ballroom had been attacked!"

Storm galloped behind his officer into the ruined ballroom. Luna's statue had been shattered, along with the six decorative columns behind it, scared ponies scampered through the destruction mixed with what seemed like every animal from the gardens. Storm's eyes took all this in a moment and then rested on Cadance's brother Blue Blood, leaning against a wall, covered in a mysterious goo, similar to what changelings use to imprison their victims. Galloping to his side, Storm found Blue Blood seemingly unrestrained by the mysterious goo, but shaking too much for Storm to examine it closely. Through garbled breath, Blue Blood proclaimed he had been attacked, but couldn't describe what sort of creature had done it. Confident that his hopefully future brother in-law wasn't in immediate danger, Storm had one of his guards escort the Prince home, while he turned to interviewing the other witnesses to the invasion.

Eventually Storm traced the attack to five ponies, each wearing near full body dresses, all acting highly erratic, and none of whom had been seen in Canterlot before. They had entered the Gala together, along with a sixth unidentified suspect, and then split up at the gate. Four of them had entered the ballroom and, on signal, had begun a choreographed dance of destruction which was immediately reinforced by the fifth suspect who drove most of the animals from the gardens into the ballroom to help spread confusion. All the suspects fled the scene however at the unexpected arrival of Princess Celestia.

The entire case had made Storm suspect changeling infiltrators from the start, everything pointed too it: the concealing dresses, the suspicious behavior, Blue Bloods failure to describe his attacker, the fearful reactions by the garden creatures whose animistic instincts Storm had learned to trust, all leading to the highly coordinated attack on ballroom. True, the attack had done no real damage but by now Storm was certain that the ballroom hadn't been the target; it had succeeded in distracting his security forces for several hours and there was still the unaccounted for sixth suspect whom he inferred was their leader.

Storm didn't sleep that night but spent the next eight hours investigating every possible target the infiltrator might have had: checking the treasury, armory and museum for signs of a break in, checking classified documents for signs of tampering, checking water and food stocks for poison... nothing. The next morning Storm reported the situation to the Princess and requested permission for a city wide search for signs of six suspected changeling infiltrators, and to put Canterlot on high alert until they were found. The Princess had simply laughed at him, _laughed at him,_ then told him no such search was necessary, there was no danger and he should talk to his sister more often.

Confused, angry, dejected; Storm had made his way back to his quarters to sleep. As he entered the barracks however his squire stopped him and said that he had left his saddlebag in one of the theaters the night before and somepony had turned it in that morning. Suddenly realizing what had happened Storm tore open the saddlebag the moment he was alone, and instantly realized that the ring was gone! He ran back to the hall Cadance had sung in the night before and searched high and low for hours until he'd exhausted every possible place it could be. The ring had cost thirty-two thousand bits! It was unique; hundreds of years old... he would have to buy a different one. Returning one last time to his quarters, almost crying in frustration Storm pulled out the letter to read it last more time before going to sleep. At the bottom of his proposal, one word had been added: " **YES",** and a pink feather had been taped beneath it. It had been The Best Night Ever.

Storm woke to an anguished howl as though Death itself had been captured and was being tortured by its enemies. A few seconds passed and an answering call screamed from the opposite direction. The terrormongers were hunting. They would cry out and then scan for any flickers of fear, draw closer and repeat the process until they found their targets; like a macabre version of the game macro polo Storm use to play as a foal. Storm had heard them thousands of times, and though he was never quite use to them, he no longer excreted any fear they could use to find him. But it only took one pony's fear to attract the terrormongers, and there were two ponies in the burrow.

Cadence was pacing ceaselessly from one end of the burrow to the other, worry plastered on her face thicker then diamond dog war paint. Storm was about to try and comfort her about the terrormongers when he heard them cry a second time. This time they were closer, yet Cadance didn't so much as flinch, making Storm wonder if she even heard them at all. It wasn't until the terrormonger's cried for a third time (which was far too close for comfort), that he finally understood the petrified glances she kept throwing his way. She did not care about what she must have thought were some wild animals of the forest; she was afraid that she had lost Shining Armor, and that Shining Armor had lost himself. This was the fear that was attracting the terrormongers.

Storm stirred on his bed and Cadance stopped pacing and looked at him, giving a pathetic attempt to smile. Her mane shifted and for the first time Storm noticed a ring planted around the base of her horn, its red gem glowing in the lamp light. It was the same one Shining Armor had given her in his dreams and she still wore it proudly. The terrormonger's called again; they would be here soon if Cadance's fear was not extinguished. If Cadance needed her fiancé to stop worrying, then fine, Storm would be her Shining Armor.

"I remember-" he said slowly at which Cadance scampered to where he lay, took his hooves in her own, listening intently. "I remember when I gave you that ring, at the Grand Galloping Gala... the night we were attacked by changelings."

Cadance blinked, her eyes suddenly glistening with tears, and a radiant smile graced across her cheeks as she threw her hooves around his neck in an embrace. "We weren't being attacked." she said after a long, painful, exhilarating moment, "It was just Twilight and her friends having some fun."

Storm was about to ask who Twilight was but caught himself before he made that mistake. He was trying to make Cadance think he was getting better; she seemed to take it for granted he remembered 'Twilight' and to undeceive her would shatter the frail courage she had found. "I'm sorry," he said softly "I'm sorry I didn't give you the ring myself."

"You did your duty, like you always do; but _please_ try not to let duty interfere, when you replace this ring with the kind it promises."

Storm thought for a moment and then placed his hoof over his chest "I promise, that when we get married, it will be like everything we have ever dreamed and nothing will come between us."

Cadance smiled gently, at first Storm thought she was going to cry again but she didn't quite seem as excited as he thought she would be. Then he realized what was wrong: she didn't believe him. She wanted to, she was trying to, but for some reason she couldn't give up her doubt. Regardless of what Shining Armor's relationship was with Cadance, at least she wasn't afraid anymore; and the next pair of terrormonger calls showed that they had overshot the burrow. Promising to marry somepony elses' fiance was wrong; Storm knew that, but before honesty or possible emotional pain came survival. That was Storm's number one priority.


	25. Ranger Territory

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

25 - Ranger Territory

As the dense foliage rolled past repetitiously, two contrary yet powerful sentiments swirled inside Rainbow Dash's mind. The first was shame; endless, suffocating shame. Against every warning, beyond all sense, without any excuse, she had led a pack of gutless morons into a situation she knew they couldn't deal with. Excuses tried to flourish and drive away her guilt but they were drowned in a river of cold truth. She had known that leading them into the forest was a bad idea, but out of stupid pride, she had insisted they were fit for anything, and now her deception had nearly killed the element of honesty.

The second emotion, contrary yet almost unhindered by her guilt, was ecstasy. She had finally done it. At long last; she had actually quit the Wonderbolts. She had thought so much about leaving, even more then she had once thought about joining them, but had never had the courage to do it before now. For the last several months, she had lived under the shadow of fear that one day a featherweight irritation would cause her to snap and she would go ballistic, bringing everything she had worked for to an ignoble end. Or that she would play out her dark fantasies such as leading the Wonderbolts into the arctic labyrinth, and then leaving them there; seeing if they could navigate their own way out before freezing to death.

To her immeasurable relief, it hadn't been a straw that broke the camel's back, but a solid case to which she finally said 'no more', and compared to her expectations she had done so in a remarkably calm and dignified manner. Now she was finally rid of them and even if she died that night, she would die as a free pegasi. The thought of freedom imbued her with a feeling of weightlessness as though a pair of heavy shackles had been removed from her wings.

The two emotions danced around each other repeatedly in her mind, slowly connecting into a single idea. The life she had been living had been a disgrace, she had lied to her friends and almost cost Applejack her life; but that was behind her now. She had divorced her past and would never go back. Perhaps now she could start making up for her mistakes; finding Storm and Cadance would make a good start.

Rainbow Dash was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't realize the sun had long since set, until Shining Armor stopped at the base of a mammoth tree "This is where we spend the night."

"It's a little exposed don't you think?" cautioned Rainbow "Wouldn't we be better off in a dell or in dense thicket where we wouldn't be seen as easily?"

Shining Armor smiled and began charging up his horn, there was a bright flash and the company found themselves in a large wooden room. Looking out the small slits that made for windows, Dash saw nothing but thousands of trees leaves, and guessed from the feel of the air and the slight sway under her hooves that they were high in a tree house.

"This is a base Zecora told us about." informed Shining Armor "It's never long before the terrormongers find these places, so were always building more, but this one at least is brand new and hasn't been disturbed."

"How can you tell?" asked Twilight.

"See that ward?" Shining Armor pointing to what looked like a crystal lantern in the corner of the room giving off a pale blue light. "If a terrormonger or changeling comes near it, it will permanently shift to red. The fact that it's blue means this place hasn't been discovered. We're safe for now, but after tonight we probably will have to start sleeping outside and take turns keeping watch, so enjoy the last night of undisturbed sleep you'll have for a while."

Half a dozen bunks lined each side of a central isle with a kitchenette on one side, a stack of crates on the other, and a pair of lanterns hanging overhead. Several small doors were places at odd intervals and heights, and Rainbow guessed their placement had more to do with the shape of the tree then convenience for the inhabitants. It was a refreshing difference from the opulent halls of Canterlot where half the room would be filled with fancy looking junk that had no use. Here, nothing was for show, everything had a purpose.

"There should be some spare equipment in those crates" Shining Armor thought aloud, "I'll have a look." Twilight levitated a sleeping Pyromite off her back and set him down on a perch then shrugged off her saddlebags and placed them under one of the bunks. Rainbow was about to choose the bunk beside Twilight when she heard a jingling sound and saw Shining Armor holding out a quartet of chain mail leggings. "Try these on" he offered.

" _I ain't putting on socks for you."_

"Get your mind out of the gutter. These are so you don't cut your own legs learning how to use these" Shining Armor held up a pair of thick horseshoes; at the side of each of them was a pair of spikes connected at a right angle on a hinge that attached to the shoe. A set of springs ensured that one of the spikes would always be horizontal to the hoof, while the other spike would be parallel, either pointing in front or behind. Right now the spikes were in the frontal position. Shining Armor clicked the metal into the back position and small blades shot from the base of each shoe. "Kick your right shoe forwards against your left knee to eject the blade from your right shoe, kick backwards to retract; vice-versa for the left shoe, understand?"

"That's... cool."

"They're yours if you want them, but without the leggings you're probably going slit your own legs."

Having knives that came out of her shoes would be awesome, Rainbow couldn't deny that, but there was still a problem, "We don't have a farrier."

"I could do it if you let me." Shining Armor offered, levitating up a set of nails.

What!? No way was she letting him anywhere near her hooves! Dash raised her right hoof to tell him to back off and tried to verbalize an argument, but almost inhaled a fly that was buzzing past, Dash clamped her mouth shut and spit it – click – Dash felt a small tap on her hoof and retracted it before Shining Armor could wreck her hoof, but as her hoof hit the wood it made a distinguishable 'clank'. Dash looked down in horror and wonder to see her hoof was already shod, she'd... hardly felt a thing.

"The next one?"

Dash couldn't go around with just one shoe on, and trying to pull the one out was as likely to cause harm as putting in a new one, so with teeth grit; Dash offered her other hooves which Shining Armor shod just as easily. Rainbow Dash trotted up and down a few times to get a feel for her new shoes, then donned the thin suit of chain mail that went with them.

"Now these to finish the set these-" offered Shining Armor holding up two long razor blades, each with a small hinge in the middle, "Are for your wings." For once, Rainbow didn't resist but stretched out her wings for Shining Armor to adjust the straps and fit the blades around her wings. The blades were incredibly light, and fit like a dream.

Shining Armor stepped back to inspect her in her new suit of armor, "Now you look a little bit like a Ranger." his horn glowed again and three apples floated out and hovered mid air at one end of the room. "Let's see if you can use your new weapons."

Dash ran forwards, flicking her bladed wings at the apples, slicing through each of them effortlessly. "Good, now try it when they're moving" he said levitating another three apples in midair bobbing up and down. Dash turned on them with a vengeance, slicing them in half as well. "Dinner is served," said Shining Armor, dividing the apple pieces between the three of them. Shining Armor teleported out of his armor, placing it on the bed opposite Rainbow Dash, then lay down on the bed opposite Twilight and started eating his apples. Rainbow and Twilight followed suit and the three ate in silence.

"You should fold the spikes under and into the shoe, locking the blade in the retracted position, that way there's nothing to poke you and you won't accidentally eject your blade while you sleep." Shining Armor instructed as he shifted his pillow to make it more comfortable. "Anything else before we say goodnight?"

"Wait!" protested Twilight, "Aren't you going to tell us more about the Rangers?"

Shining Armor groaned, "We won't have time to answer all your questions tonight Twily."

"Just a few questions?"

"Your idea of 'a few questions' would take till tomorrow afternoon."

"A very few questions?"

"Alright," Shining Armor sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"Where do the Rangers come from? How are they recruited?"

"Most of them come from the Royal Guard like I did. Ponies willing to fight to defend Equestria are drawn to the Guard, where we shift the strong from the weak. The strong recruits get sent here to fight in the forest; the weak are kept in Canterlot where duties are mostly ceremonial. Retired and off duty Rangers keep an eye out for potential recruits in exchange for a spotter's fee. Sometimes recruits find us, and some ponies just get recruited accidentally, I guess you two would fit into that last category.

Once somepony is recruited, they typically go through several months of training before they're sent past the first dragon wall. As they gain experience, they're gradually sent to the more dangerous parts of the forest where they stay for longer. Raw recruits are rarely sent beyond the first dragon wall and seldom more than for one week at a time."

"Why, what happens if they stay longer?"

"It varies from pony to pony but typically violent insanity. There's only so long you can live in a world where half of what you see isn't real, killing images of your family and friends before losing your mind. For veteran Rangers, one month is considered the safe limit before going insane, if they're in a group; for those very few, very elite Rangers who hunt alone, the recommended limit is fifteen days. Sometimes lost Rangers can be helped, others spend the rest of their lives in mental hospitals, and some have grown so used to having things that look like their friends and family, they have to be put down to prevent them from going on killing sprees when they get back to Equestria. A hay of a reward for the sacrifices they've made."

"So... how many of the Rangers are insane?"

Shining Armor thought, "Sometimes I think any pony who chooses to be a Ranger would have to be at least partially crazy, other times it seem like the Rangers are the sanest ponies in the world. As for going violently insane it usually depends on what steps they take to defend their sanity."

"Like what?"

"Well, music tends to be one of the most popular forms of therapy practiced by the Rangers, storytelling is another, drawing a third. Despite the twisted nature of their lives, or maybe because of it, the Rangers seem to have a remarkable knack for creativity. The Diamond Dog stronghold of Uthraig is one of the few places where Rangers can safely gather on a regular basis and has played host to many war councils, and has borne witness to countless works of art which would shame the great halls of Canterlot by comparison.

Another important aspect of keeping your sanity lies in knowing how to pace yourself, and take long periods of downtime between tours. The more experienced you are the longer your allowed to stay in the forest, but even I spend at least twice as long outside the forest as I do inside. Most Rangers go back and forth from the forest to relaxed positions in the Royal Guard, but many others have ordinary jobs like what Applejack's father probably had. Rangers come from all over Equestria, but mostly they live near the outskirts to the forest so they can be close to their posts in case of an emergency; while living normal lives in between tours, often with marefriends or even wives who don't know the truth about the Rangers."

"Or coltfriends" added Rainbow Dash

"What's that?"

"You said 'marefriends' when you talked about the Rangers families; you're assuming that the Rangers are all stallions."

"The overwhelming majority of them are."

"What!?" asked both mares together, shocked at the concept of a male majority in anything.

"By how much?" asked Rainbow.

"Maybe... four or five to one."

Twilight looked at him in confusion and then her mind started baking sense of it. "B.B. you said that most Rangers live near the edge of the forest when they're off duty, so they're closer to their posts?"

"True."

"And off duty Rangers, are always on the lookout for new recruits?"

"Correct."

"Then, recruitment would be higher; the closer somepony was to the forest?"

"Also right."

Twilight's eyes widened and then finally put the last pieces together. "In the last Ponyville census, there were five mares for every stallion, despite the similar birth rate of colts and fillies. Is that-..."

"Yes" finished Shining Armor. "I was wondering how long it would take you to figure that one out." Shining Armor recognized the look on Twilight's face. She had come to a realization, totally new and unexpected that would take her several hours to digest. If he finished the conversation now then there'd be time to get to sleep before she thought of anymore questions. "Are we done for the night?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yes." answered Twilight after a pause.

Shining Armor smiled lay his head down. "Goodnight."

"How do you know Storm?" asked Rainbow suddenly.

Shining Armor lifted his head back up and pricked his ears towards Rainbow and scrutinized her carefully, "I'll give you an answer for an answer; I'll tell you what I know about him, if you tell me what you know."

Dash turned silent.

"Are you his wife?"

"No."

"His marefriend?"

"Ummm, I'm not sure."

"You don't know if your his marefriend or not?" giggled Twilight. "I don't know much about relationships, but that sounds like something you should know. _Do you want to be his marefriend?"_ Rainbow said nothing but the deepening shades of pink her face was impossible to hide. "When did you meet him?"

"Monday."

"So you only knew him for one day? He must have made quite an impression. What happened?"

"Um... well..., it started with Storm bashing up a bunch of evil ponies, and then... he didn't tell you about the theater did he?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What theater?"

"Nothing!" Dash insisted quickly, "It's... personal, between me and him."

Twilight's looked at her concernedly, "... you have one strange idea of courtship Rainbow Dash!"

"Be careful." warned Shining Armor, "So far as I know, for the last few years he's been living alone killing more things then he speaks to. Every few weeks he brings a bag of ears to confirm kills to a Ranger forward base, re-supplies; and that equates his socialization for that month."

"So what about you, how do you know Storm?" asked Rainbow eager to focus the attention back to Shining Armor before he inquired of the details of the theater, and decided she did deserve punishment after all.

"What you said was hardly a detailed description." objected Shining Armor

"Well... I bet you couldn't give a better story."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Well..."

Shining Armor glared at Rainbow.

"Come on B.B." pleaded Twilight, "Tell us a story."

" _...Fine;"_ he conceded "I'll tell you."

Chapter twelve Tales of the Past


	26. Wolfkin

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

26 - Wolfkin

"I met Storm right after I first became a Ranger." Shining Armor was saying "I had just passed initiation as a Royal Guard, and was hoof-picked to go with a team of Guards to receive special training in the Everfree Forest. As Twilight knows, I joined the Royal Guards right out of high school, barely over the legal age limit of eighteen. I finished a three year training course in two years by taking every extra class I could so I was used to being the youngest cadet around and fully expected to be the youngest Ranger; then I met Storm. He was two years younger than me, and had already been a Ranger for some time.

I don't know how or when he became a Ranger, or what he was before then, the amount of scars he already had and the fact he thought it was strange I'd never killed anyone before, was enough to tell me that it wasn't anything good. I asked him several times about his past and each time he refused to tell me. If I ever pressed the issue, he became angry, which I learned very early on was a _dangerous_ thing to do.

One Ranger told me that his mother was pregnant with him when she got lost in the forest and was attacked by a terrormonger whose illusions made her go into labor, causing Storm to be born on the battlefield. The Ranger said that as his mother lay dying from blood loss, Storm was rescued and then raised by a pack of timber wolfs, before being found and tamed by Zecora and that he now hunts the terrormongers out of vengeance for his murdered mother. Needless to say I'm certain the Ranger was joking, though at the time it almost seemed plausible.

I asked several more Rangers where Storm came from but none of them seemed to know. I asked Zecora who advised that I should respect Storm's privacy if I wanted to earn his trust. Eventually Storm found out that I was asking about him and said if he wanted me to know about his life he would have told me, and made some very definite implications about what would happen to me if I kept digging; I haven't brought the matter up since. Now, if I had the chance to find out where Storm is really from, I don't think I'd want to know. I know he mentioned having a younger sister, but I don't think I ever met her."

"Sounds like you two got off to a pretty rocky start?" mused Twilight.

"That would be putting it _lightly_."

"So why did you keep spending time together?"

"Wasn't our choice; we were paired as training partners and weren't allowed to swap (not that anyone would swap with me if they could). My first tour to the forest was for purely training purposes and lasted two months before being rotated back to Canterlot. I spent most of that time training with Storm and by the end of it we had figured out some sort of crud friendship. I rotated back several more times over the next couple years and each time I was again partnered with Storm, first for more training, then for real missions as we got older. I was better at all forms of magic except teleporting, he was better with blades and close combat. Together; we were a powerful team."

Twilight smiled "It's good to hear you worked things out eventually. I'm guessing you two ended up being pretty close since he was willing to do the body swap with you."

Shining Armor shook his head, "I think it's his way of thanking me for saving his life."

" **You** saved **him**?" asked Rainbow in surprise.

"It was one of the last times we met, after that I got rotated back to Canterlot and on my next tour was assigned to a different partner. So I think, in his mind, this makes us even."

"Can you tell us about it?" asked Twilight.

"It was at Forest Jaws," after receiving blank looks from Twilight and Rainbow Dash, realization snapped back to Shining Armor. "Right, raw recruits" he murmured. "Roughly every twenty to twenty-five years, the terrormongers mass an army capable of cutting through the dragon walls; and the thousand endless skirmishes cumulate into a single bloodbath. The last time this happened was about ten years ago, and is known as Forest Jaws."

"We had recently suffered heavy casualties in our skirmishes and the terrormongers took the opportunity to mass their forces for an all out attack. We tried to gather our forces, but failed to recognize some changeling infiltrators and so rendezvoused in a dozen different places. By the time we figured this out, it was too late to gather more than half our troops. We were hopelessly outnumbered; and knew we were doomed unless we could get an Ursa Major.

"Ursa Major!" laughed Rainbow Dash, "You've tamed Ursa Majors!"

"Not quite; we're barely the size of insects compared to them; but long ago we learned that large teams of Rangers, working together, could create music, lights, and smells that would draw them where we wanted. It's the most difficult craft a Ranger can learn and also the most important.

Ursas do not engage in the fighting, if they did they would probably destroy both armies, but if we can get one onto the field, their presence changes everything. The mind of an ursa major is centuries old, but contains nothing but basic animal instincts. Their minds are too large to be deceived or corrupted by even the most powerful of necromancer spells, but simple enough that they can be read easily. The Rangers have developed a spell, which one unicorn can use on a large group of Rangers, which will telepathically piggyback their minds onto that of the ursa. Those under the influence of the spell will see and feel the same as the Ursa does. Their minds become immune to the terrormonger illusions and, as ursas have nothing to fear from any creature of the forest, the fear of the Rangers will dissipate; starving the terrormongers of useful energies and leaving them almost powerless.

We made our stand between the first and second dragon walls, and dispersed two dozen of our best Ursa handlers west towards to the only Ursa Major in the area. The terrormongers could have overrun us immediately if they were willing to sustain heavy casualties, but they were waiting for the sun to go down as their illusions are easier to create when natural shadows are already prevalent. Our bid was that we would get the Ursa before the sun went down and then launch our own attack; their bid was that we wouldn't get the Ursa in time and they would slaughter us throughout the night.

While the main camp prepared its defenses, small teams of Rangers were posted as sentries to provide advanced warning against attacks; Storm and I were one such team. I don't know where the chain broke, but somewhere along the line, one of the teams was killed without raising the alarm and without our flanks covered, Storm and I were attacked, without warning, on three sides. Storm took a blow to the head and was knocked unconscious; I threw him on my back and after some dead enemies, a few teleports, and a lot of luck, managed to get us both back to the camp. Zecora was there, and within a few minutes had him back on his hooves."

Rainbow couldn't tell if Shining Armor was just thinking, or if he had really reached the end of his story, having told how he saved Storm. She waited for him to start again but after a few moments of watching him stare off into space lost her patience, "and then the Ursa herders got back with the Ursa Major and you smashed the terrormongers. Right?"

"Nope" said Shining Armor somewhat absent mindedly, "The terrormongers had set up an ambush for the herders outside of the Ursa Major's cave. The herders were slaughtered with the exception of one pegasus who escaped back to the camp, to tell us we were all doomed."

Shining Armor went back to his thinking and Rainbow started feeling annoyed. "I'm guessing you won the battle?"

"You guess correctly."

" _How_ , did you win the battle?"

Shining Armor stopped looking off into space and refocused on the mares, "There's something important that I should have told you about before I started this story."

"What's that?" asked Twilight eagerly.

"It wasn't a 'what,' that saved us at Forest Jaws;" said Shining Armor slowly, "It was a 'who'."


	27. War Drum of the Forest

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

27 - War Drum of the Forest

"A few years before the battle we had a new recruit; a young pegasus mare named Denorious with a coat of glimmering silver, a mane of shining gold and a cutie-mark of a ray of light breaking through black storm clouds. Her strength and courage were matched only by her brilliance and honor; and she was the fastest pegasus to have ever lived."

Rainbow smirked when Shining Armor mentioned Denorious's flying abilities and looked lovingly at her own two wings, "Sounds cool, but I actually have that record. I did the sonicrainboom when I was nine, which even the Wonderbolts didn't think was real until I did it at the best young fliers competition; and I have the highest recorded wingpower of any pegasus, _seventeen point eight!_

"Denorious could break the sound barrier at will from the time she was seven." answered Shining Armor, "And had a wing power of Twenty-one point four."

"But that's, that's more than me! A lot more. Like... I'm not sure how much, but a lot."

"About twenty percent," piped Twilight doing some quick calculations. "No wait, slightly more."

"Yes" confirmed Shining Armor, "Slightly more than twenty percent faster than Rainbow Dash here.

Shortly after Denorious joined the Rangers, we began catching an influx of changeling infiltrators, all trying to learn about some secret weapon they thought we had created which supposedly caused the freak lightning storms which were decimating their forces. It took us almost as long as the changelings to realize that what they had thought was lightning was actually Denorious, moving faster than the eye could see, leaving a trail of golden light behind her, and what they thought was thunder was really the sonic boom she created whenever broke the sound barrier."

Rainbow repressed a wave of jealous fury and counter attacked, "Well... the fact that there were stories meant some of them got away. So she couldn't have been that good."

"You don't know a lot about warfare, do you? By leaving one or two survivors to go back and tell the rest of the army about this mysterious 'super weapon'; Denorious demoralized hundreds for every life she spared and sent dozens of infiltrators into our waiting grasp, looking for something that didn't exist. Leaving one or two survivors after each battle was genius."

Dash could do nothing but grumble under her breath that Shining **had** to be a making at least some of this up to annoy her. "Cheer up Rainbow Dash" encouraged Twilight, "You're still the best flier I know and being second best isn't so bad."

"By the way Twily; Denorious also scored nine points higher than you at the comprehensive aptitude test."

Twilight's jaw dropped and for a moment Dash wondered if she was about to go into cardiac arrest, "She must be brilliant" whispered Twilight after a pause that seemed to go on forever.

"She was. Even in her earliest days as a Ranger, Denorious had a mind for war that bested veterans who had been fighting in the forest since before she was born; and her unique ability to create a sonic boom gave life to her brilliance. I already told you how the Rangers cannot communicate over long distances or the terrormongers will send fake messages. For some reason, a sonic boom is the only known sound which the terrormongers are unable to replicate, giving Denorious the unique ability to coordinate the Rangers into unified attacks, or give warning to impending invasions. In an endless sea of illusions and deceit, Denorious became the one shining anchor of truth upon which we knew we could rely. Rangers would flock to the sound of her sonic boom, while our enemies would flee from it as though it were death to them causing many Rangers to affectionately name her 'The War Drum of the Forest.'

She led by example in everything she did. She personified meekness, manifested courage and embodied hope. She would have died for any Ranger, and any Ranger would have died for her. The light she carried within her, spread from Ranger to Ranger, inspiring hope in the darkest of places, striking courage into frail hearts and multiplying the loyalty we felt to the cause and for each other. In more ways than I could ever understand, Denorious united the Rangers, and came to represent everything we were fighting for, and more."

" **We get it already!"** Dash yelled. "She was ridiculously awesome in every way imaginable! Are you going to tell us anything about what she actually did, or just talk all night long about how great she was?!"

Twilight grinned cheekily at Shining Armor; "Careful B.B., you're meant to be in love with Cadance, remember?"

The dreamy look on Shining Armor's face was replaced by confusion, then embarrassment as he realized what Twilight was inferring.

"Ummm… right." He muttered finally.

Twilight giggled, Dash just rolled her eyes, impatient to find a flaw in Shining Armor's story so she could prove he was exaggerating, "So what did she actually do?"

"Denorious grew up in a particularly crime ridden sector of Manehatten; she learned to fight at a young age and despite her small size, from her earliest school years, was able to defend herself and others from gangs of much larger attackers. Graduating school with high distinctions in almost every class, she took a position as a Jr sheriff in an effort to relieve the downtrodden city.

Her first placement was with unit that had struggled for years against a rapacious and highly organized crime ring called The Dejancy who foalnapped fillies from the bottom rungs of society and sold them as 'toys' to depraved stallions. All previous attempts to root them out had been thwarted, largely due to the rampart corruption within the police force itself.

Nopony really expected her (or anyone else) to be able or even try do anything, but three weeks after her placement, Denorious hit upon a trove damming evidence that lay the entire operation wide open. To keep himself safe from usurpation, the leader of the The Dejancy kept detailed accounts of the atrocities committed by each of his lieutenants, as a means of blackmailing them to ensure their loyalty, along with complete lists of corrupt officials helping him, 'clients' and 'sales'.

The files were heavily encrypted and kept in the lowest cellar of his mansion, which was a virtual fortress of horrors, in an enchanted titanium safe, surrounded by thirty heavily armed guards and about two or three million bits worth of high tech security equipment and booby traps. Denorious broke in, tore through the guards, cracked the safe, stole the files, escaped, and then promptly cracked the cipher used to encode the records.

What ensued over the following months was a series of brief and bloody court proceedings; during which Denorious survived at least eight attempts on her life, through which she arrested an additional thirty-three would be assassins. Thanks to Denorious, those few criminals who survived are spending the rest of their miserable lives in jail and hundreds of foalnapped fillies were rescued. Her resounding success brought Denorious offers for high ranking positions in law enforcement from across Equestria, and an offer from Princess Celestia to become her personal protégé; she refused them all, to become a Ranger cadet, believing it was the best way she could serve others.

Denorious tore through changelings and terrormongers, like a flaming whirlwind through paper. She first became famous when on a lone patrol, she discovered and destroyed an entire hive of newly hatched changelings, defeating the queen and scores of her offspring, just days before they would have embarked on their first raid. She became an officer when she foiled an attempt by infiltrating changeling sorcerers to revive the draconequus king Discord.

Had they succeeded, Discord's chaos would have most likely spread random fear throughout Equestria, empowering the terrormongers for an all out invasion; without organized support from Canterlot, the Rangers would have been overwhelmed, and Equestria would have fallen. A few Rangers still debate whether or not this was the first time Denorious saved Equestria or if Discord and the terrormongers might have killed each other, giving us a chance to rebuild; but not one neighsayer has ever questioned that if it had not been for Denorious at Forest Jaws, Equestria would have certainly fallen into darkness.

When Denorious saw that the Ursa herders had failed, she went out alone and fought her way through the ambush which had slaughtered the Ursa-herders, then turned her full strength against the Ursa Major."

"Wait a second," Dash challenged, "If getting the Ursa Major was sooooo important and if Denorious was sooooo good, why wasn't she with the herders to begin with?"

"Because while Denorious had mastered almost every other art of the Rangers, with everything else she was doing, she had never afforded the time to undergo the months of required training. Remember she was very young, barely a grown mare when this happened."

Rainbow still wasn't convinced, "Well if it takes dozens of trained experts to handle an Ursa, how did Denorious do it alone? Did she just learn all the calls on the spot, and grow a horn to do the magic?"

"Denorious didn't use the calls and signals to attract the Ursa; she attacked it. She began hitting the Ursa and its cub at supersonic speeds until it chased her all the way to the battlefield. If it ran from her she chased it towards the field, if it chased her she spun and led it towards the field, if it left the pursuit she turned like an angry wasp and attacked it again until it resumed its pursuit.

The sun had almost fully set, the terrormongers had begun their final push which would win them Equestria, and the Rangers were preparing to die, when over the din of battle we heard the sonic boom of Denorious, echoed by the roar of the Ursa Major. Seconds later the Ursa came into view as it ripped through the remaining trees that separated it from the battlefield, tearing a sudden gash of sunlight across the battlefield. It was the largest Ursa I had ever seen, rearing thirty stories on its mountainous green legs but she was outshone by the pegasus above her, shining like an angel of silver and gold in the light of the setting sun.

The beasts controlled by the terrormongers fled at the sight of them, more fearful of the Ursa then any image the terrormongers could conjure. The Ursa inspected the battlefield for a moment, and then in another futile effort to catch Denorious, brought its great paw crashing down onto the center of an assembly of dozens of the terromonger's most powerful warlocks; killing most of their leaders instantly, and the rest moments later through the telepathic whiplash; but that was nothing compared to what happened next.

As you will remember the main point of having an Ursa Major was so we could link our minds to it for the double reasons of letting its senses enfold us to dispel the illusions and letting its calm indifference to the battle annihilate our fear. We had never used the spell en-mass on an angry Ursa before; nopony had ever been stupid or crazy enough to try. I don't know which unicorn cast the spell, but within seconds hundreds of worriers who had been retreating only moments before had had their minds linked to an enraged mother ursa protecting her cub.

Courage and rage literally exploded among the Rangers and an instantaneous counter attack began without leader or signal into the disorganized terrormonger ranks. I can't describe the feeling of power we all felt as we charged into the fray, heedless of the danger, as we kicked and slashed and blasted everything in sight, and our enemies fled and died before us like leaves before a fire.

Our mad courage might well have been the deaths of all of us if not for one final saving act by Denorious. Being the only one who was out of range when the spell was cast, Denorious alone realized that if the Ursa were to take a step, it could crush a dozen of us, and if it lay down, it could kill us all. Denorious flicked the ursa's left ear, causing it to swing its head left to try and catch her; then doubled back and flew straight through its gaping jaws. The ursa's head gave another huge swing, this time all the way to the right, missing her by a tail and before it could regain its balance, Denorious flew straight down, crashing into one of the ursa's toes. The Ursa lifted its paw at the same moment its head reached the end of its ability to stretch; making it lose its balance and come crashing down into the retreating terrormonger forces, crushing an estimated six-hundred enemies, yet miraculously not a single Ranger."

" **That's it!"** shouted Dash who could no longer contain her frustrated excitement and started flying in tight circles around the tree-house, leaving rainbow colored streaks behind her. "As soon as we get Storm and Cadance I'm going to find Denorious and see how fast she really is. Where is she!?"

Twilight shot an annoyed look at Dash then looked worryingly at Shining Armor, realizing that he only ever spoke of Denorious in the past tense, "Did she survive the battle?"

Shining Armor nodded, "She did survive, and was unanimously named Ranger One during the victory celebrations."

Rainbow had calmed down enough to know her question hadn't been answered but Twilight's was even though she asked first, "So when can we see her?"

Shining Armor glared at her, obviously furious at her attitude though keeping a rigid demeanor. "It's possible you may see her one day" he said stiffly, "But I don't know where she is, she couldn't race you even if she wanted and every Ranger who fought beside her has now been permanently banished from her presence... under penalty of death."

" _ **What!?"**_ Rainbow stopped midair and landed, "You're kidding right she didn't become your leader and then just leave you all right after that did she?"

Shining Armors face showed he wasn't joking but he said nothing.

"Tell us what happened" begged Twilight, "Did the Rangers make her angry somehow?"

"For two months she led the Rangers. In those months, we pursued the tattered remnants of the terrormongers and changelings deep into the forest, taking ground daily, and suffering only minimal casualties. Many of us hoped that Denorious would lead us all the way into the terrormonger homeland where we would destroy them once and for all; but the new leaders of the terrormongers understood the enemy they faced in Denorious seemed to focus their entire war effort around killing her. Countless attacks were made and innumerable traps were set. She evaded them all, but one.

Fifteen Rangers were captured on deep patrol and used to bait her into a confrontation, she was still weak from a previous battle only hours earlier but set off immediately to rescue them before their minds were destroyed, not even taking time to gather reinforcements. But when she came for her lost Rangers she discovered that, rather than bleed the Rangers dry, the terrormongers had killed the Rangers outright. What Denorious thought to be her missing Rangers were in fact changelings. When she tried to help them, they attacked her, and were immediately reinforced by nine powerful terrormonger necromancers, Denorious was alone, and as of yet her absence was not even noticed.

Dash felt the skin at the back of her neck begin to crawl, as the lingering rainbows around her head dissipated. "Did you rescue her in time?"

Shining Armor continued at last as though the knowledge brought him unbearable pain "They tortured her beyond belief. Her captors believed that having caused their kind the most pain of any Ranger, she should suffer more than any Ranger ever had. An average Ranger who is unable to break free of a necromancer's illusions usually dies after about three days. Denorious was up against nine exceedingly powerful necromancers and lasted six. By the time we finally rescued her she was barely alive, shivering on the ground, unresponsive to our voices, recoiling at even the slightest touch and had even tried to gouge one of her own eyes out in an attempt to stop the images the terrormongers had forced into her mind.

We raced her to Canterlot, with almost half the Rangers in tow, where she was tended by Princess Celestia herself, as we camped in the courtyard, under the guise of Royal Guard training exercises. When Celestia looked into her memories however, they seemed to go on for centuries, where Denorious could do nothing but watch, and blame herself, as all life in the cosmos died agonizing deaths; only to be resurrected so they could die all over again, even more painfully. Despite all her power, Celestia was unable to remove Denorious's false memories, or restore her real ones. The only thing Celestia could offer was a memory block which would effectively give her total amnesia and remove her cutie-mark. This however, was just the beginning: Denorious suffered permanent neurological damage, making any complex muscle movement impossible, severe brain damage which robbed her of her intellect, and while her damaged eye could be made to look almost normal, she had lost all use of it.

The Princess informed us there was no way we could ever expect Denorious to return to the forest, which the Rangers accepted. It was decided that she should be retired, allowed to grow anew enjoying the peace she lost so much to win. Many Rangers fought for the right to be her caretaker in her new life but the Princess would not allow it. Celestia said the memory block on Denorious was weak, and if the memories of her past life were ever unlocked, then she could return to her previous state of endless pain and this time there may be nothing Celestia could do to heal her. The sight of anyone she recognized, the sound of any of our voices, the knowledge of the war or the forest could bring it all back to her in an instant and leave her mind broken forever. Celestia asked every Ranger to swear an oath, never to contact Denorious for any reason. This, the Rangers would not do.

Some of the Rangers either could not or refused to accept the loss of Denorious. A number of unicorns who claimed to know about mind magic, were certain that Celestia had miscalculated, and said that the true mind of Denorious would be able to break free of the false memories with the help of those Rangers who had known her best. It was irrational to challenge Celestia, I know, but emotions were running high over and a few dozen Rangers actually tried to break into the palace to find Denorious. Most of the army was neutral but I have little doubt that virtually the entire Ranger army would have been willing to storm the palace and overthrow Celestia, if they truly thought for one moment that it would help Denorious.

I was one of the only Rangers who openly supported The Princess. I had never used my energy shield on that large of a scale before, but I managed to seal the palace before it was too late and together, Celestia and I were able to convince the others that this was what was best for Denorious. In the end, the Rangers knew that there was nothing anyone could do to bring back the Denorious we all loved, and so we left, never again to see the hero who had sacrificed everything to save us.

Equestria will never know who Denorious was or how much she had meant for their freedom, and Denorious must never remember. But as for myself, Silent Storm, the Princess, and the Everfree Rangers; we will never forget.

Many Rangers still don't accept that Denorious is really gone. They say that she is just resting and that one day she will remember who she really is and return to the Everfree forest to lead us in our hour of greatest need. Its wishful thinking if you believe the Princess, but it gives the Rangers hope, and hundreds still wait for the day when her sonic boom will once again call them forth to battle."

Twilight repressed a sob, "So that was it? You never Denorious again?"

"Not with my own eyes; but some Rangers have taken it on themselves to watch over her from a distance, although keeping their oaths to avoid direct contact. The last I ever heard about her was that after recovering in Canterlot, she became a mail-mare of a small town, and began calling herself Derpy."

?

...

?!

 **!?**

 **!?**

 **!?**

 **!?**

Chapter 13 Side Effects


	28. Side Effects

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

28 - Side Effects

"The body swap could have unexpected consequences and it might not affect both of us the same way."

Shining Armor

* * *

Shining Armor ducked behind a tree; using his blue mane to camouflage himself as much as possible, he peered through a fork in the trunk and saw Twilight, about thirty paces off, looking away from him. NO! This couldn't be happening again, _it couldn't_... but it was. Silently, he drew his two swords from their scabbards and inspected them under the cold light that dribbled through the leaves. The edges of each blade pulled apart from each other until midpoint when they curved back together, forming a wicked hook point at the end of each blade. Both were meticulously clean, solid and absolutely lethal.

Panicking, Shining Armor tried desperately to put them back in their sheaths, but instead, his grip on them only tightened and he began racing around the tree; heading straight for Twilight. He couldn't stop, he couldn't turn; when he had closed half the distance he tried to cry out; to warn her, but no sound came. Twilight didn't move, she didn't run, she just... stood there, oblivious that her life was about to be snuffed out. Finally she saw him. If she ran now, there was a chance she might escape, but her legs only trembled; frozen by terror as her eyes met with his; silently pleading with him not to kill her.

Seconds before he struck a sound finally escaped her throat " **DON'T-"** but she was cut short as one of Shining Armor's blades sliced her jugular, sending blood spraying across the forest floor, and onto Shining Armor's pristine white fur. Twilight staggered and fell, her face torn with anguish as bright red blood pulsed from her neck. Again her eyes met his, begging him for mercy. " **PLEASE, STOP! IT'S ME!"** How he wished he could stop! He would have gladly taken her place in an instant, but something else was controlling him; something that thirsted for her blood and refused to let either of them go.

" **LIAR!"** he yelled as he brought the second sword down on her neck, decapitating her with a sickening 'crack' as steel met spine. It should have been over. Whatever monstrosity possessed him had succeeded in killing Twilight, but that wasn't enough; not by a long shot. As Twilight's body entered into spasms, Shining Armor felt himself raise both swords and began hacking, hacking, hacking, as though whatever force that possessed him found it intolerable that even one bone should remain intact or attached to another. Soon the swords weren't enough anymore and Shining Armor began rearing again and again, burying his hooves up to the hock into what had been his sister's organs.

Shining Armor tried to stop his hooves but couldn't, he tried to stop his magic but failed, he couldn't even lift his head or close his eyes so he wouldn't be forced to watch his acts of abomination. The one thing he could do was move his control the focus of his attention. Stretching his focus as far as he could to the horizon of his field of vision, Shining Armor could see most of the glade they were in. He reared again and the rest of the glade came into view; a normal, peaceful patch of land just like any other. Shining Armor dropped his hooves again, causing a blood splatter on his face, Shining armor began desperately mapping the forest glade in his mind: four redwoods, forming the shape of a crooked smile; two maple trees, standing in his left field of vision; one lonely rock, ten paces ahead of him. He brought a sword down for another hack and a small shard of bone that had been part of Twilight's leg flew off and got tangled in his mane, beating against his blood soaked chest with merciless repetition. Shining Armor fought to ignore it and placed all of his attention on noticing each detail of the glade as his body continued to mutilate his sister's corpse without thought: an owl's hollow built into the trunk of the third redwood; a small oak tree with a twisted branch stretching out like a claw giving the griffon sign for peace. Another wave of Twilight's blood splashed against his chin, but he hardly noticed it; there were claw marks on the furthest redwood from where a manticore had marked its territory.

On and on went the bloodshed and memorization of the glade until Shining Armor realized he was no longer moving. He tried to raise his head to look straight up and his neck finally obeyed him. Without looking down, he tried raising one leg from what felt like mud and it too yielded. Shining Armor looked his left and right, to each side seeing a sword, dripping blood, hanging from a faint glow of his telekinesis.

Yelling at the top of his voice, Shining Armor threw both swords into the dirt at the base of the closest redwood where they buried themselves half way to the hilt. Then, not daring to look down or back, he began running headlong into the darkness of the forest.

Greenery whizzed by unnoticed as Shining Armor galloped on. He did not know what had made him kill Twilight. He could not explain it, or forget it or forgive himself for it. He would bear her death for the rest of his life, and the shorter it was the better. He charged to the crest of a steep hill, filled with bracken and thorns as it plummeted at a deadly angle into a black abyss, but Shining Armor threw himself off of it without hesitation. He lost his hoofing almost immediately and began tumbling down the hill, banging against trees and scraping through bracken. "Good" he thought, "Maybe I'll die and won't have to remember what I did."

He rolled again and again, his flesh being torn to shreds as he neared the bottom of the hill. All he saw beyond him was blackness, but as he dropped off the final ledge into the darkness beneath him he landed on his feet on a surface of flat sanded wood. How was he alive!? Now he still had to live with the guilt of... as his eyes adjusted he realized where he was. He was in the tree house. Twilight was sleeping peacefully only a few paces in front of him as though she hadn't a care in the world. Shining Armor collapsed back onto his mattress and buried his face into the pillow.

 _What was happening to him?_

…...

After the nightmare, Shining Armor hadn't dared go back to sleep, and when the first long-awaited rays of dawn began painting the eastern sky, he woke his companions, shoved a small breakfast into their mouths and began the day's march. If they made good time, they would make it to the eve of the third dragon wall by sundown.

Behind him Shining Armor thought he heard Twilight telling Rainbow Dash the full story of why he swapped bodies with Storm, but he wasn't really listening. He needed some time to think about why every time he slept, he dreamed of murdering Twilight. Once had been a coincidence, but twice? Could it be due to keeping the shield up for a year? He hadn't had nightmares before he dropped the shield, so why start now? Could the first dream have been chance and the second caused by a terrormonger? The ward in the tree house was still blue. A side effect of swapping bodies with Storm? Possibly, but why?

Twilight was a citizen of Equestria, which meant he was sworn to protect her, even at the cost of his own life, being the personal protégé of the Princess gave the oath double weight, being his sister gave the oath more weight than could be measured; but what if he couldn't protect her from himself? Shining Armor pulled out his swords and examined their straight, clean edges. The swords from his dreams undoubtedly had hooks on the ends, were a different length, and had differently designed grips; it was a small, yet invigorating comfort. He needed more information; if he was in Canterlot he'd be hitting the library, but out here in the forest, his best chance of finding new information was talking to other Rangers.

Something flew towards Shining Armor from the dense foliage beside him. He swung around in what would have been just enough time to see the object smash into his face, if it hadn't been caught by Twilight's magic. Shining Armor recognized the clay jar as one of Zecora's, a quick revealment spell proved it was authentic and so taking the jar in his own magic he smashed it on the ground and walked through the cloud of mist followed by Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pyromite.

"Well, well, well, so it really is Silent Storm." said a voice that seemed to come from nowhere in particular, "A slight improvement over a changeling... but only slight." The voice's owner revealed itself to be a large black earth pony stallion in full body armor, that seemed to melt from the side of a tree. As soon as he showed himself, four more ponies also became visible, two pegasi and two more earth ponies. "Have you come back to face judgment for your crimes?" the black stallion asked as he began circling Shining Armor along with another earth pony who was the only mare of the group. The other three Rangers lined themselves opposite of Twilight, Dash and Pyromite and began forcing them backwards and away from Shining Armor. Pyromite gave off a low hiss, begging for permission to take down the pegasus opposite of him, but Twilight hushed him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Shining Armor resolutely.

"You know the penalty for breaking your oaths. Don't try to run, this will go a lot easier if you just accept your punishment."

"Choose your next words very _carefully;_ I have not broken an oath in my life."

"Then tell me it's not true!" ordered the stallion, still circling Shining Armor with increasing pace.

"Then tell what it is I've been accused of; and for crying out loud cut the second tier interrogation techniques!"

The black earth pony stopped directly in front of Shining Armor and stood hoof to hoof with him "They say when you were in Canterlot, you made contact with Denorious! You caused her to remember us, _and now she's dead!"_

"Dead?"

"Her body was found Tuesday morning. From the looks of things, she tore out her own mane and then throttled herself. Witnesses say that YOU met with her on Monday: a magic show and dinner it seems, maybe a roll in the hay afterward, depending on who you talk to. Whatever happened, Denorious is DEAD, and you're to blame!

The entire forest is out looking for you. You'll never make it to the fourth dragon wall alive, and if you try to run it won't matter how far you go, or how deeply you hide; the Rangers will find you and kill you. If you have any trace of honor left, you'll make this easy so we don't have to forfeit ground to the terrormongers wasting time looking for you." The Black Stallion kicked his hoof against his knee and a razor blade slid from his shoe, "Any last words?"

Shining Armor stood dumbfounded. Could Storm have done the things the Ranger was describing? I had been so long since he had known him, maybe Storm had finally snapped. The Ranger brought back his hoof, ready to kick him under his armor "Wait!" he blurted out, "I'm not Silent Storm!"

The Ranger put his hoof back down and looked at him quizzically. "Of course you're not. You're his twin brother, wearing a replica of his armor."

"Storm and I had a body swap Monday night. I don't know anything about him meeting Denorious before then. I'm Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard."

"So you're some innocent bystander who swapped bodies with Storm an hour after he committed his heinous crime? I thought you were meant to be cleaver, Storm, unless guilt has eaten away at your mind until you don't even remember who you are."

The black stallion raised back his hoof again; if Shining Armor did nothing, he had only seconds to live. If he died, chances of Cadance being rescued were slashed. If he fought these Rangers here and won, but even one escaped, word would spread and they would be attacked on sight by the Rangers from now on, making it almost impossible for him to reach Cadance alive. If he ran, Rangers who blamed him for the death of Denorious, would hunt him down to the ends of the earth, and invent a dramatically creative way to kill him. If he defended himself and killed the Rangers coming after him, he would weaken Equestria's borders and possibly destroy the nation he swore to protect.

What about Twilight? If he fought, she would fight to save him, and if she killed a Ranger, her fate would be the same as his. Could he manage to fight through both the Rangers and terrormongers to Storm and Cadance, reswap bodies with Storm and then let Storm take the punishment? Twilight would still have helped him, meaning she would still be hunted.

Thoughts of death flew through Shining Armor's mind; Cadance being found by terrormongers and dying tormented and alone. Twilight being tortured and killed by vengeful Rangers for her association with him. Equestria burning because too many Rangers had left their posts to pursue him, giving the terrormongers a chance to push their advantage.

 _Someone was laughing._

Everypony turned to see the rainbow maned pegasus snicker at his impending exaction. **She thought this was funny!?**

"When did you say Denorious's body was found? Tuesday morning, right?" Rainbow Dash asked with a smirk.

"Yes." answered the black stallion warily.

"Well then it's rather impressive then that she was able to deliver my mail Wednesday at noon, don't you think? Even for Denorious it seems a little extreme to rise from the dead so she can deliver mail."

" **Who are you!?"** yelled the black stallion, suddenly losing any interest in Shining Armor.

"My name's Rainbow Dash, _former_ Captain of the Wonderbolts. Denorious delivered my mail yesterday and was just fine."

" _ **You're a Ranger and yet you have regular contact with Denorious!?"**_

"I'm not a Ranger. I didn't even know about the Rangers before yesterday afternoon, or Denorious's past. I always just knew her as Derpy."

The black stallion hesitated; strangely he didn't look very relieved to learn that Denorious was alive. "When you saw her, did you show any signs of change? Even the slightest?"

Rainbow gave a curious grin, "She was as Derpy as she could have been."

"Did you think to check the reports that Denorious was dead before deciding to kill me?" demanded Shining Armor angrily.

"There are photos, in the Canterlot newspaper, of Denorious giving you a hug! Do you deny that!? Even if you didn't kill her, you still broke your oath and put Denorious in mortal jeopardy!"

"Storm saved her life!" retorted Rainbow, "Trixie had humiliated Denorious, and was going to kill her but Storm rescued her."

"But he still presented himself to her. All it would take would be to see his face or hear his voice and-"

"Storm didn't let that happen!" blurted out Rainbow in excitement, jumping up and down as though she was only just realizing what she was saying "The whole time he never looked her in the face; and he put on a fake accent so she wouldn't recognize him. When I saw her two days later it was like nothing had happened. Storm is innocent."

The black stallion sniffed the air and regarded Dash carefully, "How do you know this."

"I was there; I helped Storm rescue Derpy, after that Storm took her to a safe place, and left immediately; and I know for a fact that he didn't go back to see her again, because after that," she tossed her mane, " _He was with me."_

The Ranger looked rather embarrassed; he thought for a few moments to make a response and the best he could come up with was; "...Are you sure about this?"

"Quite sure."

The black stallion backed away in a way that was as amusing and satisfying for Rainbow Dash as it was for Shining Armor. "I... apologize" he said to Shining Armor slowly and then to Rainbow Dash he added, "and if you helped Denorious then I owe you my thanks." The other rangers quietly neighed in agreement. "If there's nothing else-" he turned to slink away in embarrassment.

" **Oh no you don't!"** growled Shining Armor once again sounding like the commander he was. "You get back here until I'm done with you." The black stallion obeyed. "A few moments ago you were going to kill me, now I want some information in compensation for the lost time and irritation you have caused."

"If I have it." breathed the black stallion.

"Do you know specifically where Storm lives?"

"...your house?"

"As I said, I'm not Silent Storm, I'm Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard. It is imperative that we reach Storm's post as quickly as possible."

"May I ask why?"

Briefly, very briefly, Shining Armor told him about keeping up the shield to increase his energy, his swap with Storm and the subsequent disappearance of Storm and Cadance through Storm's portgem. The black stallion listened intently and spoke the moment Shining Armor was finished "How strong will your body become if it is allowed to heal."

"Unknown, it might be fifty percent, could be a hundred percent, could be more."

"You could change the face of the war." the black stallion breathed.

" _Only_ if as we find our missing ponies before the terrormongers and changelings. Do you know where Storm's portgem leads to?"

"Recent dragon turnouts from Celestia's students have been good. The fifth dragon wall is almost complete and other Rangers are holding the few remaining gaps. Storm's moved on, to begin preparations for building a sixth dragon wall, about twenty miles south-east of the position Zecora mentioned."

"When did he move?"

"At least four weeks ago."

Shining Armor's hopes plummeted. Celestia had sent Storm a blank portgem for him to inscribe himself before beginning his journey to Canterlot. If he moved four weeks ago, then the portgem was almost definitely bound to his new location, placing him and Cadance as far as conceivably possible from safety. "Was anyone else with him at the new post?"

"What do you think? Of course there wasn't."

"I don't get it," interjected Rainbow Dash, "Why would Storm be so far into enemy territory with nopony to help him?"

"For Storm's lover you don't seem to know a whole lot about him so let me clue you in; Storm is a Ranger among Rangers. Most of the creatures he's met in his life have been terrormongers and changelings which he was trying to kill at the time, and ever since Silver Thorn ran afoul with a manticore, he hasn't taken a single vacation, or attended any Ranger gathering that wasn't strictly business.

"Silver Thorn?" asked Rainbow suspiciously, noting the name obviously belonged to a mare.

"Storm's younger sister. They use to hunt together until she was killed in battle five years ago. Since then Storm has unvaryingly stood alone, at most dangerous parts of the forest. His special talent for stealth, allows him to wreak havoc behind enemy lines, ambushing small groups and avoiding any force too big for him to fight alone; and he always seems to know exactly when and where they're coming; it's like... it's like he has the ability to see the future or something."

" **What!?"** gasped Shining Armor.

"Well there's gotta be some reason he's lasted this long on his own; knowing the size and strength of every enemy force before you met it is the only way I can think of that what he does could be possible; and his predictions about the larger war have always been uncannily accurate. It would explain a lot of other things about him too, like why he's so reclusive; maybe he just doesn't like working with ponies who don't share his insights." The black stallion looked between the company as though he were waiting for another question, when none came he changed the topic "That far into enemy territory will be crawling with resistance; you'll need help reaching Storm and Cadance before the terrormongers do; we'll spread word and put together additional search parties and meet you at Storm's last known coordinates."

"What are those?" asked Twilight.

The black stallion repeated the coordinates and then retracted the blade from his hoof. "Silently defending the guests of ignorance" he declared and then galloped off into the forest, followed by the rest of his team.

Shining Armor watched them disappear and then turned to Twilight, "You need to go back, now."

"No."

"This is not open for negotiation. Go back to Ponyville. That's an order."

"B.B." She said softly "Storm and Cadance being further out then we first thought means you need my help more than ever, not less. I'm not leaving."

"It's not safe."

"But it's safe for you?"

"I-"

"I'm not frightened, and as long as we're together I know we'll make it. There's not a pony in this world that I would rather have watching my back then you."

Rainbow Dash watched as Twilight moved forwards and gave her brother a hug before he had the chance to try and send her home again. Shining Armor stood unmoved, but after a long pause, stiffly returned her hug; under his helmet however his eyes were wide and staring and his face seemed to be turning an interesting shade of green.


	29. Crown of Roses

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

29 - Crown of Roses

"Come on B.B., it's this way" called Twily as she bounced ahead of Storm who trotted to keep up with her. He knew that she was trying to trick him, but he didn't mind. It was another Saturday and as usual their parents were both working, being his day off from the Academy meant that it was Cadance's day off foalsitting. Instead of wanting to go to the library or the museum (the only places in Canterlot Twily thought were fun), Twily had insisted on going on a picnic in the botanical gardens, "And we have to be there by **eleven-thirty** " she reminded him for the fourteenth time.

Just inside the garden was a vender with a wide variety of snacks, Twily scooted over and began looking hungrily at the delectable assortment of treats. "What do you want Twily?" coxed Storm as he strolled up beside her, "Dandelion sandwich and a bottle of grape juice as usual?" Twily nodded but said nothing as Storm bought the sandwich, two bottles of grape juice and a crispy apple fritter for himself. "We done?" Storm pretended to leave but Twily wasn't about to follow.

"Wait! We still need that raspberry pie and a bottle of pomegranate juice."

"Really? That would be a lot of food for just the two of us, and you don't even like pomegranate. Are you sure we'll need those?"

"Well ummm... I'm feeling really hungry right now and it's been a long time since I've tried pomegranate, I was thinking of trying it again and seeing if I like it." That confirmed it; Twily had **not** taken a sudden interest in botany. Twily's mischievous grin widened as Storm happily bought the last items and packed them into the basket she had had him bring for their picnic.

"Where to now?" asked Storm as Twily examined the map of the gardens with her typically ferocious attention to detail.

"We follow the yellow brick road west for three hundred yards, turn north and cross the bridge over the creek, go around the greenhouse and then we're at the rose gardens. I'll run and hide somewhere inside the gardens, you stop at the hedge outside and pick some of the nicest flowers you can find. Then you come inside and find me and throw them at me, and then you win, and then we eat! But you need to give me a twenty second head start."

That sounded like a very strange game, even for them. "Sounds like fun" said Storm insincerely, with a smile stretching from one ear to the other which was totally sincere.

"Good!" Chimed Twily with a smile almost as big as his, "Ready? Go!" Twily turned and galloped down the path, Storm patiently counted off twenty seconds, and then followed eagerly but as a slower pace so he wouldn't mess up his mane along the way.

Following his sister's directions, Storm arrived at the hedge just outside to rose garden arch where, from the dozens of worthy candidates, he chose a single scarlet rose, stripped it of its thorns and then entered the garden to be greeted by the sight of a radiant pink alicorn. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" he greeted with a low bow, "It is an honor to meet you."

"Please don't call me that" the alicorn asked softly.

"Alright Cadance" conceded Storm raising his head, "I think I'm meant to give you this" he began holding out the flower he had picked for her but stopped short when he saw a whole crown of dozens of beautiful roses, already adorned Cadance's head "Ummm your flowers look nice" he stammered, dropping his own rose.

"Thank you" said Cadance gracing Storm with one of her radiant smiles, "But you shouldn't be so surprised to see them, after all you sent them to me."

"Did I now?"

"Of course! You sent them to me yesterday along with a note asking me to meet you, and a map on how to get here from the Royal Palace. She's getting better at copying your writing."

"I know. She's taken to rummaging through my garbage bin when I'm not home, looking for stuff she can practice on."

"Shall we humor her again?"

"I hope so, she already had me to buy you lunch. Raspberry pie and pomegranate juice."

"My favorites."

"I know, apparently so does she."

"Well then that settles it." the faint vibrations of a listening spell emanated from behind a nearby rose bush, catching both of their attention though neither Storm or Cadance gave any visible sign they had noticed. Cadance's eyes left Storm's (paining him considerably) to the flower dropped to his side. "Oh what a lovely flower, is it for me?

"Of course" answered Storm, quickly retrieving the forgotten flower with his telekinesis and holding it out for her.

"And you're sure you did not send me this beautiful crown yesterday?"

"Quite sure."

"Well at least I'll have one that's really from you. Now, where is that sweet little filly that follows you around all the time?"

The purple unicorn in question appeared around the rose hedge, beaming with delight as she saw Cadance take Storm's rose and tuck it behind her ear. "Cadance! What a surprise to see you here!"

"My mail must have gotten mixed up again." Cadance sighed, "I keep getting these notes asking me to go places, but when I get there I can never find the pony who sent them. I reckon there's a colt somewhere who doesn't know how to spell his marefriend's address and when he doesn't see her at their meeting places he shy's away. _Or maybe_ the letters really are meant for me, and I have a secret admirer who's just afraid to show it yet. Funnily enough I always run into you two whenever I go where the letters tell me."

"Well now that you're here do you want to go on a picnic with me and Shining Armor? We have your favorite food and drink."

"Well..."

"Oh please, oh please, oh please."

"Alright" smiled Cadance at which point Twily began bouncing in happy circles around Storm and Cadance.

Storm walked between the two mares as they made their way towards the picnic area, (during which Twily continually bumped into him, forcing him to walk closer and closer to Cadance). Storm lay down the blanket and began setting up the picnic while Cadance helped Twily catch some nearby butterflies, (so she could identify their genus, species and catalog them in her notebook).

This was the fourth impromptu date Twily had set up between them in a month. The fact that Cadance kept coming told him more clearly than the words, neither of them could say, that she felt about him like he did about her. Cadance loved Twily, but already saw her almost every day, and wouldn't keep answering the summons just to keep Twily happy; Cadance was coming to see him, just like he was coming to see her.

Storm knew better than to try to delude himself; _nothing could ever come of this._ Cadance was a princess; he was a first year student at the Canterlot military academy, who worked part-time at Donut Joe's, from a common background and with barely a smidgen of alicorn blood. Cadance's parents barely tolerated the idea of their daughter foalsitting Twily; and that was only due to Twily's exceptional abilities and work ethic enabling Celestia to convince them that helping cultivate such a protégée was beneficial for Cadance's education. If they believed for one second that Cadance had fallen for a colt like him, they would revoke Cadance's tutelage under Celestia and Storm would lose Cadance forever. Then again, Storm could barely believe that Cadance had fallen for a colt like him, so maybe there was hope that a pair of ponies, who lived on the other side of the world, wouldn't believe it either.

All Storm wanted was for these encounters to last for a long as possible, delaying the inevitable indefinitely as he savored each moment with Cadance. At the end of each meeting he would always tell himself that just one more visit would be enough for him to be happy for the rest of his life; and at the end of the next meeting he would always think 'one more'.

Somewhere out there, Cadance's bodyguard, Ashaw, was watching them. Thanks to Celestia, she had orders not to come within a hundred yards of Cadance, unless she was in danger, but Ashaw was still there; always watching, always listening and would report on Cadance's activities to her parents. Sometimes the three of them would play a game where they tried to spot the stealthy gray mare, but most of the time Ashaw was nothing more than the faceless thought that everything they did and said would be seen, heard and scrutinized with vigorous jealousy.

Adorable Twily couldn't understand why he and Cadance couldn't be together, and that made her the perfect candidate for helping them do just that. Twily believed the two of them were perfect for each other, and they simply couldn't see it, and had made it her job to make them realize it. The funny thing was that while it was totally inappropriate for Storm to ask Cadance out on a date, for Twily to set them up in an 'awkward' situation and for the two of them to 'humor her' was acceptable. Storm was adamant that he would not lie if he was ever questioned by royal agents, which meant he couldn't give Twily a shred of instruction or encouragement. They couldn't tell Twily that they were really in love, or she might get overexcited and tell the wrong pony. They couldn't act too friendly, or they might arouse Ashaw's suspicion. They couldn't act too cold or Twily may get discouraged and give up. The best thing was for Storm and Cadnace to stay close to each other, and pretend that it was awkward when in reality nothing felt more natural.

It was a delicate game of tricking Twily into tricking them to spend time together, and then pretending to pretend that they liked each other. It could never last, and it could cost both of them dearly when they were found out, but so long as their love lives were being dictated to them by a nine year old filly, everything would be fine.

Storm gave a faint chuckle as he entered the realm between sleep and wakefulness; then, in a lapse of judgment, let his mind wander back to his own teenage memories. The impromptu dates with Cadance, had been about thirteen years ago, what had he been doing back then? While Shining Armor was dating a princess and playing with Twilight what had Silent Storm been doing? Try as he might he couldn't quite put a hoof on it. Storm fought for several minutes, as if struggling through a wall that had been built around his original memories until he finally broke through, and remembered why he had tried so hard to forget his past.

Thirteen years ago he had been standing at the deathbed of Straight Hack, trying not to cry as his sister wept openly into the tangled mane of the grizzled old stallion with a heart of gold who had taken care of them for the last four years. It had been the inevitable yet desperately fought conclusion, after endless months of voracious sickness. Then he had been shouting; shouting at the top of his voice at strange ponies that appeared just days after Straight Hack's death, claiming to be his creditors. Storm had been certain that they were all lying (he still was), but there had been no way to prove it. The false creditors kept spouting all sorts of legal nonsense that Storm didn't understand. What he did understand however was that these ponies intended to take everything, that had been meant for him and his sister; which hadn't already been spent on Straight Hack's medical treatments, that hadn't worked, (and for the first time, Storm was glad that they had been so expensive.)

He should have fought harder for their inheritance, but he didn't understand the legal system and in the end there was nothing he could do. Four ponies claimed that before his death, Straight Hack had wagered an absurd amount of money on a single draw of cards and lost. Everypony knew that Straight Hack played cards occasionally, but he never bet more than a tenth of what he could easily afford to lose, and usually came out ahead anyways. That he would bet Storm and Silver's entire future on a single draw was unthinkable, but it was the word of four adults against two kids who weren't even there when the game allegedly took place. Storm felt certain Straight Hack would have been furious with him for giving up so easily, but he was still broken over his mentor's death and there was no one else to help. Any hope the siblings had of keeping their inheritance was shattered when, in a fit of rage, Storm threatened to kill one of the false creditors. His words were caught on tape and that butchered his credibility, and so after a long and pointless struggle, Storm resigned himself to losing everything again, if only so he could mourn without having to think about court proceedings.

They were now orphans for the second time, and faced a very real probability of returning to living on the streets; the hunger... the cold... the street fights... stealing just to survive, riding the railroads from city to city (always giving Manehatten the widest possible girth due to the horrifying stories that came from there). Spending his days and his nights trying to make sure his little sister was safe, had something to eat each day and didn't do anything stupid. That wasn't a life, not for him and **definitely** not for Silver; thankfully there was another option.

While he was alive, Straight Hack had made it a point to teach both siblings self defense; it was something they appreciated all too well after their years on the streets, and both unicorns (especially Storm), had quickly advanced under the old master's tutorship. But an even more important gift their adopted father had given them was the truth about his younger years, spent in a secret army called the Everfree Rangers. Storm was certain Straight Hack had never intended for either of them to join, (that he had made collage funds for both of them proved it); but when the eviction notice came, they had run out of other options.

Storm could fight, and he knew it. Being a Ranger would at least mean a steady job so he could provide for himself and his sister. Silver Thorn hadn't been hard to convince, she said that Straight Hack was the only Ranger they knew, and was one of the best stallions we ever met so meeting more ponies like him would surely be a good thing. They sneaked aboard a train to a town called Ponyville on the edge of the forest and went in search of the Rangers, finding them after one day in the form of a strange zebra named Zecora. Things had been OK until a year later when Silver Thorn insisted that she too should join the Rangers. _He should never have let her._

Storm realized that tears were rolling down his cheeks as he dredged his old memories; Cadance's soft hoofsteps came near him, and then a damp cloth began wiping his tears away. _Why_ had he wanted to remember that? It was so much easier to just be Shining Armor.


	30. Don't get stressed

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

30 - Don't Get Stressed

"...as long as I don't get stressed out, I should be fine."

Shining Armor

* * *

Storm was taking a detour on his way home from school. Turning down a familiar lane, he knocked on a door and waited. A few moments later a smiling blue earth pony with a pair of skis cutie mark answered, "Hey, Shiny! How's it going?"

"I'm alright Ski Hoof, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Name it."

"Did Jacks happen to bring home a second saddlebag after school today?"

Ski Hoof hesitated, "Yeah, he said he was watching it for one of his friends."

"Well as it turns out, it happens to be Twilight's. Apparently Jacks thought she'd stop being such a 'know it all' if she lost her books for a while."

Ski Hoof frowned and dropped his gaze, "Sorry about that Shiny. I'll talk to him; tell him to lay off your sis."

"Thanks," nodded Storm, "I appreciate it; in the meantime do you think I could get the bag back please?"

"Hold on a minute." Ski Hoof disappeared into the house leaving Storm alone on the porch. Storm knew that Ski Hoof probably wasn't really mad at Jacks. Although he wouldn't say it, Ski Hoof thought Twilight was a weirdo geek, as did most of the school. But they respected Storm, who had made it _very_ clear that any foal who bullied Twily would answer to him, and so aside from isolated incidents like this, everyone left her alone, (which was exactly what she wanted so she could study in peace).

Ski Hoof reappeared in the doorway holding Twily's bag in his mouth, "Better make sure everything's there," he advised as Storm took it and looked inside. One second grade grammar book (for her classes), a fifth grade math book and a sixth grade history book (for her 'playtime'), a sandwich she forgot to eat (again), and Captain Smartypants (able to fight off entire armies of invisible book burning gremlins with his enchanted pen-sword, yet powerless before a common book-napping foal).

"It's all here," nodded Storm, "Thanks, Ski."

"Hey are we still on for the hoofball game on Saturday, Captain?"

"You bet. We'll get the rest of the team together on Friday and work on our defense one more time."

"Sounds cool, see you then."

Storm shouldered Twily's bag next to his own and began the journey home. His parents were right; he was a good big brother, sticking up for Twily all the time. At first some of his friends had given her a bit of hassle but all he had to do was show them he was serious and they'd back down. It was no wonder Twily had knighted him high defender of the magical realm of Twilightopia so many times. With the successful rescue of Captain Smartypants, he was probably due for another knighting ceremony that afternoon.

Storm's grunted in disdain at Shining Armor's **pathetic** memories. Could Shining Armor even **begin** to imagine what it meant to protect his little sister from harm? Shining Armor had always loved and been protective Twilight, and Storm respected that, but... there had _never_ been _anything_ to protect her from.

Against his own wishes, Storm's mind began replaying the first time he had ever killed other ponies. He was eleven, Silver had been eight. Late one evening in Hoofington, they had gone to a bar at the edge of town near closing time, hoping to get some leftover food in exchange for helping to clean up. A couple of rich colts who'd had way too much money to blow on way too much fermented cider, had taken a liking to Silver Thorn and wouldn't take "NO!" for an answer. The fact that she was barely half their age didn't seem to matter to them (or else they were too wasted to notice); but the facts that there were two of them and that they were much bigger than he was didn't matter to Silent Storm. He was going to protect his sister!

One of the colts had found a knife penetrating his ribs, and bled out on the floor. The other... the other had spilled enough cider on his coat that he was literally combustible. _Storm hadn't meant to kill them!_ He had just wanted them to leave Silver alone, and to have something to eat, he was just so frightened, and then... Storm and Silver had fled Hoofington that same night and never went back. The sight of the flaming, shrieking colt burning in their minds as they huddled together in the back carriage of a train transporting coal to Baltimare. If either of the colts had been even remotely sober, Storm wouldn't have stood a chance against them. But then... if they had been sober, there probably wouldn't have been any confrontation.

Some good came from that night at least—almost enough to make it into a good thing. Before running, Silver had cut the saddle bag from one of her attackers; inside were enough bits to keep them both fed for the next several weeks.

Storm groaned as the ghostly vision faded, and tried to focus his mind on something-anything else, but the only idea that kept flying into his mind was how he and Shining Armor were so alike in so many ways and yet so different. Their lives had been almost the same except... everything had always been better in Shining Armor's life; **EVERYTHING!** Both of their parents worked constantly; leaving them home alone with younger sisters whom they grew very close to. The difference was that Shining Armor's parents _chose_ to be that way because they were workaholics, whereas Storm's parents needed to work that hard to keep the rent paid and food on the table. Both their sisters also had special names for them; Twilight called Shining Armor, Big Brother Best Friend Forever, Silver had called Storm, Big Brother Friend Strong Protector. Storm knew that the memories of Twilight weren't his, but he clung to them anyways. It was almost like having Silver back again, a smarter Silver, maybe a Silver who had gone to college like she was supposed to instead of joining a secret army and then... Storm didn't even want to think about it.

The unfairness of it was sickening. Shining Armor would split the last apple on a picnic with Twilight and call that problem solving. What if there was only half an apple to begin with, neither of you had eaten that day and you didn't know when you might be able to buy, earn, find or steal the next one? Shining Armor had probably never even once considered that he might starve or freeze to death; or worse, that these things could happen to Twilight!

Storm gave a quick shudder, but as he did he suddenly became aware of the pink mare sleeping peacefully at his side. The first thought to attack his mind was how Shining Armor had became a Ranger to protect something he cared about and that he could go back to; while he had became a Ranger because it was the best option life had offered him. It was totally unfair, but staring into the serenity of Cadance's sleeping face, the anger couldn't get a grip and Storm felt it melt away.

Back when they were cadets, Storm had been certain that he hated Shining Armor. He had made up all sorts of excuses as to why that was; he was weak, he was naive, he gawked at the sight of dead bodies and had told himself these things over and over, even after they had ceased to be true. Hating Shining Armor had been easier then admitting the truth. Years of solitude had taught Storm the truth and staring into the sleeping face of Cadance proved it. He didn't hate Shining Armor, he never had. When they were cadets he couldn't stand being around Shining Armor and sometimes he had been so angry that he wanted to kill him, but it wasn't because he hated him.

It was because he envied him.

…...

Rainbow Dash stood watch at the mouth of a cave; guarding the sleeping forms of Twilight and Shining Armor behind her. Shining Armor had taken the first watch, but despite her weariness, Rainbow couldn't get to sleep and so offered to relive the grateful stallion. In the last two days, she'd discovered what might be the biggest cover up in Equestrian history, fought a battle against monsters that officially didn't exist, quit the Wonderbolts, almost gotten one of her best friends killed, learned that the stupidest, lamest mare she'd ever met was really the smartest, fastest mare who'd ever lived, and now couldn't stop thinking about a stallion she'd only met twice and whom she knew almost nothing of.

Storm wouldn't stop galloping through her mind and that was just fine with Rainbow who never got tired of watching him. Any normal Ranger in the deep forest went insane within a month, so how had he survived, sanity intact for five years? Did his sheer awesomeness repel insanity? Did he hunt alone, because no one else could keep up with him? It still didn't seem right. He should have someone out there to help him... someone brave... someone strong... someone like-

 _ **"Twilight!"**_

Dash spun around in a heartbeat, Shining Armor was on his hooves, muscles flexed, face pale, horn aglow with a defensive spell; and within seconds Twilight was on her hooves trying to mimic her brother's stance, her horn ready with a spell of her own, **"Yes?!"**

Shining Armor took several rapid breaths as his eyes frantically took in his surroundings _"... nothing."_

"Nothing?"

"I was testing you to see how quickly you could be ready for battle if we really were attacked. You did very well, A+, now go back to sleep."

Twilight stared at her brother with her mouth ajar, first in confusion, then annoyance, then finally compliance "...O...K." she slowly mumbled as she lay back down.

Shining Armor teleported into his armor and approached Rainbow Dash, "I'll watch for a while, get some sleep."

"No thanks."

"Then consider it an order."

Rainbow prepared to protest, but one look into Shining Armor's eyes made her think better than to argue with him and she withdrew to the back of the cave. She wasn't sure what, but something was seriously wrong with Shining Armor. For one, right after they had met that group of Rangers earlier today, Shining Armor had scribbled out some note, given it to Pyromite and sent him off in the direction of Ponyville, but utterly refused to explain himself to her or Twilight. Secondly, he was trying to pretend that waking up in the middle of the night, screaming his younger sister's name was perfectly normal; (if it was the case, Cadance was headed for some tough times down the road.)

Sleep continued to elude Rainbow and she found herself mesmerized be the pacing stallion, back and forth, back and forth in front of the cave's entrance. There was something about him that unnerved her. It wasn't his silent hoof steps, or the way that he continually scanned the forest around him, those were good things. It might have been how frequently he stopped at the mouth at the cave and stared in at her and Twilight, (maybe just Twilight), but that wasn't it either. There was something else that was off about him; something about his eyes, and the way his mouth kept moving without ever uttering a sound. It was so strange... yet so familiar.

It was like Twilight.

Rainbow had seen Twilight act in a similar way twice before; once when Twilight couldn't think of a lesson about friendship to tell the Princess, and another time when Twilight had been visited herself from the future with a misunderstood warning. The eyes, the pacing, the muttering, Shining Armor was acting almost exactly like that, only silently.


	31. Daughter of the Sea

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

31 - Daughter Of The Sea

Storm stirred but didn't open his eyes, merely content to rest a while longer under the soft embrace of Cadance's wing. After regaining some level of conciseness however, it seemed her feathers were considerably rougher then they had been last night. Opening his eyes Storm was... disappointed to see Cadance wasn't there. She must have found the blankets. At first Storm wondered why his blankets were so coarse, but then reasoned they only seemed rough because he was comparing them to Cadance's feathers. Storm's gaze lingered over her empty place beside him, glad to see she had also found the extra hay and built up her side of the bed so she wouldn't have to sleep with half her body on the dirt, then smiled when he saw her coming towards him from across the burrow, smiling merrily with a spring in her step that he'd never seen before, yet instantly realized that it suited her perfectly.

Storm had been critically wounded before, and had spent long, lonely weeks trapped in his burrow, taking care of himself while he waited impatiently to heal. Cadance made the whole experience comfortable, even enjoyable. Over the last several days she had fed him, cleaned him, kept him warm, sang to him and never asked for anything in return; as if loving him and knowing that he needed her was all she needed to be content. Yet despite embracing the demeanor of a humble servant, never once did she seem at a loss for dignity, or anything less than his equal.

There was something else; Storm had been too irritated to notice it before and too tired, but now that he was beginning to recover, he realized that she _was_ beautiful, in body as well as mind. Storm's only regret was that Cadance was doing all the work herself, not that there was that much of it, but Storm couldn't help but think it would be nicer if there was twice as much work, or even four times, but they were doing it together.

"How are you feeling?" asked Cadance cheerfully, levitating a large pot of hot oats beside her, "Hungry?"

"Yes," smiled Storm, not needing to fake the appreciation in his voice as Cadance poured the oats into two large bowls and sat down next to him.

"I went to the Doughnut Joe's down the street, but the _cheap_ clerk there wouldn't honor my coupons so I figured I'd teach him a lesson and make the oatmeal myself."

Storm stared at her, confused.

"We ended up having a baking contest to see who could make the best giant pretzel."

"Hehe... right" smiled Storm, after a few moments and guessing Cadance had made some inside joke she shared with Shining Armor.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Not... really."

"Well, how much can you remember?"

"Bits and pieces."

Cadance paused for a moment, suddenly growing more solemn, "Do you remember... us?"

"...I know we're engaged... and from what I've seen, I'm sure I made a good decision. I remember the dates Twily used to set us up on as kids but... they still feel like somepony else's memories."

"How much can you remember about me?"

"... You're a princess, right?"

"Yes." answered Cadance slowly, "Anything else?" When Storm gave no reply, Cadance's face fell, but only for a moment before a smile curved back to her lips, "Well, now we can fall in love all over again. Would you like me to tell you about who I am?"

"Yes." replied Storm, instantly and sincerely.

"Well... I was born on Oatlantis. My mother is the Ocean Steward, Searis, and my father is her Prime Minister and fourteenth husband, Winter Gale."

"... I'm sorry; did you just say that your mother has _fourteen_ husbands?"

"Well... not all at once." replied Cadance sounding embarrassed, "She's thirteen hundred and eighty-three years old. She only has one husband at a time, but marries mortals, and so she always outlives them and then remarries; _usually_ to her new Prime Minister though there have been... exceptions."

Storm took several moments to digest what Cadance was telling him. If her mother had had fourteen husbands, what number did that make Shining Armor for Cadance? "So... how old are you?"

"Thirty-four," replied Cadance with a faint smile, "And I've never been married."

"And... are you going to live forever and keep marrying over and over after I die?"

Cadance's smile grew wider, "No. Alicorns are only immortal if they become one of the stewards."

"Stewards?"

Cadance smile faded as she stared at him in sad disbelief, "You really don't remember anything do you?" She sighed, "There are several hundred alicorns in the world, and most of us are quite simply a unicorn with wings or a pegasus with a horn. But since the initial defeat of Discord by the first wielders of the Elements of Harmony, six forces of the cosmos have required alicorns to guide them, with the first Elements becoming the first stewards. If an alicorn binds to one of the forces, they become immortal, but can still die of injury or disease; in which case another, blank flanked, alicorn will have to take their place. Some alicorns have remained blank flanked for centuries while they waited for their destined post as a steward."

"Centuries?" murmured Stormed dishearteningly, "So you're still going to live for ages after I'm gone?"

"No. Those were pure blooded alicorns. A pure blooded alicorn who wasn't a steward had a lifespan of about five centuries. But over the ages, the alicorns have continually intermarried with unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies; especially since about eleven hundred years ago, when a virus nearly obliterated the male alicorn population, (releasing Discord, and leading to his subsequent re-imprisonment by the Princesses Celestia and Luna.) As the alicorn blood wears thinner, so does their longevity and the potential for alicorn foals; that's why Blue Blood is a unicorn while I'm an alicorn, even though we share the same parents.

Celestia and Luna's parents were the leaders of the first Elements of Harmony, and became first king and queen of the new alicorn kingdom. But after their mother died, their father remarried to a half blooded alicorn, and one of their children was my mother, Searis. My father was a normal unicorn, which makes me three eighths alicorn. Based on the lifespans of my mother's previous children I might live for about a century; and while it's possible we could have an alicorn foal, it's unlikely."

Storm nodded slowly, these were probably things that virtually every pony in Equestria knew, but since he had dropped out of school right after his parents died, his knowledge of the world was limited almost entirely to what he had seen with his own eyes.

"Do alicorns have stronger magic than unicorns?"

"On average yes, but there are some alicorns whithount more then basic telekinesis. The stewards get a boost of about six to nine hundred MQ from their connections to the cosmos, and immortality grants them time to master their potential, but even they aren't the strongest spell casters in the world."

"Then who are?"

"White elephants; there's only a few dozen of them in existence, but nearly any one of them could hold their own against Celestia in a spell duel, and all of them could beat her in a test of raw power. The weakest of them I know of is over sixteen hundred MQ, and the strongest are rumored to be well over two thousand; and, of course, if you do happen to be the one in five thousand elephants to be born with magic, you're automatically made a ruling elite of the Ephrentine Oligarchy on your twenty fifth birthday."

Elephants? Storm had seen one of them once. From what Storm could tell, he had been a farmer, making him similar to an earth pony. Now if white elephants were like unicorns, only rarer and more powerful, "Are there any flying elephants?"

"No; but there are jumping elephants." Seeing Storm's raised eyebrows, Cadance continued, "Their hind legs are like a giant grasshopper's, enabling them to leap hundreds of feet into the air and make the most thunderous crashes when they come down. Oh, and they can cloud walk, but the clouds will only hold their weight for a few seconds, so they have to be quick in jumping to the next one." To illustrate, several blobs of oatmeal rose from Cadance's bowl and hovered in a line leading to Storm's bowl. A small oat elephant leaped from Cadance's bowl to the first blob of oats, as the first blob fell with a splash to the ground, the elephant leaped onto the second blob and so on until it dove head first into Storm's dish. "I've seen whole teams of them working to clear the sky on their Winter Wrap Up day, using lower reaching clouds as stepladders to reach clouds thousands of feet high, trumpeting their anthems the entire time."

" _Really?"_ asked Storm aghast, imagining one of the jumpers falling to their death and shattering entire villages with their wake.

"No." when Storm gave her a confused expression, Cadance simply added, "I just wanted to see you smile."

Storm stared at Cadance, her poker face was immaculate, but when Storm began to snicker she couldn't help the sides of her mouth twitching upwards and soon the burrow was ringing with peal after peal of jubilant laughter. Whenever one of them had almost gotten a grip on themselves the other would start them off again; but then, neither of them were trying to stop and Storm only wished it could have gone on longer. It was the first time he had laughed, truly laughed, in a very, **very** long time.

Eventually their laughter died down and Cadance snuggled against to Storm, hugging him tightly with her wing, "I've already found my cutie mark, so I can't become immortal, but I wouldn't want to, even if I could."

"Why not?"

"Because I've seen what it's done to my mother, or, I assume that her immortality is at least partially responsible for the state she's in now. I think... I think a very long time ago, there was somepony that she truly loved, and all the husbands she's had since then have been attempts to replace the one she lost. Sometimes, I've tried to imagine myself lingering on, centuries from now, taking an endless stream of husbands and lovers because they remind me of you, bearing children to each of them and then watching them and my children age and die without me. ...They are not pleasant fantasies, but they have helped me be more understanding of what it must be like to be my mother."

"So, you don't get along with your mother I take it?"

Cadance hesitated, "I think, buried underneath the centuries, there is a good mare in there somewhere. Sometimes you can almost see it, like rocks beneath the water, before a wave covers them with sand; but she's prone to sudden mood swings which are slowly getting worse and by themselves would be bad enough even if they didn't affect the oceans around her. Sometimes her mood swings get so violent that many of the ponies on Oatlantis live in constant fear that one day she's going to drag the entire island underwater and drown everypony living there. For the last three centuries Oatlantis has been in steady decline, and most of the ponies with enough money to leave have done so."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Well, not many corporations want to invest in building infrastructure on an island that might very well disappear soon. Moreover, my mother doesn't appreciate developing resources that are going to 'mar the landscape' and so that leaves fairly limited employment options for Oatlantis' ponies. That and being hit by surprise hurricanes whenever my mother gets angry, doesn't help them either. Then my mother gets upset because the economy's failing, and that just causes more storms.

The resources of Oatlantis are there to be used by their inhabitants, she used to understand that, but now she doesn't even like quarrying new blocks of coral for building material. She actually tried outlawing it once, but then ponies started demolishing unused buildings for coral to repair storm damage; but then she freaked out because they were destroying 'ancient heritage.' She never stopped to consider that the reason half the city was deserted, was because she had driven away the ponies who used to live there, and without either new or old coral, her ponies had no way of repairing the damage her storms caused.

I don't hate her, she's not a villain, but that doesn't mean she's fit to rule and she'd die before giving up her throne. Throughout the centuries her royalty has been the only thing that's been solid for her, and so she clings to it like it's the only thing that matters. All she wants to do is live in the past and relive glory days that only she can remember, but in doing so she ignores the present and, if she keeps it up for much longer, will doom any hope Oatlantis has for a future."

For the first time since he had seen her, Cadance looked like she was becoming angry, "But the worst thing about her is her _insufferable hubris_ —seeing herself and her family as _**so**_ much better than the ponies she's meant to be taking care of! If Celestia let her, I'm **sure** she would try to proclaim that herself and the other alicorns were **gods!** " This was starting to seem familiar, and Shining Armor's memories begin leaking through about Cadance's younger brother Prince Blueblood with all his pomp and insolence, and of Cadance's older sister, Princess Ruto (from Searis's thirteenth marriage), who insisted on being carried everywhere she went on the shoulders of her servants. It seemed the more Cadance told him, the more Storm remembered by himself about his, no wait, _Shining Armor's_ past. "I grew up in the palace constantly being told I was better than normal ponies, and that being a blank flanked alicorn made me extra special because it meant I could become a steward someday. Something my mother continually impressed upon me should be my primary goal in life, so that I could grow up and 'be like her'."

"So... why aren't you some arrogant, stuck up harridan like the rest of your family?"

Cadance closed her eyes and thought for a while, like she was trying to retrieve a distant yet cherished memory. "When I was eight years old, I was out with only a small entourage when a storm suddenly hit, and I got separated. I wandered, lost, for a while, and then heard music coming from inside one of the buildings. I followed it inside and found an open music club; I was wearing a dress that covered my wings, so no one recognized me as being an alicorn princess. The music was so much livelier than anything I had heard before, that I just wanted to go in and dance to it, and nopony tried to stop me. After a few hours the session ended, and I was able to get back to the palace without my parents knowing where I had been.

The next day my nurse caught me trying to sneak out of the place, I told her what happened and she came along with me pretending to be my mom. We started going back every week for as long as we could. I made a lot of friends there who taught me about music, singing, dancing, how to play the tambourine and it's where I got the nickname that I still use today."

"Cadance" whispered Storm, "So what happened?"

"When I was sixteen we got found out. My parents were furious that I had been mixing with the 'common ponies', They fired my nurse and replaced her with Ashaw. The few times I was able to slip out of the palace and meet my friends, they were scared of me now that they knew who I was, and asked me to leave because they were afraid they would get in trouble if they were found with me. Then one day, the whole music club moved to a different time and place so I wouldn't be able to find them. To this day, I don't know if my parents made them change, or if they did it themselves to avoid me."

"Must have been hard."

"It was, but I _chose_ to take it far harder then I needed to. I was furious with my parents; I felt like they had ruined my life, and set out to ruin theirs by rebelling in any way I could. Most of the time I did stupid, petty little things that didn't matter and I didn't even want to do, but I did them anyway because they would make my parents angry, but sometimes I would get the chance to do something big. I remember one time, I was planning that if I could shake Ashaw for a day, I would cover my sides and the insides of my wings with obscene tattoos, keep my wings closed until my parents were entertaining foreign dignitaries, then start flapping around the dining hall. I figured if I was lucky I would get banished, and become a singer in Los Pegasus.

" _You really wanted to do that?"_ laughed Storm.

"No. I wanted to hurt my mother in a way she'd never forget. In hind sight though I'm **very** glad I didn't do it—it would have been a momentary thrill that would have hurt my family, hurt Oatlantis, and left me with dozens of horrid tattoos that I never wanted to begin with. Thankfully I never got any tattoos in Oatlantis and I've only gotten one since then."

"You have a tattoo? What of?"

Cadance smiled at him and winked, "You're name."

"Where?"

Cadance looked around the burrow as if somepony might be listening then leaned over and whispered softly into Storm's ear, making his eyes widen.

"...Wow!"

"Oh don't look so surprised. After all, _you_ have a tattoo of _my_ name in the same place."

" _ **I do?"**_

Storm cast a reflective spell on the wall behind him and then craned his neck backwards to see for himself. After several moments of twisting and straining like he was in some kind of contortionist act (which must have made him look ridiculous), he heard Cadance giggle and felt a playful nudge on his shoulder, "Got you!"

Storm looked at her, confused.

"We don't have matching tattoos... well, you don't anyways... OK fine, I don't either."

If Storm had enjoyed laughing before, this was better. They laughed until their sides ached which in Storm's case wasn't long, but even then he couldn't stop laughing until the pain had become almost unbearable and tears of laughter were being mingled with tears of agony. When Cadance realized how much it was hurting him, she stopped, "Sorry, I'll try not to do that again."

"It's OK" wheezed Storm, wiping tears from his eyes "So; you were having some rebellious teenage years?"

"After a long time I finally realized that the things I was doing were hurting me, hurting my parents and weren't helping anyone. But what took me even longer to learn was that expressing my anger wouldn't make it go away, it just made it worse."

"It did?"

"Think of two ponies in love, if they express their love for each other every day, their love is going to grow stronger, not weaker. It's the same with all emotions, including anger. Expressing anger doesn't negate it, it feeds it. I was making myself miserable, continually tearing down any relationship I ever had with my mother, and while I was angry at my mother for disregarding the ponies of Oatlantis, I was being even more selfish. I was trying to make my mother angry purely for the sake of making her angry which was causing them all sorts of problems.

When I realized I was accomplishing nothing but pointless destruction, I resolved to change and patch things up with my mother. Over time, I succeeded in changing myself, but my mother didn't believe me when I told her I still loved her, she thought I was trying to get close so I could hurt her again. I've tried constantly since then to show her that even though I disagree with her, I still care about her, but so far she hasn't been willing to accept it. I often wonder if I had been a more obedient daughter, if I might have been able to change my parent's perspective, and maybe I could have been part of the restoration of Oatlantis. I've turned from my past mistakes, and learned from them, but I still have to live with their consequences, and they still hurt."

"How did you end up in Canterlot?"

"When I was twenty-one, I was told I would be visiting my Aunt Celestia for three weeks. I knew that Celestia was the last pure blooded alicorn in existence (who wasn't on the moon); that she was almost a hundred years older than my mother; was the only Steward in ages to steward _two_ cosmetic forces; and that she was the spokespony of the alicorn council. Quite frankly, I was scared stiff. I expected her to be even prouder, even more arrogant, and even less concerned about regular ponies, than my mother. I thought that if I made even the slightest mistake, I'd be punished. For my first few days in Canterlot I was acutely careful to make sure that every single word and action I made were in a manner befitting to a princess; then Celestia decided to put shaving cream in my toothpaste."

" _What!?"_

"Celestia saw how unhappy I was, trying to act the way I _thought_ she wanted me to, and decided the best way to get me out of it was to... lead by example. It took a few more pranks over the next week for the message to really sink in, but after that I stopped seeing Canterlot as I had expected to see it, and started seeing what was actually there.

I couldn't believe how different Celestia's attitude was to her authority. For the first time I really considered how the sun always keeps to the same schedule regardless of Celesta's mood, meaning Celestia views her position as something she was there to serve, and not something that was there to serve her. What shocked me the most however, was how despite Celestia's example, so many of the so called 'nobles' of Canterlot, still saw themselves as being above ordinary ponies. I had grown up in a world where those in authority lorded it over those beneath them, so that was nothing new to me, but I had thought the Canterlot nobles would realize how mercifully they had been treated and pass it on to others. If Celestia ever decided to enforce her authority over them the way my mother does her upper class, not one of those sycophantic 'nobles' would have a leg to stand on!

Though I couldn't stand that thin upper crust of society (I still can't), I fell in love with Canterlot and its ponies and knew that I didn't want to leave. I went the entire three weeks without uttering a single word about staying, and then one hour before the airship was meant to take me back to Oatlantis, I fell at Celestia's hooves and _**begged**_ her not to send me back. She was far more charitable then I had dared hope, and sent a message to my parents saying she had come to appreciate my presence and asking to let me stay as one of her personal students, to which my parents were quick to agree.

I was relived at first; but soon realized my position as 'Celestia's student' was mostly political, and she didn't really intend on spending much time training me. I was fine with that since I'd never been that interested in studying magic anyways, but was afraid that if I didn't start using my free time productively, Celestia might think I was lazy and send me back. I also couldn't stop thinking that if this was the only reprieve I ever got from Oatlantis, I wanted one chance to see what it would be like to support myself, so I went to Celestia and asked for permission to earn my keep. She said she would think about it, and a few days later told me she was putting me in charge of Twilight."

"I remember that," laughed Storm, "You thought she was asking you to take over a time of day!"

"The rest, you might say, is history; I learned magic under Celestia, foalsat Twilight whenever necessary, and spent time with you whenever possible."

"And you just left Oatlantis? I mean... I'm glad you came. Really, really glad, but weren't you trying to make a difference for the ponies of Oatlantis."

"I was. I still am. Back in Oatlantis I'm little more than a pampered prisoner locked in a tower. Here, I have Canterlot's resources. For a long time I tried mediation between my mother and equestrian based cooperation, trying to bring some investment back into the country. But after years of having my hopes smashed I now see that my mother won't sign any deal that would threaten her absolute power, and no business is going to invest without some sort of guarantee that they wouldn't be evicted at a moment's notice. Now I'm starting to think that the only way to really help the Oatlantis ponies is to make it as easy as possible for them to get work permits or emigrate here."

Storm nodded slowly as he rested his head on Cadance's shoulder. Most of his life he had assumed that no one in authority cared anything for ponies like him, but seeing Cadance and hearing the fire and passion with which she spoke he knew he'd been wrong. There were some who cared, but maybe they were just outnumbered and needed help. Others, like Celestia, weren't willing to make choices, that would mean hurting ponies they cared about, unless forced, but there were some who really cared. Cadance cared. Why else would she spend so much time visiting sick and injured ponies in hospitals across Canterlot. Wait, did she? Yes! _Of course she did!_

Ever since that day Twilight had walked off a bridge while reading a book and broken her leg. Cadance had come to visit her, but Twilight was sleeping and so Cadance started talking to the other foals in the ward. When Cadance saw how much they had all brightened that 'a princess had come to visit them' and after the doctors told her how much she was helping in their recovery she made coming to the hospital part of her regular routine. She'd visit anyone whose life she thought she could make a difference in, mares and stallions, fillies and colts of all ages; talking to ponies whose families hadn't visited them, telling jokes to foals, _listening_ , convincing grouchy old mares to take their medicine. Storm laughed quietly at himself, he must really be unwell if he had forgotten that about Cadance. He'd better eat up then so he could get better.

Storm turned to his oatmeal, but paused as one last question came to mind, "Cadance," he said quietly, "What _does_ your cutie mark represent?"

Cadance opened her mouth to answer but stopped before saying anything, "That's something I'd like you to remember for yourself, but when you do, ask me for it."

Storm's curiosity was aroused, "Could you give me a hint?"

"Alright" agreed Cadance and with that she immediately began leaning towards him, coming closer and closer until it finally dawned on Storm that she intended to kiss him. He wanted to kiss her, it would be so easy to, Shining Armor could hardly blame him if-he didn't kiss her. Storm turned his head away at the last moment and felt Cadance's lips press lightly against his cheek. "I understand," she whispered, "You still don't remember me and so you can't feel about me the way I do about you. But you're already starting to heal, and so I _know_ that you will get better. Trust me."

No more words were said and Cadance soon began on her porridge, with Storm quick to follow, but as he did so he let himself begin to wonder, begin to dread... begin to hope. _**What if**_ Shining Armor died before they could re-swap bodies? It would leave Canterlot without a protector and Cadance without a husband. Storm didn't wish harm on Shining Armor, but _**if**_ something did happen, could he just step into Shining Armor's life and pretend that no body swap had ever taken place?

He'd be giving up his own life, but then again he certainly wouldn't be losing anything worth having. The only ponies he might possibly call friends were Shining Armor and Zecora, and Zecora liked Shining Armor about as much as she liked him. He could probably do the job of Captain of the Royal Guard—at least the security aspect of it; he knew how to command troops and think strategically but the Captain of the Royal Guard was also a diplomat to foreign governments. He knew he couldn't speak well and probably never – Cadance! Cadance could speak well! Maybe she could teach him to speak better, or perhaps speak for him on diplomatic missions! ...But what about Cadance? Could he just keep pretending he was Shining Armor, marry her and live a lie for the rest of their lives? No, it was a stupid idea. Shining Armor would return, and to hope otherwise was not only wrong, but would only set him up for more disappointment when he was forced to re-swap.

Storm knew better then to try to delude himself; _nothing could ever come of this_. One day Shining Armor would return, they would re-swap their bodies, and Storm would lose Cadance forever. All Storm could hope for was that these days would last for as long as possible, delaying the inevitable indefinably as he savored each moment with Cadance. After that he would be left alone again and...

OK; that was weird.


	32. Pain and Deceit

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

32 - Pain and Deceit

Rainbow Dash hadn't slept, she was sure of it; she'd just blinked and then the sun rose very quickly and Shining Armor appeared back inside the cave nudging her gently with his hoof, saying it was time to get up. Rainbow rubbed the slee- _the blink_ from her eyes and sat up in time to see Shining Armor nudge Twilight.

"Time for my shift" Twilight mumbled, without opening her eyes.

"Time for breakfast."

Twilight's eyes shot open then squinted at the sunlight coming in through the mouth of the cave in dismay, "But... I was meant to take a shift guarding the entrance."

"I watched for you" smiled Shining Armor, "Your welcome."

Twilight looked anything but happy with not having done her fair share, but gave a grunt that sounded appreciative. Breakfast was a bleak affair, eaten in silence.

...

Storm had woken after only a few hours sleep to the delighted snarls of a pack of wild dogs, and the panicked screams of his sister beside him. The fire they had lit the night before had gone out; it had been small, smaller then they could have made with all the dry wood around and smaller then they needed to stay warm and keep away wild animals. But if they built a proper bonfire, then whoever owned this land would probably notice and chase them off for trespassing, or worse. They had learned to walk a fine line of making fires big enough to last the night and ward off predators and small enough to avoid unwanted attention. Last night Storm had made a mistake, the fire had burned too low, and now Silver was paying for it.

Storm was on his hooves in an instant, lashing out with his horn and hooves at the shadows that were swarming around the campsite, shooting one after the other with a weak fireball spell he had recently learned. The fireballs lit up the faces of the dogs a moment before impact and then exploded; sending the dogs yelping and running for cover, leaving the scent of burnt fur behind them. They were gone as quickly as they had come; Storm re-lit the fire as quickly as possible, and then tried to do what little he could for his mangled sister.

She was hurt; badly. He was trying to figure out why then went for her instead of him when he noticed what was left of their blanket. As usual he had insisted that she sleep with the only blanket they owned. She must have sweat in her sleep, making her scent stronger than his making the dogs attack her first! How could he have not thought of that!? At least it wouldn't happen again, the blanket was ruined now, even by their standards, Storm kicked the tattered remains away from the campsite in frustration but couldn't afford to think about that now; Silver was bleeding and needed help. Storm had never bandaged gashes this big before, but if he could get some supplies he was willing to try.

At the bottom of the other side of the hill, was a big house (probably the one that owned this land) that had looked almost empty in the daylight. Storm and Silver tried to avoid stealing anything outright, and only once had they broken into someponies house to do it (that hadn't ended well), but this was an emergency! If nopony had been woken up by the commotion, then Storm might be able to sneak in, find some bandages, and get back out without anypony realizing it.

Quickly throwing a dozen branches onto the fire to keep the dogs from returning, Storm took off at a gallop; teleporting through the outer fence, and then through the window of the first room he found that looked like a bathroom. Opening a random closet he was overjoyed to find a large medical bag almost immediately. It was too heavy for him to teleport with, so he dumped its contents on the floor and began shifting around for the things he needed. That was one roll of bandages; one bottle of antiseptic, Storm was trying to fit another roll of bandages into his mouth in case he wasted some of the first roll when he heard a gravelly voice from behind him.

" **What are you doing?"** it seemed to shout as a strong hoof came and grabbed Storm between his shoulders. Storm tried to break free, but the grip of the old stallion was too strong. He tried to teleport, but the flash of a horn behind him canceled his spell. After a few seconds of futile struggle, Storm collapsed, whimpering in fear as he waited for what came next. The old stallion would beat him and then throw him out of his house; without the medical supplies to save Silver. Maybe he could keep just one roll of bandages inside his mouth, and if he could avoid yelling when the stallion hit him, the stallion might throw him out of the house still with the bandages in his mouth. Storm braced himself, but the blow never came.

"That's more bandages than you need son" the voice said more kindly. Storm was confused until another hoof brushed against his side, at first he thought the old stallion was gently slicing two parallel cuts into his side with knives, but then realized they were claw marks left from the dogs. "You're not hit that bad, half a roll would suit you fine. You don't need a second one unless... is someone else hurt?"

Storm didn't know what was happening; he didn't want to tell the old stallion anything but felt himself nodding anyways. "The hound's baying" the old stallion muttered. "Where are they?" When Storm didn't answer he felt the bandages and antiseptic be yanked out of his mouth by powerful telekinesis. "Common lad, speak up!"

"M-m-my sister" managed Storm, still terrified of the old stallion.

Storm felt the stallion's hoof release him and his telekinesis lift him to his hooves. "Where?"

Storm hesitated; he knew they desperately needed help, but he didn't see why somepony he had been trying to steal from, moments before, would want to help him. Why would anyone do that? Storm turned to face the scarred, haggled stallion for the first time; he looked frightening, but when he spoke again there was a kindness in his voice he hadn't heard before. "I'm not going to hurt you" said the old stallion placing one hoof on his shoulder and making eye contact "I want to help."

"Sh-she's on the other side of the hill." Before Storm had a chance to react, the supplies he had scattered across the floor quickly began repacking themselves back into the medical bag. The moment it was full, there was a flash and he was standing with the old stallion and the medical bag on the hill about ten yards away from their campsite. The old stallion cantered towards the fire and knelt down in front of Silver Thorn and for the first time Storm got a good look at the stallion's cutie mark. _**It looked like a gigantic knife!**_

"Easy lass" instructed the knife stallion as he lit his horn for light and began looking over Silver's injuries, "It's not as bad as it looks." The bottle of antiseptic popped back out of the medical bag and started to gently splash over some of the worst hit areas. Storm stood a short distance off, watching the knife stallion's every movement as he lifted one Silver's legs, cleaned, dressed and bandaged the lacerations and then set it back down as though he'd done this a hundred times. So far so good, but Storm didn't let his guard down even for an instant. As the knife stallion worked, Storm kept his head tilted, and legs primed, ready to gore the knife stallion through the heart, if he made even one wrong move, unable to shake the idea that he had driven away the dogs, only to bring a wolf to tend to his sister's wounds.

Storm stood there as the hours crawled by; at first Silver looked just as frightened of the stallion as Storm was, (though did a decent job of hiding it), but as her injuries were tended one by one, she slowly began to relax, becoming more cooperative with the knife stallion which enabled him to work faster, until he finished as the first rays of morning began painting the sky. "Your turn lad" he called as he snipped a final length of bandage and wrapped it around Silver's chest.

Storm looked back at his own wounds, (keeping one eye on his sister and the knife stallion as he did so.) By now they really had started to hurt, and standing there had told him that he had more scratches on two of his legs, but he didn't dare to lie down and let that knife stallion touch him. So long as the knife stallion had been tending Silver, he had been ready to fight in case the stallion had tried to hurt her; but if he was getting bandaged and the knife stallion attacked, Silver wasn't in any condition to help him. "I'm fine" he said firmly.

"Your cuts ain't bad but if we leave them they'll get infected. Come on now, it'll only take a few minutes."

" **I said I'm fine!"**

Storm glared at the knife stallion, but Silver's soft gaze disarmed him. "Let him help B.B." she said sleepily, "My wounds are feeling better already, and yours will too if you let him help you. Please."

"We don't even know who he is Silver, for all we know he could be anypony."

"Name's Straight Hack. Now that we're acquainted, are you going to let me treat you before your wounds fester and become a real problem?"

Learning the knife stallion's name did _nothing_ to calm Storm's fears, but eventually, after several minutes of coaxing from Silver and the knife stallion, Storm sat down and surrendered one of his hooves for treatment which proceeded faster and less painfully then he had expected.

When Storm's wounds had been dealt with, the knife stallion stood up and began brushing the dirt off his legs and stomach. The patience that had covered his voice for the last hour seemed to have vanished, "You kids should know better than to be camping outside with wild dogs about. Do your parent's let you do this, or did you sneak out?" Storm's silence, and the pebble like tears welling up in Silver's eyes told the knife stallion more then he needed to know. Under the infant sun's rays he began noticing more than just the foal's injuries; the protruding ribs, more grime stuck into their coats then could ever accumulate during one night outside and eyes too tired to be playing a game. "Hmmm right" the knife stallion muttered, "You kids had better come with me then, I'll make you some breakfast."

Storm was about to refuse when he saw the way Silver's eyes lit up at the mention of food. She couldn't run far yet with her injuries, he couldn't leave her for long to search for food, so without help they could do little except sit and starve. The orphans let themselves be led by the knife stallion into his warm house and into his kitchen filled with mouth watering smells. The knife stallion worked quickly and prepared a huge pot of a bean and tomato mash of which both siblings gobbled down four helpings. In all that time the knife stallion never once admonished them for eating too much, only to eat slower so they wouldn't make themselves sick.

As the siblings licked their bowls clean for the second time, the knife stallion left them and faint pulses of magic began emanating from down the hallway. Ordinarily Storm would have investigated, but the food held fast his attention. As the orphans were finishing the best early breakfast, (or late dinner as they hadn't eaten the night before), they'd had in months, the knife stallion reappeared and offered to let them stay with him until Silver got better. He showed them two large back bedrooms he had prepared for them and told them to get some rest. Storm pretended to be grateful and comply without complaint, but the moment he felt sure that the knife stallion had left the back of the house, he crept out of his room and curled up next to Silver in case the knife stallion came back. It was early morning and Storm had intended to keep watch through the entire day (or as long as Silver slept) and would have to except... he hadn't expected the pillows to be so soft.

...

Shining Armor hadn't fooled Twilight, she knew something was seriously wrong. She'd seen her brother stressed before, she'd seen him get worked up over upcoming exams and then melt down as he waited for the results, but never anything like this. Twilight was starting to feel guilty for pressing him for information about the Rangers the first night when he had obviously wanted to sleep. The more she thought about it the more she remembered how he had forgotten she and Rainbow Dash weren't Rangers, and how he had needed to back trace his own story, things he had almost never done before. Shining Armor was not acting like himself and Twilight was going to find out why; "B.B." she asked slowly as she quickened her pace to walk beside him. Shining Armor kept walking as though he hadn't heard her, **"B.B.."**

Shining Armor gave a small jolt and turned to face her, "Yes?"

"When you first came to my house, we agreed that I would monitor your condition after your body swap, and keep an eye out for any adverse side effects."

"That we did."

Twilight retrieved her notepad and quill from her saddlebag, "I think now would be a good time to do follow up. How are you feeling?"

"I'm... OK."

Twilight bit down on her lower lip, but didn't back down, "How do your ribs and face feel? Three days ago you said they were hurting."

"Much better now; thank you."

"Are there any new symptoms you'd like to report."

Shining Armor tripped over a branch but caught himself before he hit the ground, "No, I'm pretty much fine."

"Are you sure, because you seem kind of... stressed."

Shining Armor stopped mid-stride " _Stressed?_ Well I can't imagine why I'd be stressed; unless it had something to do with the fact that Cadance and Storm have been teleported so far into the territory of one of the worst enemies Equestria has ever known, that it would take an army to get to them, and that I set out to on a rescue mission, during which I may be attacked on sight by the Rangers if word of Storm killing Denorious surpasses us, with sixteen untrained soldiers, thirteen of whom I lost within the first two hours past the first Dragon Wall, against _one_ , terrormonger, because someone _you_ told me I could trust lied to me and almost got us all killed; and now I'm down to just two soldiers, one of whom is the mare in question who almost got us all killed, and the other is my baby sister who should be home reading about war instead of fighting it, who when she's attacked, forgets that she has a belt of knives strapped to her, which I gave her for the express purpose of defending herself with, who I may very well be leading to her death trying to save ponies who might very well already be dead, and is currently wasting time asking questions that aren't critical to the mission at hoof!" Shining Armor took a very deep breath, "Aside from that, I'm as happy as a clam, which is really a very strange thing to say come to think of it, because I really don't know if clams are happy or not, sitting at the bottoms of creeks, rivers and lakes all day doing nothing, but I'm going to say it anyways because that's the simile that ponies use to convey the idea that they are really, really happy. Does that finish answering your questions?"

"... I'm not a baby."

"Well you're sure acting like one!"

" _Me?_...What did I do?"

"Insisting on coming on a mission that you're not prepared for. The only reason I let you come was I knew if I told you to stay home you'd try to follow me anyway."

"Would you do the same thing if you were in my position?"

"But you're not trained."

"I took self defense at Celestia's school, and I've read a lot on-"

 **"This isn't a book Twilight!** I wish everything could be a book for you but it's not; this is real life. You've only caught a glimpse of what can happen, it gets worse; _much_ worse."

"But you want me and Rainbow Dash to leave so you can go alone? You keep saying you're trained, but have you ever gone three days without sleep, in the deep forest, alone, after a body swap you did so your mind would have a chance to rest, of which we're still not sure of the possible side effects?" Shining Armor turned silent but at the mention of 'side effects' gave a noticeable flinch. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Great, no trouble at all getting to sleep."

"Any problems _staying_ asleep?"

Shining Armor stayed silent and began walking again, Twilight refusing to be left behind trotted to keep up; "Shining Armor" she said softly, "You don't have to carry this all by yourself, you can talk to me about _**anything**_ , you know that, right?"

Shining Armor turned, and looked her in the eye, showing her such terrible pain mixed with so much affection that it frightened her, yet she didn't look away. "Twilight" he said softly "I love you, but for the moment I'm going to have to ask you to trust me. I swear that I will get us out of this, with Cadance and Storm, and then I will try to explain what's happened; but in the meantime there are things I simply can't discuss. Please try to understand."

Twilight swallowed back a ball of remorse and nodded; tucking her notebook and quill back into her saddlebags as she followed her brother without another word. She believed him when he said he loved her, she was certain that if at that moment she was attacked, Shining Armor would die to save her without a moment's hesitation, but he was still shutting her out of his life and refusing to trust her.

Was this what it was like to be Cadance?

Twilight and Shining Armor had grown up in a house full of secrets. Their parents had worked together, and still did, in the restricted archives, doing something important that Twilight never really learned the details of. When Shining Armor was born, their mother took time off to care for him, but returned to work just three years later, consigning most of Shining Armor's early childhood daycare centers.

Twilight had never really considered how she'd never seen Shining Armor until after she was born. All her life, there had been someone else to talk to, turn to, confide in, and depend on; but who did Shining Armor have before her, and what did he learn in those first six years about secrets, family and 'duty'?

Their parents had both held countless secrets that they kept from the world and even their own children, (the biggest reason Cadance became Twilight's foalsitter was it was considered lower risk if Cadance accidentally saw or overheard something she shouldn't), but even if they shut the rest of the universe out of their lives, they had always had each other. If Shining Armor shut out Cadance, who was left?

If Twilight ever found the right stallion, she'd make sure they could trust each other before moving the relationship forwards. 'Rule forty-three she thought, 'perfect stallion must be trusting, and trustworthy'. Another glance at the wraith of a brother leading her made her reconsider; maybe that rule should be higher up the list.


	33. False Hope

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

33 - False Hope

Need necessitated that, for the moment, the orphans trust Straight Hack, but Storm waited every day for the dream to turn into a nightmare, or for Straight Hack to finally demand the price for all of his 'kindness'. After the first day however, Storm had concluded that Straight Hack required healthy foals for whatever purposes he had planned for them, and so was willing to accept his luxurious hospitality until Silver was well enough to run.

The foals woke late in the afternoon to Straight Hack holding a tray with a jug of juice, three cups, three plates and a heaping pile of flat bread-like pastries he called pancakes. There were strawberries, and cream, and something unbelievably sweet and just as sticky which Straight Hack told them was maple syrup. Everything seemed to be going great until Silver tried to pour another cup of juice while eating a pancake and spilled the jug all over the blankets, the mattress, and her bandages. Both the orphans froze in fear, certain that Straight Hack would be furious for them ruining his spare bed; what he did do was something neither of them could have imagined. He ran them a bath.

For foals who had gotten use to washing themselves by rolling in puddles of cold rain water, a hot bath was an unfathomable luxury. Straight Hack filled the bath almost to Silver's neck and then but in a packet of something called epsom salts which he said would help their wounds heal faster. Straight Hack made sure the foals were situated and then left the foals to clean themselves with soft brushes, and something it took the foals to recognize it had been so long since they had seen one. It was a bar of soap. SOAP!

Two hours later, two squeaky clean foals, smiling from ear to ear, came trotting out of the bathroom to find that Straight Hack had cleaned Silver's bed so it was like new and moved Storm's bed into what had been Silver's room so the siblings wouldn't have to be apart. But lessons born for survival die hard, and Storm still slept curled next to Silver for mutual protection and body heat.

After three days Storm plucked up enough courage to ask Straight Hack about why he had a huge knife for a cutie mark. The 'sword' as Straight Hack had called it came from a time when he served in the 'Royal Guard' when he was much younger. After getting injured and being forced to retire, Straight Hack's marefriend left him when he told her that his injury had left him unable to have kids. (As morbid as it sounds, Storm was actually glad when he learned about the injury because it meant Straight Hack wasn't just waiting for the right opportunity to hurt Silver. Though if he had listened for it, Storm would have heard the damp loneliness in Straight Hack's voice when he admitted he'd never had his own family.)

The moon waxed in the heavens, and as it did so too did the bellies of Storm and Silver who no longer felt like orphans, as did their trust in their new host. Nevertheless, Storm never lost sight of their need to leave as soon as Silver was well enough to travel, and from the first day he began snatching little bits of imperishable foods from whatever Straight Hack gave them, and keeping it in a stache, under the bed. Two weeks after arriving, Storm woke Silver an hour past midnight and told her that it was time to leave; the two had argued in hurried whispers until Storm finally conceded to stay two more days, and not a minute longer.

Three days later Storm was growing restless. At the time it had seemed like pure coincidence, but later it became obvious that Straight Hack had guessed Storm's intentions, when he offered to teach Storm some fighting moves he'd learned in the 'Royal Guard'. Storm thought it might be a trick, but couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn more about such a critical life skill. The two of them began training for hours each day, with Silver on a couch in the corner, watching them closely until she was well enough to join them.

Straight Hack had a way of making everything seem easy; there were so many little things that Storm had been doing wrong whenever he fought until then and it was the little things that made all the difference. Once Straight Hack showed him the right way it seemed so obvious that Storm only wondered why he'd never figured it out before. Both foals improved rapidly under Straight Hacks training, (Silver advancing even faster than Storm for a short time because she had less wrong habits she needed to unlearn), and they practiced their new found skills on the dogs who had attacked Silver until they ran out of targets.

When they were nearing completion of what Straight Hack regarded 'basic training', Storm decided that he wanted to really impress Straight Hack before they left, and began sneaking outside at night to practice. When it started raining heavily Storm was glad, it covered the noise he was making, meaning less effort to remain quiet, more effort for training; then the foals spent another week with Straight Hack, waiting for Storm to get over his cold.

The day Storm got his voice back, Silver was squealing with delight because a new show had just scheduled to open in the town based off her favorite book from before mom and dad died... but seeing it meant staying two more weeks with Straight Hack. After the show it was late autumn and so Straight Hack suggested that they might as well stay the winter. After that, no one mentioned the foals leaving again; no one wanted them to.

...

Shining Armor plodded along for mile after mile, ignoring the constant protest from his aching muscles, he forced himself to keep going. Must protect Twilight. This sector of forest was particularly familiar to him, a few years ago he had served an entire tour in this sector and the forest hadn't changed much since he had gone, except now there were a lot more hills. Must protect Twilight. He kept checking to make sure they really were on the route he thought he was, and cast revealment spells on all the landmarks he recognized to make sure terrormongers weren't leading them astray. Must protect Twilight. Shining Armor stumbled over a rock and then swerved to avoid a tree that someone had moved into his way. Once they were back in Canterlot there would be plenty of time for sleeping; until then sleeping meant dreaming of murdering Twilight, frying his nerves further and making him a beacon for the terrormongers to find them. Must protect Twilight.

All his life Shining Armor had honored whatever rules were placed on him; school work was turned in on time, his room at home was kept clean, his hooves polished at every roll call when he was training to be a Royal Guard. None of that mattered now. Here he was protecting his family, and when it came to protecting family, there were no rules.

Twilight was suspicious, he knew that but there was nothing he could do. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey Twilight, don't mean to upset you or anything, but it seems destiny has decided that within the next few days I'm going to brutally murder you while you beg for mercy, and then mutilate your body until it's beyond recognition. Love ya.'

Why had Storm volunteered to do the body swap with him in the first place? They had never been close and hadn't parted on good terms, but Storm still volunteered to take the pain for him. Shining Armor had originally taken it as an apology, and a token that he wanted to be friends again or maybe as thanks for saving his life; but in truth Shining Armor was surprised that Storm wanted anything to do with him.

It didn't matter; Storm **had** volunteered, they **had** swapped and now Storm was virtually incapacitated, in the deep forest, with Cadance who was totally unprepared for something like this. _Unprepared?_ Could Shining Armor have prepared her? Warned her? Trained her? No. He couldn't have told Cadance about the forest and he remembered why.

Shining Armor remembered the train ride back to Canterlot after his first tour of active duty; screams echoing through his mind, images of carpets of dead bodies stretching as far as the eye could see, the smell of decaying flesh, the feel of hot blood as it splattered on his coat. One Ranger had gone mad in the forest, and had torn out his own brother's entrails _**with his teeth;**_ Shining Armor had been almost paralyzed with horror, Storm had run the wild Ranger down and decapitated him like nothing had even happened.

He knew he would never be the same again.

When he found Cadance, she was sobbing on a park bench. That day she had visited the hospital and met a colt who after an accident, (which was his own fault), _might_ have to have one of his legs amputated. One colt. One leg. One colt she had never met before and had no responsibility for. One leg which if amputated, could easily be replaced by an artificial limb; (the colt wouldn't be able to play sports anymore, but at least he' be able to walk.)

Shining Armor held Cadance as she sobbed into his mane, for once not caring who saw them. He wanted to be honest with her, he wanted to answer her questions; but more than that he wanted her to be happy. He wanted the world to be a nice place for her, a world of palaces and gardens and little foals playing happily in the streets. A world where the only injuries were accidents and the unfortunate few who had them would be taken care of in brightly colored hospitals, with ice cream, clowns and movie nights on Saturdays. He didn't want her to see the world of carnage and hatred that existed outside of Equestria's borders. He loved her and had sworn to protect her from anything that would hurt her; on that day he learned that the truth was one of those things.

He had now failed in that promise.

...

Cautious weeks with Straight Hack turned to joyful months, which in turn grew into blissful years. Storm took to sleeping in his own bed, and later his own room as thoughts of needing to preserve body heat and take turns keeping watch faded into memory. Straight Hack told the foals more about his life, much of it spent with a secret army Rangers, who fight a hidden war to keep Equestria safe, and after the first winter, the foals were ready to open up about their own past.

They told him about their parents and their lives before becoming orphans; growing up in a small mining town located somewhere between oblivion and nowhere. Their family had been poor, but happy, until the day when the mine collapsed, burying both their parents along with half the adults in the town. They joined the rest of the town in digging for survivors and for the first few days they were hopeful, certain that at any moment mom and dad would walk from the rubble and then they would all go home. But as the days wore on they began feeling anxious, then desperate as their parents remained nowhere to be seen, and those survivors who were pulled from the rubble became fewer and each less alive then the last. When at last, after a week of broken spades and broken hearts, they finally found their parents, crushed side by side under a tsunami of earth, there was nothing they could do except rebury them; with a wilted desert flower for each of them and two rivers of tears.

The company went bankrupt. Rumors abounded that the company had been merely a front for a much larger corporation, created to absolve some distant and unreachable collection of millionaires of any legal responsibility for the workers or their families, now that the mine was no longer profitable. Whether the rumors were true or not, mattered _absolutely nothing_ to Storm or Silver; their parents were dead, their home was destroyed and no one was coming to help them.

They stayed in the town longer than most of the other survivors, cradling each other in the remains of their broken home, hoping vainly that something would somehow change, but nothing did. When the last of the food in their pantry ran out, they were left with no choice but to leave the town, along with everything they'd ever known.

Some of their friends who left town before them, had gone to an orphanage in Trottingham and had sent back a letter saying it was nice there and that Storm and Silver should join them. They went to the orphanage, but when they arrived, the director had insisted that their friends had never been there, but seemed so eager for new wards that Storm was afraid she would pounce on them. The foals scampered off into the night, began running and didn't stop for nearly three years. Spurred on by every dark rumor they heard of orphanages and foster care, they chose the cold hunger of homelessness, rather than consigning to letting themselves simply disappear like their friends.

After their first week without shelter and with little food, the foals began stealing to support themselves. Their first attempts were met with delicious success leading Storm to become bolder which lead to him being beaten to within an inch of his life. After that, Storm forbade Silver from stealing and only stole himself when one of their lives depended on it, which in winter became far more often than he had first imagined possible.

They learned to stowaway on trains, and found snug, warm little compartments in them, that few ponies knew about, where they could sleep. They learned what words were most likely to earn tangible pity from strangers and what sorts of restaurants threw out the best food. They learned warning signs on what sort of ponies might seem friendly to cover up ulterior motives and to recognize what parts of towns wouldn't be safe after nightfall. They learned funerals tended to have a lot of food at them, and if they showed up before the eulogy, they could invent a cover story about how they knew the deceased and the chances of getting a good meal were high. Overall; they learned to survive.

Storm told Straight Hack about getting his cutie mark; how when passing through Stalliongrand they'd learned there was a five hundred bit reward for information regarding a recent murder, and decided it couldn't hurt to try some amateur detective work. Their investigation hit a serious snag when it became apparent that if someone did know something, and wouldn't tell the police for five hundred bits, they weren't going to tell a couple of kids, because they had asked nicely.

The escapade ended with the foals running for their lives through the backstreets of Baltimare chased by several, large, shouting ponies. They had almost been caught when the foals managed to link their magic, giving Storm enough energy to perform a duel teleport, hiding them behind a pile of crates. Their pursuers passed them, and were out of earshot within a minute, but the foals still stayed hidden for hours, emerging only after night had fallen. As they wandered the streets on their way back to the train station, a passing streetlamp told them their investigation hadn't been entirely in vain.

Most of the time they thought only about how they were going to eat and stay warm that day, or get medicine when one of them was sick; but sometimes in summer when it was warm and food was more common, or after a lucky hit stealing they would have more then they needed for that day, but these weren't necessarily their happiest times. It gave them time to think, really think about how their parents died, to contemplate with ever imaginative horror what had happened to their friends from the orphanage, to rankle over how horrid the world was, and wonder with increasing despair what was going to become of them. It was times like this that their situation seemed most hopeless, and it was times like those that Storm's short temper often caused unnecessary grief for both of them.

They survived mostly on food left outside or in dumpsters; though sometimes they would find little odd jobs and could buy food without risking stealing, but they never stayed any one place for long. If they stayed somewhere, then ponies would get to know them and anyone looking to take advantage of them would realize how vulnerable they really were. But if they only stayed for a few days, they could pass themselves off as having gotten lost from their parents for a few days on a cross country trip to a doctor for whichever one of them pretended to be sick, (though often they weren't pretending), and just needed a meal while they waited for their parents to find them. That was usually enough to get something; but they never tried to get more than their story justified and any invitations to a house for a meal or to wait for their parents sent them running.

They refined the story over the seasons, and tailored it to their audience, but the ideas were always the same; they sincerely needed help, but if something happened to them, someone would be coming to look for them soon. That last bit was important; it added protection against predators and… it felt good to say. If they said it often enough they could almost believe that it was true; _tomorrow_ good people were coming to help them, _tomorrow_ their problems would all be over, _tomorrow_ they'd have a family and a home, _**always**_ tomorrow, **never** today.

They moved constantly; most nights sleeping in the bowls of a train, driven on by Storm's constant fear that someone was looking for them. They tried as much as possible never to visit the same town twice partially least someone recognize them and see through their story, but also because they didn't like revisiting places with bad memories. In those two years they traveled further and visited more places than many ponies saw to their lifetime; yet never found themselves living outside of fear, or very far from death.

Those days were over now however, and both foals truly believed that their nightmares were past, now that Straight Hack had found them. Storm grew into a young stallion and watched Silver mature into a young mare; but before that happened they had the opportunity to be kids again.

For Storm's fourteenth birthday, Straight Hack took them on a train to the beach. It was the first time the foals had ever seen the ocean and having grown up in a desert, the sight of so much water in one place was mind boggling. Storm ran wildly through the waves in a vain attempt to keep the tide coming in while Silver scurried up and down the beach collecting every sea shell she saw, occupied or not. The best thing happened at dinner when Straight Hack gave Storm his present. At first Storm was disappointed when all he got was a piece of paper with some writing on it, but when Straight Hack explained how this represented a collage fund in his name he couldn't thank him enough for it. Straight Hack had promised that Silver would get one too for her fourteenth birthday, but when he learned the foals had agreed to share Storm's collage fund in the meantime he caved in and gave Silver hers just a few months later on her eleventh birthday, (after a return trip to the ocean of course). The foals were ecstatic; Silver wanted to and learn more about sea creatures (or marine biology as Straight Hack called it), Storm... Storm wasn't sure what he wanted to study, but the idea of going to collage was still exciting.

They lived too far out of Balitmare to visit on a regular basis, or for the foals to attend school and so aside from Silver's ferocious letter writing campaign to find a pen pal who lived on a houseboat so she could visit, they led fairly solitary lives. Morning would see them all up at the crack of dawn, practicing with their hooves, magic or weapons from Straight Hack's collection of knives and swords (except for the antiques). After that they would tend to their vegetable garden where they grew more food than they ever needed and Straight Hack would do what he could to further their education. Evenings they would all relax around the fireplace; Storm would lounge on a bean bag close to the fire and would let Straight Hack sit Silver on his lap as he read them a story.

One of Storm's most treasured memories was the look on Straight Hack's face, the first time Silver ever called him 'dad'. The spring after they had arrived, the three of them had been in the garden together and it just came out. Straight Hack froze for almost a full minute, tears brimming in his eyes before he softly asked her to say it again... and again. Soon both foals were cheering the magic word over and over 'dad, dad!' as they tackled the weak kneed stallion to the garden floor, the three of them, rolling and laughing together. Straight Hack knew that he had found his family; Silent Storm and Silver Thorn knew that they had found their home.


	34. In Case I Go Crazy

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

34 - In Case I Go Crazy

When the search party made camp in another cave on the third night, Twilight was exhausted; but didn't let that get in the way of what she knew she needed to do. Ignoring the ache in her shoulders as she shrugged off her saddlebags, she turned to Shining Armor and tried to muster a chipper smile, "I'll take first watch tonight, and if you like I'll take part of your shift. It's only fair since you watched for me last night."

Shining Armor smiled weakly but shook his head, "No need, I'll keep watch tonight. You get some sleep so you're fresh for tomorrow's walk."

"But that's not fair! I'll take the first... hold on; did you just say you were going to watch for the _whole_ night?"

"Yes."

Even Rainbow Dash stood up from where she had been kicking some ferns together to make a bed and stared at him incredulously "You're kidding! You were the first up on Thursday, you stayed up almost all of last night, and now you want to stay up again? Get some sleep!"

"I'm not tired. ...At least, not as tired at you two are. Storm and I are both elite worriers and are trained to go long periods without rest. You two are civilians and need all the sleep you can get."

"And when are you going to sleep?" Asked Twilight anxiously.

"When we're safe in Canterlot with Cadance and Storm."

 _"But that's two days away at least!"_

"Then you'd better get to sleep so we can start early."

They argued. Twilight pleaded with her brother to take some rest, Dash called him an idiot and asked what he was trying to prove, but neither of them could alter Shining Armor's immovable will. At length, Rainbow Dash decided to let Shining Armor destroy himself if he wanted, but by now she was wide awake and couldn't have slept even if it hadn't been for the unicorns ongoing debate.

Then, all at once, the voices stopped as there was a bright flash of light Dash could see through her eyelids. She opened them in time to see an unconscious Twilight caught by her brother's telekinesis and levitate to a bed of ferns beside her. Dash rolled to her hooves to demand an explanation, but before she could get a sound out, Shining Armor's horn flashed again, and Dash felt the world around her go dim.

...

Breakfast was even bleaker then the day before; Dash was fuming at having been magically chloroformed the night before, and could tell that Twilight was even angrier, but neither of them said anything. The food wasn't that good either, (not that she expected it to be), and the comfort of having lighter saddlebags was off put by the thought of their dwindling food supplies.

The sooner they got to Storm and Cadance the better.

As soon as Shining Armor finished scoffing down his oats he was on his hooves, looking around for any preparations that needed doing before moving out, "You two ready to start heading south?"

"Actually B.B.," said Twilight sheepishly, "I _really_ need to go to the bathroom."

Shining Armor nodded, "Bushes, outside the case, to the left."

Twilight smiled gratefully, but before she cleared the cave entrance, Shining Armor turned to Rainbow Dash, "Go with her."

"What?"

"None of us should leave the cave alone, surrounded by changelings there's no guarantee the pony who leaves your sight is the one who comes back. You two go, I'll get the camp packed up."

Shining Armor's command was... awkward, to say the least, but rather then to argue with a stallion who may very well be verging on insanity, Rainbow followed Twilight out the cave mouth. Passing round a corner the two mares found the glade at which point Twilight turned to Rainbow, "Give me a couple minutes?"

"No probs" nodded Rainbow, turning her back to her friend's privacy to keep watch, in case Shining Armor came by and asked why they weren't together. She took her post and waited... and waited, there was a snapping somewhere in the thicket, followed by a swift grunt; "Twilight?" Dash turned, and darted behind the first bush, almost running into Twilight who seemed to have been on her way back.

"I thought you were going to wait!" protested Twilight after stumbling backwards from Dash's onslaught.

"I heard a noise."

"I tripped over a branch, now come on, Shining Armor's waiting."

Twilight walked past her and began heading out of the thicket. Dash almost followed, but then, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a purple unicorn mare, unconscious on the ground, blood seeping from a head wound behind her cracked horn. "Hey Twilight" the purple unicorn still standing turned her head to face Rainbow Dash, only to have it pummeled a second later by a solid buck from both of Dash's hind hooves, sending her sprawling. Dash flicked her hooves together, ejecting the blades from her shoes, and then lunged at the stunned mare, whose hind hooves flew up and caught Dash painfully in the gut, making her overshoot her target and plunge into a nearby thorn bush.

Dash struggled, her protective chain mail trapping her as it snagged onto the thorns. She heard the changeling regain its hooves and the morning light seemed to become suddenly brighter. With a final, desperate heave, Dash broke free from the bush seconds before a fireball sent it up in flames. Dash gained altitude, swiveled and then came barreling down on the imposter from above. The two collapsed to the ground, but Dash was the first to regain her composure and got the idea of stabbing the changeling through the heart. Dash was about to make the cut, when her hooves became paralyzed and began glowing with telekinesis. A moment later she was dragged off the changeling and onto her back a few feet away, as one of Zecora's jars came flying out of nowhere, shattering between them.

Dash looked up to see an upside down view of Shining Armor with one sword drawn, waiting for the mist to reveal who the changeling was, then charge, jump over Twilight's doppelganger and towards a manticore who had sprung into the glade. The two seemed to charge each other in slow motion; Shining Armor brought his sword down a moment too early, striking a rock and causing the blade to shatter. The manticore lunged to bite Shining Armor, who ducked just in time to drive his horn into the manticore's chest.

The two struggled, the manticore howling in pain as it drove Shining Armor back with its superior weight and momentum, clawing viciously at his armor with both fore claws. Shining Armor shook, and from beneath the manticore's mane there came a brief glow before the manticore exploded into chunks of gore which flew in all directions. Shining Armor regained his balance almost immediately and began pelting the nearby tree line with massive fireballs, setting the front row of trees ablaze. A nightmarish cry issued from behind one of the trees and immediately began receding deeper into the woods; Shining Armor drew his second sword and gave chase, jumping through the wall of firehe had just created.

Dash rolled to her hooves; ready to follow Shining Armor, but then saw the flames were about to engulf Twilight, still with a cracked horn and unconscious from a head wound. Giving her wings a hard flap, Dash reached to retrieve her friend, only to have her hooves pass right through her paralyzed friend as she vanished. Dash fondled the empty air then, without stopping, looked behind her to the 'changeling' she had fought, standing in the remnants of the mist cloud and still looking like Twilight. A brief thought passed through her mind that only a changeling queen could have cast a fireball, then Dash collided head first into a tree.

...

Twilight woke suddenly. She was wrapped in a blanket and laying on a bed of ferns, but she couldn't remember how she'd gotten there. Had she taken her shift and then been too tired to remember going to bed? **Had she slept through her watch!?** Twilight sat bolt upright and saw Shining Armor sitting on a rock a few paces away, sharpening his swords.

"Good morning" he sighed without looking up, "I was just about to wake you."

Twilight tried to remember the night before; she had been insisting that her brother take some rest, saying she would stay up regardless of what he did and then... he knocked her out. He had actually assaulted her. White hot rage flickered inside her, but was drowned beneath a river of worry when Shining Armor turned to face her; his eyes sunken looking like deep pits of fire.

Twilight got up, woke Rainbow Dash and made breakfast, quickly, before Shining Armor felt he needed to do it himself and use even more of his energy. All throughout breakfast no one spoke, and Twilight kept watching her brother hunched over his oats and apples; every move speaking of utter exhaustion and every bite of ravenous hunger. Knowing that missing sleep increased energy requirements, Twilight began taking little portions of her breakfast and adding them to his. What _really_ scared her was that Shining Armor didn't even notice.

At least Shining Armor looked a little once he'd eaten; licking the last of Twilight's oatmeal from around his muzzle he rose to his hooves, "You two ready to start heading south?"

Twilight wanted to say yes, but knew there was something she else needed to say and couldn't wait much longer, "Actually B.B., I _really_ need to go to the bathroom."

Shining Armor nodded, "Bushes, outside the case, to the left" he then turned to Rainbow who looked impatient to move herself, "Go with her."

Rainbow's wings flared in indignation, _**"What?"**_

"None of us should leave the cave alone, surrounded by changelings there's no guarantee the pony who leaves your sight is the one who comes back. You two go; I'll get the camp packed up."

Twilight nodded to cover up her worry; Shining Armor was acting paranoid, another clear sign of exhaustion. Objecting to the obvious unreasonableness of his request would just make him more stressed, so Twilight feigned compliance and was grateful that Rainbow showed him the same consideration. The mares rounded the corner and Twilight turned to face Rainbow, "Give me a couple minutes?"

"No probs."

Once her business behind the bush was complete, Twilight was on her way back when she stumbled over a protruding branch; she looked down to regain her hoofing and when she looked up Rainbow Dash had appeared practically on top of her, looking hostile. "I thought you were going to wait!"

"I heard a noise."

"I tripped over a branch, now come on, Shining Armor's waiting."

Twilight had just passed the blue pegasus, when it called her name, she looked, and her head exploded in pain as something solid tore into her skull. She fell on her back; stars brawling through her vision as she saw a blurred image of Rainbow Dash pick up spikes and lunge at her throat. Either by luck or survival instinct, Twilight's hind hooves rose to parry the changeling and throw it into the bush behind her. Her lungs were burning, but she managed to inhale and roll to her hooves. Looking behind her, the changeling was stuck, probably by its wings as it squirmed and yelled as it tried to break free. Twilight was still dazed from being hit, but tried to focus her mind a fireball spell to incinerate the changeling before it broke free.

After several moments fighting for air and concentration, she released the spell, burning the changeling and bush together. Twilight turned, desperate to find the real Rainbow Dash or Shining Armor but just two steps later she was pummeled to the ground by another Dash doppelganger at near suicidal speeds. Twilight collapsed, as the thing on top of her beat her without pity and then drew a knife. Twilight watched helplessly as the knife descended in slow motion towards her unprotected heart when the changeling suddenly glowed and was dragged off of her. There was a smashing sound and Twilight felt her body saturated by tiny droplets of water, wondering if she was dead, she lay there trying to regain her senses when the roar of a manticore drew her back to reality.

Jumping to her hooves, Twilight saw Shining Armor (or a changeling that looked like him); fighting a manticore about ten yards away. There was an explosion; Twilight ducked as piece of torso flew over her head, heard an unearthly shriek and looked up in time to see Shining Armor disappear into a wall of fire. Glancing beside her, Twilight saw the changeling who had been attacking her. She readied another spell, but seeing that it no longer had the element of surprise the changeling took off into the forest in a headlong retreat. Whatever satisfaction there was in seeing an enemy run was countered by concern for Shining Armor and Twilight took off galloping after him, hoping that she could reach him before his rashness cost him his life.

When she finally found him, he was surrounded by the splinters of a broken sword, the dismembered corpses of two terrormongers, a cockatrice, a pack of timber wolves and lumps of flesh whose origin Twilight didn't dare guess. Shining Armor stood alone, breathing hard, staring vacantly into space. He was soaked in blood from hoof to horn and every time he inhaled more of the vile liquid oozed from the pores of his torn armor.

 _"B.B."_ She asked timidly, slowly approaching while trying to find a path that meant stepping over as few bodies as possible.

Shining Armor swung to face her, his horn flashed with a revealment spell, reminding Twilight to do the same, but his unchanging appearance assured her it was safe to continue. Shining Armor watched her approach for several more steps, then pounced on her; grabbing her in a vice like grip with his forehooves, he began shaking her violently back and forth as he roared, _**"What is wrong with you!? I told you two to stay together!"**_

"I... _I didn't-"_

 _ **"You do as I tell you, or I will kill you myself!"**_

As soon as the words had left his mouth Shining Armor's grip loosened, and Twilight broke free, falling backwards she stared up at her brother in horror. Shining Armor's expression transformed from madness to fear, _"I-I didn't mean to say that."_

The siblings faced off in frantic silence, and swapped expressions, Shining Armor now backing away in terror and Twilight glaring in anger in fury. **"How could you even think it?!"** she demanded before spinning around and after taking note of the sun began a course for south.

 **"Twily I'm sorry!"** called Shining Armor as he took off after his sister, **"Twily!"**


	35. Please don't hate me

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

35 - Please don't Hate Me

Twily lay under heavy covers, shivering, despite the warmth of the night as she blew her nose with yet another tissue while Storm stood solemnly over her. " _I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight"_ she rasped faintly before breaking out into a coughing fit.

"I understand. Do you want me to stay home with you? The only reason I was going was because it was something you wanted to do."

Twily shook her head weakly, " _No. The tickets cost a lot and are non-refundable. You should go, and try to enjoy it for both of us."_

"Are you sure you'll be OK? You came down with this very suddenly; I mean you were fine just this morning."

" _I'm sure. I'll just stay in bed and do some light reading."_ she indicated a pile of encyclopedias by the side of her bed, " _It's probably not that bad but I should stay home just in case it's contagious."_ Twily coughed a glob of phlegm into a tissue and discarded it into the bin.

"OK" conceded Storm, tucking her in warmly with his telekinesis. "Do you want me to pick you up a magic book on my way back?"

Before Twily could give the response they both knew would be 'yes', there was a knock at the front door. "I wonder" cough, " _I wonder who that is"_ choked Twily, " _Why don't you go have a look?"_ Storm closed Twily's door behind him and was half way down the stairs when he recognized the harmonious voice flowing down the hall.

"Hi Mrs. Starknight; Twilight passed on your message that you and Orion were going to be working again tonight; and needed me to foalsit."

Storm waited a moment for his moment for is confused mother to respond, "I'm sorry Cadance, there must have been a misunderstanding. Orion and I are both here for the night."

"Really? Twilight was quite insistent that you needed me to foalsit her tonight."

"Twilight must have gotten things mixed up, which is strange because it's so unlike her. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but we don't need your services tonight."

"It's no trouble at all Mrs. Starknight; could I please have a cup of hot coco before heading back to the palace?"

"Of course" Storm's mom opened the door for Cadance who, for a moment, couldn't hide the look of affection on her face when she saw Storm; "Hey Shining Armor," she smiled before noticing the saddlebag he was wearing and the picnic basket on the bench, "You going somewhere tonight?"

"As a matter a fact I was just headed to the Canterlot Symphony Orchestra. Twily had wanted to go but now she's gotten sick, so I guess I'm going alone."

"Oh dear, I hope she's not _**too**_ sick."

Storm looked to the top of the stairs to where Twily's door had opened a crack, just enough for say, the listening ear of a unicorn filly. "I'm _**sure**_ she'll be fine."

Cadance gave an understanding nod, "Well, have fun at your orchestra."

"...Actually, if you wanted to come, then Twilight's ticket wouldn't be going to waste and we already have a packed picnic for two."

Cadance shrugged, "My plans for the night have just been canceled so, why not; it could be fun."

Cadance took the coco offered by Storm's mother and sculled it in a few swift gulps then trotted just outside and waited. Storm was about to follow when he caught the worried stare of his mother and knew that even with how little time she spent at home she wasn't ignorant about what was happening. Storm returned her gaze; trying to convey the false impression that he knew what he was doing and had some sort of idea as to how far he was willing to take this; 'we'll talk later' he mouthed before heading out after Cadance.

"Two days, six hours, twenty four minutes" said Cadance cheerfully as Storm rejoined her.

"What?"

"That's how long ago I mentioned to Twilight that I wanted to see the Canterlot Symphony Orchestra."

" _You told her where to send us?"_

"Well so long as she's trying to pair us up, we might as well get her to send us somewhere we actually want to go; or would you prefer she went back to trying to set us up in the romance aisle of the library?"

"I withdraw my objection."

"And just in case you have any **stupid** ideas running through your head, I wanted to see the orchestra and using Twilight to get you to buy me a ticket was the most convenient way for me to do that. So keep you're filthy hooves to yourself; understand?"

Storm looked at Cadance, her words had hurt him, but he instantly knew that they had hurt her twice as badly. Going out without Twily was extremely risky, and so extra precautions needed to be taken. "Understood, milady."

The journey was uneventful, save for Cadance 'slipping' in a puddle and falling against Storm for balance; burying her face into mane for one ecstatic moment before steadying herself and moving on like nothing had happened. When they arrived at the outdoor theater, Cadance chose a spot near the top of the hill where she knew the acoustics would be best, and Storm chose a spot downwind of her, where he could smell the sweet aroma of her mane as it drifted in the night air. They said very little during the night, and neither of them were surprised to find a bouquet of flowers inside the picnic basket, or that Twily had packed another bottle of pomegranate juice and raspberry pie for 'her' dinner.

As the final act began its last piece, a gust of wind blew the edge of the blanket over their forehooves and before Storm could peel it back, Cadance reached out under the blanket and took Storm's hoof in her own. This was getting too far, too complicated, they were setting themselves up for too much heartbreak when this secret came uncovered. Storm knew that he had to end this before it went any further; but one look into those brilliant eyes; at that radiant smile and he knew he couldn't.

It had been a beautiful night, with an even more beautiful mare; after walking Cadance to the palace gates, it was late by the time Storm arrived home. His parents were both sleeping, but tiphoofing up the stairs he noticed Twily's light was still on and could faintly hear her pacing around the room muttering to herself, "Any day now, any day now, any day now they'll realize that they're perfect for each other. Any day now, any-"

"Twily?" Storm said, opening the door a moment later to find her curled into a ball on top of her covers, eyes closed, snoring softly, with a encyclopedia draped over her forelimbs to make the charade seem more believable. It was past her bedtime anyway. Storm took her book and stacked it beside her bed and then covered her up with a blanket so she wouldn't catch a real cold. "Goodnight Twily" he whispered before giving her a light kiss on the forehead and then turned to leave.

"B.B." she mumbled as he reached the door.

"Well someone's sounding better."

"I am, if I get a good night's sleep I'll probably be better by morning."

"Glad to hear it."

"How was your night?" asked Twily just as Storm was reaching for her light switch. "Mom says you went with Cadance."

"It was... nice."

"Did you kiss her?"

" **No."** Storm answered resolutely as he turned the light off and left. He was telling the truth; he hadn't kissed Cadance and he knew he never would. One day this would all end, they would be separated; Cadance would probably get pressured by her mother into marrying some aristocratic pony that she didn't love, he would probably spend his life alone dreaming of her. If they kissed, they would be found out and it would be over; kissing her would be the biggest mistake he could possibly make.

Three nights later, he _was_ kissing her; hard. His parents were gone and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning, Twily had gone through two museums and six historical novels that day and would sleep through an ursa attack, and to make matters perfect, there was a raging thunderstorm outside, strong enough to disrupt any listening spell Ashaw could conjure. A few minutes earlier, the two of them had been giggling together about what a miserable time Ashaw must be having out in the rain, unable to see or hear anything. Their laughter, coupled with the sinking realization that for the first time since they had known each other, they were truly alone, in Storm's bedroom, had brought them to this moment. Now Storm had a decision to make, and he had to make it soon or else Cadance would make it for him.

Cadance kissed him with eager passion; drawing him into herself as she stepped backwards onto his bed, waiting expectantly for him to join her; he had to make a choice. "No." His body urged him to answer otherwise, to let go of his self-control and take hold of a chance he may never have again; but he didn't think with that part of his body, and he knew both of them would regret this later if they did it.

"Shining Armor" whispered Cadance lifting her lips to his but Storm stepped back.

"Please don't tempt me Cadance!" begged Storm as he forced himself to tear his eyes away from the mare he loved. "We shouldn't do this until we're married."

"Then let's run away" invited Cadance, "Let's leave now, tonight. We catch the next train to Los Pegasus, we can be married by tomorrow and my parent's won't be able to stop us then. We start running and we never look back."

It was a _fantastic_ idea; though fantastically impossible. Cadance was forgetting that even if her mother couldn't reach them, her rage at Cadance could cause hurricanes and maybe even tsunamis, for the ponies of Oatlantis. She was forgetting how Celestia had taken responsibility for Cadance and if they eloped Searis could still cause a world of problems for the alicorn Storm was sworn to serve. If they left, it would deprive Twily of the only two ponies who really understood her; a cruel reward for everything she had done to help bring them together. Besides; how long did Cadance really think a stray alicorn could go unnoticed, or did she intend on asking him to slice her wings off? Cadance didn't see any of this; she only saw him, but he wouldn't let her throw everything away like this. He had a different idea. A slower, more difficult, more dangerous more honorable idea.

The Royal Guard was entirely meritocratic; family and blood mattered nothing, ability and hard work mattered everything. Storm's mana reserves were off the standard charts, and academically he was already near the top of his class; that was with playing sports on the weekends and taking random shifts at Donught Joe's. He could sacrifice those things, and pursue his training as fiercely as Twily did her studies. He would push himself to the limits, take every assignment he could and find the fastest route to promotion. For Cadance to marry a military grunt was one thing, but maybe if he was a sergeant or a lieutenant her parents might be more inclined to agree to their marriage. It would take time, maybe even five or six years, and for him especially it would be fraught with pain and danger; but he knew he could do it. One day, he promised her, he would earn enough rank or money or prestige or whatever it was her parents wanted for them to let him to marry Cadance legitimately.

That had been thirteen years ago.

Storm grinned and thought about the night he had almost spent with Cadance, wondering why he had ever passed such a golden opportunity. What would have happened if they had eloped thirteen years ago? What would their lives be like today? They might have their own twelve year old filly by now who acted like Twilight did then, wouldn't that be something? Or would it have been a colt? Would he or she have any brothers or sisters? What would they be like? What would their names be?

Reality reacquainted itself with Storm's mind like ice water on ashes. He did not and never would have any foals with Cadance. _Shining Armor_ would, and he _**wasn't**_ Shining Armor. Storm tried to clear his head. Every time he dreamed of Shining Armor's life, the more it seemed like that had been his real one and his own life had just been a bad dream he'd been forced to endure. But he wasn't Shining Armor he was... was... _Death Walker?_ No, that was just what the changelings called him. _Red Terror?_ No, that was a name the other Rangers had given him as a cadet. _Murderer?_ _**NO!**_ That was something he had done, it was how he saw himself, but it wasn't who he was! But he didn't want to be any of these things, he wanted to be-Storm! Silent Storm! That was his name! Storm shook his head slowly, yes, that is who he was, but it still wasn't who he wanted to be.

Storm realized he had been subconsciously snuggling into Cadance's soft coat and his recent jolt had woke her up. "Mmmm," she mumbled, "You OK?"

"Just a dream; sorry for waking you."

"It's alright; I was awake anyway, I was just thinking."

"Oh yea, about what?"

"...Nothing."

"Come on, tell me." when Cadance didn't reply he thought about leaving the matter, a few days ago he would have, but now he actually wanted to know. "Maybe I can help."

"Is this... is this the Everfree Forest?"

"Yes."

Cadance turned to face him and looked him deep into the eyes, mustering her courage, "Is this where you've been coming to fight for all these years?"

"Yes."

"...against what?"

Storm had only intended to give her basic answers, enough to tell her what she needed to know without frightening her; but once he began telling the truth, he couldn't stop himself and answers began flowing from him like a waterfall. He told her everything. He told her about the Rangers, the terrormongers, the changelings, the dragons, the ursas. He told her stories about missions he had done with Shining Armor, trying to imagine them from Shining Armor's perspective. He told her about Denorious, of the hope she had inspired and the way it crushed so many of the Rangers to lose her. He told her what it was like to have a friend die right in front of you, or to carry them to safety, knowing they would always be crippled or spend the rest of their lives in an insane asylum, and he told her what it was like to look into the eye of a Ranger who had been lost in the deep forest, to know they were too far gone and that you had to kill them. Storm had spent so many years alone, hoarding knowledge he thought he would never be able to share with anyone. All he had wanted was _someone_ who would listen; _someone_ who would understand.

And Cadance _did_ understand.

She listened to every word he told her with rapturous attention; as though hearing the truth from him was even more life changing for her as telling it was for him. Storm talked until he was hoarse, at which point Cadance made him another bowl of the honey tea so he could continue; afraid that if he stopped talking he would never finish telling her the truth. Through all of this Cadance seemed uneasy, at times she wept unashamedly, but never once did she display the sort of fear that terrormongers could use to track them. Storm knew that she could never become a trained killer who could do what needed to be done; but he also understood that she needed to hear it, for her own sake, and felt absolute confidence that she would be able to keep the secret.

"Thank you" she said at last after Storm had finished telling her the last story to come to mind, "Thank you for finally trusting me enough to tell me the truth."

"You didn't seem as shocked as I thought you might be."

"I didn't know where it was you were going, but I knew it had to be bad. I watched the regiments of Royal Guards leaving Canterlot; I counted how many went out and... I counted how many came back. Then one day I was visiting the hospital and I found a hidden wing of the mental asylum where I recognized three of the ponies as being Royal Guards I had seen with you. For so long I've been scared, scared that one day you would go and wouldn't come back, and I would never know where you had gone or what you had died for." Cadance snuggled closer to Storm, "If we don't get out of this, at least I'll know why we died."

This was getting too far, too complicated, Storm was setting himself up for too much heartbreak when this secret came uncovered. Storm knew that he had to end this before it went any further; but one look into those brilliant eyes, at that radiant smile and he knew he couldn't. Cadance leaned over to kiss Storm, and this time he did not pull away but reciprocated, reveling in the ardor of the moment before it passed. When after what seemed like minutes, yet felt days too short, Cadance pulled away to let him breath and memory flickered inside Storm's mind. "I remember" he grinned, "You're cutie mark; your special talent is a memory spell that will make someone remember the time when they were most in love."

Cadance beamed joyfully at him, "That's right! If you're still having trouble remembering me or your life, it might help restore what you've lost."

"I would like that. Please, do it to me."

Cadance's horn flared with magic, and memories seemed to explode on him from both sides; his and Shining Armor's. It was as though he were standing in a junction between two rivers raging in opposite directions. One river was crystal clear and in it he could see frolicking Cadance, Twily, his parents, and a dozen friends from the Royal Guard all waiting for him back in Canterlot. The other was blackened with regret, and held the floating corpses of everyone he had ever held dear; Silver, Straight Hack, his parents, Denorious and the **very** few friends he had ever made in the Rangers.

The spell swirled around him, growing stronger. He saw the surprise birthday party Shining Armor had helped Twily throw for Cadance, with balloons and streamers and a cake large enough Twily could have fit inside it. He saw himself and Silver huddled under a bridge as Silver made mud pies with sticks for candles and sang happy birthday to him. He saw their hopes for the future; Shining Armor, married to Cadance in a house filled with foals and a glimmering career, while in his own future he saw only blackness.

The rivers turned to rapids and he realized what was happening. The spell could not comprehend two sets of memories and so one of the lives had to make way for the other. One set of memories would become his only memories while the other one would be locked away forever; and joy engulfed him when he realized that _he_ got to decide.

He chose the life he wanted.


	36. Comes the Reaper

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

36 - Comes the Reaper

Twilight followed after her brother at a distance; worried, hesitant and discouraged. It had taken nearly ten minutes of Shining Armor's pursuant apologies, before she calmed down enough to realize Rainbow Dash was nowhere to be seen, and that they had left their supplies back at the cave. It had taken nearly an hour to find Rainbow Dash, during which Twilight still couldn't believe that her own brother had actually threatened to kill her. It had taken five minutes to revive Rainbow Dash, during which Twilight tried to imagine what Shining Armor could be going through that he could think something like that. It had taken two minutes to retrieve their supplies from the cave, during which she had began to understand how terribly wrong something must be. It had taken one hour of hiking, trying to talk to Shining Armor, to convince her that he _would not_ confide in her. It had taken three more hours to get to where they were now, and Twilight was very, **very** worried.

The only scraps of conversation she'd been able to squeeze from him in the meantime had only augmented her fears. The first came when their initial spells had failed to revive Rainbow Dash, and Twilight _knew_ she'd heard Shining Armor mumble something about leaving her behind. A moment later he realized what he'd said and tried to pass it off as a bad joke, but Twilight knew that her brother, her real brother, would _**never**_ have said such a thing. The second glimpse came when she had been trying to ask him what was wrong, and without any sort of prelude, he asked if she thought she could kill him if he went insane, and only grew more anxious when she insisted she never could.

It had been four nights since the body swap. On at least two of them he had woken up panicking from nightmares, last night he hadn't slept at all, and for the last three days he had been under monstrous amounts of pressure and on scant rations. Through all her worrying one thought kept presenting itself, 'if she didn't stop worrying, the terrormongers would find them'. This only made her more nervous, the cycle continued. For the first time, Twilight began to catch a glimpse what it must be to live like this for weeks, or even months, and what kind of pony someone must be to choose to live like that. Her brother was one of those ponies, a leader of those ponies; he'd been doing this for years and never said a word to about it, thinking his silence would protect her. It felt... valiantly foolish.

By now they were coming up where the fifth dragon wall would eventually be. If Storm hadn't moved, then they would almost be in his territory and they could have begun combing the forest for his home within a few hours. Unfortunately, since he'd moved, he and Cadance were at least a day further into the forest and beyond this point their chances of meeting other Rangers were virtually nil, while their chances of encountering heavy resistance were almost certain. Deep down, Twilight knew their emaciated chances of survival, let alone success, were growing slimmer and slimmer, but still tried to reassure herself that everything would be OK.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sputtering crack as a tiny fireball came pivoting towards her. She sidestepped the blast, only to have it circle around for another pass, weaving its way harmlessly between herself, Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash several times before burning itself out and dropping to the ground as an empty, smoking flare husk. Twilight was about pick it up for a better look when she noticed Dash glaring into the upper branches of a nearby tree, and saw the tree glaring back at them with two large, yellow eyes of its own. A pair of wings expanded from behind a dense cluster of leaves and a pegasus came plummeting off the branch and towards the trio, coming to a stop right before he would have collided with Shining Armor. Wait, no; he was an alicorn!

The alicorn stallion stood almost a head taller than Shining Armor, with a face that was lined and wrinkled with age reminding Twilight of a normal pony in his late sixty's, (though without knowing what portion of him was alicorn, he could have been anywhere from seventy, to two hundred and seventy). His fur was a dark, moss green, with a short purple mane whose color he might have stolen from Rarity, while his flank boasted the image of a giant bear trap. He looked very unhappy.

"Well," he said after a tense moment, "Aren't you going to scan me to make sure I'm not a changeling here to kill you?"

Twilight complied, muzzling the string of questions that was pouring through her mind, but after she'd scanned him, realized the contradiction of the request, "Doesn't the fact that you reminded us to scan you prove that you're not a changeling?"

"You'd be surprised" answered an alicorn just as his hoof shot out like lightning, striking Shining Armor's helmet and knocking him to the ground. "You on the other hoof have some explaining to do. Consider your answer carefully while you wait here; I will be back, shortly." With that the alicorn spread his wings and flew off into the trees.

"...Who... was that?" asked Twilight as she helped her brother back to his hooves, after the green alicorn had disappeared.

"His name's Reaper." answered Shining Armor reluctantly, removing his helmet and shaking his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears. "If I'm right about why he's here, I'd been wondering when he'd show up."

"What's going on?"

Shining Armor sat down, looked down and lowered his voice almost to a whisper; as if submitting to defeat, "Please don't hate me."

Both bewildered mares stared at Shining Armor, who had turned as silent as the blood soaked armor he wore, but neither could elicit another sound from him. After a few minutes, the ground began trembling and a large contingent of at least thirty Rangers came pouring into the glade, accompanied by Pyromite who buzzed excitedly in the air with a platoon of pegasi and five griffons. Without needing to be reminded again, Twilight cast several revealment spells to make sure they were all who they appeared to be; then waited for someone to explain who they all were, and why they were here.

"Well?" said Reaper, after his army had surrounded the trio, "Do you have anything to say?"

 **"What, the hay, is going on?"** demanded Rainbow Dash, trying unsuccessfully to poke her way between Shining Armor and the towering alicorn.

"You don't know then?" asked Reaper slowly.

"Know what?"

"Last Monday, Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor, preformed a body swap with a Ranger named Silent Storm. The next day Shining Armor's fiancé Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, went to visit him and-"

"Accidentally used Storm's portgem, teleporting them both way out here into the forest. Yes, we know. That's why we're here."

Reaper nodded, "After the disappearance, Princess Celestia immediately began organizing a special task force of veteran Rangers to retrieve them; and based on constant positive reports from the Wonderbolt Captain, she sent them a message, telling them to report to the Golden Oaks Library. She also sent Shining Armor a message, updating him of the situation, telling him to get some supplies ready in the precaution that adequate supplies wouldn't be immediately available in Canterlot, to update Zecora and then to meet with the Wonderbolts. Using the cover story of a possible performance for foreign dignitaries, Shining Armor was to assess whether or not they could be trusted with emergency reconnaissance. If they were, he was to give them a crash training course until the task force arrived; after which he was to remain in Ponyville.

We got to the library expecting to find the Wonderbolts either waiting for us or sent back to Canterlot, and Shining Armor with a status report. Instead we found a lone baby dragon, licking sapphire off his grubby fingers, who said Shining Armor had left with the Wonderbolts, less than half an hour after their arrival, without any assessment or training whatsoever! Not only that; but Zecora says he requisitioned supplies for the Wonderbolts, took them into the forest, and only a few hours later, they came barreling back, with a wounded mare, and no knowledge of what had attacked them!" Reaper turned back to Shining Armor, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Shining Armor drew himself up to full height so he could almost look Reaper in the eye; "Ten hours."

"What?"

"It is a ten hour train ride from Canterlot to Ponyville; by the time you reached the town it would have already been dark and you wouldn't have set out until daybreak. Every minute we waste gives the terrormongers another chance to find Cadance and Storm and I _will not_ let them die because I was too busy standing at a train station to help them."

"You weren't even meant to come at all. In case you've forgotten, Princess Celestia expressly forbid you from passing the first dragon wall; and gave me orders not to let you come on the mission. She said after maintaining the shield for a year, you were still mentally unfit for live action and may be acting irrational, but didn't think you would go so far as to defy direct orders! Your actions have already risked the exposure of the Rangers, and nearly killed that mare Zecora was tending, (who will be fine by the way). You're just lucky you haven't gone insane and killed your sister, or something like that!"

Shining Armor glared at Reaper; his horn flashed, snapping Reaper's basic protective spell like chalk and throwing him hard against a tree. Reaper's horn fizzled uselessly as he tried to cast a counter spell, but it was obvious his magic was no match for Shining Armor's. Shining Armor closed the distance between them, used his magic to morph Reaper into a cringing position, and looked down over the impotent alicorn. "Cadance is _my_ fiance; not yours! It's _my_ job to protect her! In case you've forgotten, I outrank you by two promotions, and you know as well as I do that, inside the forest, Celestia's orders can be overridden by Ranger high command!"

Shining Armor released Reaper who rose slowly, but was careful not to lift his face above Shining Armor's eye level. "Firstly; you're officially off duty meaning technically you don't have any authority at all, secondly; no amount of rank will make you think clearly, and thirdly; I first hunted in these woods when your daddy nothing more than a glint in your grandfather's eye when your grandma walked past."

"And yet in my meager ten years as a Ranger, I've made more kills then you did in thirty, before retiring to manage harvesting the dragons from Celestia's student's. Speaking of which, what's going to happen if a dragon matures and you're out here?"

Reaper scowled, " **Luna** volunteered to cover me. Frankly, I wouldn't trust her filling in for the laundry maid, but Celestia still insists The Nightmare's hold over her is completely broken. Someone needed to come on the mission with the experience to safely distract a dragon, so the company wouldn't have to waste time splitting up and regrouping at each dragon wall, meaning it was either me or her. Then Luna volunteered for the rescue mission and so I had to come to keep her out of the forest, which I'm guessing is what the little hellion had planned from the start. That still doesn't justify you; defying Celestia's orders and launching your own vigilante rescue mission, with a team you had to trick to get out here."

"We're too deep now for you to try to have me arrested and dragged back to Ponyville. I am going to try and find Storm's burrow, with or without your help. If and when we get back to Equestria, I will take full responsibility for my actions, and I'm stripped of my command then so be it. But if we do work together, don't you dare hobble yourselves to me if I get hurt; if I can't keep up with you, leave me behind."

Reaper thought for a moment, "Deal. Arresting you would take Rangers I can't spare, and so long as you're out here we might as well work together."

"Fine," answered Shining Armor, "Now that your here, any questions?"

"Has there been an insurrection in Canterlot that we didn't know about." Twilight and Shining Armor turned to the blue unicorn from Reaper's group who had spoken. He looked apologetic for interrupting, but the faces of his comrades suggested they were all wondering the same thing.

"What is he talking about?" asked Shining Armor.

Reaper sighed, "So far we've encountered four parties of Rangers, each of them saying the same thing. They know that the energy shield dissipated from around Canterlot without any explanation, and they know that Storm was summoned to Canterlot by Celestia on some sort of 'secret mission.' We have confirmed accounts that Storm made contact with Denorious on Monday, something he is sworn not to do _unless_ Denorious already remembered who she really is, and we know that there was a battle of some kind. These facts crossbred, and together, spawned a rumor that a hive of changelings had infiltrated Canterlot and assassinated you as a prelude to their impending take over. But low and behold, Denorious saw one of them change, remembered who she was, summoned Storm, and together, the two of them fought off an entire army of _hundreds_ of changeling worriers, masquerading as the Royal Guard, saving Canterlot and all of Equestria."

When Reaper mentioned the 'battle of some kind' Rainbow Dash broke out in a wide grin and an acute fit of giggles. As Reaper finished his theatrical description of the alleged salvation of Equestria, Dash couldn't contain herself and rolled to the ground, laughing uncontrollably, "That wasn't, hahaha, I was the pegasus who fought beside Storm, not Derpy!"

"I know the rumors aren't true," said Reaper, "The full story will have to wait for when we have time. Nonetheless, by now scores of Rangers believe that Denorious has returned, are expecting her back in the forest any day now, and are going to lose moral when they find out they've been tricked, _again_. Though I must say, I am surprised to see you here, Rainbow Dash, after the rest of your team turned tail. Is Storm the reason you stayed, even after Shining Armor tricked you into the forest, and lied to you about the danger?"

Dash's giggled died at the mention of the Wonderbolts, she rose slowly, catching her composure in a net of solemnity. "Shining Armor didn't lie, I did. He told me about the forest and I said I'd tell the Wonderbolts but didn't; he believed me because Twilight vouched for me... I'm sorry."

Reaper paused, then granted a shallow nod; "That changes things somewhat in Shining Armor's favor, but it was still his duty to make sure the Wonderbolts were capable before leading them into the forest; both in obedience to Celestia's and as commander of the mission."

"Right or wrong my decision may have saved Cadance and Storm," justified Shining Armor, "Otherwise we wouldn't have run into that band of Rangers and learned Storm's moved from his old position to begin clearing the way for a sixth dragon wall."

"So you said in the message you sent with Pyromite, but you didn't explain why. Why would Storm start clearing the way for a sixth wall when the fifth wall isn't even half done?

"The fifth wall is almost done; it's been a good year for dragon turnouts from Celestia's student's."

Reaper stared at him incredulously, opening and closing his mouth before speaking, "In case you've forgotten, for the last thirty years, **I** have been the Ranger in charge of capturing dragons once they mature. It has been a very _slow_ year, only four dragons. Who gave you this information?"

"I didn't get his name. He was a black earth pony, his team was two pegasi stallions, one blue the other yellow, one gray earth pony mare and a orange earth pony stallion; all in heavy armor. We met them on the eve of the second dragon wall."

Reaper's eyes narrowed to slits, "You've just described Black Rock and his crew."

"So?"

"They were confirmed dead last week."

"But-"

"You _did_ scan them to make sure that they weren't changelings... right?"

"Twilight did." answered Shining Armor pointing to his sister.

Twilight shook her head, "No I didn't... you did."

Shining Armor stammered as his eyes widened in horror, "Yes, you did."

 **"IDIOTS!"** screamed Reaper, **"Now the changelings know about Storm and Cadance, and will be looking for them as well!"**

Twilight felt her head spin in circles, Shining Armor slowly collapsed to the ground staring at his hooves, Rainbow Dash leaped into the air, hovering with rapid beats of her wings; "Well then we have to find them first! Storm is still at his old position right? So we just need to go there as fast as possible!"

"It's not that easy." said Reaper, meeting her in the air, "We only know the general location of Storm's territory. No one knows the exact coordinates of Storm's burrow except Storm; and Blade Wind's company."

 **"Who the hay is Blade Wind!"**

"The captain of a company of Rangers who patrol the territory north of Storm's; the last time he was in Canterlot, Blade Wind said he had worked directly with Storm and seen Storm's burrow. But finding him poses the same problem, his company's exact route is kept secret; if we all knew the routes of the other companies, then the terrormongers would only have to capture one company to learn the locations of all the others."

"So what do we do!?"

"We can either start scouring Storm's territory for his burrow, or we can start scouring Blade Wind's territory for him so he can tell us the exact coordinates. Either search could take days, and the terrormongers will also be searching, with ten times the numbers we have."

 **"WAIT!"** all the Rangers in the glade turned to Twilight, her lips pressing into a flat line but her eyes dancing with an idea. "I know how we can find Blade Wind; by making him find us!"

"How?"

"Denorious."

Reaper dropped to the ground in front of Twilight, "Didn't you listen to me? She _hasn't_ returned."

"A sonic boom is the only sound that terrormongers can't replicate, right?"

"Yes."

"And Denorious was the only pegasus who could do it; it became her signal for the Rangers to assemble, right?"

"Yes."

"And there's a rapidly spreading rumor among the Rangers that Denorious has returned?"

Reaper's face broke into a smile, he and Twilight nodded at each other and then looked up at Dash whose face remained peevishly vacant, "What? Why are you both looking at me like that? What's the..." 'Click'. Where Rainbow Dash had been hovering a moment earlier was replaced by a streak of primordial colors as Dash cleared the topmost branches of the forest; climbing fast and picking up speed. The company of Rangers waited in either confusion or anticipation; Twilight cast a sound dampening spell over the company to prevent ear damage, and then the roar of a sonic boom began cascading down into the forest, echoing for miles in every direction as Dash flew in supersonic circles.

After a few minutes, Dash dropped back the ground, visibly spent yet as full of fire and determination as Twilight had ever seen her. The roar of the rainboom echoed throughout the forest, gradually growing weaker as the echoes died down. Then, they started getting stronger. Thunderous hoof beats of galloping Rangers began echoing from every direction, as Rangers began pouring into the glade on hoof and wing, to answer Denorious's call. The Rangers who had come with Reaper spread out and began intercepting the incoming bands of Rangers, taking the difficult task of explaining to crestfallen Rangers that Denorious hadn't really returned, asking if they knew the location of Storm's burrow and then ordering them stand by for further instruction.

Rainbow Dash sat panting on the ground, showing the constraint to reserve her strength. Shining Armor lay virtually immobile, his shallow breathing and the constant twitching of his ears, the only sign that he was still alive. Reaper stood silently in the center of the hubbub, every few minutes, one of his lieutenants would come and whisper in his ear and then run back to the perimeter; but Reaper didn't move until he saw what he had been waiting for.

After half an hour and a dozen bands of incoming Rangers having swollen their ranks to over a hundred, Reaper tore across the glade to intercept the latest arrivals, nearly tackling the red pegasus who was leading them. The two spoke in rushed voices Twilight couldn't hear over the rest of the Rangers, but seconds later, Reaper came barreling back to the center of the Rangers, and spoke into the ear of a cute unicorn colt who Twilight recognized from Celestia's school for gifted unicorns; who was holding, (almost correctly), a compass, watch, octant other navigational equipment.

Tree branches had been stripped around the glade and some treetops removed, giving the colt a clear view of the sky. The colt listed to Reaper, made some quick calculations and then pointed in a direction. Reaper leaped five yards off the ground and gave a signal to one of his unicorns on the ground who released a bolt of lightning shooting into the air. A hush enveloped the Rangers and all eyes turned to Reaper whose voice had just been magically amplified by the same unicorn. "Storm's burrow is eight miles south east of here, but we also have reports of heavy enemy activity in the area. All pegasi and griffons, with me; Earth ponies and unicorns, are to split into three teams under Flame Horn, Boulder Back and Nexeye. Pegasi move out!"

With that, Reaper took off as fast as his wings could carry him, followed by a loose formation of pegasi, griffons and Pyromite. Rainbow Dash swooped to Shining Armor's side and said something to which he didn't respond; she shouted something and Shining Armor lifted his portgem to her in his telekinesis. Dash grabbed the gem in her mouth, took careful note of Reaper's trajectory, and then launched herself forwards, obliterating his lead and passing him in ten seconds flat.

The remaining Rangers fell to organizing themselves under their three captions in a myriad of organized chaos. Twilight watched the pegasi disappear from sight and then whipped around to Shining Armor, to ask for instructions, but was faced with nothing but his torn, empty armor. Looking up she barely caught of glimpse of him as he disappeared into the forest in the direction the pegasi had gone. No one else had seen him.

The world around Twilight stilled into one moment of perfect clarity; if Shining Armor went alone, into an area swarming with terrormongers, he would die. If he used teleports to boost his speed, within seconds he could be impossible to track, and getting the attention of one of the Rangers running past her would take precious seconds shedidn't have. Before she knew it, Twilight was galloping for all she was worth into the foliage where she had seen Shining Armor disappear, her heart racing, her mind focused, her eyes peeled for any sign of red.


	37. Ignorant Bliss

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

37 - Ignorent Bliss

Hooves were pounding into Shining Armor's face—one after the other, with merciless repetition. He was on his back, helplessly raising his forelimbs to ward off the attacker, but they were batted away like straw and the blows kept coming, no matter how he twisted to avoid them. In a last, desperate attempt to save himself, Shining Armor drew back his right forehoof and tried to drive it into his attacker, but before his leg was even half extended it was grabbed between two hooves, each stronger than his own. There was a sharp twist, he felt his leg dislocate at the shoulder and heard a loud snap as the bone broke at the knee. Shining Armor yelled in pain but the breath was knocked out of him by a sharp kick to his ribs, muffling his cry into an agonized wheeze.

Finally satisfied, his assailant released him and backed off a few paces. After several torturous moments rolling on the ground, fighting for breath and caressing his broken limb, Shining Armor opened his teary eyes; and the image of a blood red pony, glaring disdainfully over him, came into focus. Shining Armor breathed deeply and his vision cleared enough that he could identify 'the hoof lifting off mud without leaving a mark' cutie mark, and the zebra standing behind him with a small bubbling cauldron.

"Comeon Shiny, **that was pathetic!** " spat his training partner, "I'm starting to think you like getting your legs snapped off; if that's the case I'd be happy to oblige some more." With that Storm galloped and jumped over Shining Armor, giving his already broken limb a solid buck as he sailed overhead, landed, and then kicked Shining Armor squarely between his shoulder blades, rolling his battered body onto his broken leg. Shining Armor bit down on his tongue so hard that it bled, to keep himself from screaming.

"Silent Storm indeed speaks the truth, heed him and find a better you," chided Zecora, only slightly more gently as she added a small flower to the cauldron and then dipped a ladle into its murky contents. Shining Armor choked down the bitter, acidic concoction, and then grit his teeth as his leg wobbled and snapped painfully back into place.

It was his first week as a Ranger. After arriving with the other new recruits, he had been thrilled when Zecora picked him out as being the only one with real potential; until he learned what 'having potential' meant to Zecora. He, and one other colt, was assigned to a dorm near Zecora's hut where they would both be trained under Zecora's ruthless yet invaluable training. Zecora introduced them to a rare bulb that only bloomed for thirty days at the dawn of spring, which could be brewed into a healing potion of unrivaled strength. The flower had its drawbacks: it didn't grow deep in the forest, it had to be boiled and drunk within minutes of being picked to have any effect, and it could only restore very recent injuries. For battle, its uses were negligible; for training its effects were invaluable. Zecora's healing potion meant that you could spar as rough as you liked, and anything but a broken neck could be healed within moments. Unfortunately, abstaining from breaking his neck seemed to be the only rule respected by the psychotic training partner Zecora had paired him with, and even that rule seemed to be accepted begrudgingly.

Zecora bent over him holding a damp towel to his face; the cloth came away soaked with blood, but his face felt fully restored. "Now get back up and try again, you must learn much better how to defend."

"Comeon Zecora you gotta give me a tougher training partner then this shit weak loser! Even my little sister could kick his flank!"

"Fighting with Shining Armor, will teach him to be harder. Potential he has to be strong and keen, continue sparing and it you too will see."

" **No!"** shouted Storm staring Zecora in the face, "I insist on fighting somepony better than cry baby over there!"

Zecora spoke calmly, as if she was completely oblivious to Storm's blatant disrespect for their sensei. "If a stronger foe you wish to fight, perhaps you wish to test _my_ might. If you believe you are the best, I would be pleased to fight you next."

Zecora had only finished the first line when Storm started to away, ears flat against his head, no longer daring to meet her stare. "No Madam Zecora... forgive me." Much more gruffly he added, "Get up, Shiny. Zecora wants me to break your legs some more."

Cursing Storm's lack of stupidity, Shining Armor rolled to his hooves, and began gingerly testing his repaired leg while Storm cantered around him in impatient circles. How could it be like this? Back in Canterlot he had been a gold medalist sparring champion; this was his first visit to the forest and he was having his flank passed to him by a colt two years his junior. Storm kept telling him that half the stuff they taught him in Canterlot was a joke, as it came with dozens of rules that didn't exist in a real fight, and it relied on assumptions like you would always be fighting a single, weaponless opponent. Shining Armor had tried to explain that in Canterlot they didn't have the same kinds of plants that grew in the forest and so sparring had to be toned down to prevent serious injury, but Storm just spat at this.

In a real fight, Storm said, it wasn't enough to just pin an opponent down. Breaking bones, striking for the throat and jugular, gouging the eyes, etc. were the only things that really mattered, and if he didn't know these things, then all those moves that had won him those fancy medals would be almost useless if something was actually trying to kill him. Shining Armor understood what Storm was saying but, in Canterlot, his first lessons had been how to moderate his blows so as not to cause serious damage to his sparring partner, and it was hard to forget what he'd learned. Storm held no such reservations; he'd snap his legs, break his ribs, beat his face to a bloody pulp and stop only long enough for Zecora to heal him so he could do it all over again; insulting him every step of the way for what he called 'pathetic weakness'. Could this jerk even hear what he sounded like? Why couldn't Zecora have just left him with the timber wolves?

"Are you ready Shiny!? Or are you just going to stand there, looking like a gelding wondering how to buck himself!?"

Shining Armor took a defensive stance and waited. He was doing this for Cadance. However painful his training was, it was the fastest way he could gain the experience that would bring him closer to promotion, one step closer to being able to openly declare his love for Cadance, one step closer to spending his life with her. The thought made him feel giddy, he could almost smell her mane – Storm's hind hooves tore into his chest, throwing him back onto his knees. Shining Armor looked up just in time to see the hooves retract and strike again, shattering his front teeth.

...

Shining Armor woke, using his tongue to do a flash roll call of his teeth, as he reminisced the strange relationship he once shared with Silent Storm. He'd tried to be friendly to him; when they weren't training, (and if Storm didn't disappear like usual) Shining Armor would tell him about his life. Storm would seem interested, and even ask questions sometimes, but would only get angry when Shining Armor told him the answers, and the more Shining Armor had told him, the angrier he had become. Eventually Shining Armor stopped telling him anything, afraid Storm would kill him if he got any angrier. Out of blind curiosity, and a sense of fairness Storm didn't share, Shining Armor tried asking about Storm's life; but this only resulted in more anger, his sleeping bag being stuffed with the tongues of... what he _thought_ were changelings, and eventually a detailed description of a lethal training 'accident'.

Each sparring session lasted for about thirty or forty rounds before Zecora called a stop to it. Afterwards, Zecora would berate them both for the mistakes they'd made over breakfast, then spend one or two hours giving them exercises and teaching them the proper technique before setting them against each other for another sparring session before lunch, and so on. Each round lasted about four hours, if Zecora was satisfied with their performance, they would have free time after the third round; if she wasn't, there would be a fourth. The training went on and on like this for six days a week, for the entire month. The pain was unbearable; the exhaustion overwhelming, (made possible _only_ by Zecora's bizarre dietary supplements), but the results were effective; and with each sparring session, the average time it took Storm to subdue Shining Armor increased by a few seconds.

Shining Armor won his first match in week three, when Storm slipped and Shining Armor was able to pin him down; his only mistake had been assuming that that meant the fight was over and letting him go. The moment he was released, Storm turned on Shining Armor like a whirlwind, breaking four ribs and shattering his jaw, (making Zecora's brew even more difficult to swallow.) The next day however, Shining Armor won another bout. This time he grit his teeth and wouldn't let himself release Storm until he'd felt two of Storm's legs fracture under his hooves. The shock that Storm had still gotten back onto his hooves, had been enough to momentarily paralyze him, and Storm systematically broke nearly every rib he had before Zecora intervened and healed them both. The third time Shining Armor got the advantage; he didn't pull back until Storm's bones splintered through his skin with every blow, and that was the first day Storm began to respect him.

By the end of the month, Shining Armor could win almost a third of his bouts with Storm, but the shock came on the last day, when Zecora removed the clay molds she had put over their horns and ordered them to fight with their magic for the first time. Shining Armor had known from the start that his magic was his greatest weapon, and had thought it foalish to spend so much time developing a strength he would probably never use. But the melee combat hadn't been to train his body; it had been to train his mind:

His control over his magic was already adroit; but he'd lacked the mindset to utilize it for war. If he only fought at long range he would have never understood battle; the aggression, the urgency, the pain he could cause or could suffer. Zecora assured him the mold she'd fastened around his horn hadn't changed his magic, but now it seemed like second nature to use his magic to hurt, to pounce on any weakness, to strike without hesitation, and not to stop when an opponent cried out in pain. In one month, he had mastered a level of magical offense which would have taken him years to learn otherwise, _if_ he could have ever learned it at all.

Shining Armor won virtually every match against Storm that day, elated to finally give Storm a full dose of his own medicine as it became increasingly obvious that Storm's magic was paltry compared to his. He felt like a supreme worrier; and was rearing to get into the forest to start racking up promotion points as fast as possible. He couldn't understand why Zecora refused to let him pass the first dragon wall without further training; another year seemed like such a waste. After his first tour in the deep forest; he understood why.

A pair of lips applied to Shining Armor's cheek vanquished the painful memory to his past, where it belonged, and drew his thoughts to the much happier present with the titillating task of kissing his fiance. _**They had done it!**_ He had become the Captain of the Royal Guard, Cadance had waited for him, and now, as soon as they got back to Canterlot, they were going to get married. The years had flown by as if they were a dream. It seemed like only a few days ago that they had become engaged; the anticipation was just as fresh, the thought just as incredible, as it was the first night she said she would marry him, and Shining Armor couldn't be happier. He felt like the luckiest stallion in the world.

The two embraced each other in the dim light of the burrow, their lips moving over each other as their manes became entangled. The kiss complete, the two of them fell into lively conversation; Shining Armor asked, and Cadance told him about the hospital, and about how her quick thinking had even helped save a patient's life. Although she didn't have any formal training, twelve years of visiting the hospital, had given her more working knowledge than many junior nurses; and several of the senior doctors had encouraged her to take the tests and get a formal degree, which she was considering. The conversation took other, more intriguing, paths when Cadance began telling him about their house in Fillydelphia and describing how she'd decorated four of the five bedrooms for their honeymoon, (the fifth was a surprise), during which Shining Armor's grin kept getting wider and wider. It all seemed too good to be true.

After becoming thoroughly convinced that Cadance had had **far** too much free time on her hooves these last few months, their conversation backtracked to wedding plans. For the most part, the plans they had for the wedding they had canceled were just as good now as they had been last year, except one important detail that hadn't been resolved the first time. "Do you think my mother will come?" asked Cadance hopefully. "My father's too old to travel anymore, but my mom could come if she wanted."

"Why wouldn't she? I'm Captain of the Royal Guard, isn't she satisfied yet."

Cadance looked at him sadly, "Well yes, but she's still not happy about the way we met, now that she knows we were seeing each other before your last few promotions. Don't you remember when you were made a lieutenant, and we tried openly declaring our love for the first time?"

Shining Armor didn't remember, his memory was still hazy from keeping the shield up for a whole year, and there were still large patches he couldn't recall. But he remembered how he felt about Cadance. He remembered how he'd loved her ever since the day she walked into Doughnut Joes, and tried to order with coupons that Twilight had written out on napkins. He remembered the games they use to play as Twilight tried to set them up again and again; and he remembered how he'd worked, fought and risked his life for the last ten years so they could be together. If he remembered nothing else, that was enough. Fortunately the rest of his memories were becoming easier and easier to unlock; and this one only took a few moments, "Yes, I remember," he laughed, "Blueblood didn't think I was worthy of you and so he challenged me to a duel."

Cadance giggled, "Yes, he did. I don't think he'd even read the rules for a duel until the day before he fought you. It's too bad I didn't get to see it."

"What do you mean? You were there; I saw you in the front row of the audience."

"Well I was there, but that doesn't mean I saw it. I blinked."

"Three point four seconds is a long blink isn't it?"

Cadance grinned, "There was a speck of dust in my eye, by the time I had gotten it out the fight was over; thank you for not hurting him by the way."

"You're welcome. I will say though, he took losing a lot better than I expected him to. I mean, he was willing to support our marriage after that, even to your parents; if I'd known that earning his respect would be that easy I would have knocked him out years before that."

Cadance blushed slightly, "Actually… I don't think you beating him had much to do with him changing his mind."

"What do you mean?"

"He was very upset that you beat him, he was even talking about an investigation to see if you cheated; I knew if that happened it would be a lot harder to convince my parents to let us get marry so… I threatened him."

Shining Armor raised his eyebrows; "Really? With what?"

"I… shouldn't talk about it."

"I told you about the Rangers."

"Well about four years ago, Blueblood dated this mare for a few months, but then it turned out she had been planted and was working with some professional criminals to try and break into one of my family's vaults. When the plot was uncovered she turned on her culprits, giving enough evidence to convict the ringleaders, and with a lot of legal technicality managed to get off with just a few months sentence, but when she got out of jail she came after Blueblood.

"You mean she tried to kill him."

"Blueblood thinks she's stalking him to put him under a curse; I think she actually fell in love with him. Blueblood was angry she had tried to use him and didn't want to ever see her again, but ever since then she's been trying to find out his schedule and book herself into shows he might visit, often under disguise, hoping to win him back."

"Shows?"

"She's a show mare, a unicorn, pretty powerful too though rather arrogant. I think her name was… Trixie? Anyways, after Blueblood was going to accuse you of cheating I told him that if he didn't support our marriage I would invite Trixie to perform at the palace, his Canterlot estate and anywhere else he might be until either he married her or I married you. A few minutes later he sent a message to my parents saying that he approved of you. But it _**still**_ wasn't enough. Even with Blueblood and Celestia backing us, my parents still refused to let us marry; and we had to wait another _three years!_ **It's not fair!"**

"A lot of things in life aren't fair," mumbled Shining Armor.

"Well that doesn't mean my parents have to add to the injustice every chance they get!"

"No, no they don't." agreed Shining Armor, "We should set a place for Searis. We can put Luna on one side of her since those two have always been close and must still have a lot to catch up on. We can put an old Oatlantian water fountain on the other side since she likes those and she can't annoy inanimate objects."

Cadance's momentarily giggles ebbed away under the returning flow of solemnity, "...And if she doesn't come?"

"Then we'll get married without her, simple as that. But people usually come to the wedding of people they love."

"I'm not sure that she does love me, " protested Cadance, "I don't know if she loves anyone. My father is her _fourteenth_ husband, I am her _eighty-fourth_ child; do you... do you think that there are only so many times someone can watch the people they love die, before eventually they just can't love anyone anymore?"

Shining Armor looked at Cadance, noticing with delight how her mane fell over her shoulders like tiny rivers of pink platinum, "No, I don't believe that."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I'm right," assured Shining Armor, unsure how he knew, "But even if she doesn't come I won't let her ruin our special day. I promise that, when we get married, it will be everything we have ever dreamed, and nothing will come between us."

Cadance's gentle smile grew radiant; for a moment Shining Armor thought she was going to cry, but realized she was just happy, and why shouldn't she be? The stallion she loved had promised her a perfect wedding, and she believed him. Shining Armor leaned over and they kissed, over and over, practicing for their wedding day. A flurry of wing beats faintly echoed down through the chimneys, indicating that a company of either pegasi or changelings was passing over the top of the burrow (probably changelings). This would ordinarily have been a call for Shining Armor to investigate, but he couldn't have done anything if they were changelings and... he _really_ didn't want to leave Cadance. After a few minutes, Cadance pulled up to breathe, her eyes closed and mouth wide as Shining Armor continued to kiss her neck, "How far are we from Canterlot?"

"I don't know." said Shining Armor, giving her another kiss on the throat.

Cadance pulled back and looked at him in confusion, "But... isn't this your outpost? The portgem was right by your bed so I assumed it belonged to you."

Shining Armor stopped and looked around at the burrow that he and Cadance had been sharing. He knew they had only arrived a few days ago, but already he felt as though he'd lived here for years. Of course anywhere would have been home so long as he and Cadance were together, but there was something more to it than that, a certain familiarity... "I think this might be Silent Storm's house."

"Whose?"

"Storm, he was my partner when I first became a Ranger."

"Why would you have a portgem leading to someone else's house?"

That was a good question; Shining Armor didn't have an answer, "... I don't know."


	38. RUN!

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

38 - RUN!

Cadance fidgeted uncomfortably beside Shining Armor; "Maybe Storm came to visit you and left it behind by accident?"

Shining Armor shook his head, "Storm isn't one to forget something important, and even if he was, I don't think he'd visit me."

"Why not?"

"Storm's... complicated," began Shining Armor, choosing his words carefully. "A lot of things have gone wrong in his life, **a lot** of things; and he blames himself for letting them happen. He stays in the forest to punish himself; hoping that maybe if he kills enough terrormongers, one day his successes will outweigh his failures."

"Does it work?"

"No. Since confining himself to the front lines he's only felt worse and worse; and he wouldn't come to visit me unless he thought it would be another way to punish himself." Shining Armor twisted to stretch out an agonizing cramp in his gut.

"...He sounds like a very unhappy pony." said Cadance after trying to imagine meeting such a stallion.

"He is," nodded Shining Armor, "But he used to be far worse. When I first met him, it was only two years after his foster father's death, and he was still struggling hard against the loss. He felt angry at the world: angry at the doctors who couldn't save his father, angry at the ponies who had stolen his inheritance, and angry at anyone he didn't think understood what he was going through, (which was virtually everyone). But most of all, he was angry at himself for not being able to do more. He was so, _so_ angry, and he took it out on everyone he met for a long, _long_ time.

He came perilously close, to going down a **very** dark path. He'd started to see the world as a place where violent and deceptive ponies were the only ones who got what they wanted; and that those who clung to useless morals became nothing but victims to be robbed and trampled on, over and over again. The world had done so much to him that he wanted to make it pay. With his physical, mental and magical aptitudes, shaped by years of training under Straight Hack and Zecora, Storm had the makings of becoming a monster. Storm had begun thinking that as soon as his first tour with the Rangers was over he'd quit, go his own way and use what he knew to take whatever he wanted from whoever he wanted."

Shining Armor stopped, thinking back with abhorrence to the pitch black fantasies Storm use to entertain as he lay awake at night; murdering for money... or fun, ravaging innocent mares, savagely torturing and murdering anyone who challenged him, dealing in whatever trade brought him the most money, gathering others around him and becoming some kind of bandit king. Those teenage fantasies were another chain that had kept Storm locked in the forest. Of course, Storm would be dead by now if he had gone down that road; Shining Armor may have even been the one who was sent to hunt him down, but he would have destroyed a lot of lives before then. Shining Armor smiled, "Something changed him, someone pulled him back."

"Who?"

"Denorious."

"The mare who became the Ranger's leader?"

Shining Armor nodded, "After Storm and I finished our training, Zecora put us in a small, elite unit which was Denorious' first command. Back then, my only goal was to gain experience and earn my next promotion. Sparring with Denorious taught me a lot, but I think Storm learned two things from her that were far more important, he learned _why_ to fight, and he learned how to live.

Denorious was able to reach him in ways no one else could. She helped him see the world as a place where almost everyone loved only themselves, and hated each other because everyone else was doing the same thing; each trying to be the master of their own little world. Abused children became abusive parents, never forgiving their own parents, yet justifying their own actions. People everywhere lying to each other, defending their own actions, yet hating those who lied to them, as if the universe should have rules for everyone _except_ themselves. The insanity that most people seemed to live in; trying to make themselves gods, and in the end causing nothing but mutual misery as the world endlessly tramples itself, striving to obtain something it can never achieve.

Although she never said it directly; Storm knew that Denorious had guessed at least some of what he had been planning. She helped him see how he was becoming the very thing he hated; and that if he continued, and if those he hurt went on to hurt others, the cycles of death and pain would go on until judgment day. If that wasn't what he wanted, then he needed to change it, and to do that, he needed to start with himself. She also inferred that if he did try the things he was thinking of doing, she would stop him, even if it meant killing him. The threat was playful in its delivery, but Storm knew she was serious and he respected her for it. It proved her sincerity; and showed that she really did care about protecting innocent lives and doing what was right, even if it meant going against… a friend.

Zecora had been trying to tell him the same thing for over two years but hadn't been able to make an impact. Even when she dropped her rhyming to make herself more relatable, Zecora was simply too alien; her background too different, for Storm to believe that she had any idea of what he was going through. He couldn't deny that Zecora had been through some difficult trials, but since they weren't the things he had been through, he didn't care; and he wasn't about to try seeing things from someone else's perspective. That... and he thought she was about the same age his mother would have been if she was still alive, and the _**last**_ thing Storm wanted at that stage was to get close to another parent figure so they could also die on him.

Denorious was different: she was about his own age, she was his own kind, and she had been through some of the same things he had been through. She was an orphan you know; her father had been a police marshal in Manehatten who'd made some headway against the Spikehoofs; then one night they broke into her family's apartment and killed her parents. Denorious survived by hiding in the air ducts, but she saw everything. She was just a kid at the time, even younger than Storm had been when he lost his parents. Thankfully she had grandparents who took her in.

What amazed Storm was that Denorious didn't run from the things that had happened to her. She faced them; knowing that in time suffering produced perseverance, perseverance character, and character hope. Denorious had a hope for a better world; this hope spread to many others when she led the attack on the Spikehooves, and to even more when she led the Rangers, but I don't think anyone was more inspired by her then Storm was. What amazed him the most was when she told him her campaign against the Spikehooves _hadn't_ been for vengeance. It had been brutal; it had been systematic; but her motivation had been to stop the Spikehooves from killing more ponies and abducting more fillies.

Storm had heard about people who acted selflessly before, but hadn't really believed it before now. Even when he was adopted, he realized that he was fulfilling some need in his new father's life. But Denorious didn't just talk about selflessness; she lived it, every day. The times that he spent with Denorious, were the only times since his foster father died that Storm felt truly happy."

"Did he love her?"

"...I don't know. I'm not even sure if he knew. Many Rangers had superficial crushes on Denorious that didn't mean anything; from stallions who had never even spoken to her, but Storm... he knew her well and treasured everything she ever said to him. He wanted to love her; and in his wildest dreams he would let himself imagine that, one day, she would love him back and they could be together; but he told himself that he wasn't worthy of her and to even ask would be unfair to her, an insult. He forced himself to forget thinking about her except as his commanding officer."

A second flurry of wing beats echoed down the chimney, louder and closer than the first time.

"How did Storm take it when Denorious got wounded?"

"Very hard... some of the Rangers wouldn't accept that Denorious could be gone and tried to get into the palace to see her. Storm was by far the most persistent, and he couldn't believe it when I sided with Celestia and cast my energy shield over the palace to prevent any Rangers from getting in.

I got my lousy promotion. I got lots of promotions after that; Celestia was grateful to me for having defused a potentially volatile situation, and ever since that day I was on the fast track to promotion. But that day I also lost a friend, and I still remember standing at the top of the steps of the palace with Celestia behind me and my shield in front of me, and beyond that Storm ramming himself against my barrier, over and over as he shouted things I'm glad I couldn't hear. It was the last time that I ever saw him. He survived, but only just; he remembered what she taught him and that let him get through losing her and even..."

"Even what?"

Shining Armor paused at the painful memory, "He had a younger sister who he would have done _anything_ for, but in he end he screwed up her life as well. She was the only person he had left and wanted to make sure that he didn't lose her too."

"That's... understandable."

 _"But he went too far!"_ shouted Shining Armor, trying the impossible task of making Cadance understand the depths of Storm's mistakes, and why they could never be forgiven. "He barely let her out of her sight; if it wasn't for him she might have had a chance at a good life. She was beautiful and intelligent and kind and hard working... there were a lot of Rangers who had eyes for her, but Storm was so afraid of losing her too that he kept chasing them away. He prevented her from ever moving on to something better and having a family. The only reason she wanted to become a Ranger was so she could be like her big brother, and he _let_ her become a Ranger! Right after Forest Jaws when Storm had broken his partnership with me, Silver came of age to hunt in the forest, Storm became her partner so that he could protect her; **but he failed her,** _ **and she died!"**_

Cadance drew back, startled by Shining Armor's sudden outburst of emotion, "I'm sorry."

"If anything Storm should have been encouraging her to have a coltfriend. If she had gotten pregnant she would have been relived from active duty and then she might still be alive. She could have had a family and a life!"

"...with who?"

"I don't know; some guy who'd treat her decently."

Cadance stared at him indignantly, "So you think Storm should have encouraged his younger sister to get pregnant to, _'some guy'_ , just so he could keep her out of danger?"

Shining Armor shrugged, "I guess anything's better then what did happen to her."

When Cadance didn't say anything, Shining Armor tried again to explain; "Silver was a good judge of character, she wouldn't have run off with just any colt, and some of the Rangers trying to talk to her were more than just 'decent'. But Storm watched anyone who got close to his sister and with the way he usually treated other Rangers, everyone thought he would kill anyone who got close to Silver or broke up with her or something and so casual talking was about as far as anyone ever got. He didn't mean to, he was just trying to protect her, but he made it almost impossible for her to make any other relationships.

Some Rangers even started a sick rumor the reason Storm was acting so jealous of her was because they were engaged in incest, and so now even her memory is ruined because of him!" That was another reason Storm kept to himself; the more contact he had with other Rangers, the more he thought about finding whoever started that rumor, and hanging them by their entrails. "After his sister died, Storm didn't want to get close to anyone ever again. He refused taking another partner and has hunted alone ever since."

"Where is he now?"

"...I don't know ...I think he's dead."

Cadance's face fell, "Dead? Why would you say that?"

Shining Armor thought for a minute, trying to find rational for the feeling in his gut, "Storm almost never leaves his house except to go hunting or to Uthraig to resupply. We've been here for four days, and he hasn't come back, that means he's dead."

"Don't say that... maybe he finally decided to take a holiday and go see the ponies he's spent his life protecting."

"It's a nice thought, but I doubt it. Storm's hasn't-"

"Maybe he'll find a nice mare and fall in love."

Shining Armor chuckled, "Come on, this is _Storm_ we're talking about."

"But-"

" _Cadance._ Don't ask, because I don't know how I know... but I'm almost certain; Storm is dead."

"Then... aren't you upset? He was your friend."

Was he? ...He wasn't.

Cadance was upset, and he knew he should be to, but no matter how much he tried, Shining Armor couldn't feel anything but apathy towards Storm's death. Shining Armor couldn't share her pain, but still couldn't help wondering how Storm would have felt if he'd thought even one person would actually care that he'd died.

The other Rangers had a lottery in Uthraig, betting on when Storm was going to die or go crazy since most Rangers usually went within a month. Whoever won that lottery was probably celebrating right about now, or else would be soon. The changelings were probably celebrating too, ecstatic that Death Walker was finally slain. There would probably be a team of Rangers that would be moved to patrol Storm's sector of forest, they would care that he'd died, but only because of how it affected them.

Cadance was probably the only pony in the world that actually felt like Storm had a right to live, and she'd never even met him. That was probably the reason; if she had ever met him she would probably hate him just as much as everyone else. Then again; Cadance cared for a lot of ponies she'd only heard about or met once and so this didn't really mean much... but it meant something.

A third set of wing beats echoed down the chimneys. Several minutes passed and Shining Armor had thought that whoever was out there had moved on; then suddenly a shudder passed through the entire burrow, and the north wall swung open, pouring a cascade of daylight through the open hole. Shining Armor blinked once and saw Silent Storm standing in the opening, holding a rope in his mouth, looking as surprised as they were that the burrow's door had opened. His surprise lasted only for a few moments before his lit up with instant jubilation, "You're alive!" he called, breaking out in a canter through the doorway. "Thank goodness, you're alright!"

Something was wrong. The pony in the doorway was almost bursting with excitement, Storm... didn't do that. Controlled by instinct he couldn't explain, Shining Armor lunged with his telekinesis to grab one strand out of a snarled knot that hung beside the door and pulled with all his might.

A migraine exploded from inside Shining Armor's head from using so much magic so suddenly; the knot came undone and a cluster of boulders that had been tied to the roof, came crashing down and the door snapped shut like a bear trap, catching Storm in the middle. Pandemonium erupted on him from all sides; first came the roar of rocks hitting the floor, followed immediately by an unearthly wail as Storm got caught; then came the resounding boom as the door slammed shut, echoed by Cadance's scream as one half of a changeling corpse was hurled into the burrow. Each new sound sending the agony inside Shining Armor's head soaring to new extremes.

When Shining Armor was able to open his eyes, he saw the changeling's head and upper torso in the middle of the room, pouring it's blood into a rapidly expanding pool. Cadance was on her hooves; emanating a frantic whimper as she tried to stay as far away from the blood as possible, wings flexed in case an airborne retreat was necessary. The important thing though was that the cable connecting the door to the outside rope had been severed, meaning the door could only be opened from the inside. They were safe... for the moment. Shining Armor, braced himself and managed to stand up by himself, leaned against the back wall, and tried to steel himself for what came next.

On the other side of the door he could hear frantic banging, and Twilight's panicked voice began yelling out in terror, "Let me in! Let me in! Cadance, please, it's me, Twilight! Help!"

Twilight's pleas were cut off by a heart wrenching scream, followed Storm's voice yelling out, "Get behind me Twily!" there was the sound of some blasts of magic and then a moment later Storm's voice shouted, "Cadance, it's us! We're here to get you out, but the changelings have found us and we can't hold them for long! **OPEN THIS DOOR!"**

Cadance had turned nearly white, but after she heard Twilight's voice unfroze her muscles and taken one step towards the door when Shining Armor bit down on her mane and pulled her back. "No!" he rasped. "It's not them!"

"But if it is-"

"If it was them then all the changelings would be attacking them." Shining Armor managed to use what weight he had to push Cadance against the wall opposite to the door so she could feel the rhythmic vibrations coming from the other side. "That's three changelings digging, the voices are just distractions."

Even with that, it took everything Shining Armor could do to keep Cadance from throwing herself at the door, as the screams of Twilight and Storm came again, even more frantic then the first time; but were soon drown out by a third voice Shining Armor couldn't recognize, **"Storm! It's me! The changeling's are everywhere!** _ **Please**_ **, you have to let us in; PLEASE!"**

The changeling's weren't making sense. Why would the changelings imitate the voice of a stranger, on top of that, why would they ask Storm to open the door from the inside, while they were imitating his shouts coming from the outside? Most of all, why were they making Storm call _his_ sister 'Twily'? He was the only one who did that. Why didn't matter; the changelings were digging and it was only a matter of time before they got in. "This is it," whimpered Shining Armor, "This is where we die. I'm sorry."

Cadance looked madly around the burrow and then back to him, tears streaming down her own cheeks. She hesitated and then, with shaking wings, drew Shining Armor in for one final embrace, as the screams grew louder and louder and dirt began shaking off the far wall. "I love you."

…...

Shining Armor galloped headlong into the forest, barely seeing straight as he failed miserably to keep sight the pegasi who had long since passed him. By now he hardly knew where he was, and hadn't the faintest idea where he was going, but kept galloping for the one frantic thought that burned in his mind; to find Cadance.

 **"B.B.!"**

The voice came from behind him. Unwilling to slow down, Shining Armor turned his head and as he did he lost his balance and came crashing to the ground, flipping over and skidded several yards before coming to a halt. Shining Armor was dazed; the flash of a teleport snapped his eyes open and found himself looking up into the concerned eyes of Twilight. He cast a revealment spell instantly, but Twilight remained Twilight, and he felt some of his anxiety melt away.

"B.B" panted Twilight as she helped him back to his hooves, breathing even heavier then he was. "Are you... OK?"

Shining Armor took a brief stock of his body; grazed side, possible fractured rib, no bleeding. "I'm fi-"

Shining Armor's defense was cut in two as he looked past his sister, saw where they were, and panicked. Shining Armor pushed past Twilight and began spinning wildly, casting the revealment spell on everything he saw, but every detail of the glade remained exactly the same: four redwoods, forming the shape of a crooked smile; two maple trees, standing in his left field of vision; one lonely rock, ten paces ahead of him. An owl's hollow built into the trunk of the third redwood; claw marks from where a manticore had marked its territory and a small oak tree with a twisted branch stretching out like a claw giving the griffon sign for peace.

"Shining Armor?" Twilight sounded scared. She did not know the meaning of the word.

Refusing to believe his eyes Shining armor kept casting and re-casting until his hind hoof knocked something metallic. Shining Armor froze, and tried not to look down, but as if being possessed by some other force he turned and came face to blade with a pair of swords, stuck half way to the hilt at the base of the nearest redwood; waiting for him; waiting, for Twilight.

"Shining Armor, are you alright?"

He was most certainly not alright. Shining Armor turned very slowly to face Twilight, his heart and lungs bursting with trepidation, as he drank in the sight of her one last time. Behind her, echoed the combined cry of several terrormongers. They were only a few minutes away. They were coming for him.

Twilight had ignored it; _"B.B.?"_ she whispered.

"Get away from me Twily. Run. Don't stop. Don't look back."

Twilight took a step forwards.

 **"GET AWAY FROM ME! RUN!** _ **RUN YOU FOOL!"**_ When Twilight just stood there Shining Armor grabbed her in his telekinesis and hurled her as far as he could in the opposite direction of the approaching terrormongers. He kept her low to the ground and when he reached the end of his telekinetic grip he sent her off galloping with the strongest push he could muster, and the last word he would ever say to his sister.

 _ **"RUN!"**_

…...

Twilight galloped through the foliage as her brother's command echoed through her ears; but her gallop turned to a canter, and then a trot as the echo died away. _What was she doing?_ Shining Armor had **always** been there for her, in the last few days alone he had saved her life twice, and now he needed her. If she turned her back on him, then no matter what happened, she would never be able to forgive herself.

Twilight turned and began galloping back the way she had come; she didn't know what her brother was going through, but she _**would not**_ let him face it alone.


	39. Shadows of Death

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

39 - Shadows of Death

 _ **SPEED!**_ Rainbow Dash had lived her entire life for speed, and never once had she needed it more then she did right now; this time was for real. Out of the corners of her eyes, Dash could see dozens of pegasi struggling to keep up with her, but a few awesome flaps from her wings left them behind in the dust. Dash didn't pay any attention to them, but kept her attention focused on not swallowing the portgem, keeping as straight a line as possible while swerving through the trees and scanning the ground for any sign of Storm's enigmatic burrow. If she drifted from her course by only a few degrees, she could bydash the burrow without knowing it.

A scream caught her attention, a panicked scream, a Twilight scream, _a changeling scream_. Swiveling to her left, Dash saw Twilight, slumped against one side of a hill, blood pouring out of several massive injuries and one leg jutting out like it was broken in at least two places. Shining Armor stood directly over her, rearing fiercely as he used his hooves and horn to lash out at invisible attackers. "Cadance!" he yelled, "Twilight's dying! If you don't let us in she won't make it!"

This seemed like the right place, but Dash wanted to make another lap to be sure. Dash passed the duo and curved round the hill, but as she got to the other side, her heart wrenched in horror; she was too late. Cadance was already dead; her body dumped unceremoniously down the side of the hill. Above her was a large, gaping, freshly dug hole in the side of the hill, the broken wooden frame of the burrow visible around the edges of the hole, in much the same way the broken skeletal frame was now visible on the former Princess of Canterlot. _She'd failed._

A frantic groan made her reconsider; just now, two changelings were dragging the mangled body of Shining Armor out of the hole, as he struggled vainly against them. Shining Armor's body; Silent Storm's mind.

 _ **"Get away from him!"**_ screamed Dash, ejecting her blades and racing in for the rescue. The changelings ran. Maybe they knew that Storm was dying and there was nothing she could do could do to save him. Maybe her reputation really had spread to the forest and they were smart enough to fear her. Why didn't matter; they took one look at her and scattered in different directions; leaving the broken, bleeding body of Storm tumbling down the hill. Dash made an emergency landing half way down the hill and caught him, knocking a faint grunt from him as his ribs collided with her legs. "Storm, speak to me!" His eyes flickered open, his mouth tried to move, Dash put her ear to his mouth to hear his dying words; Storm shot up and bit her on the neck; and _not_ it the way she'd fantasized.

Dash screamed as the changeling's fangs pierced her skin, making a deep incision in their search for blood, and as if her cry had been the signal, the changelings who had fled returned from around the sides of the hill, backed by two other changelings who looked like Shining Armor and a now healed Twilight. Meanwhile the 'dead Princess Cadance' got up from where she had been lying, without leaving a drop of blood behind, and charged to help her friends finish off the intruder.

…

Shining Armor stood frozen; watching as Twilight was swallowed by the darkness of the forest. He watched for what seemed like an eternity after she had gone, looking for any last trace of purple; some final token of solace before he died. He saw nothing. He was never going to see Twilight Sparkle again. He was going to die.

 _Probably,_ he was going to die.

He was exhausted, terrified and outnumbered; running would be useless and chances of being rescued by Reaper's forces in time were slim. With enough willpower, however, he could bury his thoughts about Twilight; the terrormongers would know he was afraid, and could feed off him, but he might be able to buy himself a few minutes before they learned the specifics and began attacking him with Twilights. The volume of the cries suggested at least two terrormongers. Two terrormongers in that short of time would be difficult; if he was to have any hope… he would need weapons. Shining Armor turned slowly to the only available weapons in the glade; if he used them he might– **NO!**

Twilight would listen to him!

She was willful and headstrong, but she had _**promised**_ to obey him when they set out; and there was no way she could have missed his urgency when he told her to run. By now she was over a mile from here, and she wasn't coming back.

These swords were his only hope.

He wanted to live; he wanted to marry Cadance and grow old with her.

Shining Armor grabbed the rusted swords in his telekinesis and hoisted them into the air, cleaning them rapidly as rivers of dirt trailed off them. The terrormongers were going to try and weave a sea of illusions around him; they themselves would remain hidden but would stay as close to him as possible so they could gorge themselves on his fear. He needed to see through their walls of illusions, find them and kill them; _quickly_. He could barely see straight. He didn't have any flares.

…

Dash struggled and kicked against the imposter Storm as the other changelings closed in. A missed step on one of their parts and they both lost balance, sending them tumbling down the side of the hill. Dash didn't know what had happened, but based on the facts that the changeling released her as soon as they began falling, and when they reached the bottom, the knives on her hooves were stuck into the changeling's chest; she figured she must have done something right. Miraculously, the portgem was still lodged between her back teeth and cheek.

Looking up Dash saw several dark shapes coming down the hill towards her. Six maybe? She didn't have time to count, and the sticky feeling running down the side of her neck suggested she was losing blood. Dash launched and flew straight up; knowing her wings were her best advantage and flight may not be a luxury she could entertain for much longer. Looking down she could see the changelings coming after her; three, five, seven, _Who cares!_ **There were a bunch!** Beneath them she saw another changeling with its head buried into the side of the hill, flank in the air, as it continued to dig with its hooves and teeth and Dash realized the hole didn't go all the way into the burrow just yet.

Dash had the idea of using one changeling to crush another, and so when she had reached a decent height, she swiveled and began falling as fast as possible. Catching one changeling in a bear hug from above, she pinned its wings to its side and aimed their mutual plunge towards the burrowing changeling, hoping they would smash each other to bits, yet be considerate enough to cushion her fall. More blood leaked down her mane.

The changeling she was holding gave a howl; the changeling who was digging looked up, and then jumped out of the way; Dash, and her prisoner, went plummeting straight into the hole.

This was going to hurt.

The ground sagged under the changeling, and then broke under their combined weight, sending Dash and the changeling smashing through the ground and into a small, cozy cave.

 _Sword!_

A sword, gripped clumsily in telekinesis came flying towards her, Dash fell backwards and gave a yelp as the sword clanged against the shoes of her outstretched hooves, letting sparks fly.

 **"It's me; Rainbow Dash!"** she yelled as Cadance took another swing, missing wildly.

Cadance looked terrified, she shot a glance behind her to Storm who was wielding two small knives with considerable effort, yet masterful efficiency as he sliced through the jugular of the changeling Dash had ridden into the burrow. His eyes met with Cadance's and he shook his head. Cadance grit her teeth and tried to stab her. Dash grabbed the flats of the blade on both sides with her hooves and threw the sword into a wall, then tackled Cadance who shriveled into a fetal position under her, hiding her eyes under her hooves. Dash's mind raced to the only other time she had met Cadance, and began yelling the first things that came to mind; **"Twilight's birthday, fifth of June, Iron Will!"** Cadance looked up at her and Dash spat the portgem onto her chest, **"Portgem! Canterlot! Use it, NOW!"**

Cadance slowly unfroze, and her horn began glowing in harmony with the crystal. Dash looked up to see Storm holding his daggers ready, deciding whether or not to kill her. Their eyes met. She had hoped for recognition. She had hoped for joy; maybe a hint of worry that she was in danger and bleeding from the neck. He looked at her in blank confusion as though he'd never seen her before in his life.

A changeling head popped down from the hole in the ceiling, looked at them and then lunged for Storm. Dash dove to intercept it, ramming it against an empty weapon rack on the far side of the burrow where she felt its spine snap. A brilliant light flourished from behind her, Dash spun around to see Cadance and Storm glowing brightly and realized she was too far away for the portgem to take her with them. Dash threw herself towards them, towards Storm, hooves outstretched; but as she reached the outskirts of the spell, he dematerialized before her eyes, vanished with Cadance and Dash ran painfully into a wall.

More changelings started pouring into the burrow. Dash was still bleeding, and was beginning to see double.

…

Shining Armor ducked behind a tree, using his black mane to camouflage himself perfectly with the shadows. Shining Armor held his swords in front of him and examined them under the strangled beams of sunlight that had strayed into the forest before becoming trapped by the impounding walls of leaves and branches above. The edges of each blade pulled apart from each other until midpoint when they curved back together, forming a wicked hook point at the end of each blade. The blades had rusted and harbored several strains of moss that had dared cling to their sides; but they both remained solid, and absolutely deadly. Shining Armor peered through a fork in the trunk and saw... a mare.

Her coat was an illumines silver; the kind light beams would look for so they could bounce off of, with a long, crimson mane which fell freely over her neck and shoulders. Both were unkept and bedraggled as though she'd spent weeks in the forest without rest. She wore a coat of fine chain-mail, now bent and torn in some places, revealing patches of a sleek yet scared coat but hiding her cutie mark. Her face was undeniably beautiful, but her eyes were dark and calloused, as though they had seen too much, too soon.

She was out of range of a revealment spell, but Shining Armor knew anyways that she was almost definitely a trap. The mare raised her head as if she heard a thunderclap; and looked him dead in the eyes, terror and hatred stabbing into her as she recognized him. She turned and tried to run; but half way through jumping over a branch she hit an invisible wall. She thrashed and kicked against whatever invisible aurora of telekinesis had grabbed her, and inch by inch she was dragged towards Shining Armor; terrified.

Shining Armor readied himself and when the mare was pulled to within striking distance he cast his revealment spell. There was a blast and the mare's face was thrown back like she'd been hit, in the same instant turning into Twilight Sparkle in perfect likeness except for an ugly red gash under her left eye, bleeding profusely. Twilight staggered under the blow then turned on him; lunging at him fangs bared. Shining Armor was ready for this and sidestepped, bringing one of his blades down on the illusion as it passed out of his field of vision, but felt no impact. Had the false Twilight been an illusion; or had it been a changeling and he'd missed? Shining Armor spun around and was met by two identical Twilights, each bearing grizzly neck wounds. Shining Armor stabbed at them with a sword each; they vanished but as they did so something bit one of Shining Armor's hind legs; he swiveled one of the blades and shot it behind him, aiming less than an inch off his skin to skewer whatever was there. For a second time the blade refused to make contact with an enemy, but missed his mark by about an inch; the rusted blade drew a wide cut across his hind leg, barely missing his major veins and arteries.

Shining Armor pivoted, and was faced with a myriad of Twilight's who looked terrified and seemed to be running from and yet towards him at the same time. Acting on reflex, began hacking wildly; each time missing the resistance to imply that he had killed something. A hoof collided with his back. Shining Armor buckled under the weight, feeling the tear on his leg grow worse, but without losing an instant he turned both of his blades upwards to where the blow had come from; but for a third time his blades came back empty. He was beginning to hate this changeling.

Something nipped at his flank, he swiveled his blades a fourth time; and was finally rewarded with a slight hint of resistance, and the hiss of a wounded changeling. Shining Armor spun his swords in a three-sixty degree arch around himself to dispel some more of the fake Twilights, then allowed himself a third of a second to inspect his sword, confirming a thin smear of blood on it. The hiss of the wounded changeling was receding behind the next tree line; Shining Armor brandished his swords and gave chase.

Shining Armor ducked behind one of the trees separating him and the changeling; using his mane to camouflage himself, he peered through a fork in the trunk and saw Twilight, about thirty paces off, looking away from him. Shining Armor teleported through the tree and raced towards the changeling; ready to decapitate it. The changeling caught sight of him, freezing in terror as it saw him; seconds before his blades would have made impact a sound escaped its throat, " **DON'T!"**

Shining Armor hesitated, the changeling head butted him in the chin; its horn only just missing being driven into his neck. Shining Armor was knocked back and felt the changeling bite into his ankle, tearing his hooves out from under him as he landed painfully on his side. His blades swooped to where the changeling was but again it evaded them and flew away.

A growl caught his attention; Shining Armor, ignoring the pain egressing from his legs, jumped up in time to see three timber wolves emerging from the shadows to circle him. One of the timber wolves lunged at him and then fell to the ground with a small knife buried in its neck; Twilight stood behind it with the rest of her knives ready. The other wolves lunged for him and these too fell to the ground with Twilight's daggers in their necks.

Something wasn't right; Twilight wasn't meant to be here, _she_ _ **had**_ _to be an illusion_. Shining Armor swung his blades towards them and the purple mare froze; " **DON'T-"**

Her cry was cut off as Shining Armor's blades cut through her effortlessly, reducing her to nothing. Shining Armor kicked at the bodies of the timber wolves around his hooves and each of them disappeared in turn. There was a roar of a manticore off to his right, he turned to face the sound and something hit him on his left ear, making it seem to implode as he temporarily lost his hearing. As he fell, his hoof shot up and this time he definitely felt himself connect with something solid. He turned in time to see a Twilight with changelings wings flying away from him as its face contorted in pain; it was beyond his ability to reach it with his telekinesis but he threw one of his swords at it, nailing its wing as it fell to the ground behind some trees with a shriek.

Shining Armor went after it; loath to let this seemingly uncatchable changeling escape him a seventh time. He took his remaining sword and galloped to the tree line, glancing through a fork in the tree he saw a wounded changeling, looking like it was trying to morph. Without a moment's hesitation he careened around the tree and zeroed in on his target. Shining Armor spotted his other sword beside his path, he veered to pick it up and when he looked back up the changeling had finished turning into Twilight again. She looked filthy, and under her mud encrusted body he could make out several wide gashes on her leg and flank. She was running towards him.

She saw him coming towards him, and then froze in terror; an audible cry escaping her throat moments before he reached her; " **DON'T-"** but it was too late. Shining Armor brought down his sword oh her neck, slicing the jugular, sending blood spraying across the forest floor, and onto Shining Armor's. Her eyes met his, doing a frighteningly good imitation of Twilight, in one final effort to deceive him.

" **PLEASE, STOP! IT'S ME!"**

" **LIAR!"** he yelled as he brought the second sword down on her neck, decapitating it with a sickening 'crack' as steel met spine. There was a wave of blood forcing Shining Armor to close his eyes, but he knew the hit had been lethal as he felt his victim's body flail about for several seconds and then go dead.

He'd killed it. Whatever it was he had killed it. Was it a changeling or Twilight? He didn't dare look. He didn't want to know. If he opened his eyes he would see it. To make the body unrecognizable, he began hacking.

…

The lamps in the burrow had been knocked over. For some reason Dash didn't have time to contemplate, there wasn't any smoke, just tiny rivers of flaming oil casting triple and quadruple shadows of changelings she was already seeing double of. She thought there might be eight. The changelings didn't attack her immediately, but waited, looking around at the burrow, their two fallen comrades, and herself.

Dash knew she was losing blood, but still waited for them to take the first move. There was a tingling in the back of her head and then Dash was looking at a number of Twilights, Pinkie Pies and Applejacks; the last of whom were sporting neck wounds which would have been lethal. That there weren't any Fluttershys or Raritys suggested there were only three changelings. Dash bucked an oil lamp at them, which exploded on impact; when the oil flash had gone she wasn't looking at her friends anymore, but her parents and Scootaloo.

Dash guessed that these were a stronger breed of mildly telepathic changelings Shining Armor had warned her about, and they were looking for shapes she would hesitate to attack. Her parents weren't the shapes they were looking for. Dash made herself remember every argument she'd ever had with them and then charged the trio. She blacked out for a moment and then several Scootaloo heads that had been severed horizontally at the mouth were spinning to the floor as they turned black and scaly; and Dash's right wing felt bloody. So she'd killed the only one of the three that she really liked; she knew it wasn't her real sister.

When Dash turned back around her parents were gone and instead, Cadance and Storm were back in the burrow, spinning wildly in dismayed confusion. "It didn't work!" cried Cadance, "The portgem didn't work!"

Nice try. Dash managed to flap her wings into an airborne assault and caught 'Cadance' with her bladed hoof behind the back of the head, calling that adequate payback for the real Cadance trying to kill her. 'Cadance' fell to the ground, black and scaly just like the other changeling; now there was no one in the burrow except her and Storm. Dash stared into the eyes of the thing pretending to be Storm, pretending to be Shining Armor and steeled herself; "It's not gonna work" she told it.

The changeling paused, gazed intently at her and then changed one last time. It got... smaller. It turned into a pegasus. At first Dash thought it was going for Scootaloo again, but the coat was too red and the mane was... _rainbow?_ The changeling finished its transformation into a tiny pegasus colt, facing her with keen, innocent eyes and sporting a toothy fanged grin. Its wings looked almost identical to hers, but its muzzle was just like Storm's, and his face was...

Just for a moment, Rainbow Dash hesitated. The changeling attacked.


	40. Blood and Fire

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

40 - Blood and Fire

Twilight galloped through the dense foliage, eyes searching for any sign of Shining Armor, ears peeled for the sound of battle, horn bursting with a dozen different spells ready to fire. A fierce howl echoed ahead of her and she saw her brother with two rusted swords surrounded by a pack of timber wolves. Seeing his swords reminded her; she had knives! The knives that had been with Storm's armor! Twilight looked back to the belt around her girth and drew all six blades at once, holding them out in front of her in a star formation. There was an almost dry riverbed separating herself from Shining Armor with one rock jutting out on her side, inviting her to use it to jump across. Twilight ran for it but as she did, her hooves fell through the rock and she plummeted head first into the maggot infested mud with her knives in front and now beneath her as she fell. Twilight tried to use the meager seconds she had to push them out of her way, but was too slow and two of the knives sliced her as they flew past, one making a cut above her cutie mark while the other made a gash across her right foreleg.

Her eyes and mouth closed barely in time as she plummeted head first into the writhing mud. Unfortunately her nostrils remained open and as she sunk into the vile goo, it forced its way into her, crawling with thousands of tiny, suffocating maggots. Her wounds burned as the bacteria filled mud rippled into her cuts; Twilight thrashed, and managed to get facing the right way up, gagging at the cess pool she had become a part of. She tried to mind to use her magic to clean her eyes, but couldn't as her horn was so caked in mud it didn't have the oxygen it needed to cast a spell; and horrid fillyhood memories of classmates throwing mud over her horn to disable her magic came flooding back with a vengeance.

After several moments of flailing in the mud, expecting to be torn apart by a manticore at any second, Twilight was able to shake enough mud off her horn to let her use it to clean her eyes, and then a pair of talons dug deep into her chest. Twilight's eyes flew open, stinging from lingering traces of stagnant mud and found herself looking into the beady eyes of a cockatrice.

Twilight hated cockatrices. Ever since the time she was turned to stone by one she had reviled them. Twilight tried to bat the thing away but the thing somehow dodged each blow withount ever breaking its eye contact with her, and then her legs turned to stone. Twilight tried to move, but she was losing any ability to move and was losing it quickly. She tried yelling, and that was where everything stopped; Twilight Sparkle, locked in a silent, endless scream.

… _What was happening?_

Twilight had expected to black out, instead she found herself unable to move as she continued to stare into the face of the cockatrice as it gave a sly grin, knowing its work had been finished. Twilight felt she was suffocating, like her lungs were going to crumble, but was unable to breathe in, and her suffocation grew no worse. She then heard the cries of Shining Armor redouble, the cockatrice jumped off her chest and she saw his swords and his head, both covered in blood rising and falling as his yelling grew like a mad horse. How was she still conscious? The other time she had been turned to stone her mind had immediately become been comatose until she was revived, so how could-

 **NO!**

 **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

 **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

 **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**

 **THE EXPERIMENTS!**

After she had been turned to stone that first time, Twilight had been curious about how the logistics of the magic worked. When Fluttershy adopted the blind cockatrice she started running tests on it; trying to find out how they turned ponies to stone so she could develop an immunization spell. She had experimented with a dozen different spells but had never field tested then for obvious reasons. She hadn't made herself immune to being turned into stone; she had done one of the worst things she could possibly do, make herself retain conciseness _while_ being turned to stone!

Twilight's heart began pounding like a hammer inside her brain. Now she was paralyzed, magicless, helpless and she could do nothing but watch as the terrormongers killed her brother. She would lie here for days as they stripped away everything he was, broke him, and then finally killed him. Then what? Would she lie here for centuries, suffocating, buried in mud and maggots until she eroded into dust? No! It would be much worse.

If she was conscious she could feel fear, but couldn't die, meaning the terrormongers wouldn't let her be buried but would drag her out of the mud and then torture her, _**forever!**_ Every day, every hour, every second; she wouldn't even sleep but suffer horror after horror day and night as her mind was ravaged by by dozens, hundreds, _thousands_ of terrormongers without end or mercy.

They would feed off of her! She would be an infinite battery for them and they could... **NO!** Twilight's heart was running like a jackhammer, but it had nowhere to run to. They would learn what she had done to herself and do it to any Ranger they ever caught, turning them into infinite batteries as well, and then nothing could stop them! They would turn _EVERYONE_ into living fear statues; and it was all her fault! They would take the Rangers; they would take Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the Cakes babies! They would do this to her parents! They would do this to Celestia! Everyone in Canterlot! Everyone in Equestria! Everyone in the **world** was doomed because of her! **She had** _ **ruined**_ **the entire world!**

The entire world would suffer forever because of her, and everyone would know that it was her who had condemned them! Like a side show where she saw everyone she knew condemned to endless years of torture, their hatred for her growing with each passing moment; hatred she deserved. Twilight couldn't move, but thrashed inwardly against her prison; screaming silent pleas for forgiveness to the world she knew it would neither hear nor accept. She didn't know how long she lay like that, hours? Days? Shining Armor was still fighting and screaming so it couldn't have been that long. But hadn't the sun set and risen while she struggled? She didn't know how long it had been there, it didn't matter, an hour or a week she would still be there for eternity; and every frantic push brought more crimson blood weeping from the cut on her leg...

 _Blood?_

Statues didn't bleed.

Daring to believe she was alive for just a moment, Twilight was able to summon enough concentration to cast the revealment spell over herself, and muddy, battered, purple legs came into view. She looked up, and wished she was stone again. Only a few feet above her head was a black face strippled with dozens of eyes that were staring down on her, its mouth open, dripping saliva as several tongue like extensions had attached themselves to the top of her head. Twilight didn't know what happened over the next few seconds; but the thing knew that its spell had been broken and moved to strike her. By some miracle, Twilight found four of her daggers lying around her, grabbed them and sent them flying into the terrormonger's face, extracting four trails of blood and a pained howl as the thing retreated back over the top of the gully.

By reflex, Twilight cast a small energy shield over her, stopping the dark blue blood from invading her gaping face, as it sizzled on impact with her shield. She managed to roll to her hooves and teleport to the edge of the gully on the same side as Shining Armor, and began looking for her brother. She saw him; slumped over onto his own blade, Twilight cast a revealment spell on him and he disappeared, she continued her frantic search.

Twilight pushed her way through a bush and was met with a rusted, bloody sword swinging towards her. " **DON'T-"** but it was too late for the blade to stop. Twilight stepped back just in the nick of time but still felt the flat of the blade brush against her neck. " **PLEASE, STOP! IT'S ME!"**

" **LIAR!"** yelled Shining Armor's disembodied voice, bringing the second blood soaked sword towards her neck. Twilight rolled out of the way, missing the blade with a few inches to spare. The blade struck for her again but Twilight teleported to where Shining Armor's voice had come from as the blade ripped through her previous location. She saw the shape of Shining Armor outlined against a tree as he turned to face her, bringing his swords towards her as he did so; Twilight reached for a flare, only to realize it had been ruined by the mud. Swinging desperately to her harness, she saw only one flare that was still usable. She took it, held it in front of her, and lit it. The swords stopped. Twilight levitated the flare between them, holding as a candle as if it was their only light and they were the only ponies in an ocean of darkness that had engulfed the world.

He looked terrible.

Every inch of his was soaked in blood; how much of it was his own she had no idea, shards of bone were imbedded in his ragged mane, his eyes were wider then she had known possible and his mouth stole desperate gasps from the thick air around them. The flare ran out. Darkness fell. Terrormongers called from all around them.

 **"TWILIGHT! _RUN!"_**

 **"NO!"** Without waiting for another response Twilight ran beside her brother facing the opposite direction to him in a defense stance she had seen illustrations of, so neither of them could be attacked from behind. **"We do this together!"**

There was silence.

Dead creeping silence that clawed Twilight's mind raw.

Nothing happened.

No movement, no sound… nothing.

" _Shining Armor"_ Twilight whispered. When he didn't answer she took one step to the side, turned to face him and then freaked. Vines had dropped down from the tree above them and had wrapped around Shining Armor's throat, his blue face was slumped down in death and dozens of black leech like creatures were squirming all across his back, spreading out and multiplying before her eyes!

Twilight jumped back and into a set of monstrous pincers that grabbed from behind, sweeping her off her hooves and into the tree above them. A scream escaped her throat as her body was captured. The pincers gripping her slammed her head against the trunk of the tree; causing an explosion of white stars to attack her vision out of the black void that had engulfed her. She kicked uselessly and tried to think of a spell that would help her, another set of pincers clamped down on her horn and began shaking it violently, trying to snap it off.

From all around her she heard hundreds of voices, most of them her brother, yelling at her to do a thousand different things, though through the cacophony the only words she could make out were, "Die" and "Jump." She had dropped her knives when she was grabbed, but out of the corner of her eye – her head was slammed back into the tree. Something cold and rough brushed past her legs; something burning and acidic fell on her, something like a garbled bellow assaulted her ears. The pincer that was holding her dropped her and she fell, but only a few feet before landing on a solid wall of telekinesis.

Twilight rolled and managed to open her eyes, the world came into focus. She was resting on a translucent wall of energy, beyond that was the forest floor holding the twitching body of a terrormonger with several knife wounds to the face and whose body had been split down the middle by one of Shining Armor's swords.

"Twilight get ready to-"

The last part of Shining Armor's command was drowned out by another cry of a terrormonger. Before Twilight could guess the rest of the message, or hypothesize whether or not it was a trick; the sound of shattering wood burst from behind her and the energy wall she was resting on flickered then gave way, sending her plummeting towards the earth. As she fell she was able to cast a spell to slow but not stop her decent, allowing her to land with a painful, non-damaging thud.

Twilight looked up to see Shining Armor running around a tree, careening to pass nearby her; "We need to go!" he yelled. Something wasn't right. Twilight didn't know why, but she distrusted this Shining Armor. As he ran past, she let forth with a kick that connected with his jaw and making his skin momentarily turn black and scaly. It staggered backwards, tripped over a vine, and fell; breaking one wing as it withered in agony. There was a knife just off to the side; one that she had dropped when she was grabbed by the tree climbing terrormonger. She grabbed the knife and bit down on her lip as she passed it through the changeling's chest. There would be time for sentiment later.

An explosion ricocheted from above her, followed by an unearthly wail coming from high above in the treetops as a black swarm of shadows began cascading down through the branches, with the red pony on top giving it the appearance of a glowing crown of fire. Shining Armor stood on top of a plummeting terrormonger; gripping the back of its neck with all four hooves as he held a sword in his mouth, hacking wildly at the top of the terrormonger's skull, somehow maintaining his grip even as they both tumbled from branch to branch. Bats were flying everywhere trying to latch on to Shining Armor who answered them by summoning a cloak of flames around him, scorching any bat foolish enough to bite him.

Twilight watched in awe, horror and disbelief as the spinning mass of blood and fire came closer and closer to the ground. The terrormonger dead, Shining Armor leapt from its back and into thin air at a height and speed that was impossible survive and Twilight realized that he expected her to catch him.

Twilight reached out with her telekinesis and grabbed him, he hung for a moment mid air then slipped out of her grip and Twilight was holding nothing but blood and a few bits of loose fur as Shining Armor crashed against a tree and resumed his decent. A gout of leaves blocked her vision of him, but then a flash of a teleport and Shining Armor was balancing with all four hooves placed precariously on one narrow branch. His hooves slipped out from him almost immediately, his gut collided with the branch, breaking it in half, but didn't fall for more than a few yards before Twilight caught him again, and this time she didn't let. She began lowering him to the ground, slowly, not wanting to make his injuries any worse, until he was about ten feet off the ground and something incredibly strong gripped her hind hooves and flipped her over her head.

Twilight face planted into the mud and heard Shining Armor yelp as she slammed him into the ground, she released him from her telekinesis before she drove him any deeper into the earth, hoping pessimistically that she hadn't hurt him too badly. Twilight landed on her back, looking up she readied a fireball spell to cast where she had been, but saw nothing. A flick of her horn and her fireball transformed into a revealment spell which she cast in a wide arch, but saw nothing. A groan from behind her sent Twilight scampering towards Shining Armor who was grimacing in pain as he used his magic to push one foreleg that had been dislocated in his fall, back into its socket. He looked up at her, than leapt to his hooves as his eyes focused on something past her shoulder, "Behind you!"

Twilight spun, just in time to see a manticore lunging towards her. She managed a fireball spell just in time, only to have the manticore vanish and the fireball exploded against a nearby tree. A shout from behind her and she spun around again, staring into an avalanche of boulders rushing towards her like a tidal wave; one revealment spell later and they were gone and instead was one final terrormonger, rearing high on its spidery legs. One of its pincers was wrapped around Shining Armor's throat and one forehoof with which he was trying to use to stave off decapitation, while his other forehoof beat frantically against the pincers joint. The other pincer was coiled around his middle, too high for his hind legs to kick, leaving Shining Armor with nothing to fight it but his stomach muscles which were getting shredded to pieces. One final hit to the pincer joint loosened its grip just enough for Shining Armor to shove the pincer off his throat long enough to yellone last command; " **KILL IT!"**

Twilight didn't know what to do, if she used a fireball or any similar spell the terrormonger would use Shining Armor as a shield. She began galloping forewards, not knowing what she was going to do when she reached him. When she got close the terrormonger dropped Shining Armor like a club, trying to impale him on her own horn. Twilight veered to the left, blenched when she heard his body slam into the ground, and then saw her chance in Shining Armor's fallen sword lying beneath the expanse of the terrormongers legs.

Acting out of panicked desperation, and blind hatred to stop the thing that was hurting her brother, she grabbed the sword in her telekinesis, and swung it in a wide arch cleaving through three of the terrormongers legs; causing it to topple to the side. As it collapsed; its grip on Shining Armor became slightly weaker, and the underside of its belly became exposed. As if it was moving by itself the sword in Twilight's telekinesis spun and then plunged all the way up to the hilt into the terrormongers midsection. Blood sizzled around the blade, a dying hiss left the terrormonger and then, all was silent.

There was a coughing coming from the bloodied mass the terrormonger had been holding, and within moments Twilight was standing by her brothers side, helping untangle him from the claws that had nearly been his grave. He tested his forelegs and then stood gingerly, rubbing where the serrated pincers had scarred his flesh.

Twilight looked around at the carnage that surrounded them; her breath growing deeper and slower as the adrenaline wore off and the reality of what she had just done began to set in. She felt nauseous; wounds she had nearly forgotten were there began crying out with a vengeance and the smell of hot blood was suffocating.

Shining Armor seemed much less fazed by the carnage around them; he looked briefly at her cuts and then gave a nod that suggested she'd be alright but seemed oblivious to the blood seeping from his own wounds."Right" he breathed, "Now time to find Cadance."

He couldn't be serious; they didn't even know where they were, much less where Storm's burrow might be, but Shining Armor took a few moments to catch his breath and then began cantering off in a seemingly random direction. Twilight watched him open mouthed for about then seconds then teleported next to him and grabbed him in her telekinesis. He struggled momentarily, but was too slow to prevent Twilight completing her sedation spell. Twilight levitated the limp body away from the carnage, set him down in a comfortable position, and stood watch over him, waiting for one of Reaper's patrols to find them. _"Tag"_ she whispered, _"You're it."_


	41. Recovery

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

41 - Recovery

Rainbow Dash woke glumly; too tired to move or open her eyes. She felt sets of hooves and paws messing with her, poking at her, fiddling with her wings. Why those perverts; she outta get up and buck them into next week... in about fifteen or twenty minutes; for now, she just wanted to sleep.

...

When Rainbow finally awoke, she was in a cave lit by florescent gemstones. Her neck was sore and bandaged appropriately, along with her right wing and foreleg, but that didn't stop her from groggily rolling out of bed to get a look around. She was surrounded by nine other cots, occupied by six ponies and a diamond dog; who without exception had all been mangled in some way. Even still seeing slightly double, and working with half a brain, she was able to guess she was in some kind of infirmary in a Ranger base; possibly Uthraig. The thought should have been comforting, but alone in such alien surroundings; Rainbow was feeling a distinct lack of comfort.

"Rainbow pony take some rest." said a gravelly voice in one corner of the chamber, Dash turned as fast as she could, (which wasn't fast), to see what she had mistaken for a rock was an elderly diamond dog bending over one of the other patients, "Strain yourself if not careful, reopen injuries, then spend extra days in my care."

"I wasn't going to go far" lied Rainbow, "I just wanted to see outside and find out-"

"Not yet!" grunted the doctor, "Back to bed."

Rainbow obeyed and spent the next several hours staring at the ceiling, as unanswered questions stagnated in her mind; what had happened? Where were Storm and Cadance? Were Shining Armor and Twilight OK? How was Applejack? How was Canterlot reacting to the resignation of the Wonderbolts? When could she get out of here? She couldn't feel her wings, were they permanently damaged? She fell asleep somewhere between the third and fourth questions, during which she dreamed someone was putting a rubber tube down her throat and pouring something warm into her belly. When she woke up she resumed her depressing monotone of questions until it was delightfully interrupted by the sound of Twilight's voice echoing down the passage, answered a moment later by Shining Armor.

"Red and purple ponies visited many times while you slept," remarked her physician as her friends came into view.

Twilight, overcome with emotions at seeing her awake, threw her hooves around Rainbow's belly, giving her a tight squeeze around the middle. "I'm so glad you're OK" she whispered. Though Rainbow would never admit it afterwards, the hug felt good.

Shining Armor stood at the other side of the bed, refraining from Twilight's outburst of emotion yet no less comforting as he stood protectively as her side, "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," smiled Rainbow weakly. "What happened?"

"Reaper found you. When he and the other pegasi got to the burrow, he was the first one in and found a changeling feeding off you. You lost a lot of blood, but he was able to treat you with the supplies in Storm's burrow and medivac you out; that was about sixty-seven hours ago. Rainbow Dash... Cadance and Storm; wern't in the burrow when Reaper got there, the portgem I had given you was gone and Reaper sensed arcane residue of a recent teleportation spell. Did you...-"

Rainbow nodded, wincing at the pain in her neck, "They're safe. Cadance used the portgem to get herself and Storm out; I was too busy breaking a changeling's spine to go with them."

Relief visibly affected Shining Armor, as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders; _"Thank you."_

The words were simple, but Rainbow knew he meant them; but that didn't prepare her for what came next, "I want to apologize for the way I've acted on most of this trip. Twilight can tell you, I haven't been acting myself, after the stress of keeping the shield up. Having had a few days to think has helped me see things in perspective, what I've done... and what I need to do."

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry I lied about the Wonderbolts; so I guess we both have some mistakes to make up for. Hopefully the Rangers won't hold them against us."

Shining Armor looked at her quizzically; "And why would you care what the Rangers think of you."

Rainbow looked at Shining Armor, he knew the answer as well as she did, but they both needed to hear her say it out loud; "I want to join."

Shining Armor broke into a wide grin, "I'm glad to hear that. You went up against six changelings alone and killed four of them, that's pretty good for someone whose not trained; and your sonicrainboom... you don't have the experience to know where and when to use it, but if you had the right trainer… or partner, you could be a massive help."

Something about the way Shining Armor said that was very comforting to Rainbow; "I take it I'm not going to die then?"

"Well... you're not out of the woods yet. But as for your injuries, you're expected to be well enough to travel in about two weeks."

 _ **Two weeks!?**_ As in fourteen days? Fourteen days in a stinking hole looking at the ceiling; "… is it really going to be that long?"

"I'm afraid so; but at least you won't be alone, Twilight and I aren't leaving Uthraig without you."

"Is that because you're waiting for me, or because you're hurt too?" she asked indicating his extensive bandages.

Shining Armor looked to the various places where he had failed to maintain Storm's body, (not that Storm was likely to notice among all the scars he already had); "Both."

"Am I going to have to spend the whole two weeks in bed?"

"Not if you don't want to. Your main problem was blood loss and a few minor injuries on your legs and wing; you should be fine to move now, so long as someone stays with you."

"Then could you take me up to the surface? I'd really like to be able to see the sky again."

"Hold on. Doctor Healthfang, if Twilight and I both go with her, would Rainbow Dash be able to-"

 **"No, no, no!"** barked Healthfang without even looking up from the patient he was currently inspecting, "Rainbow pony stays in bed!"

"Would fifty bits change your mind?"

"Enjoy your voyage to the surface, rainbow pony." Called Healthfang as his eager paw shot out to receive Shining Armor's payment.

The doctor satisfied; Shining Armor helped Rainbow Dash slide gently to her hooves and was heading to the door when the doctor ran past Dash and faced off with Shining Armor; "No straining her! You big stallion; you stay off and you stay out!"

Shining Armor's face turned a suspiciously deeper shade of red, "That's… not what I had in mind." Healthfang glared at him suspiciously; "Come on; if that's what I was planning would I be taking my younger sister with us?"

Healthfang shot his glare to Twilight who was blushing furiously; "Some ponies do strange things" he muttered. Shining Armor answered Healthfang's accusation with ten more bits into his paw, as if this was what he had been waiting for, Healthfang stepped aside to let them pass. "Wait two weeks" he growled, "Then hump all you like."

Now it was Dash's turn to blush furiously, but fortunately she didn't have to say anything as the three blushing ponies left the infirmary. Shining Armor led them up the twisting labyrinth of tunnels behind Twilight, staying beside her each step of the way. The journey was draining, and Dash almost felt like giving up and asking to go back, but after having asked to go to the surface in the first place, there was no way she was going to back down now. _Finally_ the passage opened up to a wide courtyard, easily several acres across, surrounded by earthen walls that stretched about forty feet before surrendering to the cloudless night sky. All around then were campfires dotted with Rangers, market stalls, fountains, mud brick huts and dozens upon dozens of cave openings, leading into the deep recesses of Uthraig.

"Anyone hungry? I'm buying." Shining Armor offered, already leading the mares to one of the many food stalls.

From out of nowhere Pyromite had appeared and landed smoothly on Rainbow's back; croaking his appreciation that she was recovering and asking if it would be alright if he lit her mane on fire to celebrate. Rainbow _quickly_ shooed him off.

After Pyromite left, Rainbow was aware of two vaguely foodish items floating in front of her in Shining Armor's telekinesis; one was some kind of moss burger, and the other looked like rice wrapped in spinach, "Take your pick" offered Shining Armor. Rainbow hesitated; the burger looked the least unappetizing of the two so she took it, wondered if someone had stomped on it, tried not to think about the strange brown sauce and eventually took a small bite, it was… good.

Rainbow finished the burger quickly, guessing it was the first real food she's had in however many days were in sixty something hours. By now she was sitting with Twilight and Shining Armor around a fire with a number of other Rangers, predominantly unicorns. At first they had been talking about some recent raids and counter attacks that Rainbow could sort of follow, but then the conversation suddenly turned to something about using things called ley lines to make some magic whatsamajigs to zap the terrormongers. Shining Armor seemed interested in using whatever they were as some kind of weapon, Twilight was enamored with the complexities of the magical mumbo jumbo the other unicorns were babbling and Rainbow Dash had no idea what any of them were talking about. She wanted another burger.

Rainbow mooched a couple bits off Shining Armor, (who barely looked away from the unicorn he was talking to) and started back to the snack bar. A vague thought of asking someone to go with her knocked at her mind but she slammed the door in its face. She was Rainbow Dash; the fastest pegasus in Equestria, who had quit the Wonderbolts because they weren't cool enough for her. She didn't need a foalsitter.

Twa-thud!

What was that?

Twa-thud!

It was coming from over there.

Twa-thud! Twa-thud! Twa-thud! The repetitious sound called Rainbow's curious attention to a row of about thirty targets set up along one wall of the courtyard. At first she thought there were seven or eight Rangers practicing their archery, with three or four targets each, but then she realized that only one of them held a bow, and the others just stood watching as one Ranger massacred target after target with lethal bull's-eyes.

Rainbow watched five more targets receive grizzly new belly buttons. The unicorn firing the arrows seemed so focused, so intense, as he stood rock steady on his hind hooves. He held his bow with his hooves rather than his magic, but before each arrow being cast away, there was a flicker from his horn, and each arrowhead glowed with blue fire as it hit its mark.

Twa-thud! Another arrow; another bull's-eye.

He was… alright, but all the targets were the same distance off the ground and the same distance apart, Rainbow couldn't help wondering if one of the targets was just a few inches off - Twa- **"OW!"** Before she knew it Dash had already slid over to the last target in line, and had been reaching one hoof across it to get a grip, so she could lower it, when an unexpected arrow flew through her bandages; pinning her to the target. The arrow hadn't hurt her, but the shock was enough to make her cry as if she had been hit. Dash flared her good wing to and tried to brace another hoof against the target to push herself off the target. **Twa-thud!** Another arrow appeared on the target, miraculously passing through her feathers and leaving her unharmed but pinning her good wing to the target in an awkward stretch, leaving her stuck, face first, to the target. "Help!" A chorus of chuckles from behind her implied nopony wanted to help her.

 **Twa-thud!** A third arrow struck the target, this one so close to her head she could have sworn it shaved a tuft of her fur off. With the arrow preventing her from turning her head to her right and her wing stretched over the left side of her face, the only directions she could look were up and down; the fact that her heart was pressed directly over the bull's-eye did nothing to comfort her.

 **Twa-thudd!** Two arrows struck simultaneously on either side of one of her hind legs, arresting its ability to move.

"Who wants to see three arrows at once?" called a voice from behind her. Dash managed to squeak a protest, but doubted anyone heard her over several eagerly affirmative calls. Dash waited in horrific anticipation for one of the three arrows to stray into her body.

Twa-thuddd. The sound came from about ten feet behind her suggesting something had blocked the arrows. **"Knock it off Nexeye!"** shouted Shining Armor, from near where the arrows had stopped.

There was a pause and some hoof steps came to approach Shining Armor, before a foreign accent began defending its owner's actions, "She was in no danger Shining Armor, you know that. She thought it fun to tease me and I merely reciprocated in kind."

"You kept pinning her down after she called for you to stop. That's assault."

"Then she should not have begun a game she was not prepared to play after the first move went against her."

"This mare saved the lives of Cadance and Storm; show some respect."

"It will not happen again."

Dash felt the arrows around her gripped in telekinesis and wrenched out of the target, allowing her to turn around. _**"What the hay!"**_ Next to Shining Armor stood the stallion Dash assumed to be Nexeye; a slightly older unicorn, with light grey fur and faint vertical stripes insinuating that he was part zebra. On his back, was a magnificently carved longbow and a quiver almost emptied of steel tipped arrows, which hung over a luxurious blue, hooded cloak (that looked suspiciously like it was woven from the fur of an ursa minor), held together by an intricate golden clasp; none of which Dash noticed. _**"You're wearing a freaking blindfold!"**_

Nexeye cocked his head and grinned at her, revealing spotlessly white teeth. "It seems I am. My apologies if it disturbs you; but do not worry, it does not impede my vision. I've been blind since birth."

 **"WHAT!?"**

Nexeye burst out in hearty laughter, "I jest. I jest. My vision is perfect... when I'm not wearing a blindfold of course."

Dash felt herself sway under her hooves, thankfully Shining Armor's magic steadied her as he continued his face off with Nexeye, "We both know that you can see fine, with or without your blindfold. You only wear that thing to make your archery look harder than it really is."

Some of Dash's blood had the courage to return to her face, but she was still having trouble standing. Shining Armor shot a concerned look at her over his shoulder then turned back to Nexeye, "Get out of here. We'll talk about this later."

Nexeye turned to leave but before he could meld into the shadows, Shining Armor teleported in front of him, a hoof raised as he growled something Dash guessed she wasn't supposed to hear; "And just in case you were trying to 'shoot her through the heart' with your little charade, don't bother. Someone else already has a claim on her."

Nexeye paused, dipped his head to Shining Armor and then continued on without another word; Shining Armor watched him go, then teleported back to Dash's side, who was beginning to feel very queasy now that the adrenaline of being apprehended by half a dozen arrows was beginning to wear off.

"I think I need to get you back to bed."

Rainbow Dash nodded.

...

After the world had stopped spinning, Cadance had found herself and Shining Armor in some kind of heavily guarded dungeon. For a moment she was afraid that something had gone terribly wrong; but after a moment a unit of Royal Guards appeared, scanned them and after Shining Armor mumbled some passwords, they were admitted into what turned out to be Celestia's palace.

That had been three days ago; the first day of worrying whether or not Rainbow Dash was OK had been hard enough, but they soon found out that she wasn't the only one who was missing. Right after they got out of the guard tower, Shining Armor had collapsed from exhaustion, and needed to be carried on a stretcher by several guards up to his room to sleep, but when he woke the next day, one of the first things he asked for was to see Twilight. He wanted to invite her to the wedding in person and... he wanted to see his sister. Since Shining Armor wasn't well enough to make the journey, Cadance had gone alone to Ponyville, but found the library empty except for Owlowiscious and Spike who told her that Twilight had gone into the Everfree Forest with 'the others' after she had disappeared with Shining Armor.

When Cadance told Shining Armor what Twilight had done, he freaked, and would have left right then to go look for her if it hadn't been that he could have barely made it to the train station unassisted, let alone try to track her over dangerous terrain and cover her five day lead. The fact that she had forgotten to ask who 'the others' were didn't help, but eventually they both calmed down.

Twilight was a smart mare and could take care of herself. Assuming she was with Rainbow Dash; then, with how far away Storm's burrow was, (which Shining Armor had recently remembered), it would be at least three or four more days before they could possibly expect any news, and it would be a weeks before they could reasonably begin to worry. Cadance had always been optimistic by nature and was sure that Twilight would be fine, especially if she had her friends with her; therefore she could make up her mind not to worry.

They worried anyway.

Any day now, Spike would send them a message saying Twilight and Rainbow Dash were back and then they could stop not worrying. All she and Shining needed in the meantime was something to do while they waited, something fun that reminded them of life, _something_ like finally preparing for a long overdue wedding.

Preparations were already on their way now and were coming along rapidly; the only thing they were really waiting for was Twilight. After everything Twilight had done to help them as a filly, Cadance and Shining Armor agreed that she was the only suitable choice for the best mare. They would list her as being the best mare; and that way Twilight would _have_ to be OK. In truth, Twilight was the only thing they were still waiting for, before finalizing a date.


	42. Crossroads

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

42 - Crossroads

After leaving Rainbow Dash back in the ward; Twilight noticed Shining Armor's shoulders slump considerably as they made their way back to Shining Armor's quarters. "Thank you again for saving her." said Twilight after they had gotten out of ear shot.

"It was just a blood transfusion, you would have done the same if you had her blood type, and so would most of the other Rangers. I'm just thankful one of us had what she needed."

"It wasn't _just_ a blood transfusion," insisted Twilight, "The doctors said there might not be enough blood for both of you, and you told them to save her if they had to choose. You passed out half way through."

"She saved Cadance; I was merely repaying a debt. That and we can't afford to lose someone who can do a sonicrainboom."

"Are you _sure_ you're OK?"

"Yes. With a high iron diet I should be recovered before she is; for now I just need to get some sleep."

Twilight hesitated, remembering that herb she had seen him take the night before when he thought she wasn't looking. She'd asked Healthfang about it and he said it prevented it's user from dreaming, and that a lot of Rangers used it after prolonged periods in the forest; but assured her it was completely safe. "Speaking of sleep; are you still not going to explain to me what was happening with you on our way up here?"

"I can't explain it; because I don't know what was happening."

"Can you at least try?"

"Not yet." Before Twilight could feel hurt Shining Armor continued, "You have Delta level clearance. I've started writing a report; beginning from the day we left Ponyville that details everything. I'll file it before we leave, and after that I won't be able to stop it from becoming declassified to you in one year. That will give me a deadline I have to tell you in, and if I still haven't by then, you can read about it. For now I just need time."

Twilight gave a semi-satisfied nod; by now they had come to the door to Shining Armor's quarters. He stopped, gave her a brief hug and then went in to sleep; closing the door behind him.

...

The next couple weeks passed slowly for Twilight, given that Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor slept through most of it, (her own wounds, once disinfected, had been minor). That Rainbow Dash wanted to join the Rangers was only a mild surprise for Twilight, but she was still worried for her friend's safety; maybe Shining Armor could look out for her, he was good at that… usually. Shining Armor had asked a band of Rangers who were returning to Equestria to give Spike the message that everyone was safe but wouldn't be back for a few more weeks, and telling him to pass the message along to Cadance in turn. That done; Twilight knew Spike wouldn't be freaking out, but she was still worried about him… there was _no way_ he was going to keep the whole library clean, or file all the returning books correctly, he probably wouldn't even clean at all!

Twilight shuddered at the thought.

Nevertheless; spending time in Uthraig had its perks: knowledge. Twilight had been severely disappointed at the meager underground library available in Uthraig, but there were still other Rangers to talk to. After meeting that one band of unicorn Rangers with the brilliant idea of establishing mana frequency sensitive lay lines to detect changelings and terrormongers, Twilight was fixated on the idea, wondering if she could link it with an automated teleportation matrix. How could Celestia have scrapped such a fascinating project, just because it had made no measurable progress in eight years?

Twilight tried finding those same unicorns again but they returned to Equestria the day after Rainbow Dash first woke up. She tried finding other Rangers who knew about the abandoned project, or maybe some different branch of secret arcane knowledge, but after spending several days wading through various attempts using numerous methods to hit on her, all she had found was a bizarre myriad of rumors and storytellers. Shining Armor later explained how all Ranger units needed to report to Uthraig upon finishing their tours for debriefing and so they could deliver their reports. Understandably, since most of the Rangers here had just spent at least a few weeks fighting a guerrilla war against changelings and terrormongers, most of them came back with contradictory information, or reports that didn't quite make sense. _(Hint: if someone said they'd died eight times in the last two weeks, they probably needed a long rest.)_

Getting each Ranger to give their accounts was widely encouraged. Firstly, to help sort out what really happened, secondly, it was a useful form of therapy that helped identify Rangers bordering on a breakdown, and thirdly, many of the more bizarre accounts had become a primary source of entertainment, and rumors sprouted like wildflowers in the illusion plowed minds of the Rangers. Some of the rumors made sense and sparked Twilight's vigorous curiosity; changelings were insecticide, emotional parasites, and master illusionists, maybe they were half terrormonger and half pony crossbreeds… being plausible only made the rumor that much more disturbing. Most of the rumors though were simply bizarre, and _had_ to be made up like saying that Cerberus's cave underneath Canterlot was just a ruse, and the _real_ gateway to Tartarus was hidden under Zecora's pillow.

A lot of strange stuff said about Zecora; and the more Twilight tried to investigate, to more confused she got. The one thing she was able to ascertain was that Zecora was not a Ranger, or an equestrian citizen, or any other category Twilight tried to put her in, except maybe some form of mercenary. Apparently she just showed up one day, and began aiding the Rangers as medic; and when she assigned rehabilitative physical and mental exercises to her healing patients, they returned to their units stronger than ever. Eventually, Celestia made a deal with Zecora; giving her first pick of new recruits each year to train, as she saw fit. Zecora didn't have any official authority among the Rangers, per say, but by now, most of the high ranking officers were her former students and either had had the utmost respect for Zecora, or were terrified of her. This led many Rangers to theorize that Zecora was secretly the mastermind behind the Equestrian war effort, but no one could prove that she had any role beyond medic and trainer.

Estimates of her exact salary varied wildly, from six digits to eight, while speculation on what she did with her money was even wilder; from mundane theories like saving it or sending it to her family, (whoever they were), to feeding it to her dragon lover(s) and/or their half-breed child(ren). (Some theories were even weirder.) The only consistent rumor was that she employed selected elite Rangers, sworn to secrecy, to run private errands for her in between tours, but even this couldn't be verified by any real evidence.

There was still regular discussion about Denorious floating around; with most of the Rangers she spoke to fairly convinced she would eventually recover; (after all, why would her new cutie mark be bubbles if not to represent her old mind slowly bubbling back to the surface?) Dozens of songs had been written about her with names like Hay Mrs Derpy, Autumn leaves, Great to be Different, or a song that a traveling diamond dog minstrel had written that was simply titled 'Denorious'.

At first Twilight was enamored with hearing about the exploits of who she had always thought to be a derped mail-mare, but after a few days she began getting the distinct feeling that most of what was being said wasn't even true. This theory was confirmed when she was trying to gather information from a group of Rangers and they all suddenly started saying things that Twilight was sure they were making up on the spot and the rancorous laughter between each round supported her hypothesis of fallaciousness. It was like a contest of who could create the most ridiculous rumor.

"I heard that Denorious could light a fire by rubbing two ice cubes together." Snickered one brown pegasus.

"I heard Denorious was bitten by a deadly viper, and after five days in excruciating agony; the viper died." Responded a blue earth pony.

"I heard that she could get the heart of any stallion. Two seconds to win it with her face, or one second to rip it out of his chest with her hoof." A yellow pegasus shot back after a chorus of laughter.

A larger unicorn Twilight quickly decided she didn't like stood up; "I heard that she was the secret lovechild of Princess Celestia and the former war minister Sun Blade; and was blessed upon her birth by seven shaman of the deep desert, imbuing her with strength, speed, brilliance, wisdom, courage, justice and beauty."

"All Hail Denorious" shouted out one of the Rangers in a mock salute, "Warrior Princess of the Everfree Forest."

Twilight was thinking through a list of spells she could use to scold them for slandering Princess Celestia, when a small green earth pony spoke out, "I heard that she got in an argument with Zecora... _**and won.**_ "

The assembled Rangers stopped their chuckling and rolled their eyes at the green earth pony disdainfully, "Now you know that that one's made up Clay Mould" called one of them.

"They need to be at least partially believable, otherwise they're not funny." rebuked another.

"Shutting up." conceded Clay Mould sulkily.

Further investigation revealed none of the Rangers there had actually served under Denorious but had signed up after she had gone and were just carrying on a joke they'd learned from their predecessors. After this, Twilight turned her quest for knowledge towards more tangible subjects.

...

Shining Armor trudged slowly with his head held low, dragging his heart behind him. After waiting a little over two weeks at Uthraig, Rainbow Dash had been well enough to begin the journey home. He had hoped that the replica suit of armor he had commissioned for Storm to replace the one he had lost would be completed before they left, but due to backlog at the forges it would still be a few days. Shining Armor arranged for it to be delivered to Zecora's hut when it was ready, so she could enchant it with the finishing buffs and Storm could collect it like he had originally planned.

Joining with a large party of Rangers who were already on their way back, the last six days had passed uneventfully; save for a small company of three changelings that they caught and slaughtered before they even had a change to morph. Twilight had spoken with each of the other Rangers before they were setting out, and convinced them not to give him any shifts keeping watch at night, and as much as it irked him, Shining Armor accepted her charity and with the help of the herb from Uthraig, slept peacefully.

Now however they were coming up on the final leg of the journey, and Shining Armor's failures massed against him; he had defied direct orders from Princess Celestia, lied to Zecora, taken untrained civilians into the forest, failed to protect Applejack, neglected the most basic rules of contact enabling the changelings to learn of Storm and Cadance, and nearly killed Twilight. On top of that, He'd been a jerk. His only comfort was that in the end, Cadance was safe, no thanks to him. Shining Armor wondered if he was going to be demoted, and if Cadance's parents would revoke their blessing for the wedding if he was.

As if waiting to be his executioner, Zecora stood outside her hut and from the first time he came into view her eyes never left him. The other Rangers halted about a hundred meters off, not daring to approach Zecora when she was angry, but Shining Armor had no choice and went to face her alone. "I once had a student," began Zecora after Shining Armor had stood silently before her for five agonizing minutes which seemed like five years, "Who from the first time we first met; knew I'd met someone to whom I owed a great debt. To train them and teach them in the way they should go. To share with them knowledge, that in time they might grow; into a hero; a patron of light, whose mighty talents, could aid in the fight. The student advanced and became a dear friend; my love for them grew, as their path I did wend. With many great gifts, this student was blessed. It was not very long before they were one of my best. For strong was their body, and keen was their mind, their discipline sure, their courage refined; and noble the heart that led all of these, with the work of my student, I was very well pleased. But though _sometimes_ their wisdom did leave me beguiled; more often by far; _**it was that of a child!"**_

"Zecora I never meant to-" CRACK! The point of Zecora's hoof shot like a lance into Shining Armor's jaw, dislocating it as his mouth swung limply open.

"Do not interrupt." warned Zecora. "My thoughts you disrupt." She cleared her throat, "In noble folly, my student sought to usurp, responsibility for the entire universe. They sought to save everyone, from forest to sea; from this crushing burden, they were _never_ free. They denied they had limits, they denied themselves rest, _**addicted**_ to struggle and to their endless quest. They drove themselves to exhaustion and then kept on going. Day and night they went madly on, never once slowing.

Then, when those whom they cared for were lost deep in the trees, they did not wait or ask for help, not even from me. So overconfident in their own earthly power, they refused to show patience, for even an hour. They went out alone to rescue their friends; and _that_ is where, sadly, my story must end. For this was the last of their lauded acts, from this final folly, they never came back. The rogues of the forest, broke her mind without mercy, she now lives in Ponyville, and calls herself, _Derpy!"_

Shining Armor lifted his head in confusion, and was met with Zecora's gaze as anger; sorrow and disappointment huddled together in the cold recesses of her eyes. "I lost one student to selfless, thoughtless, hubris, folly; I do not wish to lose another, not in mind, not in body! You were shown grace where Denorious was not, but if you follow her path, you deserve what she got! I fear you've learned _nothing_ from the fall of this mare, but your paths and your fates you must surely compare. You think her a leader? An example to all!? Despite her many fine traits, her pride was her fall! To push yourself further then what you can possibly do, **these are not ideals to aspire to!**

Long was I grieved that after a year in my care, your training complete, you left like a hare. _Not once_ returning, unless to seek aid, yet far greater errors I now see you have made. Shunned not only your teacher, but your future wife! _Is this_ how you plan to live out your life!?" Zecora touched Shining Armor's chest with her hoof and looked him silently in the eye for a long moment. He hadn't previously thought it possible, and never mentioned it afterwards, knowing no one would believe him, but he could have sworn he saw one lonely tear trickle down Zecora's face. "Now _get out_ of the forest and **do not** return; until the face of his father, your firstborn has learned." Zecora grabbed his hanging jaw, wrenched it back into its socket, turned, walked into her hut and closed the door behind her, without giving him a chance to respond.


	43. Calm Before the Storm

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

43 - Calm Before the Storm

Cadance walked along the pavement, next to her groom-to-be on their way to his parent's house. It was now a little over two weeks since they returned from the Everfree Forest. The first week a shadow of worry had hung over their heads for Twilight and her friends, but six days after their return the inevitable message had arrived from Spike; saying Twilight and 'the others' were safe and expected back within three weeks at the latest. The news couldn't have been received any better; Twilight was safe and with a solid time frame for her return, they could finally set a date for the wedding. Spike sent them a copy of Twilight's schedule they picked a date a little over a month from now, certain that Twilight wouldn't mind.

Shining Armor was doing **much** better, and was recovering rapidly, especially now that he knew Twilight was safe. His fur was back and had covered all the bald patches, his mane was coming in full and thick, his muscles were evening out... he still looked somewhat emaciated, but he wasn't nearly as shocking as when she first saw him, and a thin cloak had been enough to ward off curious onlookers as they made their way to his parents. Why they were going there, Cadance had no idea.

Cadance had been friends with Shining Armor since they were young; and knew that he had never been close to his parents. He'd spent a large part of his childhood left in one daycare or another, a large part of his teenage year's taking care of Twilight, and a large part of his adulthood ignoring both his parents. More from lack of contact than anything else, Shining Armor had always been distant from them, borderline resentful, and for a long time, seeing them a few times a year on birthdays and Heaths Warming Eves had been tolerated formalities.

This morning however, as soon as Shining Armor heard his parents were back from a business trip, the first thing he had wanted to do was go see them. On the way, his excitement was visibly mounting with each step which grew more and more rapid as they drew nearer his parent's house, stopping only once at a gift shop to buy the two most expensive boxes of chocolates they had. His parents knew the truth about the energy shield, so Cadance wouldn't have to explain his physical condition; but if she needed to explain his behavior, she wouldn't have an answer.

After thumping excitedly on the door, Shining Armor stepped back, shifting his weight continually between his legs. When his mom opened the door he nearly exploded with delight, wrapping his confused mom in a tight bear hug around the neck, and kissing her rapidly on the forehead. _**"Mom!"**_ he cried holding her head tightly, tears welling up in his eyes, "It's really you!"

After doubling the physical contact he'd had with his mom for the last three years, Shining Armor pulled back and ran into the house like an excited puppy, leaving his confused mom to ponder his actions, "Am I... dying?" she asked slowly.

 _ **"Dad!"**_ Shining Armor's exclamation was followed by a grunt coming from the living room. Cadance and Starknight rushed after the sound to see Shining Armor giving Orion an even bigger hug then he'd given his mother.

Shining Armor pulled back from giving his father a hug, "I brought you chocolates!" he almost sang, levitating each box to the respective parent. He stood there for a few seconds, his eyes darting from one parent to the other until they lit up with another idea; "I'm gonna go see my old room" with that he scampered up the steps leaving behind two baffled mares and a confused stallion.

"…Is he on some kind of medication?" asked Orion slowly, looking to Cadance.

Cadance stood dumbfounded, she didn't know what had gotten into him, and she was still deciding whether she liked it or not; but before she could conjure up an answer, Shining Armor's head popped back over the railing, and somehow his smile had gotten even wider. "Is it OK if I stay over for a couple days?"

His parents were too shocked to refuse him.

...

After leaving Zecora's hut, the company of Rangers split up; intending to exit the forest at separate points and different times, but Pyromite, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Shining Armor, went straight to Sweet Apple Acres to see Applejack. Her injuries had been extensive and very nearly fatal, but Zecora had gotten her stable and, once on the road to recovery, Applejack insisted on getting back to her own room in the farmhouse, even if it did lengthen her recovery. Fluttershy, who had moved in with the Apples to nurse Applejack, made them promise to keep their visit brief so Applejack could rest. The meeting began well, but Twilight was annoyed that after basic greetings and questions, most of the visit was wasted by Shining Armor and Rainbow Dash both claiming responsibility for Applejacks' injuries and offering to pay for medical treatment and hired help until she was better, as quickly and as often as the offers could be crushed under Applejack's stubborn dogma.

When they got to Twilight's library, Spike was overjoyed to see them; Twilight was overjoyed to see him and Shining Armor was overjoyed when Spike said that Cadance had come by earlier, looking for Twilight. Cadance hadn't said what was so important; but she'd left a message asking Twilight to come to Canterlot as soon as possible, and for Spike to send her a message as soon as Twilight and Rainbow Dash got back safely from the Everfree Forest.

"No mention of me?" asked Shining Armor doubtfully.

"No..." said Spike apologetically, "We didn't talk that long though, now that I think of it, I'm not even sure if she knew you were here. You'd come here to avoid letting her see you hiding in another pony's body, remember."

"Well yea but still... Storm knew where I was going, and he's sure to have told Cadance, so you'd think she'd have at least asked about me."

"She probably didn't think she needed to," said Twilight, "She knew that you would go to Canterlot immediately to see her anyways and so only needed to ask me and Rainbow Dash."

"… That's probably it;" nodded Shining Armor, "But you'd still think she'd want to know I was safe,"

...

The train ride to Canterlot was largely uneventful; and they were all tired after spending most of the day hiking through the last remnants of the Everfree Forest. Twilight, true to her nature, had felt three weeks without studying had been three weeks too long and selected a stack of books before leaving the library to read on the train. Shining Armor had seemed a bit absent minded since visiting Zecora's; for a while he mumbled something about a lost pay owed to Applejack's dad which had been collecting interest for ten years, but by the time the they reached the first station he was sleeping like a well muscled log on one of the bunks. Good, he needed it. Rainbow Dash thought about by-passing the train, flying to Canterlot and saving half the time; but the thought of a warm bed, surrounded by friends, and waking up already in Canterlot, sapped the energy from her still tender wings, and the idea of arriving in Canterlot at one or two in the morning put them to sleep.

Morning glided in through the gilded windows as the train pulled towards Canterlot. Twilight didn't spent the whole night reading but got at least a few hours sleep and woke up in time to share the jam and crumpets Rainbow Dash got from the breakfast cart; Shining Armor wasn't so prudent.

Walking out into the morning air, the trio was greeted by a warm sun and a cool breeze; but Dash could tell from the number of Pegasi moving about with rainclouds that a storm was scheduled for later that morning. Judging by the number of rainclouds and the darkening sky; it looked like it was going to be a doozy. "Why would the pegasi be planning a storm for the middle of the day?" asked Twilight suspiciously, "Don't they usually happen at night when everypony is in doors?"

"Luna's idea." Explained Shining Armor; "She's not Nightmare Moon anymore, but she's still touchy at how the day receives so much more attention than the night. These past few years she's been spending almost all of her considerable royal allowance to buy shares in various weather teams and Cloudsdale Weather Company. Schedule thunder and lightning during the day, but have warm, clear nights and night is when ponies are going to come out to play. Celestia knows what she's doing and is keeping a close eye on her, but is willing to let it storm two or three days a week so long as Luna doesn't get too carried away."

"But if it storms in the day, how are the fields and orchards supposed to get sunlight?"

"Luna's not interested in if trees notice her night, just ponies. It rains on the cities during the day and fields at night. Spreads work out for the weather patrols too, makes things easier for them. I don't approve of her craving for attention, but frankly, if someone had thought of this a thousand years ago, it could have averted civil war. It's working too; nightlife in Canterlot is thriving."

"…You think that's a good thing?"

"I wouldn't if I meant night life in the traditional sense, of drunken brawls ect; but quite a number of ponies have started becoming nocturnal, and now 'nightlife' is rather similar to what happens in the day. There are all night sport clubs, music groups, book clubs… I even hear rumors of secret underground flight clubs that don't start until one in the morning."

Twilight looked at Shining Armor like he was out of his mind. Rainbow Dash cursed inwardly as she repressed giggling on the outside. "Let's just hope Luna doesn't get too enthusiastic with her day storms. Those look like hail clouds they're moving in."

"Don't worry;" said Shining Armor casually, "We'll be inside _long_ before the storm hits."

…

Shining Armor was a bit irritated that his own guards didn't recognize him at the palace gate; though Twilight was enough of a regular that one of them recognized her, and volunteered quite happily to take them to see Cadance. Shining Armor made sure he stayed between the 'eager' young guard and his sister. "Do you think we could see Celestia after we talk to Cadance?" asked Twilight, "It's been a long time since I've seen her and so long as we're here there's some questions I've been meaning to ask her about my latest research."

"Celestia isn't here." informed the pegasus guard; "She left nearly three weeks ago and is currently on the border of Equestria and Gryffindor."

"There wasn't anything scheduled." noted Shining Armor worryingly, "Did something happen?"

"Murder sir; preliminary reports say a pegasus killed a griffoness from one of their outlying colonies, stole her ruby necklace and then fled into the mountains. Celestia went north with a company of Royal Guards to try and smooth things over politically."

"Ruby necklace?" Shining Armor's face darkened with the report, "That means she was one of their barristers. How has the griffon population responded?"

"Her husband has gathered posse and they're out searching for the killer now. He's made an oath not to rest until he's avenged his wife and fledglings."

"Fledglings?" asked Shining Armor, even more worried.

"She was pregnant sir, believed to have been carrying twin eggs."

Shining Armor stomped his hoof, "Was this guy trying to start a war when he killed this griffon? ...I should be up there. Get a chariot ready to leave for Gryffindor in an hour."

Twilight turned and stood in front of him, "You're _still_ going? Let Celestia manage this; it's not like the griffons are going to declare war over three deaths."

"They wouldn't if that's what they saw it as. But they're going to have a hard time believing that a pony made that drastic of a decision without being ordered to by some pony higher up. Some of them will probably even accuse Celestia of being behind it."

"But that's insane! Celestia would never order some thug to kill a random griffoness."

Shining Armor looked his sister in the eye for a moment; then marshaled a ball of saliva which he then spat at her, depositing the goo above her nostrils and just below the eyes. Twilight froze for about two seconds as if trying to comprehend what had just happened; then recoiled violently; wiping her snout with both fore hooves as she glared at Shining Armor in repulsion and shock. "Gross!" she stuttered between hoof wipes, looking around a moment later for something to wipe her hooves with.

Shining Armor looked back at her casually. "If we were in one of the old Cammelon kingdoms, that would have been seen as a sign of respect; me giving you my scent and therefore lending you my authority."

Twilight's eye's bulged in horror as she backed away from him even further; **"Gross!"**

"If you're not willing to see things through a camel's perspective; don't expect griffons to see things through a pony's perspective." Advised Shining Armor, taking a towel from a nearby table and using it to wipe Twilight's nose and hooves. "I've spent a long time stationed in Gryffindor, and some of my best friends are griffons. They are not evil, they are not savages. What they are is a society built on discipline and an iron clad hierarchy, which is difficult for anyone to understand who wasn't either born in that culture or has extensive military training, neither of which Celestia has.

On the higher end of the political spectrum they've been our allies for a long time, and Griffons usually work well with the Rangers because that's a military organization with a clear hierarchy, but mingling on a civilian level is still strongly discouraged. A pony visiting a griffon colony won't understand how they fit into the pecking order and will tend to offend the griffons and eventually get kicked out. If a griffon visits an Equestrian colony they will wait for someone to show their authority over them, when nopony does they will assume they are very high up in the pecking order and then when no one obeys them they take it as a sign of disrespect.

Violations of the law are taken extremely seriously; it would be very rare for a griffon to do something as drastic as killing someone without orders from higher up, and so they will find it hard to imagine ponies doing it. The griffons will expect one high ranking Equestrian to be there or it will be seen as our leaders are hiding meaning admission of guilt, but to be honest, despite her age, Celestia doesn't know how to relate to the griffons any more then she knows how to conduct a pony hunt.

We **need** to find this pegasus before the griffons do. If he is innocent we are his only hope of a fair trial, and making sure the real killer doesn't get away. If he is guilty his fate will be no different than if they catch him, but catching him ourselves will prove to the griffons that we had no part in arranging the murder."

"I knew a griffon once" volunteered Rainbow Dash, somewhat absent mindedly, "We met at Jr. Speedsters fight camp, and then she came to Cloudsdale Flight School as part of the exchange program and we became really good friends. But then we lost touch for a few years and the next time I saw her was when she came to Ponyville, but she'd completely changed and acted like such a jerk to all of my friends."

"Cloudsdale Flight School?" said Shining Armor, "That's a boarding school isn't it?"

"Yea."

"And was that a structured society?"

"What?"

"Headmaster, senior teachers, junior teachers, teacher's aid's, twelve different year levels divided into primary, middle and high school with different play clouds for each category, student councils, class captains etcetera. Did Cloudsdale have all this stuff?"

"Yea."

"And tell me; was there a sticker chart in the front of the classroom, allocating each student an _exact_ numerical value, based on their levels of obedience, athletic skill and academic abilities?"

"Well..., yea but that's not what she sticker chart meant."

"But its how your friend saw it, and it's what allowed her to function in a school like Cloudsdale. The school was specifically engineered as a diplomatic venture to be structured enough to allow griffon students to manage without overloading the pegasi. I've never met your friend but I have seen a lot of pony/griffon interaction, both good and bad, and I can tell you two things with moderate certainty. The change in your friend's behavior was due more to change in environment than change in her, and that in her eyes, you and your friends seemed just as rude to her as she seemed to you."

Rainbow Dash took a moment to think about what Shining Armor was saying; now that she thought about it Gilda had always seemed fascinated by the sticker chart, "She never told me that about the griffons."

"Why should she? She came from one organized society to another, and probably thought the whole world was like that. I don't suppose she told you she ate food or breathed air, and asked if you _didn't_ do these things outside of Cloudsdale Flight School."

Rainbow nodded, slowing her trotting; "Thanks for the insight. I'll talk to Gilda about it next time I see her... if I ever see her again."

Shining Armor stopped and looked at her; "Gilda? As in Gilda Aetherwin?"

"You know her?"

"She was in my unit a few years back, right after she joined the Rangers three years ago; well... got drafted anyways."

"Drafted? _**What!?"**_

"…Her family got into a feud with another over market rights. Gilda thought the other family might have been under talloned with their ledgers and so got the idea of breaking into their villa to steal their finance records. She was caught, convicted and sentenced to be drafted into the Rangers for fifteen years or until her one hundredth kill."

Rainbow startled back; three years ago was when Gilda had come to visit her. She had seemed extremely edgy, and wanted to spend a lot of time with just the two of them. Had Gilda been frightened she was going to die and come to say goodbye? Had Gilda wanted to tell her about the Rangers and come to ask her to sign up to so she wouldn't have to be alone? Rainbow shook the thoughts out of her eyes and saw Shining Armor, looking at her as though he'd been reading her thoughts.

"She's on leave at the moment, though exiled from Gryffindor until her sentence is paid. Her next tour starts in a little over a month… I could hook you up if you wanted." Rainbow nodded and Shining Armor took a few more steps down the hall then stopped suddenly and turned. "What I said before, might not be true in this case. Gilda's… different from most griffons. If I do arrange meeting, and if you become a Ranger, you must promise not to try to pass of your kills as hers so she can fill her service points and go home faster. She tried to get me to sell her some of my kills and I had to put her on disciplinary action."

"Sure," agreed Rainbow, turning her head to hide a smirk.

"I'm serious Rainbow Dash! This isn't a joke, it's illegal and there are serious consequences for forgery."

"Alright, alright I get it!" insisted Rainbow, "Come on, let's go. Storm and Cadance are waiting for us."

...

As Twilight trotted through the familiar corridors of the palace, she became increasingly aware of the unusual amount of decorations that seemed to be popping up all over the palace. She counted at least three separate crews of ponies either cleaning or decorating as they went by, and there was also an unusually high number ponies around with cutie marks relating to cooking or music. It wasn't hard to figure out that the palace was getting ready for some kind of major event; but what? The only event that Twilight could think of that would require this much pomp was the Grand Galloping Gala, and that was months away. Maybe Cadance wanted her help with whatever was going on and that's what the cryptic summons had been about? Twilight didn't have long to wait though, before she knew it, Rainbow Dash was pushing the doors beyond which they expected to find Storm and Cadance.

Twilight followed Rainbow Dash through the door as soon as it was opened, and was greeted by the sight of a large living room, creased in the middle by three steps. Beyond those there were two couches, each holding one half of either Silent Storm or Princess Cadance respectively while the floor between them supported the other halves as Storm and Cadance rose to their hooves. "Twily!" exclaimed the white unicorn, jumping off the couch and racing down the stairs to meet her, "Twily you're alright!"


	44. Storm of Cadance

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

44 - Storm of Cadance

Princess Cadance rested serenely on a silver couch. A few feet away; facing her diagonally was an identical couch supporting the love of her life, the stallion she would be marrying in twelve days time.

Yesterday they had gotten back from their three day visit to Shining Armor's parents. The bizarreness of the situation had never stopped; if anything, it grew worse, but the awkwardness had slowly melted away until Cadance, and eventually even Shining Armor's parents seemed to be having fun. Shining Armor had acted so starved for parental attention that Cadance had almost started feeling jealous, (not that he neglected her in any way). She couldn't ever remember him having wanted so badly to spend time with his parents or... play a family board game or... sing with them or... so blissfully happy; and from the way he ate you'd think he hadn't had a home cooked meal since he was seven. The really strange thing was that half the time, Shining Armor wasn't even acting his own age; like he'd reverted back to childhood to collect the debts of attention his parents owed him.

Shining Armor had taken his old room, and Cadance had taken Twilight's. His parents had never really changed either room, partially to keep as a shrine to the children they'd never really known, but mostly because they were out of the house so much they'd never needed the extra space. Cadance could tell that Shining Armor had been disappointed when she took it for granted they should be separated, and almost protested, which was strange since he had always been the one with the strength to wait for marriage, and had resisted on the few chances she had taken to offer otherwise. It was probably because having slept beside her for those few days in the burrow had been so comforting that he now resented sleeping without her. If that was the case, (of course it was,) it boded well for things to come, and Cadance couldn't help feel a hint of giddy pride, but was able to put it away. They had waited thirteen years to be together; twelve more nights wouldn't hurt.

They had stayed at his parents for as long as was appropriate and even a bit longer; but yesterday, they finally got the inevitable message that Twilight was safe in Ponyville and coming to Canterlot to see them. They all let out a breath of anticipation they hadn't known they'd been holding and, after a surprisingly convivial farewell to Shining Armor's parents, went back to the palace to wait for Twilight.

Every day Shining Armor was still getting stronger and, with the exception of his parents, was acting more and more like the stallion she knew and loved. Although he was still a far cry from the peak physical condition that had defined him for the last decade, he'd nearly reached to a healthy body weight, and the fact that he wasn't exhausted after a long morning of wedding planning showed he was getting his stamina back. If he continued at this rate, he should be recovered within about another two weeks, which was good because they were getting married in twelve days, and after that he would be needing his energy to...

There was a knocking at the door.

"Come in!" called Cadance, getting off the couch almost in unison with Shining Armor as the door opened. Relief flooded over her as the first pony to enter was Rainbow Dash! She was alive! She hadn't died to save them! Cadance felt a surge of joy which soon tripled when she saw Twilight come in behind her, embodying living music to Cadance's eyes.

"Twily!" shouted Shining Armor as he raced down the steps and across the room to hold her tight, tears streaming down his face as though his reaction to seeing his parents had been doubled. "Twily you're alright!" Cadance wanted to fly down the steps to and 'do a little shake' with Twilight but restrained herself; she knew this was a moment the two of them needed together.

Cadance's attention was caught instead by a third pony, a fierce red stallion that came in right behind Twilight. He looked just as happy as Twilight did, as he cantered into the room and towards her. Why was he coming towards her? Cadance caught sight of his eyes as he ran up the steps, his eyes locked on her like a predator.

Cadance didn't like the way he was looking at her; she didn't like it at all...

...

Twilight followed Rainbow Dash through the door as soon as it was opened, and was greeted by the sight of a large living room, creased in the middle by three steps. Beyond those there were two couches, each holding one half of either Silent Storm or Princess Cadance respectively while the floor between them supported the other halves as Storm and Cadance rose to their hooves. "Twily!" exclaimed the white unicorn, jumping off the couch and racing down the stairs to meet her, "Twily you're alright!"

Without thinking, Twilight lept forwards and let the white unicorn throw his hooves around her neck, holding her close. Several seconds passed before a disturbing thought entered her head: 'who was she hugging?' It was Shining Armor's body, the voice was his and the way he had looked at her was exactly the same way Shining Armor always had but-

There was a short scream.

Twilight looked up the same instant the pony hugging her swung around and they both saw Shining Armor standing at the top of the steps holding Cadance in a passionate kiss on the lips. Cadance struggled violently; pulling backwards she managing to cuff him across the face and wriggle free of his loosened grip, flaring her wings defensively as she jumped back. Twilight felt Storm's hooves go tense for an instant, then flash out of existence as he teleported into the narrow space between Cadance and Shining Armor, and released a blaring shockwave of telekinesis that sent Shining Armor hurdling down the steps. _"Don't touch her."_

Shining Armor rolled to his hooves, seemingly unhurt by the fall but struggling to make sense of Cadance's rejection and Storm's reaction, "…Why not?"

Storm glowered darkly at Shining Armor as lightning zapped up and down his white horn. Cadance hid herself behind Storm's protective aurora and looked to him for answers. _"Who is he?"_ she asked shakily.

"This is Silent Storm; the one I told you about but-"

"I'm Shining Armor!" Interrupted Shining Armor, "You're Storm!"

 _ **"What?"**_

"You're Storm." repeated Shining Armor, "I am Shining Armor."

"Storm… what do you think you're doing?"

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same question."

"I know what I'm doing; I'm arguing with you, and as soon as I'm done I'm going to ask Twily to be the best mare at my wedding to Cadance."

"Like hay you are!" Shining Armor moved like he was going to attack Storm; but before he could make impact he was enveloped in an aurora of telekinesis so bright it was blinding. Shining Armor was slammed against the far wall, ricocheted into the roof and then dropped like a stone onto his belly. "Don't try that again Storm. You know my magic was always stronger than yours, and was before holding the shield for a year. The increase has turned out to be far more then we'd first expected. We won't know the exact increase until I'm recovered; but preliminary estimates suggest that I've tripled. I could only be at half my potential strength now, and I could still fight two of you."

Twilight ran to Shining Armor, afraid every bone in his body would be broken; but to her relief it seemed Storm's attack had been more to display his power then hurt Shining Armor, leaving him badly winded but mostly unharmed. Twilight felt herself gripped firmly but gently in a telekinesis nearly as strong as Celestia's and pulled several yards away from Shining Armor, "Get away from him Twily! I don't know what he's told you, but he's **not** me, and **is** dangerous."

Shining Armor looked at him angrily, "I'm not Storm, I'm-"

"Sick" interrupted Cadance, coming very slowly towards him but keeping a safe distance, "You've been alone in the forest for a _long_ time, you know that it's not uncommon for ponies to come back from there confused, disorientated. Sometimes they don't even know who they are anymore. But-" Shining Armor took a step towards Cadance but she took a quick step back, "-you're not my fiancé."

"I am," he insisted, "Four days after letting the shield down I did a body swap with Storm. When you and he went missing in the Everfree Forest I set out to look for you with Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and the Wonderbolts; I only just got back."

"Why would I do a body swap with you?" asked Storm sharply.

"So that I could heal faster; a sick mind will recover faster in a healthy body, and a sick body will recover faster with a healthy mind. The body swap was kept classified to prevent potential assassination attempts and... because I didn't tell Cadance because I didn't want her to know I was taking a coward's way out from the pain."

"Storm," Cadance said softly, "You're sick. You need to calm down. I know ponies that can help you but-"

"He's telling the truth," interjected Twilight, "Right after the body swap he came to stay with me in Ponyville. I got a letter straight from Princess Celestia telling me about the body swap."

"Can we see this letter?" asked Cadance.

"I... I left it back at the library; I didn't think we'd need it here."

"Twily," growled Storm, "If this is some kind of joke; it's depraved, and it needs to stop, **now**."

"This isn't a trick!" insisted Twilight, "And you're not my brother."

"What? Twily you can't be serious!"

"Oh yea? Well if you're really my brother... how old is Smarty Pants."

"What?"

"Smarty Pants, my doll; how old is she?"

Storm stopped and thought.

"See, you don't even know-"

"You got her when you finished magic kinder garden," began Storm, "And declared she was an alicorn, with her horn and wings cut off, dating from the dawn of the first alicorn kingdom making her about seventeen hundred years old. When you started to realize how old that really was, you said she was a time traveler and was only in her three hundreds. When you were six, she became a researcher at the restricted archives who would be able to do all of mom and dad's work for them so they could stay home and play with us. When you were seven you said she was a princess from another planet whose spaceship had crash landed in our backyard and needed you to help her get back home while fighting the evil assassins sent to kill her, who were played by me.

After I told you I wanted to join the Royal Guard you made her a colt and for a few months and named her after various famous generals and Captains of the Royal Guard from history. Then she was a space cow girl, and then she was the secret assistant of Starswirl the Bearded. After that you stopped playing with her for about a year, and when she came back you said she had spent the last year learning everything there was to know about love, and that she thought I should ask Cadance out on a date."

Twilight's mouth slowly dropped open as the white unicorn recounted the many life stories of Smarty Pants; then turned to the red unicorn on her right, **"Who are you!?"**

"What? _Twily you can't be serious!"_

"Since you came to the library, you haven't been acting like my brother normally would. I'd written it off to as not having seen you in a long time and stress from the body swap but... how do I know that _you're_ really Shining Armor? What was the first book you ever got me!?"

"The Art of the Checklist!" the red unicorn snapped, "Something I regret doing to this day."

Twilight stepped in confusion back and began closing ranks with Cadance; "How could you both know that?"

Both stallions turned to her and answered in unison. **"Because I'm Shining Armor!"**

...

Shining Armor glared into Storm's stolen white face, resisting the urge to attack him a second time. Storm was trying to steal his identity and everything he'd ever loved. Shining Armor didn't know what could have driven Storm to go so far, or how he knew the things he did; from the looks of things Storm had a full replica of his memories and was putting up a terrific act, but he wouldn't let Cadance or Twilight fall for it. He couldn't. **He** was Shining Armor and he would not let Storm take that away from him; not his family, not his body, and _**definitely**_ not Cadance. He'd die before letting Cadance get duped by a liar like Storm.

He didn't want to hurt Storm, and from the looks of things Storm didn't want to hurt him either; but if Storm refused to back down then that may be his only choice. While it was true that his rightful body had far higher magical reserves then Storm's did, his body was still recovering meaning Storm's reflexes would be slow; while the body Shining Armor was in was lightning fast, and adept to making quick teleports.

...

Shining Armor glared into Silent Storm's duplicitous red face, resisting the urge to attack him a third time. Storm was trying to steal his identity and everything he'd ever loved. He should have seen this coming; it now seemed so obvious that one day, Storm would try something like this. How could he resist? Shining Armor didn't know how Storm knew the things he did; from the looks of things he likely had a full replica of his memories and he was putting up a terrific act, but he wouldn't let Cadance or Twilight fall for it. He couldn't. **He** was Shining Armor and he would not let Storm take that away from him; not his family, not his body, and _**definitely**_ not Cadance. He would die before letting Cadance fall victim to a monster like Storm.

He didn't want to hurt Storm, but if he refused to back down that may be his only choice. The problem was that Shining Armor understood just how desperate Storm was to steal his life and that if Storm really thought he had a good chance at winning Cadance, he would die before letting go. Shining Armor braced himself for the idea that he may have to kill Storm… but that would be OK. It would be no worse than Storm deserved, and short of forfeiting his life to him; killing Storm was the kindest thing he could do to him at this stage.


	45. Truculence

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

45 - Truculence

Twilight stared wide eyed in curious horror at the magical debacle playing out before her. Both stallions were acting like Shining Armor, and for all intents and purposes, it seemed both of them believed they were. Just for a moment, Twilight wondered if she had been taken in by the red unicorn but quickly dismissed the possibility; she had the letter from Princess Celestia, and Celestia's word was beyond repute. The red unicorn was Shining Armor and the white one was Storm; end of story.

Mind magic was poorly understood, and most of the few spells that were known were illegal. There hadn't been any _true_ telepaths since the fall of the first alicorn kingdoms. Discord had apparently found them to be delightfully entertaining playthings and by the time Celestia and Luna had gathered the Elements of Harmony against him, nearly all of the telepaths who had survived his 'games' had become mad beasts of chaos, loyal only to Discord, and had needed to be sealed in Tartarus along with the rest of Discord's creations.

Nopony alive could hold a candle to the alicorn telepaths of old, and by the time of Discord's defeat, barely a dozen alicorn and unicorn telepaths had survived with their sanity intact, including the Royal Sisters, and those only because their telepathy was too weak to attract Discord's playful attentions. At the time it was believed, telepaths would soon become extinct, but then emerged pockets of pegasi and earth ponies who carried the latent gene, however faint, for mind magic, and traces of the ancient power still lingered to this day.

Twilight and Shining Armor were descended from one such line and apparently, so was Storm. While she was in Celestia's school for Gifted Unicorns, Twilight had spent many late nights secretly perusing the classified sections of the library. Despite her best efforts, the only mind magic she'd ever been able to make use of was enhancing some mnemonic techniques to make the concept of a mind palace a bit more literal for her then it was to most ponies, accounting for her phenomenal memory. Spike had downright refused to help with her research, and she'd been afraid to ask anyone else to help in experiments of questionable legality, but Twilight had carefully studied what ancient texts remained of body swapping and believed she understood the rudimentary mechanics behind a body swap enough to ascertain the truth.

Storm, was lying.

While it was possible that some of Shining Armor's memories could have leaked through accidentally; Twilight was ninety-seven-point-two percent certain that Storm couldn't legitimately think he was Shining Armor without at least some calculated decision on his part. Twilight saw two possibilities; one was that Storm was concisely trying to steal Shining Armor's body, and was using a spell to mimic Shining Armor's mannerisms to put on an act. The second possibility was that Storm legitimately believed he was Shining Armor. Given the accuracy of his imitation, Twilight believed the second possibility was the most likely scenario; but if it was the case Twilight was even angrier. It would have meant that Storm had cast a powerful memory spell over himself. A spell that complex would have taken at least days to develop; he couldn't have had the energy to develop the spell after the swap meaning he had resolved to usurp Shining Armor's body from the moment he heard about his condition, and then lied to Celestia to get what he wanted!

If Shining Armor's body was as powerful as it sounded then that could have easily motivated Storm to steal Shining Armor's identity. Shining Armor's body, once healed would have at least four times the energy of Storm's old one, the ability to cast hundreds if not thousands of new spells he could never have dreamed of before, the chance to experiment with and create new spells for the good of ponykind. Twilight could only imagine what she'd do for an opportunity like that; she understood the thirst for magic and could sympathize if that's what Storm was after, but was vehemently uncharitable towards his cause.

No matter how great the prospects, no matter how tempting it was, you couldn't just go and steal somepony else's life! That was one of the reasons most mind magic was illegal to begin with; _and that,_ was how a **few** unscrupulous unicorns like Storm, made all that fascinating research, along with the potential good it could bring, off limits to mostly law abiding unicorns like herself! Storm was a rotten liar, and the worst part about it was that Storm wasn't just lying to her, Shining Armor or even Celestia; he was tricking Cadance, using her like she meant _**nothing**_ to him!

Twilight needed to help Shining Armor get his own body back. The spell itself was extremely simple, (accounting for the number of times it had been done by accident) and if both parties knew the spell and was willing; it wouldn't take more than a few seconds. Also, assuming Twilight's calculations were correct, if there was a mental lock over Storm that made him believe he was Shining Armor, it would break instantly when the body swap took place.

Convincing him wouldn't be easy though; now that Storm was committed to his path, he would probably be willing to say or do **anything** to keep Shining Armor's body. Twilight knew Storm was lying but she couldn't just come right out and say it. If he knew he'd been discovered he could take off running, and with that much magic it was possible that they might never catch him. She needed to be subtle about it and make him think she didn't know who to believe; sooner or later he would slip up and then she would _make_ him re-swap bodies with Shining Armor.

...

Rainbow Dash threw open the last set of doors that separated herself from Storm and flew into the room. There he was! He was standing a bit closer to Cadance then she would have liked, but he was there and he was alright! Storm took one look in her direction and love, recognition and affection flooded into his face, causing Dash's heart to beat faster as he raced down the steps to meet her; _he recognized-_

 _ **"Twily!"**_

Storm ran straight past her like she didn't even exist and threw his arms around Twilight's neck, drawing her close into a fervent hug. If anyone had been listening, (which they weren't), they would have heard Dash's teeth grinding together.

This was getting old.

Dash's tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth as she watched the others argue in front of her, unable to think of what she should say. Both Storm and Shining Armor thought they were Shining Armor and believed the other was trying to steal their identity. It was hard to follow all the argument, but there was definitely something about Cadance being from outer space and engaged to a time traveling hippo. Dash couldn't follow all the details but neither did she care; Cadance could marry whoever she wanted, just not Storm!

Twilight quizzed both stallions for a while then got really quiet, her eyebrows furrowed like she was coming up with a new spell. Cadance seemed to be becoming more and more anxious as the argument wore on. From the look on her face Dash guessed she was starting to think that maybe both stallions were somehow Shining Armor, though she was still hiding behind Storm from the real Shining Armor.

Rainbow Dash knew the truth.

She had only spent a few hours with the real Storm, and in that time she had learned almost nothing of him yet still felt like she had known him her entire life. From everything she had learned about him since then, none of it had surprised her; it was like she was just coming to understand more of a riddle she had already seen written in every scar and muscle on his body. Dash _knew_ that the stallion she had been traveling with for the last month wasn't Storm which, by process of elimination, meant Storm **had** to be the white unicorn. But she was the only one who understood that; well, except for Shining Armor, but he didn't count, and neither did Cadance or Twilight. Dash just wanted Storm to remember who he was and… _remember her!_

The argument raged on, now cruelly complimented by the hurricane that had begun beating mercilessly against the glass windows. If Dash could just find some words, any words, she could work them to say what she needed to; but the stallions argued ceaselessly, broken by occasional intermittences by Cadance, without leaving her a word or moment of opportunity.

"If you are Shining Armor;" rebutted Shining Armor for the bazzilionth time, "Why were Storm's saddlebags next to you, with a portgem that lead to Storm's burrow in the forest?"

"I don't know." insisted Storm, "My memory is still recovering from keeping the shield up for so long. I just woke up and it was there; but I was unconscious most of the time at that stage anyways so someone could have easily left it... YOU! You must have been in my room stealing my memories when I was asleep; when Cadance came in you hid and forgot your saddlebags."

"Why would I be stealing your memories?"

"So you could steal my identity! You've always been jealous of my life and this was your chance to take it!"

"If I really am Storm, then how could I have even known about the shield and that you were weak? The affect that keeping the shield up was having on Shining Armor was kept top secret."

Storm glared daggers at Shining Armor, "IF, what you are saying is true, then I am doing nothing that you wouldn't do if you were in my situation."

"Touché." Answered Shining Armor with a faint twist to his lips; "OK then; what do you propose we do?"

"I stay as Shining Armor; you leave and I never hear from you again."

"Not going to happen."

"Well… let's take the wild assumption that you're telling the truth; you've been Shining Armor for the first half of his life, and I'll be him for the second half. That's fair."

Shining Armor screwed up his face and shook his head, "It doesn't work like that!"

Dash was getting angry at Shining Armor's stubborn pig-headedness. Storm was clearly getting stressed but he kept pushing… But if she took Storm's side, wouldn't she be encouraging him to think he was Shining Armor and stay with Cadance? If anything she should be angry at Storm's stubborn pig-headedness to remain Shining Armor. Dash's head hurt, she couldn't support or oppose either side.

"I have an idea!" Spoke up Twilight suddenly breaking into a wide grin; "Once I was talking with Celestia about the security measures the old alicorn kingdom needed for telepaths and she taught me a spell that would determine whether or not someone was in their original body. I could use that spell on you two and see whose telling the truth when they say they're Shining Armor and then we know that the other one is Storm."

Storm looked at her suspiciously; "It seems awfully convenient that Celestia would teach you a spell that's been obsolete for over a millennium."

"Would I lie to my own brother?" asked Twilight smiling up at Storm, Twilight then shot a side glance at Shining Armor and Dash could have sworn she gave him a wink.

Shining Armor thought for a moment and then nodded, "What would this spell entail?"

"It would work like a modified revealment spell; it wouldn't be dangerous, only take a moment and would tell me which one of you was who they said they were."

"Is it really that easy?" asked Cadance hopefully, a hopeful smile beginning to make camp around the outskirts of her mouth.

"Yes," promised Twilight, "All I need is to scan both of them so that I could compare the results. But I'd need their permission; any shields would interfere with their results."

"You have it." said Shining Armor, stepping forwards, "Scan away."

A small light issued from Twilight's horn, briefly encompassing Shining Armor; Twilight screwed up her face slightly, nodded, and then turned to Storm, "You?"

Storm looked uneasy, he shot a glance to Cadance beside him who gave an encouraging nod; "Fine."

Twilight shot a similar beam towards him as she had shot at Shining Armor, and then looked down, furrowing her eyes in deep concentration as she hoofed the floor. "Well?" asked Cadance anxiously.

"The tests were… inconclusive," admitted Twilight finally. She gave a small jolt, "I know! The spell was designed to confirm the identity of its target, and in both cases it came back as a 'maybe'. What if the two stallions swap their bodies and then I do the test a second time. If the spell confirms that each of them is now in their own body then the mystery is solved; if the spell still comes back as inconclusive then they can just swap their bodies back again and all we've lost is a few minutes."

Storm recoiled violently, " **No!"**

"What's the matter _Shining Armor?_ " asked Twilight wryly, "If you are Shining Armor this is a way for you to prove it, you don't have anything to lose so long as you don't have anything to hide."

"Storm is trying to steal my identity! The last thing I'm going to do is surrender my body to him!"

"If Twilight's spell is still inconclusive, then I will re-swap bodies with you immediately." declared Shining Armor, "I swear."

" _ **NO!"**_ Insisted Storm, "I know you; if we swapped then you would refuse to re-swap and then you would have the stronger body."

"Sounds to me like you're afraid of what the results will show." said Twilight, just a little too smugly.

Shining Armor stepped forwards aggressively, "Do you know how to do the body swap spell?"

"Yes; and no I'm not going to perform it with you just to prove that I can."

"How do you know it?"

"The spells not difficult and I'm good with magic."

"But if you know the spell it means someone showed it to you, or you at least read it, but that information is kept top secret. If Celestia didn't show it to you then how do you explain knowing the spell?"

Storm stopped, his eyebrows furrowing madly into ravines; " _It doesn't matter."_

"Yes it does!" insisted Twilight, "The only way you could know the spell would be if Celestia either taught it to you or gave you a scroll telling you how to do it; which means-"

There was a blinding light and when it cleared runes had appeared on the floor, leaving Storm Twilight and Dash in some sort of rectangular bubble. Storm was staring at Twilight incredulously from the other end; outside the bubble Dash could see Shining Armor's mouth moving, but couldn't hear the words, so she guessed this bubble was a sound barrier and Storm wanted to talk to Twilight alone. This realization struck Dash like a blow to the face; Storm didn't even realize she was in the bubble with them, he didn't even know she was there! Sure she was cringing behind a table, but that was no excuse!

" **Seriously Twily!? The** _ **only**_ **way?** Like, there is no possible way I could have learned a spell I wasn't supposed to? As in; notes to a tripplemax clearance spell have never got stuck in the seams of a book and filed in a declassified section of Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns to be found by a filly who thought she could improvise the missing lines. That never happened, right? And neither did that filly nearly burn herself alive, and destroy half the school, and would have if her older brother hadn't saved her and then helped her cover it up so she wouldn't be expelled!?"

Twilight turned almost white as Storm's secret knowledge rang out against her; " _You-you wouldn't."_

Storm's gaze softened slightly, "I **never** would. I made you a promise, but hypocrisy does not suit you."

The spell ended in a flash, once again granting Cadance and Shining Armor privy to their discussions. The former seemed patiently bewildered, the latter was furiously noticing Twilight's lack of color, "What did you do to her!?" he demanded.

"Nothing" said Twilight, looking twenty percent less sure of herself then she had a minute ago, "That he knows the design to the body swap means… nothing."

Shining Armor cast a worried glance at Twilight, and then turned aggressively on Storm, "Even if there are alternative ways you could know the spell, you haven't given a reason as to how you do know it, or how I would know about the shield without being told. Neither can you explain why you had the portgem in your room when Twilight can testify I was in her guestroom when you and Cadance disappeared-"

"But-"

"And you most certainly can't explain Celestia sending Twilight a message saying her older brother was about to visit her in 'a red ponies body'. If you still don't believe me, all we have to do is wait for Celestia to return, or if she gets held up in Gryffindor we can always wait for Reaper; after you went missing Cadance sent him with thirty veteran Rangers to retrieve you. They can all testify that there was a body swap."

Storm glowered angrily at Shining Armor, his chest heaving. He took one step backwards, touching his nose briefly to Cadance and then returned his guard to Shining Armor; " _You can't have her."_

"If you were really Shining Armor you wouldn't be afraid agreeing to Twilight's test, as it is all you're doing is delaying the inevitable. One way or the other, I will have my life back."

Storm's pretense of conciliation snapped, and burned in an inferno of desperation and power. His horn began flaring a spectrum of brilliant colors and his voice took the din of a trapped animal, "You don't deserve this life! **You don't deserve Cadance!"**

Shining Armor was yanked into the air by a ring of telekinesis that centered around his throat. Shining Armor's horn flared with counter spells but they were dissolved under the glow of Storm's magic and the ring grew tighter. Twilight gave a shout and ran in between the stallions, casting two spells, one directed at the energy around Shining Armor's neck, the other a blast of energy that shattered against Storm's hastily contrived shield. Seeing Twilight standing against him caused Storm, and his magic, to falter; making the ring around Shining Armor's neck loosen. Shining Armor managed to breathe in and his horn glowed suddenly brighter, shattering the ring altogether. By the time Shining Armor landed perfectly on all four hooves, he was already casting his counter attack against Storm, backed immediately by Twilight.

The spells of the three unicorns clashed in the center of the room; the windows shattered, and rain driven by hurricane strength winds came flying into the room where it was vaporized and forced back out the way it had come by the shockwaves of the unicorn's battle. Storm's horn glowed brighter than Dash had known possible, but whether from reluctance to attack Twilight, or his still weakened state, Storm's spells began being pushed steadily back. The look on Storm's face was one of broken concentration, wavering determination and rapidly mounting exhaustion; while the unicorn siblings wore masks made of solid conviction.

This wasn't right! Dash needed to do something - say something smart that would end this before someone got hurt; " **STOP!"** At the sound of her voice Storm let go of his telekinetic waves, opening himself up to the combined attacks of Shining Armor and Twilight who had only reduced their fury. Storm was thrown across the room and into one of the silver couches, knocking it over and landing with the couch pressing down on his chest. But Storm didn't stay down; he had recognized that voice. He lifted the couch off of him, and stood up, looking to Cadance who was standing between him, Shining Armor, and Twilight; she was the one who had called out, stealing Dash's thunder as if she hadn't stolen enough from her already.

" _Please stop."_ Repeated Cadance slightly more softly; she cast glares at the siblings as if asking them to stay away. One door burst open to reveal several palace guards, ready to charge, but Cadance quickly dismissed them, used her magic to close the door; the then flew to Storm's side. "I-I think you should do what Twilight says, and try swapping bodies with the red unicorn, just for a minute. If Twilight's spell still can't confirm your identity then you can swap right back, no harm done. I love you; but I can't marry you if we can't even be certain who you are."

"What if when the test gives the same result, Storm refuses to swap back?"

"Then we'll arrest him and keep him horn locked until he agrees to swap back with you." You just saw that Twilight and Storm's bodies together can defeat Shining Armor's; plus we'll have the palace guards, I'll help too, and so will Rainbow Dash."

Cadance gestured towards Rainbow Dash, Storm turned to face her as if it was the first time he had really noticed she was there. He stared at her open mouthed, not happy or elated but more just… surprised. **"You!"** he exclaimed, pointing at her with his hoof, "You're the girl who helped in the battle... in the burrow; you brought us the portgem, right?"

"That's me." Dash nodded, devastated if that was _all_ he remembered her for.

Storm ran towards her, but only because he wanted a question answered, and only in the way that would leave him with that prancy alicorn coquette, "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes."

Storm breathed rapidly several times then looked away; "I'm afraid to ask."

"You think I'll try to trick you?"

"NO!" Yelled Storm, spinning back to her with mad, desperate eyes, "I'm afraid you might tell me the truth!"

That sounded way too familiar to be a coincidence; Dash felt herself grinning at the nostalgia and then began laughing in delight as she realized that Storm was still in there somewhere. Unfortunately, she was the only one who got it and after a few moments she realized she was standing alone, chuckling like a lunatic; Shining Armor and Twilight were staring confused daggers at her, and Storm had moved back to Cadance's side.

"What if..." Storm said slowly, "What if we _both_ be Shining Armor. We can share Cadance."

 _"What?"_ asked Cadance with a scowl... or, maybe it was a sly grin, Dash wasn't sure.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Shining Armor, "One of us has to be Silent Storm!"

 **"WHY!?"** Screamed Storm, his voice on the verge of breaking, " **Why does Silent Storm need to exist!?** He has no family, no friends, not one person who cares whether he lives or dies! Do you know why he's spent the last five years, alone, on the front lines!? _**He's been trying to kill himself!**_

Storm has lived every day for the last five years on the front lines hoping he would die; but it doesn't work! The terrormongers can't do anything to him, they can barely sense he exists, he has nothing to lose and so there is nothing that he fears; and the changelings can't feed off him because there is nothing that he loves! **That** is the curse of the forest; only when it has taken everything from you and you want to die will it refuse to take you too! All Storm wants to do is die! So let's let him be dead!"

" **That's not true!"** Shouted Dash, " **I love Storm! I care if he's gone!** " Dash lunged across the room and grabbed Storm and kissed him before he had the space of mind to raise his shields… no she didn't. It's what she wanted and expected herself to do, but when her conscious mind caught up with the fact that she was still standing at the bottom of the steps, looking as stupid as she felt, Dash felt like strangling her normally hyperactive impulses. After all those times they'd gotten her in trouble and letting them get away with it, now when she finally needed them they were awol; unfortunately, she couldn't strangle them because she couldn't find them… which was the problem to begin with!

Shining Armor seemed taken aback at Storms confession, Twilight continued her ardent glower, Cadance looked sorrowfully at Storm in sympathetic shock until she swallowed and orbited him until she looked him in the face, caressing his cheek softly in her hoof, "If you are Shining Armor..." she said slowly, "And if you haven't seen Storm in almost ten years... _how do you know that?"_

 **"I don't know!"** Shouted Storm falling backwards onto his haunches as if begging Cadance to ignore the undeniable; **"But I don't care!** I'm Shining Armor! _I'm_ Shining Armor." Storm pounded himself on the chest with each word, as if the added emphasis would somehow make it true, "I'm... Shining Armor. I'm going to marry Cadance and we're going to have a family. I'm Captain of the Royal Guard. Twilight's my younger sister. I have parents. I have friends. I have people who love me. _I'm... Shining... Armor."_

Twilight stalked up to him angrily; " **Stop it!** You're lying, and everyone now knows it."

The white unicorn lifted his head, looking up at her his eyes had changed so they looked like neither Shining Armor nor Silent Storm, but something in between. He looked lost, like he wasn't sure where or who he was. "Twilight" He begged, " _Forgive me."_

"No. Not until you make things right."

"How? I've tried; so, so hard; but nothing I do is ever enough."

"You need to give my brother his body back."

Storm's face seemed to be breaking under its own weight, " _I can't."_

"Then I will **never** forgive you." Storm's face broke; "I can't forgive you for what you're doing unless you stop it first."

The faintest, vaguest, slightest, glimmer of hope entered the sea of despair that Storm's eyes were drowning in, "If I swap bodies with him; you'll forgive me?"

"…Yes."

Storm's arms shot forwards and wrapped around one of Twilight's hooves; "Say it now!" he pleaded, "Tell me you forgive me!"

Twilight tried to pull away, obviously surprised, but Storm's grip was unbreakable; "I forgive you." she stammered.

" _Say it again!_ **Mean it!"**

Twilight stopped struggling, she looked unsure of herself like she thought she'd made a mistake, but she fought down her dilemma and calmly looked Storm in the eye, "I forgive you."

Storm let out an exhale that seemed to go on longer then should have been possible, a sigh, a groan, a formless sentence, something like that. His grip on Twilight loosened and he slowly collapsed to the ground. When his voice reemerged, it was barely audible, "If someone if going to do a body swap with me, they should do it now."

Shining Armor hesitated for a moment and then stepped forwards; his horn began flickering a series of peculiar sparks. Storm didn't bother to stand or even look at Shining Armor; he just lay there, like he was hoping it wasn't too late to pretend he was comatose. Twilight stood back, her breathing becoming more rapid as if something terrible was beginning to dawn on her. Cadance crouched close beside Storm, and looked up at Shining Armor, her expression changing from clemency to anger but she said nothing. Shining Armor stood there, obviously wanting to proceed before Storm changed his mind and went back on his word. Eventually, a faint glow emanated from Storm's horn, matching Shining Armor's in pitch and frequency. Shining Armor bent down and touched the tip of his horn with Storm's.

Storm and Shining Armor glowed brightly for a moment and then Shining Armor collapsed next to Storm; though right now Dash didn't know which was who. Cadance reached forwards with a wing to take the pulse of the white unicorn who opened his eyes and stood up at the touch of her wing. He looked down at the fur on his chest and legs then took a tuft of his mane in his magic and pulled it over his eyes to be sure. "It worked." He smiled faintly, "I'm me again."

Cadance brushed past him to check the red unicorn, but then stopped when she saw he was breathing, unsure of if she should continue. After an endless moment; the red unicorn opened his eyes. He looked at Twilight, he looked at Shining Armor, he looked at Cadance, and then looked down into his own chest. Each moment his expression changed; confusion, hatred, longing and then finally, despair.

" _I'm so sorry"_ breathed Cadance, a tear grating down her cheek; she took a step towards Storm but it was too late.

His horn flashed, and he teleported.


	46. Silence Dies

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

46 - Silence Dies

Storm teleported onto the roof of the tower, materializing into the raging thunderstorm as the howling wind and icy rain lashed unmercifully and unnoticed against his chest. The ligaments in Storm's legs felt like they had been torn from the fall he put Shining Armor through; but the pain paled in comparison to the agony of having everything he had ever wanted being torn out of him, throwing him back into what he was before, a monster. A dying part of him wanted to run back into the tower, and beg Cadance to stay with him, but he knew it was impossible. Even if Shining Armor wasn't there, even if Cadance loved him instead of Shining Armor, even if they could get around her parents, it would never work.

Cadance was smooth, delicate and fragile; Storm was jagged at every edge, and baneful to the core. She might have been able to live with the knowledge of the forest; but he saw the way she screamed at the dead changeling, and shriveled into submission when she thought she was under attack. He had told her about the things Shining Armor had done, and it had upset her; if he told her the things _he_ had done, she would never sleep peacefully again; and she would _never_ love him. He wasn't like Shining Armor; for whom roughness was an armor he had learned to wear out of necessity which he could remove when he wanted; but for Storm it was who he was and all he had ever known.

Storm waited for the devastation of knowing he'd lost someone he loved; but it never came; instead something far worse happened. If Cadance had died loving him, or if he went on loving Cadance and it was never returned that would have been one thing. But as the rain poured down, he was finding it harder and harder to even remember why he wanted to be with Cadance, and with each passing moment his desire for her became less and less. In the final throes of desperation, Storm realized that he had _**never**_ loved Cadance and what love he thought he had for her had merely been leaking through from Shining Armor's emotions. He wasn't Shining Armor. He was Silent Storm; a stallion who loved no one, who no one loved, who no one ever would love and who was _unworthy_ to be loved; and for the first time in five years, he broke down and wept. He wept he was so alone.

Storm crawled to the very edge of the tower. Leaning far over the railing he could just barely make out the inviting pavement stretching out beneath him. One more step and it would all be over; the guilt would stop, the pain would stop, the rain stopped… _the rain stopped?_ Storm looked up; there was a hole in the clouds above him, just big enough for him to see a patch of blue sky in a dark forest of grey. A fluttering of wings drew his attention to roof level, and to a beautiful cyan pegasus mare with a rainbow streaked mane standing before him.

"Jump" she offered, "I'll catch you."

He knew her.

He'd seen her before.

A memory crept back to him about a magic show; Denorious was there, and a unicorn mare had threatened to kill her. There'd been a battle; he didn't kill anyone because he knew Denorious wouldn't have wanted it, he won and then the last pegasus was about to crash into Denorious. He was about to stop her with his magic, but then changed his mind and was going to use himself as a living shield, hoping the blow would kill him. After he teleported he remembered Denorious would see his face if he died so he shifted his body at the last moment to make the blow non-lethal. He'd needed to mar his face so Denorious wouldn't recognize him so he let Trixie blast him there. He'd been thinking that if he could use Trixie to melt his face and cutie marks before finishing her, and then _maybe_ ; dying to protect Denorious, he would be able to die with some measure of peace, and then... this mare had thought his life was worth saving.

"…Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow's eyes lit up as she stood with him in their tiny island of light, but the joy lasted only for a moment before being constricted by something else; "Do you love Cadance?"

"Ye-no... I don't know." Rainbow waited patiently for Storm to collect his thoughts, "Shining Armor loves her; I was feeling his emotions, not mine. It was borrowed love."

Rainbow nodded eagerly, but didn't seem satisfied yet, "Do you love Twilight?"

"Of course I love her; she's my sist... no. I don't love Twilight."

Rainbow nodded again as she took one steps towards him and two to the side; keeping her eyes primed on him and coming just close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off her body, she turned to give Storm a clear view of her body: neck, mane, wings, legs, flank and tail. "When... Shining Armor said that Storm didn't love anyone... did he mean it?"

"…I don't know."

"What do you want to do now?"

"... I guess I'm going back the forest. Winter will soon be here meaning darker days and longer nights, it's when the terrormongers are at their strongest and most aggressive."

"Your house is wrecked."

Storm grimaced, "I forgot about that. I guess I'll have to build a new one, go to Uthraig and hire some diamond dogs to help me."

"...Could you maybe make this one big enough for two?"

Storm stopped and looked at her in total confusion, _"Why?"_

"Do I _really_ have to spell it out for you?" She smirked, edging closer.

"No, I get that part... Why? ...Why would you want to do that? What about the Wonderbolts?"

"I quit."

"But-"

"I lied. I was ashamed to admit it because I'd spent so long wanting to join them; but I hated almost every day I wasted with the Wonderbolts. Within a month I'd wanted to quit, but I stayed because I had nowhere else to go. The day we met... earlier that day I had come close to killing myself; _you_ made me see life differently." Without prelude, without any sort of warning whatsoever, Dash grabbed him and began kissing him, causing the world around them to stop as Storm's mind did a back flip. Where Cadance had been smooth, and gentle, Rainbow Dash was fast, edacious, well-nigh violent in the way she kissed him, in an all out oral assault. By instinct Storm clenched his jaw, but a heartbeat later he felt Dash's teeth clamp down on his bottom lip, and pry his teeth apart so she could gain access to his mouth. If Storm had been able to think about anything, he would have wondered if either of them were going to have any teeth left by the time she was finished; it was like mouth to mouth combat... and he liked it. He liked it _better_ than Cadance.

As quickly as it had begun it was over, Dash pulling away with a satisfied grin plastered all over her face. "I want to be a Ranger; I want to learn from the best. What do you say?"

Storm looked at her, amazed, her taste lingering in his mouth.

She looked at him; beaming.

Storm looked at her, her eyes were so lovely.

She looked at him, sucking in air like she'd just remembered her mouth could do that.

Storm turned away and felt tears welling up in his eyes; blinding, suffocating tears that took with them every last hope he had left of living. "No."

Dash's grin faded as it took her several moments to process what he'd said. "No? ... _**No!?**_ _How can you say no!?"_

Storm felt like his chest was going to break as the gates of his eyes opened and tears evacuated down his cheeks. "Because I _can't_ say yes. If you're near me, you will die. It's the only thing that could happen; it's the only thing that has ever happened. After Silver, I swore that I wouldn't let that happen again."

"I'm not afraid of manitcores; they're not going to get me."

Storm turned away from her and walked into the pouring rain, hoping that she would give up and go have a life, but to his horror she followed him. When he lay down, she lay down next to him, resting her head against his chest, as if trying to listen to his impatient heart beat over the thundering rain.

Her warmth was painful. On one side, freezing rain was pouring off him, but it didn't matter because that side was so cold it was numb and so he only felt a slight tickle. But on the other side, Rainbow Dash was warming him just enough that he could feel how cold he really was, making his body ache for more heat.

He wanted her to leave but couldn't bring himself to make her; so he decided to let the rain do it for him. A few more minutes of this and she would be running back inside the warm, comfortable palace. A few minutes passed, and she was still there.

Storm didn't know if he was still crying or not, maybe he was, maybe his tears had all been spent... or maybe, just maybe, he wasn't crying anymore because Rainbow Dash was blocking the holes in his heart with pieces of herself.

NO! He couldn't do this to her! She needed to leave; but the only certain way to do that would be to tell her the truth. He couldn't. He didn't tell her the truth; he didn't say anything, and neither did she. They lay together, silent and motionless in the howling frenzy of the thunder storm.

Almost without knowing it, he moved a little bit closer to her, to end the trickle of rain that was running between them. There was a pause of a few seconds and then she pressed back, locking their sides together into a single water tight seal. They fit together perfectly. Two stone still ponies, forming a wall that lay defiant to the gale that twisted around them, never speaking.

After all the time in the world had passed them by, the rains slowed to a drizzle and the sun was able to peak through the clouds, seeing a soppy wet mass of fur and feathers who hadn't run from the storm. Eventually the blue half of the blob said something, quietly and through chattered teeth, but full of conviction and burning with fire. "I'm not afraid of manticores; they're not going to get me."

There was a long pause, and then the red half of the mound responded; its voice was empty and drained of resistance, and as it spoke, its tear ducts released the final prisoners, which it had been holding for five years, "Manitcores didn't kill Silver Thorn… I did."

Rainbow Dash pulled away from him, revealing a chasm between them as Dash looked at Storm in horror.

"I didn't mean to," he said softly; "We were hunting when we were ambushed. I don't know how many terrormongers or changelings there were, but they seemed to be endless. We fought, we tried to run and fought some more, but we were running in circles. It went on and on, no food, no rest and somewhere on the second day we got separated. I was attacked over and over by things looking like Silver Thorn, I killed them; and then when I found the real Silver Thorn I killed her too. She knew that it was me, so she didn't attack me back; she tried to warn me and begged me to stop, but I killed her. I didn't believe it when her body didn't change into a changeling when she died; I thought it must still be alive so I began hacking the corpse into pieces. Even after she was obviously dead I refused to believe what I had done so I kept on hacking and hacking _and hacking_ until there was nothing left.

I promised my parents that if anything ever happened to them that I would take care of her. I promised her every day for years that I would protect her, and I promised myself... and then I was the one who killed her."

Rainbow Dash stared at him, her eyes searching both their souls; _"What does that have to do with us?"_

Storm stood up and stared at her open mouthed, like she was the stupidest mare in the world, "I **killed** my sister! She's not the only pony that I've ever killed! I hurt people and I kill them! It is the only thing I know how to do! It's the only thing I've ever done! If you're with me, I'll hurt you too!"

Storm stood up to move away, but Dash rose with him, "If-"

"No."

"We-"

"No!"

 _"But-"_

 **"NO!"**

Rainbow Dash stepped forwards to close the gap; but before her hoof could touch stone, Storm grabbed her in his telekinesis and pushed her to the far side of the tower. Rainbow Dash stood there, looking as though she'd been stabbed... better that then for him to have actually done so. Her sorrow lasted for only a moment and then rage entered her vacant facial emotions, "It's not fair!" When Storm stood resolute she spread her wings and jumped off the edge of the tower, vanishing over the edge almost instantly.

 _Her wings!_

Her wings were waterlogged! There was no way she could fly!

Storm teleported to the edge of the tower and looked over the edge, desperate to catch her before she splattered onto the pavement, but instead of a plummeting mare he saw a flying pegasus; straining hard against her heavy wings, but in control as she flew away from him with hard, angry flaps. He watched her for a few fleeting heartbeats, then when a twitch in her neck told him she was about to look behind her he ducked behind the stone parapet.

...Now what?

Despite all that had happened; Storm hadn't changed his mind about wanting to die, but he didn't feel like doing it right now. He felt like breakfast. His stomach told him that Shining Armor had neglected to feed him that morning so he might as well go into Canterlot and find a meal.

The ground was too far down to teleport straight there; he needed a midway point, that balcony should do. " **You said you'd found Storm, where is he!?"** The voice was Cadance's, and two things occurred to Storm, that Cadance and Shining Armor were in the room adjoining this balcony, and that Cadance was furious. Storm peeked through the window to confirm his suspicions, but could have saved his efforts to remain hidden; neither of them was paying attention to anything except each other. Both of them were soaked as though they had been out in the worst part of the rain; Cadance stood next to the roaring fireplace, her legs and wings vibrating madly, but the cold hardly registered in her distraught expression mixing guilt, anger and fervent worry. Shining Armor stood across from her and the fireplace, ignoring the cold, looking guilty yet defiant.

"He's on the roof with Rainbow Dash; I have a pair of guards watching them and have already sent someone to find Twilight to tell her to come back."

Cadance spread her wings, tried to fly out the open balcony with a running start, but her soaked wings couldn't get her more than a few feet off the ground, and so she turned and headed for the stairway.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Shining Armor, teleporting near the stairs though not quite blocking her path.

Cadance turned on his in anger; "Don't you **dare** try and tell me that he's too dangerous for me to talk to. **I need** to talk to him; and if you were _half_ the stallion I always thought you were, you'd be coming with me to-"

"Rainbow Dash loves him;" interrupted Shining Armor, "Right now, they're talking together. I've left two guards to keep an eye on them, with orders to come here as soon as Rainbow Dash leaves, and then we can talk to him, but for now, I think it would be better for them to be left alone."

Cadance stopped; sudden hope, blaring mistrust, and slight disappointment battling across her face, "… Rainbow Dash loves him?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Cadance glared death at Shining Armor, "If you are lying to try and 'protect' me… I will never trust you again; we will be **over**."

"Cadance, I swear."

Cadance sighed and reluctantly stepped away from the stairs; "… I hope your right. He can't go on like he has been; he needs someone if he's going to make it out OK."

Shining Armor looked down at his hooves shamefully, "Was he telling the truth about trying to kill himself for the last five years?"

"You have _no_ idea. Storm doesn't deserve what's happened to him; not the forest, not what we did, not any of it. He deserves to let himself be happy, but poisons himself with guilt for things that were never his fault to begin with; and do you know what the worst part about it is? If Twilight is right, it could have been _my_ memory spell that made him think he was you. That means it would be _**my**_ fault if something happened to him."

"... Not yours alone." Admitted Shining Armor after a guilty pause.

"Why couldn't you have just told me about the body swap in the first place!?"

"I didn't tell you about the body swap, because I didn't want you to worry." Shining Armor's voice was on edge, like he was just barely holding on to his calm demeanor. "I wanted you to think that I could deal with the aftermath of the shield by myself."

"I knew you were going to be weak! You wouldn't have dropped the shield otherwise; but I had hoped that when you were weak, you would _finally_ be willing to let someone else help you. I wanted that person to be me! Instead you went sending off for some pony you barely know and haven't even seen in ten years!"

"I didn't choose him." defended Shining Armor, "The body swap was Celestia's idea, I don't even know how Storm heard about it; all I know is that he volunteered. The news needed to be kept classified; and of those who had clearance to know my condition, Storm was the most qualified. I wasn't in a position to be doing much of anything but even if I was, who else could I have asked?

Cadance scowled at him at though the answer was staring him in the face. **"You should have asked me!** If you needed someone to help you, you should have asked _me_."

"I... didn't want to cause you pain."

"It's too late for that!"

"Cadance; you don't understand the kind of pain I was in when I did the body swap. To you a sprained ankle is enough to make you think you're hurt; I've walked for days on a fractured leg and even that wasn't as bad as what I was going through in the final days of keeping the shield up."

"There are different kinds of pain!" retorted Cadance, "At least you knew where I was and that I was safe when you left; I regularly went for months at a time where all I heard was silence and my own heart praying you were safe. So maybe you're right and I couldn't deal with as much physical pain as you were in, maybe we could have taken turns and swapped back every day. At the very least I could have taken care of you like I thought I was doing in Storm's burrow. Let me do _something_ to help you. It's like you don't even want me around at all."

"Don't say that; of course I want you around."

"Then you are LOUSY at showing it!"

"You want proof that I want you around? Do you have any idea how many times I've risked my life so that we could be together!?"

 **"No!"** shouted Cadance, pulling on her own mane, _**"THAT'S**_ **the problem!"**

For once, Shining Armor didn't have a defense, and so Cadance continued her assault, "You keep building a wall thinking it's going to protect me, but you're building the wall directly between us. I don't even know if I can see you anymore past your wall and I _know_ that you can't hear me. For years you didn't tell me about the forest because you were sure I would freak out, but you did tell me and -..." Cadance stopped midsentence downcast, "That wasn't you. That wasn't you who told me."

Shining Armor looked horrified, "How much did Storm tell you?"

"He told me everything! Terrormongers, changelings, Rangers, Denorious, Forest Jaws, that you two were trained by a rhyming zebra named Zecora, he told me about Uthraig and the things that happen there. I'd wanted _so_ badly for you to be the one to tell me those things; I waited for years, and when I thought you'd finally told me the truth I was thrilled. For the first time in months I had been sure that marrying you wouldn't be the biggest mistake of my life; but now... maybe I should just marry Storm instead of you!"

"What?"

"Maybe I shouldn't even bother marrying him. Maybe if he and Rainbow Dash don't work out, I should just take him down to my room, and let him work me over a few times."

Shining Armor looked mortified, "You _can't_ be serious."

"Of course I'm not serious!" hissed Cadance, "... But I wish I was! _I wish_ that I didn't love you as much as I do; this would be so much easier if I didn't, because I'm starting to think that all I'm ever going to get from you is pain and disappointment!"

"Cadance," whispered Shining Armor after rubbing one hoof uncomfortably over the other, "We waited thirteen years so we could be together… was that all for nothing?"

Cadance didn't move, and neither did her expression; Shining Armor took a step towards her but she pushed him away and flew to the other side of the room. One of the side doors opened, and a pegasus guard who seemed vaguely familiar walked in, earning him the instant attention of both Shining Armor and Cadance which turned sour when they saw he was bone dry and couldn't be coming with news about Storm. The pegasus stopped, and backed away slowly from his intensely obvious lack of welcome.

"What is it!?" Snarled Shining Armor.

"Umm..." stammered the pegasus, "The chariot is prepared to take Silent Storm to Gryffindor when he's ready."

Cadance's mouth dropped open after a moment's contemplation and she turned to Shining Armor in jaded fury, "You… _you're still-"_

"Cancel the chariot," ordered Shining Armor, "Storm won't be needing it." The guard bowed quickly and then ducked towards the exit like a rabbit down its hole.

Shining Armor watched the guard's retreat, then turned back to Cadance but words failed to find their way into his mouth. Eventually he went to a nearby desk, levitated a sheet of unused parchment in front of him and wet a quill with ink. "If you want me to... I will retire from the Royal Guard."

Cadance looked up at him from the cushion she had been holding to her face; first in amazement, then disgust; "You're _**still**_ not listening! I don't want you to leave the Royal Guard; you could go back to working at Doughnut Joes for all I care and that still wouldn't solve anything! What I want is for you to be honest with me; for you to act like you actually need me and I'm not just some plush toy for you to love.

I stood in Storm's burrow, thinking I was with you, and we listened to changelings dig through the wall so they could come inside and _kill us._ I did not entertain any fantasies that we could fight them off; we were going to fight, and we were going to die, _together_. I know this sounds strange, but it was one of the most perfect moments of my entire life... and it wasn't even you."

Shining Armor looked even more confused; "...Do you want to become a Ranger?"

"No. I want to stand beside you and help you be the best Captain the Royal Guard Canterlot has ever had. I want you to be honest with me. I want you to listen to me. I want to know what's going on... and if some day we have children... I want you to talk and listen to them as well."

Shining Armor looked at her in hopeful confusion, "You… still want to get married then?"

"And what would I be to you if we were? A partner? A housekeeper? _**A pet!?**_ What are you offering? If I were to leave you a blow up doll that looked like me on the bed, and arranged for food to be left at the door each day, would you even notice if I left?"

Shining Armor snorted angrily and stamped one hoof, "Of course I would notice!"

Cadance glared at Shining Armor, and Storm could see in her eyes the tirade of insults that were running through her mind, but her mouth only quavered as she swallowed back the insults until her gaze softened. "When I was with Storm… he was acting like you, but he wasn't. He was acting like a _younger_ you, from before you had walled yourself off, leaving me for months at a time when I had no idea where you were or if you were even alive. A younger you who... appreciated what he had." Cadance looked at Shining Armor with a tear trickling down his face, "…What happened to him?"

"He went to war where he saw some terrible things that gave him nightmares that kept him awake for days on end. He didn't want you to suffer the same ways he had and so he told you nothing; but everything he did he did for you… Cadance look at me." Cadance complied, looking him deep in the eyes, Shining Armor didn't continue immediately, but took a moment to simply savor her and when he did speak it was simple. "I love you."

Cadance stared into his eyes and then turned away, shaking her head; "It's not enough." She whispered. "I believe that you love me. I believe you would die for me if given the chance… but it's not enough."

"Cadan-"

" **No!"** Cadance cut him off, her voice growing in volume and heartache, "You don't trust me; you don't respect me, and to top it all off, you hardly know me… and I don't want to marry you anymore."

Shining Armor stood staring, his ears hearing Cadance's message long before his mind could accept it, "You're… canceling our wedding."

"I'm _postponing_ our wedding, indefinitely, like you did to me!" Having nothing left to say Cadance turned and left, slamming and locking the door behind her.

Shining Armor watched her go; he went to the door and stood there with his hoof raised, like he was about to knock, but didn't. Storm knew Shining Armor could blast the door to splinters in an instant, but he just stood there as a statue, forever undecided of if he was going in or staying out. Eventually, Shining Armor left the door and sat down on the couch; and even if Storm hadn't been feeling Shining Armor's love for Cadance just a few hours ago, Storm could have never missed the devastation written across every line of his face.

What was he doing? He had a mare who loved him despite his mistakes, and it was obvious that he loved her back; but he was so bent on trying to protect her that in the end all he was doing was pushing her away. She wasn't expecting everything to be perfect; she just wanted for him to give her the chance to prove she could share his life without breaking, and for him to give himself the chance to show her who he really was without being afraid he would destroy her.

But she wouldn't wait forever.

Storm sighed heavily and looked to his own side of the window. For the first time in years he felt legitimately afraid; he compared options, he procrastinated, he remembered the taste of Rainbow Dash's lips against his own, and he remembered the feel of Silver Thorn's blood against his hooves. He knew the risks for both of them if he agreed to take her. He knew if he killed her, he would die also. He knew that if he didn't do anything, he would return to being already dead. After waiting for what he was sure would have been too late; Storm looked up and scanned the sky where, against some of the darkest clouds, he could still faintly make out a thin trail of rainbow.

He chose a nearby rooftop, and he teleported.


	47. Epilogue

Storm Of Secrets by Beware The Carpenter

* * *

Epilogue - Visiting the Past

Twilight sat on the front porch of the Apple's farmhouse with Granny Smith, waiting patiently for the rest of the Apple family to assemble. Apple Bloom was the first to come outside, remarkably clean for a filly who lived on a farm and wearing an elegant little dress Twilight recognized as something Rarity had made for Sweetie Bell for her last birthday. For a split second Twilight wondered if Sweetie Bell had outgrown it already, and given it to Apple Bloom, but realized instantly that that would never happen. Sweetie Bell loved and idolized her older sister and cherished everything she gave her... with how erratic Rarity had been acting lately, and how little time she was spending with Sweetie Bell, this may be one of the last thing Rarity ever gave her. Twilight could only imagine how much it would have meant to Sweetie Bell lending it to Apple Bloom, whose vigilant steps showed she appreciated the magnitude of the gesture as she stepped gingerly onto the front porch. It fit the occasion well.

After her came Big Macintosh; his dark russet fur cleaned to even greater lengths then Apple Blooms, wearing a suit that looked old but very well cared for. Last came Applejack who, like Twilight, was wearing her Gala dress. Her neck still bandaged enough that she probably shouldn't be taking a long journey, but she'd insisted and the rest of the family wasn't about to try and stop her. It had been three months since Applejack had gotten hurt; she was healing, slower then she would have liked, (mostly due to not resting as much as she should), but was strong enough to take the day trip... to visit her parent's graves.

Twilight was confused; Shining Armor was still Captain of the Royal Guard, and that meant Celestia should be the only pony that could order him to do anything, but he still seemed to be taking Zecora's banishment from passing any dragon wall seriously. Nevertheless he had promised to send another Ranger to guide Applejack and her family to the Ranger graveyards, and if at all possible, he would send someone who had known Lasso Mac, and could tell them about his life in the Rangers. A day and time had been set, that day and time had now come.

As if on cue, two easily recognizable ponies walked up the lane towards the gate, Rainbow Dash and Silent Storm. The ponies on the porch each took a bouquets of flowers from the railings and went down to meet them, Twilight consciously hobbling her pace to what AJ should be going as they met the Ranger duo at the gate.

"You?" asked Applejack suspiciously to the red pony.

"Silent Storm" nodded the unicorn; looking from one Apple to the other like he'd forgotten why he was there.

"I told em about the Rangers" imposed Applejack, "You can lock us all up later if you want but you are going to show us where our parents are first."

Silent Storm said nothing but gave a faint shrug.

Twilight felt nervous and thought it would be a good idea to introduce the family to Storm. "These are-"

"Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Macintosh and Mrs. Smith." said Storm, nodding to each family member in turn.

"Did Shinen Armur tell you about us?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Your father did."

"You knew our pa?" asked Apple Bloom.

"I knew him very well. He was one of the few friends I had until he died in battle. I wasn't with him."

They began walking towards the forest; the going was slow, due to Granny Smith's age, AJ's injuries and Apple Blooms admirable efforts to keep Sweetie Bell's dress clean, but no one minded this as it gave the family time to pepper Storm with questions about Lasso Mac which he answered as best he could. A few months ago, Twilight would have been more then eager to hear some war stories but now… they seemed much less glamorous now that she had been there, and it seemed better to hang back and let the Apple family get the answers they'd waited so long for.

Rainbow Dash seemed to share her sentiment; staying back close beside Twilight, limping onwards on two of her legs. Twilight hadn't seen her since the day she resigned from the Wonderbolts and was glad to see her again, but Dash didn't seem talkative; she seemed… older as though these last months had taken a lot out of her, and under her tiger striped chain-mail Twilight could see tightly wrapped bandages.

Several times, Dash opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but never did so Twilight spoke for her, "Looks like AJ healed some injuries and you got some" she said gently, "Was it a terrormonger?"

"I don't want to talk about it." murmured Dash without stopping. A minute passed with none of them said anything, until Dash breathed quietly under her breath, "It's not as easy as I thought it would be."

"It's OK Rainbo-"

 **"I said I don't want to talk about it!"**

The trees rolled past, giving the impression of a treadmill; until they finally gave way to a sweeping forest of stone statues; each life size standing a few feet apart from each other. "Many of the Rangers here didn't officially exist" said Storm evenly. "Few in Equestria knows about the ponies here, but we have some skilled stone masons who have done what they could to give their graves some dignity."

Storm led them a short way into the graveyard, navigating it like he had been here many times before, to the statues of two ponies, a stallion and a mare, standing side by side. The stallion's cutie-mark was a lasso. "Lasso Mac was killed in an ambush in front of an Ursa's cave at a battle called Forest Jaws ten years ago. I wasn't with him when he died; but while I knew him he talked often about you, and about how proud he was of his children. A few weeks after his death, a patrol found the body of your mother, mauled by timber wolves on the line of the first dragon wall; someone recognized her and so they buried her beside her husband."

The Apples sat down silently except for Big Mac who stood motionless, staring into the stone faces of his dead parents. Twilight, Storm and Rainbow Dash stood well back, allowing the family their long overdue time to grieve as they lay their bouquets one by one at the bases of the statues and slowly began reminiscing of all the times they had once had. After a few moments, Storm turned away.

"You're leaving?" asked Twilight.

"It's been a while since I've been here; I have some more stops to make. I'll be within ear shot." With that turned and strode off into the maze of stone. Rainbow Dash looked wistfully between Storm and the Apples and then limped off after Storm. Storm stopped when he heard her hoofsteps, and waited for her to reach him before starting off again, moving slower and caressing her in his telekinesis to ease her limp, the two of them moved off into the maze of history.

Applejack lay sprawled out over her parents graves, no sobs shook her body but Twilight could see tears trickling down her face as she looked at the lifelike statues of her parents. Then Applejack began looking beyond them, her eyes blinking as though she were having some kind of a vision. "Twilight," she asked soberly, _"Why's there a thirty foot statue of Derpy in the middle of the graveyard?"_


End file.
